Harry Potter and Fait Accompli
by laser-jet
Summary: Sequel zu "Harry Potter und der Galator". Harry, Ron und Hermine besuchen Hogwarts zum letzten Mal. Die sieben müssen auf ihre Fähigkeiten vertrauen, um Voldemort zu zerstören. Werden sie die letzte Schlacht gewinnen oder verlieren?
1. Die besten Ferien seines Lebens

Kapitel eins: Die besten Ferien seines Lebens

Es waren die besten Ferien, die er je erlebt hatte. Fast 17 Jahre hatte er damit verbracht, für seine Tante und seinen Onkel irgendwelche arbeiten zu erledigen. Sie waren die einzigen Verwandten, die er hatte, und deshalb waren seine Möglichkeiten bis zu einem 11. Geburtstag sehr eingeschränkt. Damals wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er hatte auch herausgefunden, dass er in der Zaubererwelt wohlbekannt war, und zwar als ‚Harry Potter – der-Junge-der-lebt'.

Er war der Sohn von zwei der größten Zauberer in der magischen Welt, Lily Potter, geborene Evans und James Potter. Erst letztes Jahr hatte er herausgefunden, dass er der Nachfahre des großen Merlins war. Auch wenn er Merlin in den letzten Wochen nicht gesehen hatte, so wusste er doch, dass er nur an ihn denken musste, und sofort würde er bei ihm sein. Diese Fähigkeit freute und ängstigte ihn gleichermaßen. Harry unterlag immer noch der vernunftmäßigen Beschränkung für Zauberei von Minderjährigen, deshalb konnte er bei Onkel und Tante nicht üben. Diese Regelung war wegen diverser Notfälle für ihn schon immer etwas lockerer gewesen, aber in wenigen Wochen würde diese Regel sowieso nicht mehr gelten.

Seine grünen Augen zwinkerten vergnügt, als er daran dachte, dass er dann Zaubern könne, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass das Ministerium ihm nervende Eulen, Drohungen oder den Rauswurf aus Hogwarts, seinem wahren Zuhause, schicken würde. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein unordentliches Haar und begann mit seinen täglichen Übungen, bevor ihn Tante Petunia herunter rief, um das Frühstück zu richten. Aber diese Aufgabe störte ihn nicht mehr, genauso wenig, wie die Schreiereivon seiner Tante oder seinem Onkel. Sie hatten wirklich gedacht, dass er verrückt geworden wäre, als er bei ihren Versuchen, ihn herunterzumachen, nur milde gelächelt hatte. Aber noch mehr als sein bereitwilliges Verhalten, die Arbeiten zu erledigen, irritierte sie, dass er scheinbar keine Furcht mehr vor ihnen hatte.

Harry Potter hatte Stolz gezeigt, und anstatt ihn zu loben, versuchten sie noch stärker, ihn fertig zumachen. Trotzdem hatte auch Harry seine Grenzen, und so ließ er immer wieder Bemerkungen fallen, dass er an seinem Geburtstag nicht mehr den Regeln der Zauberei Minderjähriger unterliegen würde und er dann machen könne, was er wolle. Er erklärte ihnen sachlich, dass das bedeute, dass er sie verhexen, verfluchen, oder verzaubern könne, ohne dass er Probleme bekäme.

Das hielt sie knapp zwei Wochen lang ruhig. Sie wussten nicht ob sie das glauben sollten. Onkel Vernon versuchte, seine Drohung mit einem Lachen zu übergehen.

„Als ob du in der Lage wärst, irgend etwas von diesem M-Zeugs richtig aus zu führen…" sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Nun, ich glaube, dann müsst ihr nur noch ein paar Wochen warten, um es heraus zu finden. Ich möchte ja nicht prahlen, aber Dudley Schweineohren zu verpassen wäre dann so einfach wie Atmen. Glaubt was ihr wollt, aber ich habe euch gewarnt."

„Petunia, hör dir das an. Er glaubt, dass ihm diese Freakschule irgendetwas nützliches beigebracht hätte." Petunie schaute Vernon mit Angst in den Augen an, während Dudley lachte. Er wog immer noch so viel wie ein Wal, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Mit Sicherheit wog er doppelt so viel wie im letzten Sommer.

„Tante Petunia scheint das nicht für lustig zu halten."

„Oh, bitte Petunia, sag es ihm."

„Vernon, ich glaube nicht, dass du dich über ihn lustig machen solltest. Er hat Recht, und du weißt es." Vernons Mund klappte auf. Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass Petunia ihm nicht beigestimmt hatte, wenn er Harry verspottete, und jetzt sagte sie ihm indirekt, dass er ruhig sein sollte.

„Du solltest auf sie hören, Onkel Vernon. Sie weiß, wozu ich in der Lage sein werde, wenn ich erst einmal 17 bin."

„Ihr macht nur Spaß. Ihr beide, raus hier!" schrie er, und deutete dabei auf Harry und Dudley. Harry stand sofort auf und verließ die Küche mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„MUM! Sag Dad, dass er mich nicht wegschicken kann. Ich will auch wissen, was ihr zu bereden hat."

„DUDLEY!" brüllte Vernon, sein Gesicht war tiefrot vor Wut. „Ich habe gesagt dass du gehen sollst. Also mach dich unsichtbar."

„Geh schon, Duddylein. Ich werde einen schönen Schokoladenkuchen backen. Nur für dich" Dudley stand auf, und verließ die Küche.

„So Petunia. Du musst dich zusammenreißen. Er kann nicht wirklich etwas von diesem M-du weißt schon was- in dieser gottverdammten Schule gelernt haben."

„Vernon, das stimmt leider nicht. Ich erinnere mich noch gut, als Lily nach der Schule nach Hause kam. Sie konnte Dinge mit ihrem Zauberstab geschehen lassen, oder die Tränke, die sie in ihrem Kessel braute…Wenn Harry nur halb so viele Fähigkeiten wie meine Schwester hat, dann kann er alles tun, was er uns angedroht hat." Vernon schnaubte. „Und auch wenn ich wusste, dass meine Schwester ein Freak ist, so habe ich doch ein Paar der Sachen, die sie machen konnte, bewundert. Ich wollte nicht unnormal wie sie sein, aber ich war erstaunt über die Macht, die sie in ihren Händen hielt."

„Was sollen wir tun?"

„Ich glaube, wir sollten anfangen, nett zu ihm zu sein. Wir müssen ihn nicht wie Dudley behandeln, aber wir sollten ihm das Leben etwas erleichtern."

Vernon zögerte, erklärte sich aber, nach kurzem Nachdenken, doch damit einverstanden.

Die Wochen vor seinem Geburtstag waren unglaublich. Tante Petunia weckte ihn nicht um das Frühstück zu machen. Sie richtete das Frühstück selber und bediente ihn auch ein paar Mal. Harrys Meinung nach hatten sie entweder Angst, oder hatten sich geändert weil sie fliegende Schweine gesehen hatten.

Er wurde zwar gelegentlich noch gerufen, aber die Schreie verstummten so schnell wie sie begannen hatten wieder. Er hatte Ron und Hermine von den Veränderungen geschrieben, und die Beiden hatten sofort geantwortet und nach mehr Details gefragt. Harry vermisste sie schrecklich, besonders Hermine, die seit dem letzten Schuljahr seine Freundin war. Er vermisste es, sie zu küssen und sie in seinen Armen zu halten wenn sie etwas Zeit übrig hatten.

Er streckte sich auf seinem schmalen Bett aus, und driftete, an Hermine denkend, in den Schlaf.

Harry öffnete seine Augen, und anstatt seinen kargen Möbeln und Dudleys zerstörten Spielsachen erblickte er eine wunderschönen, Viktorianischen Garderobenschrank aus Mahagoniholz. An der gegenüberliegenden Zimmerwand befanden sich zwei gleichfarbige Bücherregale, die allerdings nicht so verziert waren. Die Regale waren mit Büchern gefüllt: Taschenbücher, Hardcovers und sogar in Leder gebundene Bücher.

Er stand verblüfft da und überlegte wie sehr Hermine solch ein Zimmer lieben würde. Dann schweiften seine Augen zu dem Bett, das ebenfalls zu der restlichen Einrichtung passte, auf dem Hermine in den Kissen lag und ein Buch las.

Er vermisste sie. Das musste ein Traum sein, denn wenn er wirklich dort wäre müsste sie mittlerweile wissen, dass er da war. Dann schaute sie plötzlich mit ihren schönen, braunen Augen auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo Harry!" sagte sie, und wollt ihn umarmen, lief aber durch ihn durch. Die Beiden schauten sich erschrocken an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte ich würde träumen, weil du nicht zu bemerken schienst, dass ich da war."

„Tut mir leid, ich war in den Roman versunken. Es geht um einen gut aussehenden Prinzen der seiner schlimmsten Schlacht gegenübersteht um sein Königreich und die Frau die er liebt zu retten. Dann habe ich dich bemerkt. Und ich habe noch nicht einmal gehört wie du hereingekommen bist."

„Das ist seltsam. Ich kann dich hören, du kannst mich hören, aber wir können uns nicht berühren. Das kann kein Teleportieren sein, denn dann wäre ich wirklich bei dir. Ich muss offenbar doch schlafen, und das hier ist ein Traum."

„Nein, ich weiß, dass ich nicht schlafe. Heute ist Dienstag…äh," sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihrer Digitaluhr. „und es ist fast 3:30 Nachts. Ich habe erst vor einer Stunde angefangen zu lesen."

„Wieso bin ich dann hier? Meinst du, dass ich tot und ein Geist geworden bin?"

Hermine stieß die Luft plötzlich aus und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Oh Merlin!"

„Was?"

„Ich glaube du hast eine Astralprojektion geschaffen und bist bei mir erschienen."

„Das ist verrückt, Hermine. Das kann ich nicht. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich dich vermisse und an dich gedacht habe, als ich mich hingelegt habe."

„Nein Harry. Hör zu. Astralprojektionen werden meistens im Schlaf erschaffen. Aber normalerweise funktioniert das nur, wenn das Unterbewusstsein vollkommen frei ist, also wie beim meditieren."

„Ja, aber ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie das geht."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so wichtig ist. Für manche Sachen hat man einfach eine natürliche Veranlagung. Du hast an mich gedacht, und ich habe an dich gedacht, vielleicht hat das den Effekt vereinfacht."

Harry lächelte glücklich. „Du hast an mich gedacht?"

Hermine errötete. „Und was ist, wenn es so war?"

„Hast du mich so sehr vermisst, wie ich dich vermisse?"

„Nein, noch mehr. Ich wünschte nur, das ich dich jetzt umarmen könnte."

„Tut mir leid. Ich werde Teleportieren üben, aber nicht vor nächster Woche. Hey…"

So schnell wie er in Hermines Zimmer aufgetaucht war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder und er wurde in seinen Körper zurückversetzt. Er fühlte sich etwas geschwächt, als er seinen Orientierungssinn wieder erlangte hörte er wie Onkel Vernon seinen Namen rief. ‚Deshalb bin ich vermutlich in die Realität zurückgekommen' dachte sich Harry.

Er ging hinunter um herauszufinden, was los war. Dort fand er Remus, Mad-Eye und Tonks an der Haustür stehend vor. Harry starrte sie einige Sekunde lang sprachlos an, dann fand er sein Stimme wieder.

„Was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir sind gekommen um dich hier wegzubringen. Tut uns leid, dass wir dir nicht Eulen konnten, aber Dumbledore dachte, dass es so sicherer sei. Deshalb sind wir da." Antwortete Remus aufgeregt.

„Wohin genau bringt ihr mich?"

„Nun, und ihr dachtet er wäre unheimlich wild darauf, hier weg zu kommen," kommentiere Mad-Eye die Situation. Onkel Vernon kochte vor Wut, traute sich aber aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen nicht, zu schreien.

„Nein, so ist das nicht. Ich dachte nur, dass ich eine Weile wegen dem Zauber oder so was Ähnlichem hier bleiben müsste."

„Ja, gut. Du warst lange genug hier. Wieso hörst du nicht auf zu fragen und packst deine Sachen zusammen?" meinte Mad-Eye, während sein magisches Auge wie wild herumblickte.

„Komm schon, ich helfe dir." bot Remus an

Remus half Harry dabei, seine Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken und Hedwig auf die Reise vorzubereiten.

„Also, wo bringt ihr mich hin?" fragte Harry, als er mit Remus die Treppe hinunterging.

„An einen verborgenen Ort. Du wirst es erfahren, wenn wir dort sind. Wir müssen es geheim halten."

„Fliegen wir?"

„Leider nicht. Da du noch nicht apparieren kannst, müssen wir einen Portschlüssel verwenden."

Sie erreichten das Ende der Treppe und Remus ließ Harrys Koffer hinter ihnen her schweben. Onkel Vernon verfärbte sich Rot, aber sie ignorierten ihn. Auch wenn Remus hoffte, dass er etwas sagen oder tun würde, das ihm einen Grund geben würde, ihn zu verfluchen. Aber Vernon Dursley stand nur in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers, während Petunia und Dudley versuchten, sich hinter ihm zu verstecken.

„Du verabschiedest dich jetzt besser, damit wir gehen können."

Harry sah zu seiner ‚Familie' die sich in die Ecke des Wohnzimmers drückte und verspürte den starken Drang zu lachen. Stattdessen bedankte er sich aber für das Essen, die Kleider und das Dach über dem Kopf, das sie ihm die letzen 16 Jahren zur Verfügung gestellt hatten. Er wies nicht darauf hin, dass sie das nur widerwillig getan hatten, sondern erwähnte nur die guten Sachen, auch wenn das in seinen Augen nicht viele waren. Wie auch immer, sie hatten ihn aufgenommen, und dafür war er ihnen dankbar. Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr in das Haus im Lingusterweg zurückkehren würde, als er den Portschlüssel, eine Sprudelflasche, berührte und das bekannte Ziehen am Bauchnabel spürte.

Ü/N: Tjo, wie bei den anderen Geschichten wollte ich dir Fortsetzung eigentlich hinten an Galator 1 hinhängen, aber ich wurde 2:1 von Enigma und Bepa überstimmt. Viel spaß.


	2. Avalon

Kapitel zwei: Avalon

Die Aussicht aus den oberen Fenstern war einfach unglaublich. Er stand dort und nahm alles in sich auf. Das üppige, grüne Gras, die Eichen und Obstbäume erinnerten ihn an Hogwarts, aber natürlich kam Hogwarts nicht gegen Fincayra an. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, seinen Besen zu nehmen und die Gegend zu erkunden, aber Mad-Eye und Remus hatten ihm gesagt, dass er an Ort und Stelle bleiben solle. Und er respektierte sie genug, um auf sie zu hören.

Harry bemerkte die schönen Blumen, vermutlich Rosen, eine gesprenkelte, violette Blume und weiße Lilien. Er öffnete das Fenster und atmete tief ein. Sogar die Luft schmeckte süßer als im Ligusterweg. Es war klar, dass sie sich auf dem Land befanden, aber er war sich nicht sicher wo und wessen Haus es war.

Es waren Stunden vergangen, seit sie in diesem Haus, oder besser gesagt, Gutshof, angekommen waren. Nachdem Remus ihm sein Zimmer gezeigt hatte, das mit einem riesigen Himmelbett, dazu passenden Schränken und einem Tisch, ausgestattet war hatten sie ihm gesagt, dass er sich alles anschauen konnte, was er wollte. Trotzdem sollte er sich nur im Haus bewegen. Aber das störte ihn nicht so sehr, solange er nur nicht wie früher, bei den Dursleys, in seinem Zimmer bleiben musste.

Das Haus war wunderschön. Es musste einer sehr reichen Person gehören. Überall im Haus hingen Bilder und Skulpturen standen in allen möglichen Ecken. Er konnte es nur vermuten, da er kein Experte war, aber alle Möbel sahen sehr alt und entsprechend wertvoll aus. Harry hatte keine beweglichen Bilder gesehen, deshalb vermutete er, dass das Haus keinem Zauberer gehörte.

Harry benötigte fast zwei Stunden um die Zimmer zu erkunden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es auch geheime Zimmer oder Durchgänge gab, aber er hatte mit den Zimmern, die er betreten konnte genug zu tun.

Ihm gefiel das hintere Wohnzimmer, der Ballsaal, das große Wohnzimmer, die sieben Schlafzimmer und die Bücherei sehr gut. Die Bücherei war fast komplett mit Büchern gefüllt, Hermine würde dieses Zimmer lieben. Dann fiel ihm wieder das Ereignis ein, das vor seiner Abreise aus dem Ligusterweg eingetreten war. Vor lauter Aufregung über die Abreise hatte er es komplett vergessen. Eigentlich wollte er Remus dazu befragen, aber er hatte während seiner Erkundungstour niemanden gesehen.

Als er die Küche betrat war die Bücherei schnell vergessen. Es war, als ob er den Himmel betreten hätte. Brot, Dosenfutter, gefrorenes Essen, Fleisch, Früchte, Gemüse und verschiedene Süßwahren und Getränke türmten sich dort. Harry überlegte Ron würde dieses Zimmer und besonders seinen Inhalt lieben. Aber all das Essen würde nicht einmal eine Woche reichen, falls Ron freien Zugang zur Küche erhielt.

Er vermisste seine Freunde, besonders Hermine. Harry fragte sich, ob sie wussten, dass er nicht mehr im Ligusterweg war. Noch bevor er das Fenster schließen konnte, schoss eine kleine, aufgeregte Eule herein.

„Pig!" schrie Harry. Pigwidgeon flog zu Harry und hielt ihm seinen Fuß hin, damit ihm der Brief abgenommen werden konnte. Das überraschte Harry. Normalerweise musste er ihn erst jagen, bevor er an den Brief kam.

„Gut gemacht, Pig." lobte er ihn, und gab ihm eine Belohnung. „Flieg los und trink was, solange ich den Brief lese."

Lieber Harry,

Ich 'hab gehört, dass du endlich aus dem Rattenloch raus durftest. Ich freu mich für dich, genau wie Lavender und Ginny. Lavender ist für einen kurzen Besuch vorbeigekommen, und jetzt schauen beide über meine Schultern. Also kann ich jetzt nichts Wichtiges schreiben. Mädchen! (AUA! Jetzt haben sie mich beide geschlagen.) Ist Liebe nicht wunderbar? Wie auch immer, wir versuchen Mum und Dad zu überreden, dass wir dich, oder du uns, besuchen kannst. Drück die Daumen!

Deine Freunde

Ron, Lavender und Ginny

P.S. Sie haben mir den Arm verdreht, um mich zu zwingen, ihre Namen zu schreiben.

Harry schmunzelte als er den Brief gelesen hatte. Er vermisste sie schrecklich, und hoffte dass er sie besuchen durfte. Aber wenn Dumbledore denken würde, dass er im Fuchsbau sicher wäre, dann hätte er ihn gleich dort hin gebracht, anstatt in dieses große Haus. Also entschied er sich, den Dreien und Hermine zu schreiben.

Lieber Ron, liebe Lavender und Ginny,

ich hoffe, dass es euch allen gut geht. Ich weiß nicht genau wo ich bin, und selbst wenn ich es wüsste wäre es nicht klug, es in einem Brief zu erwähnen. Aber ich versuche, mich hier zu beschäftigen. Ich vermisse euch alle. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen.

Euer Harry

Harry las den Brief noch einmal durch und entschied, dass er es dabei belassen konnte. Er kannte die Sicherheitsregeln für Eulenpost. Harry band den Brief an Pigs Fuß und öffnete das Fenster.

Dann begann er mit dem Brief an Hermine. Er musste unbedingt wissen, ob er die Sache mit der Astralprojektion nur geträumt hatte. Das war auch ein Grund, wieso er Remus noch nicht danach gefragt hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es real gewesen war.

Liebste Hermine,

ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich die Unterwelt verlassen durfte. Ich vermisse dich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht so viel geschrieben habe. Zudem wollte ich noch fragen, was da nachts wirklich passiert ist. Sag einfach ‚ja', wenn es stimmt. Ich möchte das genaue Geschehen lieber nicht aufschreiben. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald sehen.

In Liebe, Harry

Harry hasste es, in Rätseln zu sprechen. Aber wenn es wirklich passiert war, dann wusste sie, wovon er sprach. Er würde Remus nicht eher darauf ansprechen, als bis er eine Antwort von Hermine erhalten hatte. Harry faltete den Brief zusammen und band ihn an Hedwigs Fuß. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem liebevollen Kniff in seine Schulter, bevor sie losflog, um den Brief zuzustellen.

Nachdem Hedwig weggeflogen war, erinnerte in ein Grummeln im Bauch daran, dass es wahrscheinlich Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Aber er roch keinerlei Kochgerüche aus der Küche, genau genommen wusste er noch nicht einmal, ob überhaupt jemand anderes da war. Von seinen Rundgängen ausgehend, war er alleine. Also ging Harry die Treppe hinunter und wollte das Abendessen für alle herrichten, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder auftauchen würden.

Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte Harry in der Küche Remus und Mad-Eye, die das Essen zubereiteten – selbstverständlich mithilfe von Magie. „Oh, Harry. Schön, dass du da bist. Wir wollten Tonks gerade auf die Suche schicken." Erklärte Remus. „Wasch dir die Hände und setz dich."

„Wie habt ihr Beiden es geschafft, etwas zu kochen, ohne dass ich es oben riechen konnte?"

„Also wirklich, Harry. Du lebst unter Zauberern. Denkst du wirlich, dass wir keine Zauber haben, die besser sind als diese Ventilationsdinger, die die Muggel über ihren Öfen haben, und die angeblich den Geruch entfernen sollen?"

Harry lächelte. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie Magie verwenden konnten. Und da sie offenbar alle in einer abgelegenen Gegend waren, gab es auch keine nervigen Nachbarn, um die sie sich sorgen machen mussten. Was Tante Petunia wohl zu dem ‚Geruchlos'-Zauber sagen würde, wenn sie Fisch zubereiten würde?

„Na los, Harry. Wasch dir die Hände, wir haben alle Hunger. Das ist dein erstes Essen ohne deine Verwandte."

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen, und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit gefiel ihm das Essen, obwohl es nicht in Hogwarts oder im Fuchsbau war. Das Essen in Gesellschaft von Remus, Mad-Eye und Tonks war lustig. Niemand schrie ihn an, und niemand verlangte von ihm, das Essen zu kochen oder abzuräumen. ‚Wieso konnte ich nicht vorher schon mit Remus hier leben?' fragte er sich. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wo sich das Haus befand, und niemand schien es ihm sagen zu wollen. Aber das beunruhigte ihn nicht weiter, er war einfach zu glücklich.

„Harry," begann Remus. „Ich hoffe dir hat das Haus gefallen. Leider hatten wir noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen, bevor wir uns hier niederlassen können."

„Also bleibt ihr alle mit mir hier?"

„Nein, nur ich. Mad-Eye wird gelegentlich vorbeischauen, aber Tonks muss wieder zurück an die Arbeit."

„Gut. Ich vermute, du willst sicher gehen, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben mache?"

„Ja, und noch andere Sachen."

„Oh und das wäre?"

„Das wirst du rechtzeitig erfahren. Jetzt entspann dich erstmal und mach deine Hausaufgaben."

„In Ordnung. Ich muss mit euch noch über etwas reden, aber bevor ich euch dazu was sagen kann, muss ich noch auf einen Brief von Hermine warten."

Remus und Mad-Eye räusperten sich. Sie wussten nicht, ob schon jemand mit Harry über die „Bienen und Blumen" gesprochen hatte, und keiner von ihnen wollte sich freiwillig melden dies zu tun. Harry ahnte, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken schweiften.

„Also bitte! Nicht darüber, damit habe ich kein Problem."

Sie räusperten sich wieder, und Tonks errötete.

„Nehmt eure Gedanken aus der Gosse. Hermine und ich, wir haben darüber schon gesprochen und uns entschlossen, noch zu warten, da wir noch nicht für die Verantwortung bereit sind, falls Konsequenzen eintreten sollten."

Die Drei Erwachsenen seufzten erleichtert. Sie waren nicht der Meinung, dass sie Harrys „Ausbildung" in dieser Richtung übernehmen konnten. Nicht, dass sie keine Erfahrung hatten, aber sie wussten einfach nicht wie man es erklären konnte.

„Tut mir leid Harry. Ich war nicht auf diese Art von Unterhaltung vorbereitet, deshalb bin ich nervös geworden, als du eine so vage Andeutung gemacht hast."

„Schon gut. Aber falls ich doch fragen habe, dass kann ich zu euch kommen?"

Remus und Mad-Eye zögerten kurz, antworteten dann aber beide: „Sicher."

Es lies Harry lächeln, dass sie bei dieser Art der „Unterhaltung" erröteten, aber Todesser ohne einen Lidschlag bekämpften.

„Danke."

„Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen, Harry." Sagte Tonks. Sie musste den anderen beiden unbedingt eine Standpauke halten. Von allen Leuten, die sie kannte, konnte sie sich Remus und Mad-Eye am allerwenigsten als Vorbilder für Harrys Liebesleben vorstellen.

„In Ordnung. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht. Ich verspreche dir, wir werden bald noch genauere auf deinen Stundenplan hier in Avalon eingehen." sagte Remus. Mad-Eye versetzte ihm unter dem Tisch einen Tritt.

„Entschuldige, hast du Avalon gesagt?"

„Ja und nein. Es ist nicht die Inseln, sondern das Anwesen. Das Anwesen heißt Avalon. Das ist alles, was ich zu dieser Zeit darüber sagen werde. Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Nacht."

Harry ging schmollend zu seinem Zimmer. Wieso erzählten sie ihm nicht einfach alles? Wieso wurde alles bis zum letzte Moment vor ihm geheim gehalten? Trauten sie ihm nicht? Bis er schließlich in seinem Zimmer ankam, war er in Depressionen verfallen. Aber als er Hedwig entdeckte, ging es ihm sofort wieder besser. Er wusste, dass Hedwig eine Antwort von Hermine dabei hatte.

Harry eilte zu seiner Eule, gab ihr ein Leckerli und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Er musste nicht allzu weit von Hermine entfernt sein, da Hedwig nicht allzu müde aussah und die Strecke wenigen Stunden geschafft hatte. Dann riss er den Brief auf.

Lieber Harry,

was in aller Welt denkst du dir dabei, einfach zu verschwinden? Ich habe in der Unterwelt, wie du es nennst, angerufen, und die haben mir gesagt, dass du schon weg wärst. Ich bin fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge geworden und habe mir schon das allerschlimmste vorgestellt. Oh, bevor ich es vergesse: JA.

Ich hoffe, dass ich dich bald sehe. Ich weiß, dass ich in dem Brief nicht alles schreiben kann, also müssen wir warten, bis wir uns sehen.

In Liebe

Hermine

Jetzt war Harry richtig aufgeregt. Er hatte wirklich eine Astralprojektion erzeugt. Eigentlich wollte er sofort die Treppe hinunter rennen, um es Remus zu erzählen, aber dann tat er es doch nicht. Wenn sie ihm nicht sagten wo sie waren, und auch andere Sachen die er gerne erfahren wollte vor ihm verheimlichten, dann konnten sie auch warten, bis sie von seinen neuen Fähigkeiten erfuhren.

Er entschloss sich, in die Bücherei zu gehen, und nach Büchern über Astralprojektionen zu suchen.

Ü/N: Tja, da haben wir es mal wieder geschafft, ein neues Kapitel. KApitel 3 liegt auch schon bei Enigma und Kap 4 wird heute/morgen fertig. Danke für die Reviews, das waren ja mal wieder extrem viele. Ich muss noch was gestehen: Die KApitelnamen hab ich mir selber ausgedacht, in der Orginalversion ist es einfach durchnummerriert.

Pupp: ztztzt Wenn du schon vorgelesen hast fehlt doch die Spannung -)

Avallyn Black: Die Fortsetzung ist doch nicht schwer zu finden, du musstest doch nur auf den Author namen bei Galator1 klicken (indiesem Fall "laser-jet"), dann kommst du zu allen übersetzungen die ich veröffentlicht habe. Sagen wir es so, ich übersetze genial und Enigma korrigiert genial. Also sind wir beide genial. -)

Steffen: Asche auf dein Haupt? das Trifft sich gut, ich sollte sowieso mal den Ofen ausräumen...wieviel Kilo willst du?

Silvertrust: Ich sehe es auch so, der Galator hat kein richtiges Ende. Deshalb hätte ich dir Fortsetzung auch lieber natlos angehängt...

Lalle: Dass du es so wörtlich nimmst hätte ich nicht gedacht. Aber besser als nix -)

Travin Stormkeeper: MAch ich, mach ich.

MrsGaladriel: Zum ersten Mal hab ich jetzt deinen Nick ohne Fehler beim ersten mal geschafft.Tjo, was soll ich jetzzt noch sagen?

Kathleen Potter: Ich glaube in dem Kapitel kam ja raus wo er sich befindet. (So genau weiß ich das gerade nicht, da ich schon an kap 4 übersetze). Die Erklärung zur Astralprojektion übernimmt Merlin persönlich, ich glaube das kommt in Kap 4.

Bepa: Wieso schnell? hast du erwartet, dass wir eine ewiglange Pause machen? Tja, wenn ich deine Fragen beantworte, dann ist die spannung weg. Also quäle ich dich lieber noch.

Hermine Potter (Chooo): Auch bei dir gillt: Hast du erwartet, dass wir eine ewiglange Pause machen? Wieso denkt ihr denn alle nur so schlecht von mir #schnüff#

Tini-Chan: Und zum dritten Mal: wieso denkst du, dass ich eine Pause mache, bevor es mit der Fortsetzung weitergeht? Ich habe ganz klare Prioritäten: 1. Fanfiction und Computer. 2. Alles andere wichtige. 3. Schule... (Und ja, ich weiß, dass ich irre bin)

Rudi: Klar sind wir noch die gleichen. Ich hab zusammen mit Enigma angefangen. Wenn Enigma keine Lust mehr hat werde ich vermutlich auch aufhören. Hoffentlich werde ich nie über diese Frage nachdenken müssen...Er wird nie apparieren, sonder Teleportieren. Der große unterschied ist, dass das auch in Hogwarts funktioniert. Das wird aber noch ein paar kapitelchen dauern. Welche Dankeschöns meinst du? Die bei den Dursleys? Tja, ich übersetze es nur.. aber ich hab das auch für äußerst unrealistisch gehalten.


	3. Die Ankunft

Kapitel drei: Die Ankunft

„Wenn Hermine dich so sehen könnte, wäre sie unheimlich stolz." rief eine bekannte Stimme vom Eingang der Bücherei her. Der Rothaarige lehnte am Türpfosten und beobachtete seinen besten Freund, der über einem Stapel Bücher eingeschlafen war.

Durch den Klang der bekannten Baritonstimmer, wachte Harry auf und glaubte aber immer noch zu träumen. „Ron?"

„Hi Kumpel. Ich dachte, dass wir dich überraschen und für einen Besuch rüberkommen sollten."

„Ron!" rief Harry und rannte aufgeregt zu ihm. Er hatte gewusst, dass er seine Freunde vermissen würde, doch wie sehr wurde ihm erst klar, als er ihn dort stehen sah.

„Harry!" rief noch eine andere Stimme von der Eingangshalle her.

Ginny war noch einige Zentimeter gewachsen, obwohl sie auch davor nicht unbedingt klein gewesen war. Ihre Haare waren, genau e Rons, immer noch flammend rot, wie bei allen Weasleys, aber sie hatte es anders gestylt als früher. ‚Das musste Lavenders Einfluss sein' vermutete Harry. Es stand ihr aber gut. Harry hoffte, dass sie ihren Eltern inzwischen von Malfoy erzählt hatte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie vermutlich noch gewartet hatte, sodass er anwesend sein konnte. Einerseits störte ihn das nicht, da es ihn noch mehr zu ihrer Familie dazugehören lies, andererseits wollte er keinen Keil zwischen sich und die Weasleys treiben.

„Ginny!" sie rannte ebenfalls zu ihm und umarmte ihn mit so viel Schwung, dass sie beide fast umfielen.

„Schön dich zu sehe!" sagte Harry lachend.

„Komm schon Ginny, lass ihn auch ein bisschen atmen." stichelte Ron.

Harry hielt sie jetzt auf Armlängenentfernung. „Wow, schau dich an. Du bist noch ein bisschen gewachsen, oder?"

„Nur ein bisschen." sagte sie lachend.

„Wie könnt ihr nur über ‚ein bisschen' reden? Sie ist ein Amazone." sagte Ron und bekam Ginnys Ellenbogen in den Bauch.

„Das soll dir eine Lehre sein, Ron." rief Remus. „Wusstet du nicht, dass Frauen pingelig sind, was ihr Gewicht und ihre Größe angeht? Du musst sie immer glauben lassen, dass sie leicht und klein sind."

„Danke, Professor." kicherte Ginny.

„Nur Remus. Ich bin nicht mehr euer Lehrer. Wo sind eure Eltern?"

„Die kommen etwas später. Sie dachten, dass wir dir dabei helfen, Harry…" Ron erhielt schon wieder einen Schlag in den Bauch.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, mich zu schlagen? Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

Ginny drehte sich zu Ron und schaute ihm wütend in die Augen. Plötzlich machte etwas in seinem Kopf ‚Klick'. „Sie haben uns hergeschickt, damit wir Harry Gesellschaft leisten können."

Remus und Ginny seufzten erleichtert auf. Ron hatte fast den besten Plan verraten, den ihre Eltern und Dumbledore jemals ausgearbeitete hatten. Harry spürte, dass irgendetwas los war, und würde er seine emphatischen Fähigkeiten aktivieren, würde er es auch fühlen. Aber da er sich an sein Versprechen hielt, dies nur im Notfall zu tun, lies er es lieber bleiben. Es störte ihn aber auch nicht großartig, er war einfach nur glücklich seine Freunde wiederzusehen.

„Dann soll euch Harry mal eure Zimmer zeigen. Harry, das ‚Gweneviere' Zimmer für Ginny und ‚Lancelot' für Ron."

Harry nickte. Er wusste von seiner Entdeckungsreise durch das Haus noch, wo diese Zimmer lagen. Inzwischen kannte er das Haus wie seine eigene Westentasche

„Dann mal los. Wo sind eure Koffer?"

„Remus sagte, dass sie in die Zimmer geschickt werden. Ich denke, dass sie schon dort sind."

Ginny und Ron folgten Harry. Ginny war total sprachlos, als sie ihr Zimmer zum ersten Mal sah. Mit dem riesigen Himmelbett fühlte sie sich wie eine Prinzessin. Das Bett war genau so riesig wie das von Harry. Alle Einrichtungsgegenstände waren aufeinander abgestimmt. Sie setzte sich auf die federweiche Matratze und hüpfte ein bisschen auf und ab. Das Zimmer war zwar etwas kleiner als Harrys, aber bei weitem größer als ihr Reich im Fuchsbau. Sie fühlte sich hier wirklich wie eine Prinzessin.

Harry und Ron ließen sie alleine als sie begann, bei jedem Einrichtungsgegenstand, den sie begutachtete, aufzukreischen und gingen weiter zu Rons Zimmer. Rons Zimmer lag auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, direkt neben dem Badezimmer, das sie sich allerdings teilen mussten. Harry fand es zwar ungewöhnlich, dass Remus die beiden nicht im selben Hausflügel einquartiert hatte wie ihn, stellte aber keine Fragen. Er war zu glücklich, seine beiden Freunde bei sich zu haben, die inzwischen schon eher Bruder und Schwester zu bezeichnen waren.

Als sie die Türe öffneten konnte man in Rons Gesicht den gleichen begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck entdecken, wie einige Momente zuvor in Ginnys. Er kannte sonst nur das kleine Zimmer, ganz oben im Fuchsbau, und dieses riesige Zimmer ließ ihn schwindeln. Auch in Hogwarts musste er sein Zimmer mit anderen teilen, aber dieses große Zimmer war ganz allein für ihn. Sie mussten eindeutig einen wunderbaren, und vor allem reichen, Gastwirt haben. Er würde sich bei diesem tollen Menschen bedanken müssen, wenn er herausfand, wer es war. Aber solange würde er erst einmal den Luxus genießen. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, wusste Ron, dass bald noch mehr Leute kommen würden, und er das Zimmer eventuell mit jemandem teilen musste, aber bis es soweit war, war es sein eigenes Zimmer.

Genau wie Ginny hüpfte er erst einmal auf das Bett und sprang hin und her. Harry war über den kindlichen Enthusiasmus seines Freundes amüsiert, sagte aber nichts, da er sich ein paar Tage vorher ebenso benommen hatte.

„Harry, ich würde hier sofort für immer bleiben. Das Zimmer ist toll."

„Weiß ich. Das habe ich mir auch gedacht, als ich hier angekommen bin. Du solltest dir mal die Aussicht anschauen. Das Anwesen ist riesig, und für Quidditch bestens geeignet."

Ron schoss zum Fenster um sich selber davon zu überzeugen. Er hatte eigentlich das Verlangen, vor Entzücken zu quietschen, aber da er nicht als Mädchen gelten wollte, lies er einfach seinen Mund offen hängen.

„Mein Zimmer liegt im anderen Flügel. Ich weiß nicht, wieso Remus euch hier einquartiert hat, wenn dort drüben auch noch drei Zimmer frei wären."

„Das stört mich nicht. Das Zimmer ist toll. Vielleicht sind die anderen Zimmer schon für Leute reserviert, die bald hier ankommen werden…"

„Was meinst du?"

„Die Zimmer könnte anderen gehören. Du weißt schon, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye…"

„Wäre möglich. Aber ich habe niemanden gesehen, der die Zimmer betreten hat. Allerdings habe ich die letzten Nächte auch nicht in meinem Zimmer geschlafen" lachte er.

„Also wirklich, Harry. Hermine hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich. Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du immer in der Bücherei gepennt hast?"

„Verblüffend, oder? Und nicht nur das, ich habe auch die ganzen Tage dort verbracht, abgesehen von den Mahlzeiten."

„Harry! Was ist mit dir geschehen? Bist du krank?" fragte Ron und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Strin um seine Temperatur zu fühlen.

„Ach hör schon auf. Ich hab nur ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt."

„Also wirklich, nach wem klingt denn das?"

„Wer klingt wie wer?" fragte Ginny von der Tür aus.

„Harry hört sich langsam wie Hermine an. Er war Tag und Nacht in der Bücherei. Er redet sogar schon über Nachforschungen."

„Das ist ja toll, Harry. Wenigstens hat einer von euch den Wert eines guten Buches zu schätzen gelernt."

Rons Mund öffnete und schloss sich unkontrolliert. „Was?", brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Ach kommt schon. Ich liebe Quidditch ja auch, aber es ist dumm, seine Intelligenz zu verschwenden, insbesondere wenn man nicht dumm ist." sagte Ginny.

„Nicht du auch noch…" wimmerte Ron.

„Hör auf, Ron. Wieso liest du nicht einfach mal von Zeit zu Zeit was anderes als deine Quidditch oder Chudley Cannon Büchern? Vielleicht würde es dir ja Spaß machen."

Harry lachte, während Ron finster drein blickte. Er konnte keinen Sinn darin erkennen, mehr als unbedingt notwendig zu lesen. Er musste schon genug bei Nachforschungen mit Hermine lesen, aber da hörte es auch schon auf. Er würde nicht in seiner wertvollen Freizeit anfangen zu lesen.

Die Neckerei gab Harry die Möglichkeit, die Erklärung, nach was er geforscht hatte, zu ‚vergessen'. Er wollte nichts sagen, solange Hermine nicht da war, und so wie er sie kannte, suchte sie auch schon nach einer Erklärung und hatte sicher einen ganzen Stapel Notizen.

„Macht euch fertig zum Essen." rief Tonks genau hinter Ginny. Ginny sprang vor Schreck in die Luft.

„Mach das nie wieder. Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt."

„Wenn ihr nicht so beschäftigt gewesen wärt, hättet ihr mich schon früher gehört. Stimmt's?"

„Kommt schon. Remus und Mad-Eye mögen es nicht, wenn man sie beim Essen warten lässt."

Sie folgten Tonks hinunter ins Speisezimmer, wo Remus und Mad-Eye geduldig auf ihren Boten warteten. Die Kinder wussten nicht, was die Zukunft für sie bringen würde, und sie hatten Harry nicht viel darüber erzählt, aus welchem Grund er in Avalon war. Er hatte sie unzählige Male gefragt, aber die Antwort war immer dieselbe: Dumbledore wollte es so, er würde noch rechtzeitig erfahren wieso.

‚In ein paar Tagen bin ich siebzehn, und sie behandeln mich trotzdem wie ein Kind.' dachte sich Harry. Er fragte sich manchmal, ob ihn seine Eltern genauso behandelt hätten. Alle waren übervorsichtig weil Voldemort hauptsächlich hinter ihm her war. Er war es leid und wünschte sich, dass sie ihm beibringen würden, wie er sich selbst verteidigen konnte, anstatt ihn nur zu beschützen. Harry kannte die Prophezeiung: Er oder Voldemort. Es konnten nicht beide gewinnen. Einer von beiden würde sterben. Harry hatte sein Schicksal akzeptiert, erwartete aber nicht, am Ende zu verlieren. Er besaß viel, für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

Je mehr sie versuchten ihn zu beschützen, desto weniger halfen sie ihm, da er Voldemort alleine gegenüber stehen würde. Hoffentlich wussten sie das. Er wollte nicht, das sich jemand für ihn opfern musste, insbesondere niemand der ihm nahe stand. Sein Training mit Merlin hatte unheimlich geholfen, aber er musste auch in der realen Welt trainieren, nicht nur in der projizierten. Die Zeit mit Merlin war großartig und er freute sich bereits darauf, dort weiter zu lernen, aber er benötigte mehr praktisches Training. Hoffentlich wusste Dumbledore das. Er hoffte auch das sie ihn bald wie einen Erwachsenen, und nicht wie ein Kind behandelten. Er war noch zu so vielem in der Lage, er würde nur mehr Training benötigen.

Harry setzte sich an seinen Platz und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Rons Augen beim Anblick des leckeren Essens fast aus dem Kopf fielen. Es schien, als ob es Abendessen anstelle des Mittagsessens gab. Das Mittagessen bestand normalerweise nur aus ein paar Sandwichs, Kürbissaft und Keksen. Auf dem Tisch aber türmten sich gebratene Hühnchen, Kartoffeln gedämpftes Gemüse.

„Na mach schon, hau rein." sagte Mad-Eye, als er Rons Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Rein äußerlich war er streng und mürrisch, innerlich aber sanft. Er wollte nur nicht, dass die Kinder, die seiner Meinung nach die Zukunft der Zaubererschaft darstellten, die Gefahren nicht ernst nahmen. Es würde immer jemand geben, der sich gegen das Licht stellte, und es war seine Arbeit, wenn nicht sogar seine Mission, das in ihre Köpfe zu hämmern.

Ron häufte das Essen auf seinen Teller und begann zu essen, als ob er mehrere Tage lang nichts bekommen hätte. Ginny war entsetzt, bemerkte aber, dass die anderen ihrem Bruder trotz seines Benehmens, keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit zollten. Sie gehörten allerdings auch fast zur Familie, und in einer Familie sah man über die Fehler der anderen weg. Ginny nahm sich auch etwas essen und aß es gemächlich, wie es ihre Art war.

Nach dem Essen wurden Ron und Ginny von Harry durchs Haus geführt. Als Harry sie in die Küche führte, reagierte Ron genau so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Ron benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten. Ginny und Harry schauten sich an und brachen dann in lautes Gelächter aus. Harry hatte sich die Küche bis zuletzt aufgehoben, denn er wusste, dass sie Ron kaum wieder hinaus bringen würden. Also setzten sie sich hin und schwelgten mit einem Butterbier in der Hand in alten Erinnerungen.

Ü/N Auf zu den Reviewantworten:

Sandy123: Danke danke, kannst ja meien anderen Übersetzungen auchnoch lesen.

Rudi: Normal? Wo ist da was normal? Allerdings hab ich die Geschichte jetzt auch nicht im Kopf, eindeutige Übermüdungserscheinungen. Ich lauibe das wars mit Astralprojektionen, er lernt bald das Teleportieren.

Serenitys Angel: keien Ahnugn was ich antworten soll... denk dir hier was geistreiches hin :-)

Hermine Potter(Choo): Wo stand da was von bienen und Blumen? Der Schokokuchen passt durch die leitung, da gehen sogar ganze Kekspackungen durch, also her damit !

KathleenPotter: Ich weiß jetzt nicht sicher ob die erklärung von Merlin in diesem Kapitel drin war oder erst im nächsten kommt... na, das weißt du ja spätestens jetzt. Wenns hier nicht war, dann im nächsten. Ron und Ginny sind ja schon da, Hermine müsste auch bald kommen und Draco...lass dich überraschen.

Silvertrust: irgendwoher kenn ich deinen nick doch... muss ich mal überprüfen.

Tini-chan: Ja, das ist der Orginalname der Geschichte, da die vereinten übersetzungskünste von Übersetzungsprogrammen, wörterbüchern, engländern, russen, malayen und bepa nicht gereicht haben, um daraus einen gescheiten, deutschen titel zu machen.

Bepa: soooooosoooooo.. du qüälst deine leser also nicht? soll hier jeztzt jedes kapitel aufzählen...So, jetzt geh ich aber wirklich nochmal nachschauen wo da im letzten kap was von bienen und blumen stand, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern.

MrsGaladriel: Du kannst uns gar nicht genug loben :-)

juhuuuuuuuu alle reviews fertig beantwortet. Ich geh jetzt erstmal 2 stündchen Schlafen, n8


	4. Merlins Besuch

Kapitel vier: Merlins Besuch

Harry schrak aus dem Schlaf. Irgendwas hatte versucht seine Sinne zu beeinflussen, jedoch wusste er nicht, was es gewesen war. Aufgrund der Gefühle, die er spürte, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Wer es auch gewesen war, diese Gefühle mussten einer sehr verstörten Person gehören, wenn man das so ausdrücken konnte. Natürlich dachte Harry sofort an seinen Gegner, Voldemort. Aber da seine Narbe nicht schmerzte musste es jemand anderes gewesen sein.

Nach diesem Erlebnis konnte er nicht mehr einschlafen, und dabei war es erst kurz nach Mitternacht. Als er wieder in seine Kissen sank fiel es ihm plötzlich wieder ein: Er hatte Geburtstag! Aber auch wenn er jetzt siebzehn war, so fühlte er sich kein bisschen anders. Harry hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er irgendetwas spüren würde, wenn die ganzen Beschränkungen für Minderjährige aufgehoben wurden, aber da war nichts. Keine Trompeten oder Konfetti, das von der Decke fiel. Allerdings war er sich auch nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte. Er hatte seinen Geburtstag nur so dringend erwartet, dass all die Regeln ungültig werden würden, und er mit dem Training anfangen könne.

Was sollte er zuerst tun? Er entschied sich fürs Teleportieren, aber erst einmal nicht an sich selbst. Er wollte Merlin sehen. Eigentlich war Hermine Harrys erste Wahl, aber er wollte ihr keinen Schrecken einjagen und sie auch nicht mitten in der Nacht wecken.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett, schloss die Augen, und stellte sich vor, wie Merlin vor ihm in seinem Zimmer sitzen würde. Er konzentrierte all seine Gedanken und Gefühle auf diese Aufgabe. Als es nach einigen Minuten so aussah, als ob nichts geschehen würde, öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder.

„Was? Bist du etwa überrascht, mich zu sehen?" fragte Merlin.

„Ich-ich dachte, es hätte nicht funktioniert."

„Harry, du solltest es inzwischen besser wissen. Hast du gerade aufgegeben?"

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört und deine Gegenwart nicht gespürt, deshalb dachte ich, dass es nicht funktioniert hätte. Ich wollte es später noch einmal probieren, denn jetzt fühle ich mich so geschlaucht."

„Natürlich. Du hast mich von einem sehr weit entfernten Ort hergeholt, das kostet Energie."

„Kann sein. Wieso konnte ich dich nicht spüren?"

„Du hast dich konzentriert und somit deine emphatischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückt. Ich wollte wie lange es dauert, bis du entweder aufgibst oder Multi-Tasking verwendest."

„Multi-Tasking?"

„Ja Harry. Du musst noch lernen wie du mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig machst. Du wirst schon sehe, das wird dir helfen. Du musst dich auf eine Sache konzentrieren, aber sicherstellen , dass deine anderen Fähigkeiten immer noch im Hintergrund arbeiten."

„Oh." war alles was er sagen konnte und Merlin fing an zu lachen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bekommst das schon hin. Immerhin hast du mich hier hergeholt, nicht?" Harry grinste stolz. „Gut gemacht, mein Junge. Bist jetzt wieder fürs Training bereit?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall."

„Ach ja, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" sagte Merlin und umarmte seinen Ur-Ur-Ur…..Enkel.

„Danke." antwortete Harry und rang nach Luft.

„Gern geschehen. Sollen wir wieder eine Zeit ausmachen zu der du trainierst? Halt, ich habe eine bessere Idee: Du trainierst Teleportieren indem du mich immer zu dir holst wenn dir nach Training zumute ist. Wie hört sich das an?"

„Großartig. Ähm. Würde es dich stören, wenn ich dich von Zeit zu Zeit nur für einen Besuch zu mir teleportiere?"

„Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen. Du weißt doch, du bist der einzige einer langen Reihe Zauberer der das Teleportieren beherrscht." Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Auch wenn du noch lernen musst, wie du dich selber teleportierst, so war das heute schon ein toller Anfang."

Harry war sprachlos.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, genau wie deine Eltern und all unsere Vorfahren. Aber ich frage mich, wann du wieder die Sache mit der Astralprojektion probierst."

„Woher weißt du davon?...Egal, vergiss es. Du weißt vermutlich alles was ich mache." sagte Harry unbehaglich. Merlin kicherte nur.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich gewähre dir deine Privatsphäre wenn du sie brauchst. Um genau zu sein mische ich mich nur ein, wenn du eine große Menge Energie verwendest. Deine Astralprojektion zu der liebenswürdigen Miss Granger hat mich schon etwas überrascht. Willst du darüber reden?"

„Ja. Mich hat es auch überrascht. Ich dachte, dass es nur ein Traum war, da ich eingeschlafen bin. Aber Hermine hat mir bestätigt, dass ich bei ihr war."

„Das ist fantastisch. Es ist eine andere Form vom Teleportieren. Allerdings reist in diesem Fall nur deine Seele. Du kannst sogar deine Seele verstärken um dir eine Art realen Körper zu geben oder deine Fähigkeiten ein zu setzen."

„Hat Voldemort das letztes Jahr gemacht?"

„Du übersiehst wohl gar nichts, oder? Ja, es scheint so, als ob er die Kunst der Astralprojektion gemeistert hätte. Trotzdem kann er seine vollen Fähigkeiten nicht nutzen, da er die Astralprojektion nicht mit dem Teleportieren verbinden kann. Verstehst du?"

„Du meinst, dass seine Fähigkeiten während der Astralprojektionszeit schwächer als meine sind, weil das Limit bei mir nicht greift wenn ich es mit der Teleportation verbinde?"

„Dem heiligen Georg sei dank, er hat's verstanden." Harry lachte. „Aber…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich muss üben, üben, üben. Wann fangen wir an?"

„Wieso sehen wir uns nicht heute Abend? Ich möchte nicht, dass du an deinem Geburtstag müde bist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Freunde irgend etwas vorhaben."

„Du hast Recht. Das heißt dann wohl, dass du nicht mehr lange hier bleiben kannst?"

„Ich könnte schon. Aber das stört dich beim Schlafen. Du legst dich jetzt hin und schläfst, wir sehen uns bald." Merlin wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass ein Tag voller Anstrengungen und Überraschungen auf ihn wartete.

„Ja ja."

„Ich meine es ernst, Harry. Du musst schlafen. Das war genug Training für diese Nacht." Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Harry einen traumlosen und erholsamen Schlaf haben würde, legte Merlin einen Zauber auf ihn, bevor er verschwand.

Harry schlief sofort ein.

Remus und Mad-Eye saßen unten und planten die restlichen Tage bis die Teenager schließlich wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würden. Sie wussten, was sie tun mussten, wollten aber sichergehen, dass die Kinder alt genug für die Verantwortung und die harte Arbeit waren. Sie hatten für jeden einen eigenen Unterrichtsplan aufgestellt, sodass sie ihre maximalen Fähigkeiten erreichen würden.

„Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, Harry ist mehr als nur bereit dazu. Aber nur weil er sein Schicksal bereits kennt. Ich vermute aber, dass es für die Anderen eine große Überraschung wird."

„Die anderen Beiden sind auch bereit, aber nur, weil sie ihn schon länger kennen, und wissen, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Verbindung mit ihm in Gefahr sind."

„Du könntest Recht haben, Remus. Aber…" plötzlich wirbelte sein magisches Auge herum.

„Was ist?"

„Immer wachsam, oder, Mad-Eye?"

„Hallo Professor." grüßten die Beiden den Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

„Was bringt Sie nach Avalon?"

„Ich leide unter der Einbildung, dass wir eine Geburtstagsfeier für Harry vorzubereiten haben. Oder?"

„Verdammt, Mad-Eye. Wieso hast du mich nicht daran erinnert? Jetzt habe ich vergessen, sein Geschenk aus der Winkelgasse zu holen."

„Beruhig dich. Ich habe Tonks geschickt, um das Geschenk, das Essen und die Dekorationen zu holen. Du weißt doch wie sehr sie diese Art von Aufgaben liebt." lachte Mad-Eye. Sie wussten, wie schusselig Tonks war, aber sie war auch zuverlässig.

Remus seufzte erleichtert auf. Er hatte sich so auf das Training der Kinder konzentriert, sodass er Harrys Geburtstag komplett vergessen hatte.

„Ihr solltet euch beide ausruhen und darauf vertrauen, dass für alles gesorgt ist. Die Weasleys kommen, sobald wir ihnen sagen, dass Harry aus dem Haus ist. Genau wie die Grangers und alle aus dem Orden, die keinen Dienst haben."

„Wieso sind sie so früh hier, Professor?" fragte Mad-Eye.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie sich eure Unterrichtspläne so machen und wie es Harry geht. Was macht er so?"

„Ich denke, er schläft jetzt. Es ist schon ein Uhr nachts. Ich weiß ja selber nicht einmal, was wir um diese Uhrzeit hier machen." meinte Remus und schielte bedeutungsvoll zu Mad-Eye.

„Wieso ruht ihr euch nicht aus? Ich gehe schaue nur noch schnell nach Harry, bevor ich mich wieder auf den Weg mache."

„Bleiben sie nicht über Nacht hier?"

„Nein. Ich möchte Morgen alle Fragen vermeiden, die ich noch nicht beantworten kann. Versteht ihr?"

Die Beiden nickten. Nur eine handvoll Personen kannten all seine Grüne, und Dumbledore wusste bei allen, dass sie dieses Wissen, falls nötig, mit ins Grab nehmen würden. Für Dumbledore gab es einfach zu viele, bittere Erinnerungen die mit Avalon zusammenhingen.

Er wusste, dass er Harry alles noch vor seinem nächsten Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort erzählen musste, da niemand wissen konnte, ob Harry überleben würde. Harry sollte alles erfahren, für den Fall das er diese Welt verlassen würde, sollte er nicht ahnungslos sterben.

Es sah alles noch genau aus wie bei seinem letzten Besuch in Avalon, obwohl das schon sehr, sehr lange her war. Nur die Bilder, die den wahren Charakter von Avalon zeigten waren nicht mehr da.

Dumbledore musste in seinem Leben sehr schwierige Entscheidungen treffen, und egal wie oft er daran zurückdachte, oft auch mithilfe des Denkariums, kam er immer zum selben Ergebnis: Er hatte nur wenig Möglichkeiten gehabt. Niemand wusste, wie er sich nach der Schlacht mit Grindewald gefühlt hatte, und niemand würde verstehen, wieso er getan hatte, was er getan hatte.

Er fühlte deutlich sein Alter, als er die Treppen hinauf stieg, die ebenfalls unangenehme Erinnerungen weckten. Nicht einmal das Denkarium konnte den Schmerz mindern, aber im Moment war es wichtig, nichts zu fühlen. Denn er wollte bei Harry keine schlechten Träume verursachen, oder ihn sogar aufwecken.

Als Dumbledore die Türe öffnete, sah er gerade noch wie Merlin wegteleportierte. Er war froh, dass er nicht der einzige war, der ein Auge auf Harry hatte, und beobachtete einen Moment Harrys friedlichen Schlaf.

Sein Herz schwoll vor Stolz an. Er hatte bisher nicht bemerkt, wie sehr Harry ihn beeinflusst hatte, auch wenn er versucht hatte, ihn auf Distanz zu halten. Jetzt wusste Dumbledore, dass er verloren hatte. Ein einziger Blick von Harry, als er ihn vor 16 Jahren in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er ihn aus ganzem Herzen liebte.

Dumbledore wünschte sich, dass Lily und James hier sein könnten, aber er wusste auch, dass es Opfer gab, wenn Gut und Böse aufeinander trafen. Der Krieg mit Grindewald hatte ihn emotionell und physisch geschwächt, aber er musste für das Wohl der anderen so weitermachen wie vorher. Er hoffte nur, dass Harrys zusammentreffen mit Voldemort genauso vernichtend werden würde, wie seines mit Grindewald. Am meisten beschäftigte ihn aber, dass er Harry am Schluss nicht so viel helfen konnte wie er wollte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall noch jemanden verlieren, den er liebte. Er erinnerte sich an seine letzte Frau, sie war so jung, aber auch mächtig gewesen. Er konnte sich noch genau an jedes Detail ihres Gesichts erinnern, auch wenn sie jetzt schon seit 50 Jahren tot war. Dumledore bereute es, aber er hatte keine Wahl gehabt, genau so wie er jetzt auch keine hatte. Jeder musste seine Bestimmung erfüllen, egal wie schmerzhaft oder gefährlich es war.

Der alte Professor schloss die Türe und ging hinunter in den Garten. Ein langer Spaziergang in Avalons Gärten würde ihm gut tun.

Ü/N: Ich hab euch ja schon lange versprochen noch eine geschichte parallel zu übersetzen. aus der einen wurden jetzt 2. D.H. ich übersetz jetzt gleichzeitig 3 Geschichten.

Zerengeb: Wir schreiben nur indirekt, wir übersetzen aber direkt!

Hermine Potter (Chooo): Schokokuchen ist gestern per mail eingetroffen. Hab die stelle inzwischen auch gefunden.

Kathleen Potter: Was soll Dumbledore schon zu Ron und Ginny sagen? der weiß doch, dass sie da sind.

Tiffereny Tonks: Ne, das kann ich mit meinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren. Sobald ein Kapitel von Enigma wieder zurück kommt stelle ich es online.

MrsGaladriel: Das sich der Dialog gekünstellt anhört weiß ich... dieses Gespräch war so schlecht geschrieben, dass ich fuchtbare probleme hatte es zu übersetzen.

Bepa: Die Binenstelle hab ich mittlerweile auch gefunden, ihr hatte ja recht, ich gebs zu :-) Hermine dauert noch ein wenig. Aber nicht allzu lang.

Silvertrust: HElfen? oh, das kommt noch, da musst du aber noch gut 10 kaps warten, bis rauskommt was die Bestimmung der 7 ist. Das mit deinem Nick weiß ich wieder, du schreibst ja auch eine ff, daher kenne ich den.

So, da ich nebenher Hundi kraulen musste, haben die Reviewantworten ca 3h zum Tippen gebraucht.


	5. Quidditch für Blinde

Kapitel fünf: Quidditch für blinde

Harry erwachte, als zwei Rotschöpfe auf seinem Bett auf und ab sprangen,.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!" schrieen Ron und Ginny zusammen. Harry setzte sich mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf. Sie stürzten sich auf ihn und umarmten ihn. Dann begann eine wilde Kissenschlacht, deren Gelächter man bis in die Eingangshalle hören konnte.

„Eh-Hem" war eine tiefe Stimme von der Tür her zu hören. „Soll sich so ein Zauberer verhalten, der volljährig geworden ist?" scherzte Remus, was die Drei veranlasste, ihre Kissen nach ihm zu werfen. Remus versuchte noch nicht einmal, sie mit Magie oder mit den Händen abzuwehren, sondern lachte jetzt mit ihnen.

„Na gut. Du kannst tun was du willst, da es ja dein Geburtstag ist." lenkte er ein und umarmte Harry. „Alles Gute, Harry."

Harry fühlte sich überwältigt. Schon letztes Jahr war sein Geburtstag großartig gewesen, weil er so viele Geschenke von Leuten bekommen hatte, die an ihn dachten. Dieses Jahr freute er sich nicht nur darüber, dass die Anderen an ihn dachten, sondern auch darüber, dass er diesen Tag mit den Leuten die er liebte teilen konnte. Er wünschte sich nur noch, dass Hermine auch da wäre. Aber schon in jungen Jahren hatte er gelernt, für jede Kleinigkeit dankbar zu sein, und sich nicht mehr zu wünschen. Er wusste, dass er mit Remus, Ginny, Ron, Tonks und Mad-Eye feiern würde, genauso wie den restlichen Weasleys.

„Kommt schon. Wieso macht ihr euch nicht fürs Frühstück fertig? Ein Teil meines Geschenks beinhaltet, dass ihr nach draußen dürft." Die Drei begannen zu strahlen. „Aber…"Sie wussten, dass es immer ein ‚aber' geben würde. „Nur für ein paar Stunden. Das Mittagessen ist fertig, wenn ihr zurückkommt. Macht euch keine Sorgen darüber, unabsichtlich das Gebiet der Schutzzauber zu verlassen, da gibt es Vorsorgemaßnahmen."

„Können wir unsere Besen mitnehmen?" fragte Harry, der sich schon seit seiner ersten Minuten in Avalon auf das Fliegen gefreut hatte.

Remus zögerte kurz, gab dann aber nach. „In Ordnung. Aber fliegt nicht zu schnell und bringt euch nicht in Gefahr." Remus wusste, dass er sich wie ihr Vater anhören musste, konnte sich aber nicht helfen. Er hatte eine gewisse Verantwortung gegenüber James und Sirius.

Ginny quietschte begeistert auf und rannte in das Badezimmer, noch bevor Ron wusste, was los war. „Oh! Verdammt. Schon wieder."

„Fluche nicht, junger Mann." schimpfte Remus grinsend.

„Tschuldigung. Sie ist immer vor mir im Bad und lässt sich dann stundenlang Zeit." beschwerte sich Ron.

„Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich denke sie will auch fliegen, vielleicht bringt sie das dazu, sich etwas zu beeilen." meinte Harry.

„Das denkst vielleicht du. Aber ich sage es dir: Mädchen brauchen Ewigkeiten im Bad."

„Nun, ich lasse euch zwei dann in Ruhe weiterdiskutieren und schaue solange nach, ob Tonks die Küche schon angezündet hat."

„Nachdem Remus das Zimmer verlassen hatte fragte Ron: „Was möchte du an deinem großen Tag machen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich freue mich nur, dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nicht alleine bin."

„Also reichen Ginny und ich als Gesellschaft aus?"

„Willst du etwa behaupten, dass ich deine Gesellschaft nicht genieße?"

„Nein. Ich dachte nur, dass du noch jemand anderen gerne hier hättest."

„Natürlich wünsche ich mir Hermine her, falls du das meinst."

Ron grinste.

„Gib Ruhe. Ich vermisse Hermine genauso, wie du Lavender vermisst." sagte Harry und Ron keuchte überrascht auf.

„Du und Hermine, ihr habt nicht…?"

„Nein Ron. Und ich weiß nicht ob ich es dir sagen würde, falls es anders wäre."

„Das ist in okay, ich wüsste es sowieso."

„Was? Woher?"

„Dann wärst du nicht so mürrisch!" erwiderte Ron schlagfertig und warf gleich noch ein Kissen hinterher.

„Bleibt es noch dabei, dass wir gleich spielen?" fragte Ginny von der Türe aus.

„Bist du etwa schon fertig?" fragte Ron, geschockt aufgrund der kurzen Zeit, die sie gebraucht hatte um sich zu richten. „Wieso brauchst du zu Hause immer Ewigkeiten und bist hier so schnell?"

„Also bitte. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich so lange brauchen würde? Nur manchmal nehme ich mir Zeit, um dich und die Zwillinge zu ärgern."

„Du kleines…"

„Na-na, sprich das lieber nicht aus, Ich erzähle es sonst Mum."

„Gut! Wenn du das nächste Mal mehr als 15 Minuten brauchst, komme ich einfach rein." sagte er und ging schmollend in Richtung Bad.

„Ich gehe runter und warte bei Tonks. Bis gleich dann." rief Ginny und grinste Harry an. Trotz ihrer Größe musste sie immer noch ein Bisschen nach oben schauen, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Bis gleich." lachte Harry.

Die Drei gingen auf das Gelände, nachdem sie ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten. Ron war immer noch ein bisschen sauer auf Ginny, trotzdem wusste er aber, das sie es vielleicht für die viele Stichelei verdient hatten, dass sie sich an ihnen rächte. Und schon verschwand sein ärger wieder.

„Was sollen wir als Erstes machen?" fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Es ist dein Geburtstag, du musst uns das sagen."

„Quidditch steht außer Frage, da wir nur zu dritt sind. Aber wir könnten den Schnatz loslassen. Derjenige, der ihn zuerst fängt, der gewinnt."

„Du hast da aber einen Vorteil! Irgendwie müssen wir deine Chancen mindern."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich meine Augen verbinde?"

Die Beiden keuchten erschrocken auf.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Das war ein Teil des Trainings mit Merlin. Ich könnte ein bisschen Übung brauchen, was denkt ihr?"

„Einverstanden. Du kannst mein Kopftuch nehmen."

Sie banden ihm das Kopftuch vor die Augen und nahmen ihm auch noch die Brille ab – nur um sicher zu gehen. Harry ließ den Schnatz fliegen, und schickte Ron und Ginny in die Luft.

Der Schnatz verschwand sofort aus dem Sichtfeld der Beiden, und sie flogen auf dem Feld hin und her, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von ihm zu entdecken. Harry erhob sich auch in die Luft, hielt dann aber an. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, den Schnatz zu hören, und nutzte seine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten, um sicher zu stellen, dass er nicht gegen einen Baum flog. Harry stellte sich bildlich vor, wo alles war, bis er schließlich ein leichtes Rauschen hörte. Es war einer der Bäume in der Nähe, der in seiner eigenen Sprache mit ihm redete.

Zuerst war er total überrascht. Harry wusste zwar, dass Merlins Schwester Rhia mit der Natur sprechen konnte, und Merlin sich diese Fähigkeit auch angeeignet hatte, aber er hatte nie erwartet, dass er es selber in dem frühen Stadium seines Trainings schaffen würde.

Der Baum warnte ihm, dass er ihm zu nahe kommen würde und er sich ein bisschen zur Rechten Seite wenden musste. Harry versuchte, ihm mit den gleichen Geräuschen zu danken. Eigentlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es richtig gemacht hatte, bis dann allerdings die Antwort kam. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder und hörte das leise Flattern der Flügel des Schnatzes, dem er folgte. Es wurde lauter und lauter.

Ron wollte den Schnatz unbedingt fangen. Doch auch mit offenen Augen konnte er den verdammten Ball nicht sehen. Er überprüfte den Norden und den Süden, dann den Westen und den Osten. Nirgends war ein Zeichen vom Schnatz. Auch Ginny erging es nicht besser.

Er wollte gerade Harry warnen, weil dieser einem Baum zu nahe kam. Doch Harry merkte es irgendwie selber und steuerte in den freien Himmel über ihnen. Harry schoss steil nach oben und legte sich dann in eine Linkskurve. Seine Geschwindigkeit nahm immer weiter zu. Anstatt weiterhin nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, beobachtete er, wie Harry ohne seine Augen zu nutzen flog.

Ginny hatte ebenfalls angehalten und spürte eine große Angst. Harry wurde immer schneller und flog dann plötzlich auf den Boden zu. Er würde Aufschlagen! Angst wallte in ihr auf, und sie versuchte zu schlucken.

Beide starten Harry nach, anstatt den Schnatz zu jagen. Sie bemerkten kaum, dass Harrys Hand ausgestreckt war, um eben jenen zu fangen. Sie sorgten sich viel mehr darüber, dass er auf den Boden aufschlagen könnte. Dann beschleunigte Harry noch einmal, fing den Schnatz und zog gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch, um einer Kollision mit dem Boden zu entgehen.

Ginny sackte erleichtert auf ihrem Besen zusammen und Ron starrte Harry nur weiterhin an. Harry nahm die Augenbinde ab und landete.

„Das war unglaublich." rief Ron.

„Bei Merlin, Harry. Ich bin fast verrückt geworden." sagte Ginny und umarmte ihn. „Ich möchte so etwas nicht noch einmal erleben!"

Harry grinste. „Ich glaube, ich habe gewonnen, nicht?"

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Wie wusstest du, wo er war, wenn du die Augen zu hattest? Ginny und ich konnten ihn noch nicht einmal mit unseren Augen finden." fragte Ron und gab ihm seine Brille zurück.

„Das ist eine der Sachen, die ich regelmäßig übe."

„Das war brillant. Wenn du nicht zu Familie gehören würdest, würde ich dich aufschneiden und untersuchen."

„Harry, wie hast du den Baum bemerkt?" fragte Ginny und versuchte immer noch, ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe ihn sprechen hören."

„Du hast was? Also wirklich Harry. Zuerst Schlangen und jetzt Bäume." Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich vermute, dass ich das geerbt habe. Merlin hat gesagt, dass seine Schwester das sehr gut konnte."

„Das war genug Aufregung für einen Tag." unterbrach Ginny sie, und zwinkerte Ron bedeutungsvoll zu.

„Oh, genau!" rief Ron, als er verstand was sie meinte. „Ich sterbe gleich, lasst uns schauen was Remus zum Essen gemacht hat. Glaubt ihr, dass er wirklich selber gekocht hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Elfen hier gesehen. Aber mein Zimmer ist immer aufgeräumt. Wenn es ein Zauber ist, sollten wir ihn lernen."

„Ja. Ich denke auch Ron würde gerne wissen, wie man ein Essen magisch zubereitet. Oder zumindest Lavender sollte es lernen."

Harry schaute Ron fragend an. „Also ist es was Ernstes?"

„Machst du Witze? Das einzige, was Ron ernst nimmt ist Essen und Lavender. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ihm wichtiger ist." Rons Augen glitzerten sie wütend an und Harry lachte.

„Das ist doch toll." Dieses Mal war Harry an der Reihe, Ron den Rücken zu stärken.

Als sie die Küche betraten, fanden sie weder Remus, Tonks oder Mad-Eye dort. Sie riefen nach ihnen und Ron schlug dann vor, nach ihnen zu suchen. Er wollte den obersten Stock übernehmen, Ginny den Zweiten und Harry sollte den Ersten überprüfen.

Als erstes wollte Harry das Esszimmer überprüfen. Als er die Türe öffnete, ertönte es schon fast explosionsartig: „ÜBERRASCHUNG"

Die Menschenmassen wogten nur so um ihn herum und jeder wollte ihm die Hand schütteln, ihn umarmen oder küssen. Alle Weasleys waren da, zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen oder Verlobten, genauso wie der komplette siebte Gryffindor-Jahrgang. Sogar Dumbledore, die Lehrer und Snape war da, wobei dieser ihn sogar fröhlich angrinste. Dann sah er sie, die wunderschönen, schokoladebraunen Augen von denen er seit der Verabschiedung am Bahnhof träumte.

Sie ging auf ihn zu, wurde immer schneller bis sie Schließlich rannte und sich in seine offenen Arme fallen ließ. Alle Anwesenden lächelten und entfernten sich ein Stück.

Die Beiden hatten die Leute vollkommen vergessen, genauso wie die Dekoration, das wunderbare Essen, das wie ein Hogwartsfest aussah, die Luftballons an den Wänden und den Kuchen, der ein Quidditchfeld darstellte, auf dem sogar das Gryffindorteam herumflog.

„Das ist das schönste Geschenk, das es nur geben kann," flüsterte er und küsste sie begierig

Ü/N: Wärend dem nächsten Monat kann es immer etwas länger dauern, bei uns neigt sich das Schuljahr mit viel Getöse dem Ende zu.

Merlin1991: Immer so schnell wie möglich, schneller gehts nicht.

Silvertrust: Hundi wollte eben gekrault werden.. und dann ist sie so au´frdringlich, das geht garnicht anders

Josephine-19: Ebenfalls

KathleenPotter: Hermine ist erschienen, nur wie es weitergeht weiß ich gerade selber nicht. vielleicht sollte ich mal wider schlaf nachholen. Ferien sind immer so stressig

Steffen: Äh, öhhmm.. ja, ich stimme dir bei...

Hermine Potter(Choo) Danke

Pupp: #Taschentuch reich# Vorlesen gillt nicht!

Sandy132: Meine ideen? das ist zu viel des Lobes,>das ist ne übersetzung

Rudi: Dumbledores Familiengeschichte wird noch sher interessant. Aber ich freu mich mehr auf eine andere Szene.

Bepa: ja, ich bin gemein, du aber auch! Was wäre es ohne offene Fragen?


	6. Wiedervereinigung der Sieben

Kapitel sechs: Wiedervereinigung der Sieben

Hermine seufzte als Harry schließlich ihre Lippen berührte. Sie hatte bis gerade nicht geahnt, wie sehr sie seine Berührungen brauchte. Endlich fühlte sie sich im Herzen wieder als ganzes. Sie hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass Liebe so sein müsste, aber nie erwartet, dass sie es wirklich erleben würde, schon gar nicht mit Harry Potter, dem Jungen der Lebt.

Harry löste sich ein Stückchen von Hermine, gerade genug um ihr in die Augen zu sehen, und küsste sie dann wieder. Er wusste nicht, was Liebe war, bis er schließlich auf die Weasleys und Hermine traf. Doch dann war er zu dickköpfig gewesen, mit Hermine zusammen zu finden.

Sie standen so einige Zeit da, Hermines Kopf auf seiner Schulter und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Sie flüsterten sich zu, wie sehr sie sich vermisst hatten, bis Ron sie beide in den Arm nahm. Kurz darauf folgten auch noch Ginny und Lavender. Neville zögerte etwas, bis sie ihm zwischen Lavender und Ginny Platz machten.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihr alle hier seid. Das ist der schönste Geburtstag den ich je hatte." Plötzlich fiel Harry ein, dass es auch Nevilles Geburtstag war. Er ließ Hermine und Ron los, und stellte sich vor Neville. Er war zwar nicht allzu sehr an Herzlichkeiten gewöhnt, aber sein Aufenthalt bei den Weasleys hatte ihm doch etwas beigebracht. Also umarmte er Neville und schrie schon fast „Alle Gute Neville."

Neville war verblüfft. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass irgendjemand außer seiner Großmutter und Dumbledore von seinem Geburtstag wusste. Das Geburtstagsgeschenk von seiner Großmutter hatte er bereits heute Morgen erhalten, bevor sie ihren traditionellen Besuch im St. Mungos gemacht hatten. Neville war mit der Erwartung hergekommen, Harrys Geburtstag zu feiern, da er sich alleine fühlte, wenn er nur seine Großmutter als Gesellschaft hatte. Überrascht war er allerdings, als seine Großmutter es ihm erlaubt hatte und auch selber mitkommen wollte, um mit Dumbledore zu reden.

Plötzlich fand er sich von Freunden umgeben, die er sich niemals erträumt hätte. Wieder fand sich die Gruppe in einer großen Umarmung, doch dieses Mal war Neville der Mittelpunkt und seine Hand wurde pausenlos geschüttelt. Um es kurz zu sagen: Neville war einfach nur platt. Harry war eine großzügige Person, doch hätte er nie erwartet, dass er seine Feier mit ihm teilen würde. Molly schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Das ist eine Party, und du hast jedes Recht, deinen Geburtstag ebenfalls zu feiern."

Neville schaute hilflos zu Harry. „Mich brauchst du gar nicht erst an zu schauen. Tante Molly hat Recht, es ist genauso dein Geburtstag, und es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir zusammen feiern könnten."

Dumbledore klopfte mit seinem Löffel gegen seinen Kelch. „Ich denke das verlangt nach einem Toast. Alle Anwesenden haben die Beiden aufwachsen sehen, manche schon seit ihrem Babyalter, aber sicherlich seit sie Hogwarts besuchen. Sie sind in der Zwischenzeit gewachsen, nicht nur körperlich, sondern haben auch an Weisheit gewonnen. Heute feiern wir ihren Geburtstag, und nach unseren Gesetzen sind sie jetzt volljährig. Sie dürften jetzt überall Zaubern, da die Gesetze zur ‚Vernunftmäßigen Beschränkung der Zauberei bei Minderjährigen' nicht mehr gelten. Möge ihr Magiepotential auf das größtmögliche Maß anwachsen und immer dem Guten dienen. Auf Harry und Neville, möge euer Geburtstag mit schönen Erinnerungen und Träumen gefüllt sein. Alles Gute, Jungs." Er erhob sein Glas, genau wie alle anderen und gratulierte Harry und Neville zu ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag.

„Hört hört!" rief Harry.

Dann machte sich Harry an das öffnen der Geschenke, und dank der Hilfe von den Anderen hatte Nevielle auch ein paar Geschenke zu öffnen. Für Harry war es, als ob Weihnachten vorverlegt worden war. Er war jetzt bei Personen, denen seine Gefühle wichtig waren. Aber wieso hatte er so früh von den Dursleys weggedurft? Vielleicht fürchtete Dumbledore, was er nach seinem Geburtstag mit den Dursleys angestellt hätte. Er hatte auch schon darüber nachgedacht und verschiedene Dinge geplant, allerdings nichts Größeres. Aber jetzt waren die Dursleys nebensächlich, jetzt war er bei seiner wahren Familie und seinen Freunden. Als er die Kerzen ausblies, wünschte er sich, dass er die Prophezeiung erfüllen und die Welt von Voldemort befreien könne.

Nevilles Wunsch sah etwas anders aus. Er wünschte sich ein ruhiges Leben und vielleicht eine Freundin. Mittlerweile hatte er Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten gewonnen, dank dem Abenteuer im Verbotenen Wald. Im kommenden Schuljahr würde er alle mit Stolz erfüllen, sogar Snape. Allerdings würde Snape nie ein gutes Haar an einem Gryffindor lassen.

Die Party lief bis spät in den Abend, und auch das Abendessen war ein Festessen. Molly meinte, da es zwei Geburtstagskinder seien, müsste man auch zweimal essen. Selbstverständlich widersprach niemand, sondern alle genossen es.

Percy und Penelope hielten die Zeit für gekommen, um alle davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sie bald Eltern werden würden. Bill und Charlie erschienen erst später, ihre Frauen und Kinder waren allerdings von Anfang an anwesend. Aber da die Feier immer länger wurde, hatten sie nicht wirklich etwas verpasst. Die Hoffnung der beiden, dass es inzwischen etwas ruhiger geworden wäre, löste sich in Luft auf, da es nie ruhig war, wenn ihre Familie beteiligt war.

Sie waren für den Orden unterwegs gewesen, konnten aber nicht sagen wo oder wieso, da Kinder anwesend waren, die nichts vom Orden wussten, und auch nie von seiner Existenz erfahren sollten. Die Erwachsenen wussten entweder alle über den Orden bescheid oder waren sogar Mitglieder.

Nach und nach gingen die Anwesenden nach Hause. Bill und Charlie gingen mit ihren übermüdeten Kindern, die Zwillinge, ihre Freundinnen und die ganzen Gryffindors folgten kurz darauf. Als sich Snape auf den Weg machte, bot er Nevilles Großmutter an, sie nach Hause zu begleiten. Die restlichen erschraken bei diesem Angebot, Snape schnaubte aber nur abfällig und führte Nevilles Großmutter hinaus.

Zur Überraschung aller erschien dann Draco Malfoy an der Türe. Arthur schaute ihn misstrauisch an, und Ginny, die ihn eigentlich umarmen wollte, lächelte ihn wegen ihren Eltern nur warm an.

„Ah, Draco. Ich freue mich, dass du es geschafft hast. Ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu schwierig?"

„Nein Sir. Der Portschlüssel, den sie mir gegeben haben, hat mich direkt vor der Türe abgesetzt."

„Albus, gibt es da etwas das du uns sagen solltest?" fragte Artur vorsichtig. Immerhin war das der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, dessen Vater ein bekannter Todesser war. Die Todesser waren Voldemorts Diener, aber genauso grausam und rücksichtslos wie er selber.

„Harry, wieso geht ihr nicht in die Küche und schaut nach ob noch etwas Kuchen für Draco da ist. Solange kann ich ja mit Molly und Arthur reden."

„Ja Sir. Na los Draco, komm mit." rief Harry. Mollys und Arthurs Mund öffnete sich unkontrolliert. Sie konnten kaum glauben, dass derjenige, der Harry, Hermine und Ron das Leben so schwer gemacht hatte, jetzt von Harry selber nett behandelt wurde.

„Kommt schon Molly, Arthur." rief Dumbledore amüsiert.

Sobald alle in der Küche waren, begrüßten sich Ginny und Draco noch einmal, dieses mal allerdings mit mehr als einem Lächeln. Harry lächelte über Rons Reaktion.

Um Draco und Ginny wieder in die Realität zu holen musste er den Beiden auf die Schultern tippen. Harry lachte, und fragte Hermine: „Waren wir auch so, als wir letztes Jahr zusammengefunden haben?"

„Nein Kumpel. Das hier ist viel mehr ekelerregend." antwortete Ron und wurde von Lavender auf die Schulter geschlagen.

„Das musst gerade du sagen." meinte Ginny außer Atem. „Dann hättest du mal deine und Lavenders Begrüßung sehen sollen."

„Wieso schlägst du sie jetzt nicht?" fragte er Lavender.

„Wieso? Das stimmt doch, du hast dich wie ein hyperaktiver Hund benommen."

„Habe ich nicht."

„Kommt schon, Leute." rügte sie Hermine. „Ich denke es ist offensichtlich, dass wir und alle vermisst haben. Manche mehr als andere." Sie zwinkerte Harry zu. „Also Draco, willkommen in Avalon." sagte sie, und umarmte ihn, gefolgt von Lavender.

Ron, Harry und Neville schüttelten ihm nur die Hand. Draco dachte an die Zeit zurück, in der er ihnen so viel Ärger bereitet hatte. Jetzt wusste er, dass er nur auf ihre Freundschaft eifersüchtig gewesen war. Es kam nicht darauf an, wer seine Eltern waren, und wie viel Geld sie hatten. Am wichtigsten war ihnen ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft, und die Tatsache, dass immer eine Schulter zum anlehnen da war, wenn man es benötigte. In Slytherin bekam man umso mehr Freunde, je wohlhabender oder einflussreicher deine Eltern waren. Draco allerdings sehnte sich nach wahrer Freundschaft, und diese hatte er jetzt bei denen, die er vorher hasste, gefunden.

„Oh, noch was, Harry: Alles Gute." wünschte Draco ihm und reichte ihm ein Geschenk.

„Danke Draco." Er öffnete es sofort und fand einen 50 Galleonen Gutschein für den Quidditchladen in der Winkelgase.

„Wow, Draco. Danke."

„Eine persönliche Einladung vom Direktor muss doch toll sein, oder?" fragte Ron.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Die Geburtstagsfeier. In Wirklichkeit st es sogar eine Doppelfeier, da Neville heute auch Geburtstag hat."

„Genau, stört es dich, wenn ich mein Geschenk mit Neville teile?" fragte Harry.

„Keineswegs. Dir auch alles Gute, Neville."

„D-Danke, Ma-Draco." stotterte Neville.

„Also wurdest du nicht zur Party eingeladen? Wofür hat dich Dumbledore dann hergeholt, und was hast du deinem Vater erzählt, als die Einladung ankam?"

„Klar ist ja, dass ich ihm nicht gesagt habe, dass sie von Dumbledore war. Hältst du mich für verrückt? Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass mich einer meiner Cousins eingeladen hat. Aber er hat mir nicht wirklich zugehört und einfach ‚Ja' gesagt. Er war mit Plänen beschäftigt, wie er seinen Meister erfreuen könnte." meinte Draco verächtlich.

„Wo bleibst du dann für den Rest der Ferien?" fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll. Sie und Ron hatten eine Einladung nach Avalon für den Rest der Ferien erhalten, genau wie Lavender. Sie hoffte, dass Draco die gleiche Einladung erhalten hätte.

„Ich vermute mal, hier. Dumbledore hat nicht wirklich gesagt, wo und wieso ich hingehe. Er hat nur gesagt, dass mich der Portschlüssel an den richtigen Ort bringen würde, und ich dann näheres erfahren würde. Außerdem hat er noch gesagt, dass es Harrys Geburtstag ist. Das war's."

Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber der Grund, dass ich noch hier und nicht mit Gran nach Hause gegangen bin ist, weil Dumbledore vorher mit ihr gesprochen hat. Sie hat mir erlaubt, den Rest der Ferien hier zu bleiben. Gran hat nicht gesagt, wieso, nur, dass es mir helfen würde. Und da Harry, Ron und Ginny auch hier sind, wie konnte ich dann ablehnen?"

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute in die Runde. „Den Blick kenne ich." lachte Harry. „Irgend etwas geht vor sich, das uns die Erwachsenen noch nicht erzählt haben. Jeder von euch hat immerhin eine Einladung erhalten, hier den Sommer mit mir zu verbringen."

„Genau! Findet ihr es nicht auch seltsam, dass genau die Personen, die im Verbotenen Wald mit dabei waren, jetzt auch hier sind?" fragte Hermine laut.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: mich interessieren die Gründe im Moment reichlich wenig. Sie werden es uns sagen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Ich bin nur froh darüber, dass ich mit euch hier sein kann. Ihr könnt ja mal versuchen, für ein paar Tage mit Remus, Tonks und Mad-Eye zusammen zu Wohnen. Erzählt mir dann aber bloß nicht, dass ihr euch keine Gesellschaft wünscht. Es ist, als ob man alleine hier ist. Ich habe sie nur während dem Essen gesehen."

„Wenigstens wirst du nicht angeschrieen, dass du im Haushalt helfen sollst oder sonst was ähnliches." meinte Ron.

„Das stimmt." lachte Harry.

„Wie sieht es mit dem Kuchen aus?" fragte Draco. „Ich bezweifle, dass noch etwas übrig ist, oder?"

„Viel, vielleicht könnten wir auch noch etwas essen." sagte Ron nebensächlich. Doch alle deuteten sein ‚Desinteresse' richtig und schnaubten geräuschvoll auf. „Was ist?"

„Wir kennen dich zu gut, Brüderchen. Du würdest nie die Gelegenheit vorbeigehen lassen, etwas zu essen. Kommt schon, ich schneide uns allen ein Stück ab."

Die Sieben setzten sich an den Küchentisch und redeten über alles, was sich seit ihrer Trennung an Kings Cross ereignet hatte. Allerdings vermieden sie dabei das Thema, dass Molly und Arthur immer noch nichts über Dracos und Ginnys Beziehung wussten, oder auch, dass sie von Dumbledore aus einem bestimmten Grund hier her gebracht worden waren.

Ü/N: Viele Grüße aus der Schule. Enigma ist der Meinung, dass sie jetzt Selbstrmord begeht., keine Ahnung wieso...

Jenny: Die Autorin schreibt noch einen 3. Teil, vielleicht kommt Sirius da zurück.

Rudi: Keine Ahnung was die Natur denkt, die ist auf der anderen Seite des Fensters. Voldemort kann nicht mit denen sprechen, da Merlin ihm das nicht beigebracht hat. Was mit Snape los ist weiß ich gerade nicht, hab zu viele Geschichten im Köpfchen.Enigma ist der Meinung, dass er sich einen Trank eingeworfen hat, um so viel Fröhlichkeit zu überleben.

Sandy123: Tja, bei dem unverständlichen Satz liegt die Schuld bei mir, Enigma hatte den angestrichen (Das muss ich mir jetzt dauernd anhören)

Josephine-19: Bitte!

Hermine Potter(Choo):Tierisch? Wohnst du am Zoo?

Kathleen Potter: Was soll ich ohne Fragen denn hier Tippen? (Enigma: Sind Fragen das, was die Lehrer immer machen?)

Bepa: (Enigma: Musst du mich an die Prüfung erinnern, ich hatte das sooooooo schönverdrängt.) +Laser-jet hält Enigma davon ab den Kopf auf den Tisch zu hauen+

Ü/N2. Enigma hat dieses mal sogar die Reviewantworten korrigiert...


	7. Die zweite Prophezeiung

Kapitel sieben: Die Prophezeiung der Sieben

In dieser Nacht schlief Ginny nicht so gut wie sonst. Dumbledore hatte mit ihren Eltern über Draco gesprochen und ihnen versichert, dass er nicht so war wie sein Vater, es aber besser wäre, wenn er diese Einstellung nicht öffentlich zeigte. Dann hatten Molly und Arthur sie in die Bücherei gerufen und die anderen ins Bett geschickt.

„Harry, Ron, zeigt bitte Hermine, Lavender, Neville und Draco ihre Zimmer." wies Dumbledore sie an.

„Ja Sir. Welche Zimmer sollen sie bekommen?" fragte Harry.

„Die Namen werden auf den entsprechenden Türen erscheinen."

„In Ordnung. Gute Nacht, Sir, Tante Molly, Onkel Arthur. Ginny, wir sehen dich dann morgen."

Die Sechs gingen in den zweiten Stock und suchten auf den Türen nach ihren Namen. Neville, Draco und Ron waren im Westflügel untergebracht – Rons Sachen hatten einfach das Zimmer gewechselt. Ginnys Zimmer war dasselbe geblieben, Lavender bekam das Zimmer, das Ron vorher hatte und Hermine war im Zimmer neben dem Bad untergebracht. Die Zimmer waren alle im gleichen Stil wie Ginnys eingerichtet, allerdings mit unterschiedlichen Farben. Ron und Harry bemerkten, dass sich Harrys Hausflügel verändert hatte, und jetzt vier Türen, eine für jeden, beinhaltete. Sie waren sich schon fast sicher gewesen, dass sie sich in einem Muggelhaus befinden würden, doch da sich die Räume in nur wenigen Stunden verändert hatten, war klar, dass es ein Zaubererhaus sein musste, auch wenn es keine bewegten Portraits gab. Wessen Haus es war, hatten sie bis jetzt noch nicht herausgefunden.

Die Sechs wünschten sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und gingen in ihre Zimmer. Selbstverständlich verabschiedete sich Ron mit einem langen Kuss von Lavender, der fast dafür gesorgt hätte, dass sie beide in einem Zimmer gelandet wären. Doch Lavender erinnerte ihn rechtzeitig daran, dass seine Eltern unten saßen.

Harry allerdings ging mit Hermine in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Türe. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und leidenschaftlich, und Hermines Gedanken drehten sich vor Lust im Kreis. Harry hatte bereits seine Hand bei Hermines Brust, als er bemerkte, was sie taten. Sofort trat er einen Schritt zurück. Doch Hermine schien es nicht gestört zu haben, ihre Augen glühten vor Begeisterung.

Als Harry sich von Hermine entfernte, vermisste sie seine angenehme Wärme sofort. Sie wollte schon protestieren, doch ihr Kopf hielt sie davon ab und so seufzte sie nur ergeben.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser in mein Zimmer." flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr und nahm sie noch einmal in den Arm. Sein warmer Atem schickte Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter und sie konnte nur noch nicken. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie das so noch aushalten konnte.

„Gute Nacht, Harry." flüsterte sie und ließ seine Hand los, bevor sie die Türe schloss.

„Gute Nacht."

Draco lag wach in seinem Bett und fragte sich, was Molly, Arthur und Dumbledore unten mit Ginny machten. Die ganzen Ferien über konnte er seine Gedanken nicht von ihr lösen, und als er sie endlich wieder sah, war es fast unmöglich, nicht zu ihr zu rennen und sie zu küssen. Doch da ihre Eltern nichts von ihnen wussten, wäre das keine gute Idee gewesen. Fast hätte er Dumbledore seine Dankbarkeit durch das ganze Zimmer entgegen gerufen, als dieser vorschlug, dass sie in die Küche gehen sollten. Dann war es ihm egal, was die anderen fünf davon dachte, denn er vertraute ihnen. Er hatte ‚seine' Ginny furchtbar vermisst.

Ginny versuchte, ihre Gelassenheit zu bewahren, als sie von Molly und Arthur in der Küche befragt wurde.

„Was wolltest du uns erzählen, Ginny?" fragte Molly.

Ginny blickte Dumbledore fragend an, und er lächelte beruhigend um ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen konnte. „Nun. Ähm, Draco und ich gehen seit einer Weile miteinander."

„Oh Merlin." riefen Molly und Arthur gleichzeitig. „Stimmt das?"

„Ja"

„Von dem was Dumbledore und erzählt hat dachten wir, dass ihr nur befreundet seid."

„Oh." Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und erwartet haben, dass Dumbledore ihr Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hätte.

„Du- du willst damit sagen, dass du und er, ihr habt…"

„Geküsst?" schlug Ginny vor.

„Genau!" rief Arthur.

„Ähm, ja. Das macht man gewöhnlicherweise." antwortete sie selbstsicherer.

„Oh Merlin." sagte Molly.

„Mum, Dad?"

„Wieso hast du uns nichts davon gesagt?"

„Hättet ihr mich gelassen? Denkt daran, wie ihr Lucius Malfoy hasst, und wie ihr reagiert habt, als Draco hier aufgetaucht ist. Er ist nicht sein Vater. Er ist in Wirklichkeit herzlich, lustig und etwas dickköpfig. Aber er ist auch mutig. Er hat mitgeholfen, als wir im Verbotenen Wald waren."

Molly und Arthur seufzten resigniert. Sie wussten, dass sie alles getan hätten, um Ginny von einem Malfoy fern zu halten. Aber als sie sahen, wie ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie ihn beschrieb, wussten sie, dass er ihr viel bedeutete. Aber auch Harry, Ron und Hermine schienen jetzt mit ihm klar zu kommen.

„Wissen Ron und Harry davon?"

„Ja."

„Was?"

„Keine Angst, am Anfang waren sie auch dagegen. Doch dann haben sie bemerkt, wie Draco mich behandelt, und waren erwachsen genug, um es dabei zu belassen."

Das war ihr Trumpf. Das ‚Erwachsen' ließ sie noch einmal darüber nachdenken, dass sie hier einfach darüber redeten, dass ihre Kinder sich nicht mit jemandem befreunden sollten. Eigentlich verhielten sie sich hier kindisch, und Ginny hatte sie genau darauf hingewiesen.

„Also gut. Aber Dumbledore, ich möchte nicht, dass hier irgendetwas passiert!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Arthur. Ich bin sicher, dass die jungen Leute respektvoll miteinander umgehen werden. Überzeuge dich doch selber davon, dass jeder von ihnen in seinem eigenen Zimmer ist."

Molly und Arthur brachten Ginny zu ihrem Zimmer und überprüften leise, ob alle in ihren Zimmern waren. Draco hörte, wie die Türe geöffnet wurde, gab aber vor zu schlafen. Er war erleichtert, dass die Weasleys ihn nicht verfluchten. Gerne wäre er zu Ginny gegangen, um sie zu fragen was passiert war, aber er wusste, dass er damit bis zum Nächsten Tag warten musste.

„Also gut. Ihr fragt euch vermutlich alle, was ihr hier macht." sprach Dumbledore sie am nächsten Tag in der Bücherei an. Harry saß natürlich bei Hermine, Ron bei Lavender, Draco bei Ginny und Neville in einem extra Stuhl.

„Das ist eine Untertreibung." warf Harry ein und Dumbledore lachte. Er wusste genau, dass Harry die Antworten auch hätte erfühlen können, doch dieser hatte sich entschieden, es nicht zu tun. Außerdem war sich Dumbledore sicher, dass Harry seine Gedanken lesen konnte, wenn er entdecken würde, dass er diese Fähigkeit hätte.

„Gut, gut. Ihr seid alle hier, weil eure Bestimmungen miteinander verknüpft sind. Denkt ihr, dass es Zufall war, das ihr alle in dem Zimmer in Hogwarts zusammengekommen seid, oder dass ihr alle inzwischen Freunde –manche auch etwas mehr- seid? Das war Schicksal, und das Schicksal hat euch dazu bestimmt, jeweils ein Teil des Schicksals von einem anderen von euch zu sein."

Die Sieben blickten sich fragend an.

„Ich bin sicher, einige von euch wissen von der Prophezeiung, und kennen die Tatsache, dass Harry seine Bestimmung dahingehend erfüllen muss, Voldemort zu vernichten. Aber leider fehlen da noch ein paar Punkte der Prophezeiung." Sie hörten ihm aufmerksam zu und niemand wagte es, eine Frage zu stellen. Dumbledore lächelte über ihre Anstrengung, still zu sein, insbesondere da er wusste, dass Hermines Kopf bereits voll mit Fragen war.

„Also, es gibt eine Prophezeiung über den Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort die von Harry erfüllt werden muss. Der Inhalt ist für niemanden außer Harry wichtig. Aber ich werde euch jetzt in etwas einweihen, das größten Teils übersehen wurde,

‚Der Auserwählte wird Erfolg haben

wenn, und nur wenn sich der Kreis der Sieben versammelt.

Wenn sich die sieben Zauberlieder einen,

nur dann ist der Kreis vollständig.

Jeder muss die Wahrheit in sich selber finden

um dem Auserwählten zum Sieg zu verhelfen.

Zusammen mit dem Ausgewählten müssen die Sechs sich tun

und eine Gemeinschaft von sieben Personen bilden.

Falls die Gruppe jemals getrennt wird,

wird der Auserwählte verlieren und für immer verloren sein.'

Alle Anwesenden blickten sich um. Sie waren genau sieben, plus Dumbledore. Harry kannte seine Rolle bereits – er hatte die Prophezeiung bereits in seinem fünften Schuldjahr gehört. Doch er konnte nicht glauben, dass Hermine oder ein anderer seiner Freunde benötigt werden würden um seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Der einzige Grund, wieso seine Freunde hier anwesend waren war, dass sie alle Teil der benötigten Gruppe waren.

„Sir, wollen Sie damit sagen, dass wir die Sieben sind?" fragte Draco.

„Ja. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr viele Fragen habt. Wenn ich kann werde ich jede beantworten."

„Wie meinen sie das ‚Wenn ich kann…'?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ich meine, dass ich nur Fragen beantworten kann, wenn ich denke, dass sie wichtig sind, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen."

„Ich denke mal, wir wissen wer der Auserwählte ist?" meinte Ron und schaute zu Harry. Alle anderen drehten sich auch zu ihm und Harry wünschte sich, dass er weit, weit weg wäre. Er hätte jetzt gerne seine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten genutzt, doch er hatte versprochen, das nicht zu tun.

„Sie haben recht damit, Harry übernimmt die Rolle des Auserwählten. Voldemort konzentriert sich seit seinem ersten Geburtstag auf ihn, und es sieht ganz so aus als ob er ihn damit auserwählt hat. Aber Sie müssen auch an die letzte Zeile der Prophezeiung denken, das ist die Entscheidende. Ich weiß, dass ihr schon lange Freunde seid - manche länger als andere. Diese, ich nenne es einfach einmal ‚Mission', wird zeigen, wie loyal eure Freundschaft zueinander ist. Ihr müsst auch daran denken das es keine Möglichkeit mehr gibt um Voldemort zu stoppen, wenn der Auserwählte versagt. Die Welt wie wir sie jetzt kennen wird dann aufhören zu existieren."

Die Sieben fühlten einen Kloß im Hals, konnten aber nicht schlucken. In den Augen des Schulleiters war keinerlei Humor mehr zu finden, genauso wenig wie sein fröhliches Zwinkern. Sie hatten ihn selten so gesehen und es machte ihnen Angst.

„Sir, wieso wurde diese Teil der Prophezeiung erst jetzt entdeckt?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Nun, die zerbrochene Prophezeiung schien unvollständig gewesen zu sein. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich bei der Prophezeiung des ersten Teils anwesend war, aber ich habe nie etwas von einem zweiten Teil gewusst. Der zweite Teil muss gemacht worden sein, nachdem ich den ersten im Ministerium hinterlegt hatte. Aber bis vor kurzem hatte noch nie jemand davon gehört."

„Ich wüsste gerne wer den Teil der Prophezeiung gemacht hat." fragte Hermine. Ihr Kopf platzte schon vor Fragen, doch sie hatte gelernt, geduldig zu sein und sie zur rechten Zeit zu stellen.

„Das kann ich leider nicht beantworten. Es ist noch nicht einmal mir bekannt, obwohl ich beim ersten Teil anwesend war. Es scheint als ob niemand dabei war, als sie gemacht wurde und es wurde nirgends notiert. Wir wissen nur sicher, dass sie nach dem Teil gemacht wurde, den Harry bereits kennt."

„Wie können wir dann sicher sein, dass es eine wirkliche Prophezeiung ist?" fragte Harry.

„Der nächste Teil erklärt noch einiges:

‚Zwei, die jüngsten von sieben mit flammendroten Haaren,

Einer, mit glühend hellen Haaren.

Eine, aus der Muggelwelt,

Einer, am gleichen Tage wie der Auserwählte geboren.

Zuletzt noch eine, mit farbenfrohem Namen.'

Sie starrten sich alle gegenseitig an, da sie nur zu gut wussten, wer mit welcher Zeile gemeint war. Sie waren sprachlos, und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben beneideten sie Harry nicht um den Ruhm, den er nie gewollt hatte.

Ü/N Dann mal auf zu den Reviews:

Harry Black Potter: Nur keien Angst, wir spannen dich nicht länger als nötig auf die Folter.

Adsartha: Siehe Mail: wenn die Autorin 1 Kap hochläd hab ich schon 10 fertig.

TheSnitch: Einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir beide genial sind, ok? Denn ohne Enigma würdest du hier gaaaaanz viel Schrott lesen, und ohne mich gaaanz wenig verbessertes :-) Zu dem Gemüse: Ich kenne es auch nur gedünstet, da hat Enigma vrmutlich vor lauter Angst vor dem Gemüse den restlichen Satz übersprungen:-)

AlexUhde: Igendwann muss ich aber doch auchmal schlafen. wenn ich nur übersetze und nichtmehr schlafe kippe ich irgendwann vom stuhl.

Hermine Potter (Chooo): Da guckste, ich weiß deinen alten Nick immer noch, unglaublich. Dankeschön

MARK: Danke

Sandy123: Tjo, jetzt kannst du dich schon wieder auf neue freuen.

Kathleen Potter: Tja, ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wann es nach Avalon zurückgeht. Aber sie werden in und um Avalon noch eine Menge Zeit verbringen müssen um alles zu lernen. Aber erst einmal muss Harry seine verbleibende Familie kennenlernen.

Bepa: (laser): Ich weiß, dass du das Kapitelweiseso hasst wie ich:-) #zu enigma schiel# ist der Kopf noch ganz? (Enigma): #Kopf betastet# Scheint noch ganz zu sein, ist aber auch nicht verwunderlich bei meinem Dickschädel.Ich lasse mich von Lehrern nicht ärgern, ich ärgere sie. (laser): stimmt!


	8. Trainingsbeginn

Kapitel acht: Trainingsbeginn

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Sieben von Tonks geweckt. Nachdem sie erst in der letzten Nacht von ihrem Schicksal erfahren hatten, war niemand in Feierstimmung. Es war schon schwer nicht zu erwähnen, dass die Zukunft der Zauberer und Muggel in ihren Händen lag.

Harry hätte eigentlich erleichtert sein sollen, dass er es nicht mehr alleine tun musste, aber er wusste dass er der Auserwählte war, und nur er Voldemort am Ende vernichten konnte. Trotzdem konnte er sich gut daran gewöhnen, dass er jetzt Hilfe bekommen hatte. Er fragte sich, wie die Anderen die Neuigkeiten aufgenommen hatten, aber er wagte es nicht, seine Fähigkeiten zu verwenden und in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen. Aber ihre Gefühle waren ihnen deutlich von ihren Gesichtern abzulesen. Sie waren verwirrt, verängstigt und von der Verantwortung überwältigt von der er bisher gedacht hatte, dass sie allein bei ihm liegen würde. Sie waren schon immer bereit gewesen, mit ihm zu kämpfen, aber da hatten sie ihre eigenen Bestimmungen noch nicht gekannt.

Ihre Unsicherheit konnte man auch an der Art erkennen, wie sie ins Bett gegangen waren. Ron und Lavender hatten sich nur kurz geküsst und nicht versucht, den jeweils anderen zu verführen. Bei Draco und Ginny war es dasselbe, genau wie bei Hermine. Neville dachte noch nicht einmal daran, ihnen eine ‚Gute Nacht' zu wünschen.

Tonks hatte versucht, Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen, dass sie einen Tag Ruhe erhalten sollten um diese Information zu verarbeiten, doch dieser war der Meinung, dass ihnen körperliche Aktivität mehr helfen würde, sich zu konzentrieren. Er sah es nur ungern, dass so jungen Leuten eine so schwere Last aufgebürdet wurde, aber er wollte sie lieber gut vorbereiten, anstatt dass sie später in einer Schlacht durch Kreuzfeuer getroffen wurden, weil sie nicht wussten was zu tun sei. Es war schwer genug gewesen, es den Eltern, oder in Nevilles Fall seiner Großmutter, beizubringen, aber es den Kindern zu erzählen war das schwerste.

Molly und Arthur hatten gemischte Gefühle. Sie waren dem Orden beigetreten um ihre Kinder vor Schaden zu bewahren. Und sie hätten Ron und Ginny gerne auch wie Bill und Charlie die Wahl gelassen, ob sie dem Orden beitreten wollten. Doch mit der Prophezeiung gab es nur wenig Wahlmöglichkeiten. Sie wollten ihr einzige Tochter oder ihren jüngsten Sohn nicht verlieren, aber sie waren auch gleichzeitig stolz darauf, dass sie mit Harry kämpfen sollten. Schließlich hatten sie Dumbledore versprochen, alles zu tun um ihm zu helfen. Molly hatte angeboten, mit den Mahlzeiten und den Hausarbeiten zu helfen, trotz ihrer normalen Pflichten für den Orden. Arthur hatte ebenso angeboten, beim Training zu helfen, parallel zu seinen Ordensaufgaben und seiner Vertretung als Minister der Magie.

Die Grangers waren zu Tode verängstigt, möglicherweise ihr einziges Kind zu verlieren. Dumbledore hatte ihnen so einfühlsam wie möglich erklärt, dass sie sowieso keine Wahl hatten. Es war Hermines Schicksal, an dem Kampf teilzunehmen, und so konnten sie nur auf ihre Fähigkeiten vertrauen. Dumbledore erwähnte außerdem, dass sie wegen ihren Gefühlen für Harry sowieso an der Schlacht teilnehmen würde, egal ob mit oder ohne Prophezeiung. Ihre Eltern wussten, was Harry ihr bedeutete, doch würde sie für ihn sterben wollen? Doch als sie sich an den Kuss erinnerten, den sie Harry an seinem Geburtstag gegeben hatte, wussten sie es. Sie würde ihr Leben für seines geben.

Die Browns und Nevilles Großmutter waren eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sie waren sehr stolz auf die Kinder. Die Browns hofften, dass Lavender durch die Prophezeiung lernen würde, verantwortungsbewusster zu sein. Sie hatten es nie geschafft, ihr das beizubringen. Sie hatte sich immer mehr für Mode, Make-Up und Jungs interessiert. Sie wollten sie genauso wenig verlieren wie die anderen Eltern, aber sie hofften, dass sie ein stärkeres Rückrad bekommen, und ihren Verstand für wichtigeres als Kosmetikartikel einsetzen würde.

Nevilles Großmutter war unheimlich stolz. Sie hatte nie erwartet, dass ihr tollpatschiger und vergesslicher Enkel dem Namen Longbottom Ehre machen würde. Früher hatte sie sogar die Befürchtung gehabt, dass er ein Squib sein könnte, doch seit dem fünften Schuljahr hatte sich viel geändert. Sie hatte nie verstanden, wieso er ein so geringes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten hatte und machte sich selbst dafür verantwortlich, genauso wie Voldemort, weil er ihm seine Eltern genommen hatte. Sie war froh, dass er ein Teil des Teams sein würde, das Voldemort vernichten sollte. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, dass sie alle noch so jung waren und die Gefahr so weit über ihr Verständnis hinausging vertraute sie auf das Schicksal und hoffte, dass ihr Enkel am Ende immer noch bei ihr sein würde.

Tonks führte die Gruppe hinunter zum Frühstück. Ihre Augen sahen so müde aus, als ob sie überhaupt nicht geschlafen hätten. Auch wenn sie sie nur ungern jetzt schon unterrichtete, Befehl war Befehl. Sie hatte ihre Aurorenschicht auf die Nacht verlegt, und das Training der Kinder war ihre Ordensaufgabe, die mindestens genauso wichtig war. Sie seufzte und hoffte, dass mit den ‚Kindern' alles in Ordnung wer.

„Also, Molly hat uns ein großartiges Frühstück gemacht, wieso genießt ihr es nicht?" sagte Tonks lächelnd und hoffte, dass es die Stimmung etwas heben würde.

„Ist Tante Molly hier?"

„Ja. Sie verbringt den Tag hier um das Essen herzurichten und das Haus sauber zu halten. Aber sie schläft nicht hier, sodass es für Außenstehende nicht so auffällt."

„Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, du?" fragte Ginny Ron.

„Nein, ihr werdet sie nicht sehen." antwortete Tonks. „Sie hat angeboten, das Essen und ähnliches zu übernehmen, aber die Bedingung war, dass sie sich nicht in euer Training einmischt. Ihr seht sie nur hin und wieder."

Ginny war zum Weinen zumute. Sie wollte mit ihrer Mutter sprechen, von ihr im Arm gehalten werden und gesagt bekommen, dass alles gut werden würde. Harry sah ihren Wunsch in ihren Augen. Er hatte diesen Blick oft gesehen, wenn er in der Vergangenheit in einen Spiegel geschaut hatte.

„Tonks, können wir Tante Molly heute wenigstens besuchen?" fragte Harry.

„Ich schau mal was ich tun kann. Aber das müssen wir dann während der Essenszeit mach, denn wir fangen gleich mit dem Training an." Sie bemerkte, dass alle nur in ihrem Essen herumstocherten und sogar Ron, der sonst immer essen konnte, kaum etwas davon in den Mund nahm. „Habt ihr keinen Hunger?" Die Sieben schüttelten nur ihren Kopf.

„In Ordnung. Dann geht mal hoch und zieht euch etwas bequemes an. Wir treffen uns in, sagen wir mal, 20 Minuten, im Wohnzimmer." Die Jugendlichen murmelten ihre Zustimmung und schlurften zurück zu ihren Zimmern. Tonks seufzte und hoffte, dass sie den Tag irgendwie überstehen würden.

Tonks übernahm Hermine, Lavender und Ginny und ging mit ihnen in die eine Ecke des Hofes. Ron, Neville und Draco wurden Remus zugeteilt und gingen auf die andere Ecke. Harry traf sich im Keller mit Mad-Eye. Sie waren alle verwirrt über diese Aufteilung, doch niemand stellte sie in Frage.

Harry ging den inzwischen bekannten Weg durch die Halle, die Treppe hinunter und in den Keller. Statt dem Weinkeller mit vielen Regalen, der sich dort vorher befunden hatte, hatte sich der Raum jetzt in ein Trainingszimmer mit vielen verschiedenen Waffen verwandelt - Speere, Pfeil und Bogen, Äxte, Schwerter und noch vieles mehr. Harry war verwirrt, er hatte erwartet, seine Magie zu trainieren.

„Ah, Harry. Schön dass du endlich vorbeikommst. Ich dachte schon, dass du den ganzen Tag schlafen würdest."

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern schaute sich weiterhin die Waffen an.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Was haben all diese Waffen mit Magie zu tun, stimmts?"

Harry nickte.

„Nun Harry, teil deines Trainings wird es, zu lernen wie man mit diesen Waffen umgeht, da dein Zauberstab gegen Voldemort nutzlos ist. Wenn du wenigstens ein paar der Waffen beherrschst, hast du eine bessere Chance, auch ohne Zauberstab zu gewinnen."

Harry blieb still. Er hielt die Zeit noch nicht für gekommen, Mad-Eye zu sagen, dass er ohne seinen Zauberstab zaubern konnte. Er würde die Handhabung der neuen Waffen erst einmal lernen, vielleicht konnte er sie ja wirklich einsetzen, falls er sie brauchen würde. Es konnte nur von Vorteil sein, wenn er sich sowohl in der Magischen als auch in der Muggelwelt verteidigen konnte.

„Einverstanden. Was soll ich als erstes lernen?"

„Das möchte ich hören. Wir fangen mit dem Schwert an, da du das bereits benutzt hast." Mad-Eye dachte offenbar daran, wie das Schwert von Gryffindor in seinem zweiten Schuljahr zu ihm gekommen war. Damals wusste er nicht, wie man ein Schwert benutzte, aber mit etwas Training konnte es eine brauchbare Waffe werden.

Mad-Eye schaute ihn scharf an. Bevor Harry von der Prophezeiung seiner Freund erfahren hatte, hätte er sich mit mehr Elan in die Arbeit gestürzt.

„Gibt es etwas, über das du reden möchtest? Mir ist natürlich klar, dass du vermutlich lieber mit Remus über private Dringe sprechen wollst, aber ich kenne mich auch mit anderem als Übervorsichtigkeit und den Dunklen Künsten aus. Du kannst über alles mit mir reden."

„Danke." antwortete Harry zögernd. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich mit meinen Freunden machen soll."

„Ich verstehe. Du meinst, dass sie die Neuigkeiten so schwer verdaut haben?"

„Ja. Wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte ich mir gewünscht das sie nicht so tief in diese Sache hinein gezogen werden. Ich weiß, dass sie in jedem Fall ein Teil davon sein würden, aber ohne die Prophezeiung wäre es ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen, wie weit sie gehen würden.

„Nun Harry, vielleicht hilft dir ja das Wissen, dass man das Schicksal ein bisschen verändern kann. Ein bisschen, aber nicht vollständig. Sie müssen anwesend sein, wie es die Prophezeiung verlangt, aber nirgendwo wird gesagt, dass sie nicht von dir oder jemand anderem beschützt werden können. Je mehr du lernst und übst, desto größer sind deine Chancen, sie zu beschützen und deine eigene Prophezeiung zu erfüllen."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach und verstand so langsam, was Mad-Eye ihm damit sagen wollte. Seine Freunde würden immer ein Teil des Kampfes sein, aber er konnte sie beschützen. Im Endeffekt war es sein Kampf. Über diese Möglichkeiten müsste er unbedingt mit Merlin sprechen.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" fragte Mad-Eye nach einigen Minuten der Stille.

„Ein wenig." antwortete er.

„In Ordnung, dann gehen wir zu deinem Trainingsplan über. Ich werde selbstverständlich deine Nahkampffähigkeiten und Waffenführung verbessern. Dabei helfen mir noch ein paar jüngere Leute. Bill und Charlie werden auch immer mal wieder vorbeischauen. Du musst außerdem in Zaubertränken, den Dunkeln Künsten, Verwandlung und Zauberkünsten unterrichtet werden."

„Heißt das etwa, dass ich Snape sehen muss?" fragte Harry und Mad-Eye lachte. Er war sich der Abneigung zwischen den Beiden durchaus bewusst.

„Unglücklicherweise ja. Er ist trotz allem einer der besten, und von wem könnte man mehr lernen? Lass uns anfangen."

In der einen Ecke des Hofes erklärte Tonks den Mädchen den Körperlichen Teil ihres Trainings. Sie würden in vielem unterrichtet werden, um ihre Praxiserfahrung zu erweitern. Hermine war zum Beispiel eine hervorragende Schülerin, doch konnte sie nicht fliegen. Lavender sollte fortgeschrittenen Unterricht für ihre Seherischen Fähigkeiten bekommen, genauso wie für Verwandlung und Zauberkunst. Ginny benötigte noch Unterricht in Zaubertränken und den Dunklen Künsten. Es wurde von ihnen erwartet, früh aufzustehen und noch vor dem Frühstück zu trainieren, um ihre Ausdauer und Stärke zu verbessern. Zusätzlich würden sie noch in den Dunklen Künsten und Duellieren ausgebildet werden, allerdings zusammen mit Remus Gruppe.

Auf der anderen Seite erklärte Remus den drei Jungen ihren Trainingsplan. Sie hatten das gleiche Training vor dem Frühstück wie die Anderen auch, genauso wie die Dunklen Künste und dem Duellieren. Ron benötigte Extraunterricht in Zaubertränken, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde. Draco in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Neville in Zauberkunst, Flugstunden, Zaubertränke und Verwandlung. Sie beschwerten sich alle leise darüber, dass es fast wie in der Schule sei, doch Remus erinnerte sie schnell wieder daran, dass sie in all diesen Fächern perfekt sein mussten, um in das Aurorenprogramm aufgenommen zu werden.

Sie würden an jedem Tag nur ein Fach haben. Den Rest ihrer Zeit würden sie mit dem Training zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und mit Duellen verbringen. Am Ende des ersten Tages hatten sie schließlich ihre Gedanken über die Prophezeiung vollkommen vergessen, so müde waren sie.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Ginny ein bisschen Zeit mir ihrer Mutter, und danach auch mit Draco verbringen können und inzwischen ging es ihr etwas besser.

Nach dem Essen zog Harry Hermine beiseite um sicherzustellen, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Ihm gefiel nicht, wie sie oder die Anderen am Morgen ausgesehen hatten, aber er wollte erst einmal mit Hermine anfangen. Lavender und Ron halfen sich gegenseitig, genau wie Ginny und Draco. Neville leistete Tonks Gesellschaft. Er war ganz von Tonks Auftreten und Offenherzigkeit verzaubert.

„Mine, geht es dir gut?" fragte Harry und führte sie in Richtung Bücherei.

„Ja, ich denke schon, nur ein bisschen müde. Tonks hat uns hart rangenommen." erwiderte sie.

„Du weißt was ich meine."

„Ja. Es ist nur zu viel, um es zu begreifen."

„Ich würde alles dafür geben, euch da rauszuhalten."

„Dieses Mal nicht, Harry. Ich wusste immer, dass dein Schicksal sein wird etwas Großes zu vollbringen, und dass ich immer an deiner Seite sein würde. Ich hätte aber nie gedacht, dass mir keine Wahl bleiben würde. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe dich und würde alles für dich tun, auch für dich sterben…"

„Sag das nicht, denk noch nicht einmal daran."

„Trotzdem. Ich möchte nur, dass es meine Entscheidung ist."

„Ich weiß. Aber in dieser Sache haben wir nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Falls du dich dann besser fühlst: Du musst wenigstens nicht Voldemort gegenüberstehen und entweder sterben oder ihn töten."

Hermine merkte, dass sie egoistisch war. Sie wusste von der Prophezeiung, die Harry betraf und hielt es nicht für fair, dass er so viel erdulden musste. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, welche Last auf Harrys Schultern lag und bemerkte, dass ihr eigener Anteil nur ein verschwindend geringer war, verglichen mit seiner Aufgabe. Wenn es die Prophezeiung nicht geben würde, würde ihr vermutlich niemand erlauben, im entscheidenden Moment bei Harry zu sein.

Sie seufzte, umarmte Harry und küsste ihn.

„Danke." flüsterte sie.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du bist wer du bist und mich liebst. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich mit meinem Leben anfangen sollte."

„Mir geht es genauso."

„Das muss vorbestimmt sein."

„Ja. Egal was in den nächsten Wochen passieren wird, ich werde dich immer lieben." sagte er. Ihre Leidenschaft flammte sofort auf, und hätte Neville nicht an die Türe geklopft wäre es vielleicht zu mehr als diesem Kuss gekommen.

Ü/N: So, trotz Prüfungen und Übermüdung haben wir es geschafft. Ich habe den Auftrag von Enigma erhaltn, euch zu sagen, dass sie (und ich auch) enttäuscht über die wenigen Reviews ist. Wir hätten etwas aufmunterung brauchen können.

Lord --Zensiert--: Entweder du änderst deinen Nick oder du unterlässt es, kommentare ab zu geben. So werde ich sie sicherlich nicht beantworten. Außerdem werden sie sowieso gelöscht und an fanfiction gemeldet.

Zerengeb: Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ab jetzt müsste es wieder schneller gehen, wir haben nurnoch 4 Prüfungen vor uns.

Rudi: Klar verheimlich Dumbledore noch etwas.

Sandy123: Die Kapitel sind eigentlich alle gleich lang, ca 2300 Wörter.

Harry2004: Na, die neue Prophezeiung hat auch Vorteile, zum Beispiel eine neue Fähigkeit für jeden...

Tja, nur 4 Reviews für ein ganzes Kapitel #den lesern Kräftig auf die Füße tritt#


	9. Trainingsende

Kapitel neun: Trainingsende

In den folgenden Wochen war der Tagesablauf immer gleich. Trainieren, Frühstück, Trainieren, Mittagessen, Unterricht, Abendessen, Gruppentraining und Diskussionen, danach etwas Freizeit und Zapfenstreich um 22:00, da sie jeden Morgen um 5:30 aufstehen mussten. Das war am Anfang für diejenigen, die keine Frühaufsteher waren ein großes Problem, doch mittlerweile hatten sich ihre Körper darauf eingestellt.

Alle hatten inzwischen ihre Ausdauer und Stärke verbessert, genauso wie ihre Leistungen in den Unterrichtsfächern. Sogar Neville, der sonst allein bei Snapes Anblick angefangen hatte zu zittern hatte jetzt mehr Selbstvertrauen und war in Zaubertränke genauso gut wie Ginny. Snape wiederum war beeindruckt, dass er Neville nicht länger erschrecken konnte, hielt sein Lob aber auch weiterhin auf einem Minimum und zeigte sein Schmunzeln nicht. Trotzdem konnten die Schüler erkennen, dass er mit ihnen zufrieden war, da er sie bisher noch nicht angeschrieen hatte, wie es in den letzten Jahren doch häufiger vorgekommen war.

Sie vertrauten inzwischen mehr darauf, dass sie zusammen unbesiegbar waren. Wenn sie gegeneinander kämpften, wechselten sich die Gewinner immer ab. Oft fanden sie sich auch in bunt zusammen gemischten Teams zusammen und bemerkten so, dass sie alle sehr gut zusammen arbeiteten. Harry wechselte immer zwischen den Teams, da das Verhältnis sonst ungerecht war und sich das andere Team über die Chancenungleichheit beschwerte. Sie gaben ihr bestes und nutzten die Fähigkeiten die sie am besten beherrschtem. So veränderten sich auch jedes Mal die Ergebnisse.

Harry führte parallel dazu sein nächtliches Training mit Merlin aus, auch wenn es nur wenige Stunden pro Nacht waren. Er hatte inzwischen Vertrauen in das Teleportieren gefasst und übte diese Fähigkeit immer wenn er nach Fincayra teleportierte. Er hatte sich sogar schon einmal in eine Besenkammer im Haus teleportiert und war sehr Stolz auf seinen Erfolg. Sogar Merlin war stolz auf ihm, und sagte ihm dies auch.

In der Mitte des Monats erhielten sie ihre Hogwartsbriefe, und niemand war darüber überrascht, dass Hermine Schulsprecherin und Harry Schulsprecher geworden war. Ron war immer noch der stellvertretende Quidditchkapitän zusammen mit Harry, und Draco war der Quidditchkapitän von Slytherin. Sie neckten sich mit Diskussionen darüber, wer von ihnen den Quidditchpokal gewinnen würde. Aber Draco musste immer nachgeben, da sechs Gryffindors gegen einen Slytherin standen.

Draco erhielt einen Brief von seiner Mutter. Sie wollte sich mit ihm in der Winkelgasse treffen, um seine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Er antwortete, dass er so tolle Ferien hätte, dass er lieber alles mit einer Eule bestellen wollte und sie dann beim Hogwarts Express treffen würde. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er seine Mutter anlügen musste, aber er wollte seinem Vater lieber nicht begegnen. Er hatte ihr nicht erzählt, wo er sich befand, und auch wenn er seine Mutter vermisste wollte er sich doch nicht wieder in die Reichweite seines Vaters begeben. Am nächsten Tag kam eine Eule die besagte, dass er die Bestellung an die entsprechenden Läden schicken sollte und sich seine Eltern dann um die Bezahlung kümmern würden. Seine Mutter hatte nicht gefragt, wo er war, sie hatte nur gesagt, dass sie ihn vermisste und ihn am Bahnhof sehen würde.

Draco lächelte als er überlegte, wie sein Vater reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass er darauf trainiert wurde, seinen Meister zu vernichten. Seine Mutter dachte vermutlich, dass er bei einer Art Todessertraining oder etwas Ähnlichem sei, und würde es nicht wagen, ihren Mann danach zu fragen. Das war das schöne an dieser Situation: Seine Mutter würde einen Vater nicht fragen, und sein Vater würde denken, dass seine Mutter wüsste wo er sei und hatte somit keinen Grund, sie zu fragen. Das einzige worum sich sein Vater zurzeit kümmerte war, wie er durch Harrys Vernichtung seinen Meister gefallen könnte. Draco erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seine Bestrafung nach dem Vorfall beim Verbotenen Wald. Sein Vater hatte ihn gefragt, was mit ihm passiert sei, und er hatte geantwortet, dass er im Kreuzfeuer getroffen und ohnmächtig geworden war. Er hatte ihm geglaubt, da Draco ja offiziell Ginny verfolgt hatte, aber er hatte ihn dafür bestraft, dass er eine Schwäche gezeigt hatte. Lucius war darüber so Empört, dass er Draco für drei Tage in den Kerkern eingesperrt hatte. Draco hörte, wie seine Mutter darum bat, dass er ihn wieder heraus ließ, sein Vater meinte aber, dass er keinen Schwächling brauchen konnte, der in seine Fußstapfen treten sollte. Nur wenige Wochen später war Dumbledores Einladung gekommen.

Niemand würde ihn jetzt mehr schwach nennen. Er hatte inzwischen mehr Muskeln bekommen, auch wenn er nicht so groß wie Ron oder Harry war. Aber nicht nur sein Körper hatte sich verändert, sondern auch seine Fähigkeiten im Duellieren und in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Er hatte inzwischen sogar Respekt vor Hagrid und seiner Arbeit, mit dem er sich schnell anfreundete. Es war, als ob die jahrelange Ablehnung einfach dahinschmolz.

Hagrid und seine Schüler hatten in den Pausen viel Spaß miteinander. Sie redeten oft, und Hagrid sagte ihnen, dass er und Madam Maxime mehr als Freunde waren. „Wenn'er wisst was ich mein.". Er entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er Harrys Geburtstagsfeier verpasst hatte, sagte aber, dass sein Geschenk dies wieder gutmachen würde. Aber er erzählte ihnen nicht, was er damit meinte, und die sieben hatten gelernt, die Ordensmitglieder nicht zu fragen. Sie hatten mit ihrer eigenen Mission, dank der Prophezeiung, genug zu tun.

Nevielle hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Sein Gesicht waren nicht mehr so rund wie früher, und Tonks hatte ihm eines Tages gesagt, dass er gut aussehen würde, was ihn furchtbar erröten ließ. Die Anderen neckten ihn, da sie on seiner Schwärmerei für Tonks wussten, erzählten Tonks aber nichts davon. Tonks war zwar beim Duellieren sehr gut, hatte aber von Nevilles Schwärmerei nichts bemerkt.

Den Erhalt ihrer Hogwartsbriefe feierten sie. Ginny war immer noch Vertrauensschülerin und hatte gute Chancen, einmal Schulsprecherin zu werden. Ron war ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler, was Molly zu Tränen gerührt hatte. Sie wollte ihnen wieder eine Freude machen und ihnen etwas schenken, doch zum ersten Mal lehnte Ron das Angebot ab. Er fragte noch nicht einmal nach neuen Roben oder einem neuen Besen. Jetzt da sie sich endlich etwas leisten konnten beklagte er sich nicht mehr. Doch Ron fragte dann, ob sie nicht einen freien Tag bekommen könnten, und die Anderen unterstützten ihn. „Ich werde Dumbledore fragen." versprach Molly und verließ das Wohnzimmer während sie sich die Augen an ihrer Schürze trocknete.

Hin und wieder verglichen sie auch ihren Unterricht miteinander. Sie hatten alle Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke, Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gen die Dunklen Künste, Fortgeschrittene Kräuterkunde, Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung und Fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst. Ginny war die einzige, die ein paar Änderungen in ihrem Stundenplan hatte, da sie erst in ihr sechstes Schuljahr kommen würde.

Nach dem Wochenende, das sie mit Butterbier und von Molly gebackenem Kuchen gefeiert hatten, wurden sie von Remus darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass das Training während dem Schuljahr fortgeführt werden würde. Sie stöhnten alle entsetzt auf, ließen ihn aber durch ein Lächeln wissen, dass sie es nicht so meinten.

„Da ihr euch so gut gemacht habt, denke ich mir, dass ihr ein paar freie Tage verdient habt, bevor es nach Hogwarts geht." sagte Remus. Die Sieben klatschten und umarmten ihn.

„Wir müssen aber nicht noch auf ein O.K. von Dumbledore warten, oder?" fragte Hermine.

„Zufälligerweise kommt die Anweisung direkt von Dumbledore."

„Also, wann haben wir endlich Ferien?" fragte Draco, der es vermisste, mehr Zeit mit Ginny zu verbringen. Meistens waren sie abends zu müde, um nach dem Training und dem Unterricht nicht direkt ins Bett zu fallen.

„Nun, da es nur noch fünf Tage sind, bis ihr nach Hogwarts zurückmüsst möchte Dumbledore, dass ihr ab sofort Spaß habt. Wir werden euer Training dann in Hogwarts fortsetzen."

„Remus, du hast ‚wir' gesagt. Bedeutet das, dass du mit uns kommst?" fragte Harry, dem bei Unterhaltungen inzwischen auch ohne seine emphatischen Fähigkeiten viele Dinge auffielen. Er hatte auch Remus versprochen, ihm gegenüber seine Fähigkeiten nicht zu verwenden, als er ihm erklärt hatte, dass er dies könne.

Remus blickte Harry fragend an.

„Nein, ich habe sie nicht genutzt." beantwortete er Remus ungestellte Frage, und dieser wunderte sich wiederum, woher Harry seine Frage kannte.

„Und woher wusstest du dann, was ich dich fragen wollte?"

„Das war auf deinem Gesicht so offensichtlich. Also wirklich, Remus."

„Na gut. Ich werde euer Lehrer für fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste sein, genauso wie für Dunkle Künste."

„Autsch." fuhr es Ron heraus. „Heißt das, dass wir dich wieder Professor nennen müssen?"

„Nicht bis w wieder in der Schule sind. Wieso zieht ihr euch nicht um, und wir machen dann ein Picknick draußen? Morgen könntet ihr dann in die Winkelgasse und eure Sachen kaufen."

„Ich werde hier bleiben müssen." meinte Draco.

Remus nickte nur. Er wusste, dass es ein Risiko für Draco sein würde, wenn er mit Harry und seinen Freunden gesehen werden würde. Das wäre ein einziges Desaster. In den letzten Monaten waren sie sich alle näher gekommen, und vertrauten Draco inzwischen viel mehr. Abgesehen von Ginny, die ihm bereits mit ihrem ganzen Herzen vertraute.

Das Picknick war großartig. Ron gewann natürlich das Wettessen, wer hätte ihm dabei auch das Wasser reichen können? Dann spielten sie Quidditch, und sogar Hermine und Neville, die sonst die Besen nicht besonders mochten, spielten mit. Doch mit ihren neuen Fähigkeiten machte es auch diesen beiden Spaß. Auch Tonks spielte mit, sodass sich zwei gleichgroße Teams gegenüberstanden. Draco und Harry spielten als Sucher, Hermine und Lavender waren Harry's Jäger und Ron der Hüter. Tonks und Ginny waren Dracos Jäger und Neville sein Hüter. Damit es ohne Treiber aber sicher war, spielten sie ohne Klatscher.

Mad-Eye und Remus wetteten miteinander. Harrys Team gewann das erste Spiel und Remus gewann, unbemerkt von den Spielern, fünf Galleonen. Das zweite Spiel ging an Draco, da sie Harry die Augen verbunden hatten, um es interessanter zu machen. Harry erzählte keinem, dass er sie mit Absicht hatte gewinnen lassen. Doch das dritte Spiel gewann er wieder. Am Ende schuldete Mad-Eye Remus 10 Galeonen, da sie beim letzten Spiel mit doppeltem Einsatz gewettet hatten.

„Wie in aller Welt hast du den Schnatz blind gefangen?" wollte Tonks wissen.

„Das ist alles ein Teil von Harrys Training." warf Remus ein. „Das war großartig. Ich denke, Neville und Hermine sollten beide einen Preis erhalten, weil sie sich so unglaublich verbessert haben." sagte er und beschwor zwei Medaillen.

„Tolles Spiel, Harry." sagte Draco und hielt Harry seine Hand hin. Harry schüttete sie begeistert. „Danke, dass du uns das eine Spiel hast gewinnen lassen."

Harry lächelte. „Kein Problem."

„Ich habe eine Ahnung, wie wir den Quidditchpokal jetzt noch gewinnen sollen." meinte Draco und gab vor zu schmollen. Erstaunlicherweise war er nicht auf Harry eifersüchtig, nachdem er inzwischen wusste, wie viel Verantwortung auf Harrys Schultern lag. Außerdem hatte er genug eigene Probleme und wollte sich nicht auch noch um einen wütenden Harry kümmern müssen.

„Es ist nur wichtig, dass wir Spaß haben." antwortete Harry. „Wenn wir Spaß haben, gewinnen wir alle."

„Das werde ich." erwiderte Draco, nahm Ginnys Hand und ging mit ihr in Richtung Haus.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?" fragte Ron.

„Was?" fragte Harry und nahm Hermines Hand.

„Wer hätte je gedacht, dass wir uns mit dem Frettchen anfreunden würden?"

„Och Ron. Ich hoffe, dass du ihn nicht mehr so nennst. Ginny würde dich verfluchen." rügte ihn Hermine, doch Lavender hielt dies noch für eine zu geringe Strafe und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Mädchen!" wimmerte Ron. „Ich habe doch nur gesagt, dass es seltsam ist, dass wir jemanden ‚Freund' nennen, der uns das Leben so schwer gemacht hat."

„Das wissen wir doch, Ron. Aber Ginny bringt das Beste in ihm zum Vorschein."

„Nein, er weiß jetzt, dass mein Leben nicht so wunderbar ist, wie er immer dachte, insbesondere durch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit von Leuten die ich gar nicht kenne. Er ist außerdem alt genug um zu erkennen, dass sein Vater nicht der Mittelpunkt des Universums ist."

Der Ausflug in die Winkelgasse war ereignislos, abgesehen von einem kleinen Zwischenfall. Ginny blieb mit Draco im Haus, und Ron und Harry versprachen ihr, die Sachen zu kaufen. Remus und Mad-Eye nahmen ihre Tarnumhänge, um die Truppe zu bewachen, und Tonks blieb zu Nevilles Enttäuschung bei Draco und Ginny. Neville genoss es, wenn Tonks in seiner Nähe war, auch wenn sie ihm nur einmal durchs Haar strich.

„Kopf hoch, Neville." flüsterte Ron. „Ich bin sicher, dass Tonks bald merkt, dass du sie magst."

„Ron, lass ihn in Ruhe. Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du mich magst?" fragte Lavender.

„Du hast Recht, Tschuldigung Neville. Trotzdem: Kopf hoch, wir haben fünf Tage lang keinen Unterricht."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal aufbrechen?" fragte Hermine.

„Zuerst sollten wir zu Gringotts gehen." schlug Harry vor.

„Gut. Danach dann zu Madam Malkins, ich brauche neue Roben. Die Bücher sollten wir am Schluss kaufen, da haben wir am meisten daran zu tragen."

„Klingt gut, Hermine." stimmte Lavender bei. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir noch einen Zwischenstopp im Quidditchladen und bei WZZ machen." Lavender kicherte, als sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck bei den Wörtern „Quidditch" und „WZZ" sah. Manchmal konnte er einfach das Kind in seinem inneren, das sie so liebte, nicht verstecken. „Kommt schon." sagte sie und zog an Rons Hand.

Der Tag war großartig, bis sie schließlich zu Flourish und Botts gingen. In der Mitte des Verkaufraumes gab Cho Chan eine Autogrammstunde für ihr neues Buch „Harry Potter – Die ganze Wahrheit." Harry aktivierte sofort seine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten, er wollte alles wissen, was in Cho vorging. Kaum hatten die Reporter ihn entdeckt, rannten sie auf ihn zu und fragten ihn nach allem, was Cho in ihrem Buch geschrieben hatte.

„Harry, stimmt es, dass du Potenzprobleme hast, sogar wenn die schöne Cho nackt vor dir steht?" fragte ein Reporter. Harry konnte Chos Triumph spüren als sie ihn mit einem bösen Schmunzeln bedachte.

„Harry, bist du schwul?" fragte ein anderer Reporter und Ron schnaubte auf.

„Harry, stimmt es, dass du in deinem sechsten Schuljahr wöchentlich eine andere Freundin hattest, nur um zu beweisen, dass du nicht schwul bist?"

„Harry, stimmt es, dass deine Beziehung mit Miss Granger nur ein Vorwand ist, um deine Neigungen zu verheimlichen?"

Cho amüsierte sich köstlich auf Harrys kosten. Sie hatte bereit über 100.000 Exemplare verkauft, und es wurden immer mehr. Jedes Buch, bei dem „Harry Potter" auf dem Cover stand, würde ihr viel Geld bringen. Doch was als nächstes passieren würde hatte sie nicht vorhergesehen.

Harry reichte es, er war wütend. Hermine flüsterte ihm zwar zu, dass er die Reporter und Cho ignorieren sollte, doch die Erwähnung von Hermines Namen ließ ihn platzen.

„Genug." schrie er. „ Ich werde Ihre Fragen beantworten. Zuerst einmal, wenn Sie Miss Changs Buch gekauft haben, dann lesen sie eine ausgedachte Geschichte die aus Rache geschrieben wurde. Ich hatte eine kurzzeitige Beziehung mit Miss Chang, das stimmt, aber ich habe mich wieder von ihr getrennt, weil ich absolut nichts für sie empfinde. Ich habe kein Interesse an Männern und hatte so viele Freundinnen, weil ich mir über meine Gefühle nicht im Klaren war. Wenn Sie das Buch gekauft haben, dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie ihr Geld zurück verlangen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was sonst noch drin steht kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass es ohne meine Einwilligung oder Interviews von mir geschrieben wurde und nur eine kranke Form von Rache ist."

Harry blickte zu Cho die ihn ängstlich ansah. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass Harry wütend werden könnte. Bisher dachte sie immer, dass er leicht zu manipulieren wäre, aber jetzt wollte sie nur noch davonlaufen.

„Zu meiner Beziehung mit Hermine, ich denke, dass das eine private Sache ist, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir nichts vorgeben. Das ist alles was ich dazu zu sagen habe."

Alle Reporter rannten zu Cho um eine Stellungnahme zu bekommen, doch diese rannte nur verlegen aus dem Laden.

„Gut gemacht." gratulierte Ron. Harry war immer noch verärgert, doch mir Hermines Hand in seiner wusste er, dass Cho den Ärger nicht wert war.

„Das geschieht ihr recht." stimmte Lavender bei.

„Ich denke, dass Cho gut davongekommen ist, aber sie wird noch was erleben, wenn alle ihre Bücher zurückgeben werde." Abgesehen von Harry, der immer noch an seinem Temperament arbeitete lachten sie alle.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Solange du bei mir bis, Liebling." antwortete er, und seine Wut verpuffte.

Sie kauften noch schnell ihre restlichen Schulsachen und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Niemand erwähnte mehr den Zwischenfall, und Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass sie bisher noch nichts von dem Buch erfahren hatten. Was wäre noch alles passiert, wenn sie nicht in den Buchladen gegangen wären? Er dankte seinem Schicksal dafür, dass es ihn dieses Mal zur richtigen Zeit an richtigen Ort geführt hatte.

Ü/N Sooo, Prüfungen sind vorbei und die Zeugnisse haben wir bekommen. Es ist zwar seit dem letzten Update ein Monat vergangn, dafür habe ich aber Kapitel 9 und 10 auch schon fertig. Wann ihr sie bekommt liegt ganz bei der allmächtigen Enigma. So, jetzt habe ich noch 2 Sachen an zu merken: 1. Die Authorin schreibt fleißig an dem 3. Teil, nur gefällt mir der Anfang nicht so ganz. Ob ich das Übersetze entscheide ich, wenn dieses hier fertig ist. 2. Ich bin den kompletten August in Malaysia und weiß noch nicht ob ichdort Internet habe. Wenn ja werden definitiv neue Kapitel in der Zeit kommen. Wenn nicht müsst ihr einen Monat ohne auskommen und bekommt danach extra viele, den Laptop nehme ich auf jeden Fall mit. Ein Laser ohne Laptop ist kein Laser!

Taze15: Wenigstens wartest du erst seit tagen, andere mussten 1 Monat warten

Rudi: Tja, es ist so lanbge her dass ich es übersetzt habe, ich hab keine Ahnung über was Harry Merlin informieren soll, um genauer zu sein: Ich weiß nur noch grob was im Kapitel passiert.

Pupp: Danke. Und ich muss sagen, deine Favourite Storys list ist super, ich hab mit den Geschichten mehrere Tage verbracht.

Nadja: Die nächsten Kaps müssten jetzt schneller kommen

Sandy123: Seit ich euch auf die Füße getreten habe kamen mehr Reviews, ganze 21 für das letzt kapitel... Trotzdem ist das nur ein zehntel... es gab ca 230 Zugriffe auf das letzte kap.

Mr. Unbekannt: Danke, machen wir

Die Riesin: Schon erledigt

Roter Draconsi: #dem/der sabbernden draconsi einen eimer unter den mund stell#

Joanna: MEine Fehlerquote ist sehr sehr hoch, alle ähnlichkeiten mit der deutschen Rechtschreibung sind rein zufällig und von mir nicht gewollt:-) Enigma hat schon viel Arbeit mit mir.

Artus: Nur keine Angst, wenn ich eines sicherlich nie nie nie machen werde dann ist es, mitten in einer Geschichte auf zu hören. Und da die Authorin sie bereits fertig geschrieben hat besteht von dieser Seite auch keine Gefahr.

Atyan: Harry hat seinen Freunden versprochen, ihre Privatsphäre zu achten, deshalb setzt er seine Emphatie bei ihnen (meistens) nicht ein. Wenn ich die neuen Fähigkeiten verraten würde müsstest du ja nichtmehr raten :-) Tja, ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Romantik-fan. Die nächste Übersetzung, die in Zusamenarbeit mit Emily entstehen wird heißt zum Beispiel "Macht der Emotionen/Gefühle"

Adsartha: Hiermit geht es weiter

Katzura: Öhhhhh, was den Waffenkampf angeht: Ich weiß im Moment nicht, ob die anderen das lernen werden.

May Black: Ne, Neville bekommt niemanden, aber Tonks ist ja in der Nähe... Vielleicht passiert da ja im 3. Teil was.

Zerengeb: Danke

Bepa: Soweit ich weiß wird Harry in Avalon alleine Unterrichtet, aber später, wenn sie ihre Zusatzfähigkeiten entdecken läuft das zusammen ab.

Hermine Potter: So, so langsam lasse ich mal deinen Zusatznamen weg, ich weiß es jetzt auswendig. Danke

Steffen: Sieht ganz so aus als ob FF ein paar Reviews verschluckt hat...

TheSnitch: Siehe Reviewantwort von Steffen. Einen süßen Schmollmund machst du da, mach ein Photo. Und ja, das ist ein Trainingslager.


	10. Besuch bei Merlin

Kapitel zehn: Besuch bei Merlin

Ein paar Tage nach dem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse beschlossen die Sieben, über ihr Schicksal zu sprechen. Bisher waren sie mit dem Training so eingespannt gewesen, dass es keine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hatte. Bei ihren Abendlichen, kurzen Gesprächsrunden hatten sie nie über die Prophezeiung gesprochen. Jetzt saßen sie in der Bücherei um den Augen der Erwachsenen zu entfliehen. Seit alle Sieben in dem Haus wohnten, waren Tonks und Mad-Eye ebenfalls hier eingezogen.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber es gibt einen Teil in der Prophezeiung, den ich nicht verstehe." begann Hermine. „Es ist alles relativ klar, bis zu dem Abschnitt, wo es heißt:

… wenn, und nur wenn sich der Kreis der Sieben versammelt.

Wenn sich die sieben Zauberlieder einen,

nur dann ist der Kreis vollständig.

Jeder muss die Wahrheit in sich selber finden

um dem Auserwählten zum Sieg zu verhelfen."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass es etwas gibt, das der überlegene Geist von Hermine Granger nicht lösen kann?" stichelte Ron und bekam von Hermine einen eiskalten Blick als Antwort.

„Weißt du denn was das heißt? Ich habe überall in der Bücherei gesucht, und ich kann kein einziges, verdammtes Buch finden, das etwas über diese sieben Lieder sagt!"

Alle starrte Hermine überrascht an, auch Harry. Niemand hatte Hermine bisher fluchen gehört, deshalb waren sie alle wie zu Eis erstarrt.

„Was?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Hermine, ich denke deine Wortwahl hat sie alle sprachlos werden lassen." lachte Harry.

„Entschuldigt." sagte sie und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Lass und diese Liedergeschichte erst einmal beiseite legen und uns die nächste Zeile vornehmen." schlug Ginny vor. „Es klingt ganz so, als ob wir irgendetwas in uns entdecken sollen. Etwas, von dem wir noch nicht wissen, dass es da ist, richtig?"

„Ja. Ich denke aber, wir solltest erst einmal die sieben Lieder finden. Da wir sieben Personen sind, und es sieben Lieder gibt, könnte es doch sein, dass für jeden von uns ein Lied bestimmt ist."

„Ja, denke ich auch. Harry, du bist so still, was denkst du über die Lieder?" fragte Neville.

„Wir könnten doch einfach jemanden fragen." schlug Harry vor.

„Wir könnten Dumbledore fragen." warf Draco ein.

„Wieso fangen wir nicht zuerst mit den Leuten an, die sowieso schon hier sind und gehen erst dann zu Dumbledore?" schlug Lavender vor.

„Genau. Ginny und Draco fragen Mad-Eye, Ron und Lavender fragen Remus und Neville quetscht Tonks aus." schlug Harry vor.

„Was machen Hermine und du?" fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten und noch einmal die Bücherei anschauen, falls Hermine etwas übersehen hat. Natürlich nur, wenn du das nicht übernehmen willst."

Ron zuckte schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran zusammen.

Die Teams verschwanden um die ihnen zugeteilten Personen zu finden. Neville freute sich, dass er Tonks übernehmen durfte, denn er genoss die Zeit, die er mit ihr verbringen konnte.

„Also gut Harry, sie sind alle weg. Wieso wolltest du wirklich mit mir alleine sein?"

Harry war überrascht, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Entweder das, oder sie entwickelte ebenfalls emphatische Fähigkeiten.

„Da gibt es vieles was ich tun möchte." sagte er und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte.

„Ernsthaft Harry, ich weiß dass du irgend etwas vor hast, also raus damit."

„So langsam glaube ich, dass du Gedanken lesen kannst."

„Nein, ich kenne dich nur zu gut. Also, was ist los?"

„Manchmal bist du wirklich ungeduldig." sagte er lächelnd.

„Ich warte." sagte sie, und stampfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden.

„Na gut. Ich möchte versuchen, uns beide zu teleportieren, um Merlin nach den Liedern zu fragen."

„Wirklich?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass er nach Fincayra teleportierte, um mit Merlin zu trainieren, aber er hatte noch niemanden mitgenommen.

„Ja. Jetzt musst du nur meine Hand festhalten."

„Sollte ich dich nicht besser umarmen?"

„Mine, wenn du mich umarmst kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren und wir könnten sonst wo landen."

„Oh, einverstanden."

Sie nahm seine Hand und wartete aufgeregt während Harry sich konzentrierte. Er stellte sich Arabassa, den ältesten Baum in Fincayra in seinen Gedanken vor, und wie er mit Hermine genau vor dem Eingang stehen würde. Nach weniger als einer Minute lösten sie sich in der Dunkelheit auf uns standen plötzlich vor dem gigantischem Eichenbaum.

Harry machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, und die Tür im Stamm öffnete sich. Hermine war verblüfft als sie das alles sah. Die ganze Umgebung war unglaublich, es sah alles so lebendig aus. Als sich dann der Baum öffnete, konnte sich Hermine kaum noch bewegen und starrte ziemlich verblüfft drein. Harry erinnerte sich, dass er sich genau so benommen hatte, als er mit Merlin das erste Mal hier gewesen war.

„Ah, Harry, Hermine. Schön dass ihr vorbeikommt."

„Hallo. Wir sind aber nicht zum Vergnügen hier."

„Na gut. Ich mache uns einen Tee, und dann können wir reden."

Merlin winkte mit seiner Hand und beschwor drei Tassen Tee, zusammen mit einer Schüssel Keksen. Hermine war immer noch starr vor Erstaunen, Harry hatte sich an all dies aber schon seit langem gewöhnt. Sie hatte Merlin erst einmal getroffen, und sonst alles andere Harrys Erzählungen entnommen. In dieser magischen Umgebung konnte sie schon fast die Magie spüren, die von allem ausgestrahlt wurde.

„Also, worum geht es bei diesem offiziellen Besuch?" fragte Merlin, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Wir hängen etwas an der Prophezeiung, an dem Teil der sich auf die sieben Lieder bezieht. Ich konnte in keinem Buch in der ganzen Bücherei etwas finden." erklärte Hermine in einem Atemzug. Merlin lachte. Hermine erinnerte ihn so sehr an Lily. Sie war genauso intelligent und offen gewesen.

„Damit hast du vollkommen Recht, meine Liebe. Sie wurden nie in einem Buch aufgeschrieben, sondern wurden von Generation zu Generation in der Familie weitergegeben. Das alles geschah zur Zeit von Harrys Ur-ur-ur-großeltern. Sie hatten damals keinen Grund, es auf zu schreiben, selbst als die Dunklen Mächte an Stärke gewannen. Sie schmeichelten sich selber damit, dass sie die einzige Zaubererfamilie waren, die die Lieder kannte. Ich muss zugeben, dass das vollkommen selbstsüchtig war, aber das ist alles längst Vergangenheit. Du, Harry, wirst der erste deiner Generation sein, welcher die Lieder kennen lernen wird, und du meine Liebe," er deutete auf Hermine, „genau wie die fünf Anderen, ihr seid die ersten die nicht zu unserer Familie gehören und von den Liedern erfahrt."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre." antwortete Hermine.

„Können wir sie jetzt für die anderen aufschreiben?"

„Ah, das wird ein wahrer Test deiner Fähigkeiten, mein Junge. Du musst sie erst finden, und der einzige Hinweis den ich dir geben werde ist, dass sie sich innerhalb von Arbassa befinden."

„Wieso kannst du sie uns nicht einfach zeigen, wenn sie immer von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurden?"

„Tut mir leid. Um die Lieder kennen zu lernen musst du hinter das sehen können, was du siehst. Und nur wenn du dazu in der Lage bist, bist du würdig den Inhalt der Lieder zu erfahren."

„Dann werde ich wohl mein Bestes geben müssen, um die Familientradition wieder zu beleben."

Merlin lachte. Er hatte Harry noch nie so entschlossen gesehen, noch nicht einmal während seinem Training. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das wirst. Du kannst gleich anfangen, wenn du möchtest. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch jetzt schon verlassen muss, aber diese alten Knochen müssen ausruhen. Du kennst den Rückweg ja."

„Ja, vielen Dank."

„Gern geschehen, mein Junge. Komm so oft vorbei, wie du willst, auch wenn du nur nach den Liedern suchen willst. Um genau zu sein ist das sowieso der nächste Schritt in deinem Training." sagte Merlin und verschwand.

„Also Harry, dann musst du erst die Lieder finden bevor wir herausfinden können, was sie bedeuten."

„Hoffentlich schaffe ich das auch."

„Ich habe Vertrauen in dich, wie alle anderen auch. Du hast in kurzer Zeit viel geschafft, und ich weiß auch, dass du noch viel mehr kannst als du uns gezeigt hast Aber ich weiß auch, dass es gefährlich ist, wenn du uns das alles zeigst bevor die Zeit gekommen ist."

Er ging zu Hermine und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, schon immer und für immer." Sie küssten sich noch intensiver als das letzte Mal, man konnte die Leidenschaft schon fast spüren.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich noch zurückhalten konnten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie zusammen waren standen beide im Feuer und konnten es nur noch schwer kontrollieren,

Hermine dachte ähnlich, sie konnte kaum noch logisch denken, wenn sie mit Harry zusammen war. Um sie total zu verwirren musste er sie nicht einmal berühren, es reichte wenn sie wusste, dass er sich im gleichen Zimmer befand.

Beide lösten sich atemlos voneinander.

„Wir sollten zurück gehen und den anderen erzählen, was wir entdeckt haben. Außerdem, wenn wir noch lange hier bleiben, kann ich meine Hände nicht von dir lassen."

Hermine nickte, sie vertraute ihrer Stimme im Moment nicht. Sie wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie beide ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließen.

Harry nahm ihre Hand und konzentrierte sich darauf, sie wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Als er sich auf die Bücherei in Avalon konzentrierte fiel ihm auf, dass er den Namen des Hauses vorher schon einmal gehört hatte. Merlin musste ihn mehrere Male erwähnt haben, er erinnerte sich nur nicht mehr an den Zusammenhang.

Ein paar Sekunden später standen sie wieder in der Bücherei und wurden von fünf Augenpaaren angestarrt.

Ü/N: Sooooo, wenn ihr (Enigma, Bepa und Helenna) es unbedingt wollt, dann lade ich es mal hoch. Und NEIN, ich akzeptiere das Ende von HP6 nicht!

Bepa: Ich glaube Cho ist damit abgehandelt und taucht nie wieder auf. Keine Ahnung ob GW/DM noch genauer beschrieben wird...

Sandy123: Kurz? das Kap hatte 3200 wörter, das war eins der längeren. Ich hoffe auch dass ich in Malaysia inet habe... ein Laser ohne Internet ist das schlimmste was man sich vorstellen kann. Das würde ich vermutlich nicht überleben.

Katzura: Bis heute:-)

Hermine Potter: Danke DAnke DAnke

Helenna: Enigma war über deine Schreibweise "kuhl" mehr oder weniger entsetzt :-) Und was soll ich mir denn an Antworten aus den Fingern saugen, wenn du nix fragst?

Roter Draconis: Danke Danke

Silvertrust: Das letzte hat lange gedauert, das hie rdafür nicht... also gleicht es sich wieder aus. Und bei dem Ende von HP6 bist du mit der Geschichte hier besser beraten... hier wird keine Hautperson sterben.

Schokki: Hmm, kann man dich anknabbern? ansonsten müsste ich mir jetzt schokokekse holen

The Snitch: besser unkreativ als gar nix


	11. Erklärungen

Kapitel elf: Erklärungen

„Verdammt!" platze Ron heraus.

„Hallo alle zusammen." sagte Hermine leise, unsicher darüber, wie sie ihr plötzliches Auftauchen hier erklären sollte. Aber da sie keine logische Erklärung finden konnte überließ sie es Harry, zu erklären wie sie die Anti-Apparationsschilde überwunden hatten.

„Harry? Hermine? Seid ihr gerade hier herein appariert?" fragte Draco.

„Nein, hier sind überall Anti-Apparationsschilde. Weder Mum oder Dad oder sonst jemand kann hier herein apparieren. Der einzige Apparationsplatz liegt außerhalb des Grundstücks." erklärte Ginny.

„Oh, ich weiß was es war." rief Lavender. „Du bist teleportiert!"

Harry lächelte. Lavender war bei weitem nicht die gehirnlose, blonde Person für die sie alle in Hogwarts hielten. „Ja."

Lavender und Ginny quietschten.

„Meinst du, dass Merlin dich und Hermine von hier weg und wieder hier her teleportiert hat?"

„Nein Ron. Ich meine, dass ich Hermine und mich hin und her teleportiert habe." Ginny und Lavender schnappten sich Hermine und bombardierten sie mit Fragen. „Wie hat es sich angefühlt? Hat es dir Angst gemacht? Hat es Spaß gemacht?" und so weiter… Neville und Draco schauten nur verwundert in die Runde, weil sie davon noch nie etwas gehört hatten.

„Harry, würdest du uns erklären was Teleportieren ist?" bettelte Neville.

„Tut mir leid, Neville. Natürlich erkläre es euch, aber ihr müsst schwören, dass ihr das alles für euch behaltet. Das dient eurer Sicherheit, genauso wie meiner."

Neville stimmte bei, doch Draco zögerte. Er hielt es für keine gute Idee, wenn er das alles von Harry erfuhr. Falls er jemals von Todessern oder seinem Vater erwischt werden würde, wusste er nicht, wie gut er seinen Geist schützen konnte, um das Wissen geheim zu halten.

„Vielleicht sollte ich besser gehen während du es Neville erklärst."

„Was willst du damit sagen? Ich vertraue dir." sagte Harry.

„Das ist es nicht. Ich weiß, dass du mir vertraust, sonst hättest du mir nie erlaubt, mich mit Ginny zu treffen. Aber ich habe nicht vergessen, wo ich herkomme. Es gibt immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass alles was ich hier sehe und höre gegen euch und mich verwendet werden kann. Ich tue das genauso für mich wie für euch. Ich vertraue mir selbst nicht genug falls es jemals dazu kommt dass ich über euch ausgefragt werde. Je weniger ich von deinen Fähigkeiten weiß, desto besser."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen." rief Ginny nachdem sie und Lavender sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Ich habe es zwar geschafft, meinem Vater nicht zu sagen wo ich bin, oder wer alles hier ist, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das immer möglich ist."

„Das gilt dann aber auch für uns andere." versuchte Hermine ihn zu überzeugen. „Wir lernen alle, wie man gegen Voldemort kämpfen kann, wir sind hier weil wir alle das gleiche Schicksal haben. Und wir haben alle vor demselben Angst, und da ist auch Harry keine Ausnahme." sie lächelte Harry fragend zu, um festzustellen ob sie recht hatte.

„Sie hat recht, das weißt du." fügte Ron hinzu. Ich denke nicht allzu oft daran, aber ich weiß, dass meine Freundschaft zu Harry mich in Gefahr bringt und ich eventuell auch auf Arten, die ich mir nicht mal vorstellen kann, benutzt werden kann, um Harry weh zu tun. Aber unsere Freundschaft ist wichtiger als das, wir sind viel enger verbunden, er ist mir wie ein Bruder. Auch wenn wir beide noch nicht lange befreundet sind, so bist du doch wegen deiner Bestimmung ein Teil von uns."

Harry war gerührt. Er wusste, dass es Zeiten gab, in denen Ron eifersüchtig auf sein Geld und seinen Ruhm war, aber es gab keinen Zweifel über Rons Loyalität. Er war ein wahrer Freund, mehr noch er war sein Bruder, ein Teil von seiner Familie. Harry wollte schon die Gefühle der anderen überprüfen, doch er hielt noch rechtzeitig inne, dies würden sie auf die alte Weise regeln, indem sie miteinander sprachen.

„Also, hier ist das Angebot: Egal was ich euch erzähle oder was ihr irgendwo hört, das Wissen, das ihr hier in diesem Raum, beim Training oder bei unseren Unterhaltungen erhaltet ist immer eine potentielle Gefahr für euch oder für mich. Ich vertraue euch, aber nicht weil wir alle teil einer Prophezeiung sind, sondern weil ihr meine Freunde und ein Teil meiner Familie seid.

„Na gut, dann erzähl es mir endlich." sagte Draco schon fast wütend. Er hatte Angst davor, dass er seine Bestimmung nicht erfüllen konnte. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nie für etwas arbeiten müssen, alles wurde ihm entweder in den Schoß gelegt oder sein Vater hatte sich darum gekümmert. Bis er Ginny kennen gelernt und von der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte, hatte er noch nichts selber geschafft. Jetzt hatte er mehr Angst davor, seine neuen Freunde zu enttäuschen als er je Angst vor seinem Vater gehabt hatte.

„Also, einige haben bereits gehört wie ich Teleportieren erwähnt habe." Alle außer Neville und Draco nickten. „Teleportieren ist eine Reiseform, ähnlich wie Apparieren. Trotzdem ist nur wenig darüber bekannt, weil die Fähigkeit sogar in meiner Familie selten ist und seit einigen hundert Jahren niemand mehr diese Fähigkeit besaß…bis heute. Ich bin der Erste seit Merlin, der Erfolge beim Teleportieren hatte. Anti-Apparationsschilde beeinflussen mich nicht wirklich, weil ich keinen Apparationspunkt benötige, ich kann überall hingehen solange ich mir den Ort in meinem Geist vorstellen kann. Die Fortbewegung der Hauselfen ist ähnlich."

Als Harry aufschaute bemerkte er, dass sie ihm alle so gebannt zugehört hatten, dass sie nicht realisierten, dass es schon Zeit für das Abendessen war. Sogar Ron reagierte nicht als die Uhr sechs Uhr schlug. Also fuhr Harry fort.

„Wie ich sagte, es ist nur ähnlich wie die Fortbewegung der Hauselfen. Hauselfen können nur sich selbst bewegen, aber beim Teleportieren kann ich mehr als eine Person mitnehmen oder jemanden einfach zu mir Teleportieren."

„Harry, könntest du noch mal zu deiner Verbindung mit Merlin zurückgehen? Ich denke ich habe da was verpasst." fragte Draco höflich.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab vergessen dass du damals nicht dabei warst. Du musst eigentlich nur wissen, dass ich ein Nachfahre väterlicherseits von Merlin bin, mehr weiß ich selber nicht. Ich trainiere seit letztem Jahr mit Merlin und habe viel Sachen über mich und meine Familie gelernt, auf die ich sehr stolz bin."

„Kein Wunder das du so viel kannst." sagte Draco trocken. Es schien fast so als ob er ein bisschen eifersüchtig sei, aber nicht auf Harrys Fähigkeiten, sondern auf die Tatsache, dass Harry stolz auf seine Vorfahren sein konnte.

„Draco, auch du hast viele auf die du stolz sein kannst. Einer deiner Verwandten der Black-linie war einmal Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Und Sirius war der Cousin deiner Mutter, und ein guter Mann." Harry schluckte. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er Sirius Namen inzwischen wieder aussprechen konnte, aber offensichtlich hatte er damit falsch gelegen.

Als er an Sirius dachte, hatte er plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das nicht zu ihm gehörte. Das erinnerte ihn an eine Nacht in der er aufgewacht war und die Gefühle von jemandem gespürt hatte, der sehr beunruhigt, einsam und verängstigt war. Er erweiterte seine Emphatische Sicht ein wenig, doch diese Gefühle kamen von niemandem in ihrer kleinen Runde. So blendete er seine Freunde wieder aus, blieb aber Aufmerksam für alles, was nicht von jemandem aus dem Haus kam.

„Ist irgend etwas, Harry?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Da war ein seltsames Gefühl als ich Sirius erwähnt habe."

„Ich weiß, ich vermisse ihn auch Harry. Wir alle vermissen ihn, abgesehen vielleicht von Snape." versuchte Ron die Stimmung zu heben.

„Woher wisst ihr so viel von meiner Verwandtschaft?" fragte Draco interessiert.

„Wir hatten einmal die Möglichkeit, einen Blick auf den Black Stammbaum zu werfen, und deine Mutter war darauf. Sie hieß einmal Narcissa Black." erklärte Ginny.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es wichtig ist, aber du bist auch irgendwie mit Tonks verwand, genauso wie auch eine sehr weitläufige Verwandtschaft zu Ginny und Ron besteht." fügte Hermine noch hinzu.

„Was?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, die Verwandtschaft ist viel zu weitläufig." sagte Hermine und Draco seufzte erleichtert.

„Du musst also nicht denken, dass all deine Vorfahren auf der falschen Seite standen. Ich glaube, auf irgendeine Weise bist du auch mit Neville verwandt. Fast alle Reinblüter sind ja miteinander verwandt." fügte Hermine noch hinzu.

„Danke, aber zurück zum teleportieren." jetzt klang er wieder fast wie der alte Draco. Er war erstaunt darüber, mit wem seine Familie alles verwandt war. Er wusste zwar, dass seine Mutter eine Black war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, dass es da so viele gab. Sein Vater hatte immer alle Zauberer ausgelassen, die nicht auf der Seite Voldemorts standen. Deshalb hatte er in letzter Zeit auch immer geglaubt, dass er der erste Malfoy sei, der von der Familientradition abwich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Ich denke es war dumm zu denken dass ich der erste Malfoy bin, der die Seiten gewechselt hat."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Jeder, der die Seiten gewechselt hat, wurde von dem Stammbaum entfernt. Jetzt aber wirklich zurück zum Teleportieren. Heute war das erste Mal, dass ich noch jemanden mitgenommen habe. Wir sind nach Fincayra gegangen."

„Wohin?" fragte Neville.

„Das ist das Land aus dem Merlin stammt. Er ist ein halber Fincayraner und halber Mensch. Sein Vater war dort für eine Zeitlang der Herrscher, bis von einem Fluch auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen wurde. Er wurde getötet. Merlins Mutter war menschlich und wurde als Heilerin in Fincayra aufgenommen. Nachdem Merlin seine eigene Bestimmung erfüllt hatte, verbringt er die meiste Zeit dort. Und es scheint ganz so, also ob wir die sieben Lieder dort finden können."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Die Lieder wurden nie aufgeschrieben, die wurden nur mündlich von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. In eine der Letzten Generationen war der Erbe nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, sie seinem Erben mit zu teilen. So gingen sie verloren, bis ein Erbe sie wieder finden wird."

„Schon klar." sagte Ron. „Du bist derjenige der sie finden muss, sonst gehen wir alle drauf. Also wie immer, mach dir nur keinen Stress." scherzte er.

„Harry weiß, dass wir im so gut helfen werden wie wir können, auch wenn nur er sie finden kann. Der einzige Tipp, den wir bekommen haben besagt, dass sich die Lieder in Arabassa befinden."

„Was ist Arabassa?" fragte Neville.

„Ein gigantischer Eichenbaum in dem Merlins Schwester Rhia lebt."

„Sie lebt auf einem Baum?"

„Nein, IN einem Baum."

„Oh."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns nach Fincayra teleportierst, sodass wir mit der Suche anfangen können." schlug Ron vor.

„Nun, das einzige Problem ist, dass ich euch einzeln Teleportieren muss, oder immer mit einem Mehr üben sollte. Ich habe jetzt schon Hermine und mich Teleportiert, also sollte ich es jetzt mit drei Personen probieren und so weiter. Ich möchte erst einmal nicht versuchen, euch ohne mich zu teleportieren, weil die Gefahr besteht, dass ihr sonst wo landet. Das ist Merlin einmal passiert, als er es gelernt hat. Einverstanden?"

Sie nickten alle und waren gleichzeitig sehr aufgeregt. Sie hatten das Flohsystem und Portschlüssel schon oft ausprobiert, aber Teleportieren war für sie alle etwas ganz neues. Sie beschlossen, dass Ron als erstes mit Harry und Hermine gehen würde.


	12. Besuch in Hogwarts

Kapitel zwölf: Besuch in Hogwarts

Die restlichen Tage in Avalon übten Hermine und die anderen mit Harry das Teleportieren mit mehreren Personen. Sie hatten beschlossen zur Sicherheit schrittweise vorzugehen. Harry übte zuerst mit drei Personen in Avalon. Der erste Versuch ging aber schief, anstatt im Garten landeten Hermine, Ron und er auf der Toilette im dritten Stockwerk. Glücklicherweise war der Raum groß genug.

„Jetzt wisst ihr, wieso ich es zuerst hier üben muss, bevor wir zu Fincayra wechseln."

Hermine und Ron sagten nichts. Ron war enttäuscht, dass Harry beschlossen hatte, zuerst einmal hier zu üben als direkt nach Fincayra zu gehen. Er war etwas eifersüchtig, weil Hermine vor ihm dort gewesen war.

„Vielleicht sind wir auch hier gelandet weil du auf die Toilette musst?"

„Nein, ich denke ich habe mir den Garten nicht gut genug vorgestellt. Vielleicht war es nicht so gut, sich den Brunnen als Zielort aus zu suchen, die Wasserquellen müssen sich gestört haben und so sind wir hier gelandet."

„Bist du sicher, dass es nicht dein Unterbewusstsein war, das uns hier hergebracht hat" fragte Ron.

„Ich bin mir sicher."

„Hör jetzt endlich auf Ron, vielleicht bist du ja derjenige der hier her wollte?" fragte Hermine genervt.

„Nein, du?"

„Nein. Willst du es noch einmal probieren, Harry?"

Harry nickte, nahm die Hände der Beiden und schloss seine Augen.

Er stellte sich die wunderschönen Blumen in einer Ecke des Gartens vor, die Sonne und die zwitschernden Vögel. Nach ein paar Sekunden verschwanden sie in der inzwischen bekannten Dunkelheit und reisten zu ihrem Zielort.

„Unglaublich." war das erste, das Ron sagte, nachdem sie sich wieder materialisiert hatten.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst." lobte Hermine ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Wow. Das war viel besser als Portschlüssel oder Flohen, bringst du uns jetzt wieder zurück?"

„Klar. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich wünschte nur, dass es einen näheren Platz als Fincayra gäbe, um zu üben."

„Wie wäre es mit Hogwarts? Es ist näher als Fincayra und sicher." schlug Hermine vor.

„Genau, du kannst uns in den Gryffindorturm bringen."

„In Ordnung, ich denke, dass das gehen dürfte." Er schloss wieder seine Augen und stellte sich das alte Schloss vor. Er konnte die Türme, die Bilder an den Wänden und die beweglichen Treppen sehen. Wieder verschwanden sie in der Dunkelheit.

Als sie ihre Augen öffneten, erschraken sie erst einmal. Vor ihnen hatten sich Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall an den Kamin des Gryffindorturmes gekuschelt. Die Kiefer der Drei klappten gleichzeitig nach unten. Professor McGonagalls Haare waren nicht länger in einem strengen Knoten gefasst sondern lagen offen und unordentlich auf ihrem Rücken. Mit dem sanften Lächeln, das auf ihren Lippen lag sah sie wunderschön aus. Auch Dumbledore hatten die Drei noch nie mit solch einem Lächeln und geschlossenen Augen gesehen. Beide sahen so friedlich aus.

Harrys Emphatische Fähigkeiten aktivierten sich nahezu sofort und er konnte ihre Zufriedenheit und tiefe Liebe spüren. Jetzt fühlte Harry sich noch unbehaglicher als vorher. Er würde nie wieder auf dieser Couch sitzen können, ohne an seine zwei Professoren zu denken.

Dumbledores Arm hielt McGonagall nahe bei sich während ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. Die Drei wollten sie nicht stören, wussten aber nicht wo sie hingehen sollten und so schauten sie sich gegenseitig mit roten Gesichtern an. Als ob er gefühlt hätte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, öffnete Dumbledore seine Augen und sah drei paar Augen und drei offene Münder auf sich gerichtet. Er konnte wirklich nicht sagen wer verlegener war, die Kinder oder er.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor." begann Harry und McGonagall sprang fast an die Decke als sie Harrys Stimme so plötzlich hörte. „Wir wollten eigentlich nur ein bisschen üben."

„Schon in Ordnung Harry. Ihr habt uns nur in einem privaten Moment erwischt, es wäre schön wenn ihr das gegenüber niemandem erwähnt." McGonagall errötete. Sie hatten ihre Verwandlungslehrerin noch nie erröten oder nervös gesehen.

„Wie sind sie hier her gekommen, Albus?" fragt McGonagall nachdem sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Wir wollten nicht stören, wir hatten nicht erwartet, dass irgend jemand hier sein würde." versuche es Hermine zu erklären. „Harry musste Teleportieren mit drei Personen üben, und das war der sicherste Zielpunkt an den wir denken konnten."

„Da haben sie sicherlich Recht, Miss Granger. Ich wünschte, ihr hättet mich über eure Absichten informiert. Aber es war genauso auch unser Fehler, weil wir uns einfach in unseren Lieblingsraum in Hogwarts gesetzt haben."

Die Drei waren überrascht. Sie wussten zwar, dass beide in Gryffindor gewesen waren, aber sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum immer noch ihr Lieblingsort in der ganzen Schule sein würde. Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten amüsiert.

„Seid nicht so überrascht. Wir sind auch nur ein paar Minuten vor euch angekommen und haben es uns gemütlich gemacht. Wir lieben es, uns hier zu entspannen, und an vergangene Zeiten zu denken."

Harry war erleichtert, dass sie nicht das getan hatten, was er sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Entschuldigung. Wir hätten nie gedacht, dass sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten." antwortete Ron.

„So, dann erzählt mir mal von eurem Training."

Das Unbehagen der Drei war vergessen, als sie begannen von ihrem Training zu erzählen. Dumbledore und McGonagall waren überrascht und erstaunt über das, was Harry alles geschafft hatte. Insbesondere Dumbledore war sehr stolz auf ihn. Obwohl Harry seine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückte, konnte er dies trotzdem fühlen und es schien als ob Dumbledore wollte, dass er wusste, dass er stolz auf ihn war, genauso wie er wollte, dass Harry seine Liebe für ihn spüren konnte. Dumbledore liebte ihn wie ein Familienmitglied, und alles was er in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, diente nur seinem Schutz, vor lauter Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Harry wusste nicht, was er mit diesem Wisse tun sollte, aber er akzeptierte es bedingungslos.

Sie redeten fast eine Stunde mit ihren Professoren über das, was sie gelernt hatten, und was sie vom nächsten Schuljahr alles erwarteten. McGonagall sagte ihnen, wie stolz sie auf ihre Leistungen sei, was insbesondere für Hermine ein Schock war, da ihre Lehrerin sonst nie solche Komplimente verteilte. McGonagall freute sich schon darauf, Harry und Hermine im nächsten Jahr als Schulsprecher zu haben.

Harry zeigte Dumbledore und McGonagall sogar das Teleportieren, indem er sie vom Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum in das Schulleiterbüro und wieder zurückbrachte. Harry war stolz darauf, dass er diese Vorführung ohne Fehler schaffte. Insbesondere McGonagall gefiel der kleine Ausflug sehr, da es viel angenehmer als apparieren war. Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten die ganze Zeit über aufgeregt. Er wurde von Merlin immer über Harrys Fortschritte informiert, aber beide wussten, dass Harry sein Potential noch nicht ausgeschöpft hatte.

Schließlich wies Dumbledore sie an, wieder nach Avalon zurückzukehren, bevor Remus sich Sorgen machen würde, weil sie nicht zum Abendessen erschienen. Harry hatte außerdem gleich um Erlaubnis gefragt, ob er mit dem Rest zum Schuljahresgin nach Hogwarts teleportieren durfte anstatt den Hogwartsexpress zu benutzen. Dumbledore wies ihn noch auf eine Lücke in seinem Plan hin: Draco wurde von seinen Eltern am Bahnhof erwartet und als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin mussten Harry und Hermine auch mit dem Zug fahren.

„Trotzdem kannst du zur Übung vor Schuljahresbeginn nach Hogwarts und zurück teleportieren." es tat Dumbledore leid, Harry zu enttäuschen, aber es war für ihr eigenes Wohlergehen. Wenn ein Spion Voldemort berichten würde, dass Harry Potter nicht unter den Schülern war, die nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, würde dies Voldemorts Suche nur noch aggressiver werden lassen. Die geringen Aktivitäten von Voldemort während den Sommerferien waren nur darauf zurück zu führen, dass seine Pläne Harrys Rückkehr nach Hogwarts beinhalteten. Niemand konnte wissen, was die Todesser anrichten würden, nur um ganz Europa nach ihm zu durchsuchen.

Nein, jeder musste sehen können, dass Harry nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Auch wenn Harry die letzten eineinhalb Monate nicht zu sehen war, waren Voldemorts Leute der Meinung, dass er entweder bei seinen Verwandten oder im Fuchsbau war. Der Besuch der Kinder in der Winkelgasse hatte Dumbledores Verdacht bestätigt, dass Voldemort nur sichergehen wollte, dass Harry sich nicht versteckt hatte. Nach dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse hatte Dumbledores Spion bei den Todessern berichtet, dass Voldemort erleichtert darüber war, dass Harry die Winkelgasse besucht hatte und Pläne für das finale Zusammentreffen zwischen ihm und Harry vorbereitete. Aber auch Voldemorts neue Rekrutierungen waren für die geringe Aktivität verantwortlich. Da es Voldemort nicht gelungen war, den Galator zu bekommen, suchte er nach anderen Möglichkeiten, um seine Macht zu vergrößern.

Eines der neueren Gerüchte war, dass Voldemort nach Excalibur sucht, dem Schwert, das Arthur aus dem Stein gezogen hatte. Eine Legende besagte, dass Merlin das Schwert selber in Fincyra gefunden hatte, und es nach England gebracht hatte, sodass König Artur seine Bestimmung erfüllen konnte. Excalibur ist das Schwert des Lichts, egal ob in der Vergangenheit oder in der Zukunft. Es ist das Schwert von Königen in der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft, wer dieses Schwert in Händen hält, hält auch dessen Macht in Händen.

Außerdem suchte Voldemort nach Merlins Stab, der Gerüchten zufolge irgend wo in England sein sollte. Doch Dumbledore wusste sicher, dass Voldemort weder das Schwert noch den Stab finden würde, da sich diese Gegenstände entweder bei Merlin oder an einem sicheren Platz befanden, an dem niemand sie finden konnte, es sei den, es wäre seine Bestimmung. Und das traf mit Sicherheit nicht auf Voldemort zu.

Dumbledore und McGonagall beobachteten, wie Harry, Ron und Hermine vor ihren Augen verschwanden.

„Albus, du musst ihm bald den Rest seiner Familiengeschichte erzählen."

„Ich weiß, meine Liebe. Aber ich werde das erst am Anfang des Schuljahres machen, sobald sie sich wieder eingewöhnt haben."

„Du versuchst dich zu drücken, Liebling. Aber ich verstehe deine Sorge." Sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen und stand auf, um in ihr Quartier zurück zu gehen. „Kommst du?" fragte sie lächelnd als sie ihm ihren Arm einladend hinhielt.

„Da musst du nicht erst fragen. Ich werde überall hingehen wo du mich hinschickst." kicherte Dumbledore als er zu ihr ging und seine Hand in ihre legte. So verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg in McGonagalls Privaträume.

In Avalon liefen die vier zurückgebliebenen besorgt auf und ab. Die Drei waren seit mehr als einer Stunde verschwunden, und sie machten sich Sorgen, dass ihnen etwas geschehen sein könnte. Ginny war schon dabei, Dumbledore einen Brief zu schreiben, als Harry, Hermine und Ron mit grinsenden Gesichtern in ihrer Mitte auftauchten. Zwar sollten sie ihnen nicht erzählen, was sie im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen hatte, aber sie konnten sich ja ‚offiziell' darüber freuen, dass das Teleportieren erfolgreich war.

Lavender stürzte vor, kaum dass sie klar zu erkennen waren und umarmte ihren Ron, während Ginny Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig umarmte.

„Wow. Harry, wenn ich diese Begrüßung jedes mal nach dem Teleportieren bekomme, dann sollten wir es öfters machen." scherzte Ron, der die Sorge in Lavenders Gesicht sehr wohl gesehen hatte.

Draco und Neville kamen auch näher und das Ausfragen der Drei begann. Ron machte es großen Spaß, jede Frage zu beantworten. Ihre lange Abwesenheit erklärten sie mit einer gekürzten Fassung ihres Besuchs in Hogwarts und beschrieben, wie Harry Dumbledore und McGonagall Teleportieren gezeigt hatte. Sie erzählten auch, wie sie das erste Mal in der Toilette landeten und alle brachen in Gelächter aus.

Jetzt wollten alle mit Harry teleportieren, und er versprach ihnen, dass jeder die Chance bekommen würde, noch bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Sie beschlossen, zuerst zu Essen, und dann erneut zu teleportieren.

Harry benötigte nicht viel Zeit, um das teleportieren mit vier, fünf, sechs und schließlich sieben Personen zu schaffen. Jedes mal übte er zuerst mit einer kurzen Strecke, dann Hogwarts und dann nach Fincayra. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry mit den anderen in Fincayra war, streiften sie durch Arbassa, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie konnten die Lieder einfach nicht finden.

Eine Nacht bevor sie alle nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden teleportierte Harry sie alle noch einmal nach Fincayra, nachdem sie eine Stunde damit verbracht hatten, durch die leeren Hallen von Hogwarts zu streifen. Sie hatten Hagrid besucht, und sich mit McGonagall und Dumbledore unterhalten, da diese die einzigen waren, die von Harrys Fähigkeiten wussten.

Auf Merlins Vorschlag hin erkundeten sie Teile des Drumawaldes. Merlin hatte sie angewiesen, eine Pause zu machen und sich draußen etwas zu erholen, da sie dann wieder mit mehr Energie nach den Liedern suchen konnten. Merlin wusste, dass ihre systematische Suche Harry in keinster Weise half, also mussten sie alle eine Pause machen, damit Harry sich entspannen konnte.

Draco war verblüfft als er Merlin traf. Noch verblüffter jedoch war er als er sich in den Drumawäldern umsah.

Er zog Ginny näher zu sich, als sie sich unter einen der vielen Bäume setzten, sich küssten und die vielen verschiedenen Tiere beobachteten, die an ihnen vorbeiliefen. Er hatte immer noch seine Zweifel, was sein Schicksal anging, aber er fürchtete auch, dass seine Zweifel wahr werden könnten.

Ron und Lavender verbrachten ihre Zeit ähnlich.

Hermine und Harry hatten einen anderen Baum ausgewählt, saßen beieinander und redeten, küssten und genossen die kleine Welt in den Drumawäldern.

Neville benahm sich währenddessen wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. Er war schon immer gut in Kräuterkunde gewesen, und all diese verschiedenen Pflanzen waren wie geschaffen für ihn. Er ging umher und versuchte, die verschiedenen Pflanzen zu erkennen, jedoch hatte er die meisten noch nie gesehen. Er starrte nur erstaunt auf die verschiedenen Farben, die Blätter-, Blumen-, und Fruchtformen.

Merlin beobachtete ihn währenddessen. Er wusste alles über ihn und seine Eltern, und er wusste , dass er nicht nur wegen seinem Schicksal ein Teil der Sieben war, sondern auch aus einem anderen Grund.

Dann blickte Merlin zu Harry und sein Herz erwärmte sich. Er war aber auch gleichzeitig traurig, weil er wusste, dass er Harry eventuell verlieren würde. Selbst mit seinem inneren Auge konnte er nicht sagen, was die Zukunft für Harry bereithielt. Jedes mal, wenn er versuchte in Harrys Zukunft zu schauen war es wie ein weißes Blatt Papier. Er hatte Angst davor, Harry mitten in einen Krieg zu schicken, aber er wusste es besser als zu versuchen das Schicksal zu ändern. Wenn einer sein Schicksal änderte, dann änderte er gleichzeitig das Schicksal von allen anderen. Die Sieben sahen so heiter und voll von Liebe aus. Merlin hoffte, dass dies auch nach dem Krieg noch so sein würde.

Ü/N: Sodele, das dürfte ein neuer Rekord sein, 5 Wochen für ein Kapitel. Aber ich hatte wirklich besseres zu tun… außerdem hätte ich es Enigma mit dem Citrix Firmennetzwerk sowieso nicht schicken können. By the way: Die letzten Absätze sind in 10.000 Metern Höhe entstanden.

hmm, ich erlaube mir heute mal, keine reviewantworten zu tippen, es ist zu warm zum denken


	13. Wieder in Hogwarts

Kapitel dreizehn: Wieder in Hogwarts

Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts verlief ereignislos. Sie hatten Draco am Bahnhof unter den wachsamen Augen von Tonks, die sich in Dracos Cousin verwandelt hatte, sich selbst überlassen. Die anderen Sechs blieben aber zusammen, da dies keinem der anderen Schüler verdächtig vorkommen würde. Sie wurden von Mad-Eye und den Weasleys als Eskorte begleitet.

Abgesehen von Neville und Lavender, die sich in ein Abteil gesetzt hatten gingen die anderen ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecher oder Vertrauensschüler nach. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren nicht einmal die Slytherins auf Ärger aus. Ihr Zusammenstöße in der Vergangenheit waren meist von Draco ausgegangen, und Crabbe und Goyle waren alleine nicht intelligent genug um auch nur eine Fliege zu stören.

Draco musste jedoch seine Maske aufrechterhalten und Harry hier und da ein bisschen ärgern. Harry würde dann entsprechend darauf reagieren und später, wenn sie alleine waren würden sie alle zusammen darüber lachen.

„Zuerst dachte ich, dass du wieder vollständig der alte bist." meinte Ron. „Es hat so viel mehr Spaß gemacht."

„Es sollte ja echt aussehen." antwortete Ginny.

„Wenn es euch nicht stört mache ich mich mal auf den Weg und schaue ob es Lavender und Neville gut geht."

„Kein Problem, zisch ab. Harry und ich sollten mal nach den Erstklässlern schauen." sagte Hermine und blickte wissend zu Ginny. Ginny hatte sie gefragt, ob sie ihr einen Moment alleine mit Draco einrichten könne, da sie in der Schule nur wenige Gelegenheiten dazu hätten.

Harry durchschaute Hermines Motive sofort und ging mit ihr zum Ende des Zuges um nach den neuen Schülern zu sehen. Wie erwartet gab es die üblichen Reaktionen als die Schüler seinen Namen hörten. Zuerst Unglaube und Erstaunen, dann wanderten die Blicke zu seiner Stirn, um zu überprüfen ob die blitzförmige Narbe wirklich dort war. Inzwischen war Harry daran gewöhnt. Seit sieben Jahren taten dies alle Leute die er traf, und irgendwann hatte er eingesehen, dass es nichts brachte, sich darüber aufzuregen.

Als er die Schüler ansah konnte er sich nicht vorstellen dass er jemals so eifrig und gleichzeitig naiv gewesen sein könnte. Seit dem Moment in dem er die Zaubererwelt betreten hatte war er für etwas berühmt gewesen, an das er sich noch nicht einmal erinnern konnte. Als er Hogwarts das erste Mal ankam hatte er schon Feinde, die ihn liebend gerne tot sehen wollten. Der einzige Lichtblick, an den er sich erinnerte waren seine Freunde, die in den vergangenen sieben Jahren zu seiner Familie geworden waren. Harry wusste, dass er nach dem letzten Schuljahr entweder sein Leben mit der Frau die er liebte frei verbringen konnte, oder aufhörte zu existieren. Er hoffte, dass er es schaffen würde, den Erstklässlern eine Voldemortfreie Welt zu geben.

Nach dieser Zugfahrt war die Last auf seinen Schultern noch schwerer geworden, aber er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er würde Voldemort bekämpfen und den Krieg beenden oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Als sie die Große Halle betraten konnten sie Remus bereits am Lehrertisch entdecken.

Schließlich mussten sie alle das Lied des Sprechenden Hutes und das Sortieren über sich ergehen lassen. Die Anzahl Gryffindors schien zu wachsen, während die Slytherins nur wenige neue bekamen. Als Harry zu Malfoy blickte antwortete dieser mit dem typischen Malfoygrinsen, da der Blickkontakt von Pansy bemerkt worden war. Pansy kicherte bewundernd und versuchte wieder einmal, ihren Arm um Draco zu legen, der diesen allerdings immer wegstieß.

Ginny war inzwischen darüber verärgert und blickte Harry hilfesuchend an. Harry beschloss, eine Schutzblase um Draco zu legen. Er schloss seine Augen und murmelte vor sich hin. Als er seine grünen Augen wieder öffnete schrie Pansy auf, da sie einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen hatte, als sie versuchte ihre Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkel zu legen.

„Malfoy du Idiot! Was soll das?" schrie sie. Snape blickte sie nur an und das war genug um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Was?" fragte Draco der nichts von dem Zauber wusste, der jetzt auf ihm lag.

„Du hast irgendetwas gemacht als ich dich berührt habe. Was auch immer es war, es hat mir einen Schlag versetzt." antwortete sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Draco blickte auf und blickte dankbar in Harrys Richtung. Dann sah er zu Ginny, die jetzt ein großes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Ich habe gar nichts macht. Wenn ich etwas getan hätte, dann sollte ich doch meinen Zauberstab in der Hand haben, oder?" sagte Draco zu Pansy.

Sie grummelte und ließ ihn die restliche Zeit in Ruhe.

Nachdem sie ihre Pflichten erfüllt hatten, trafen sich Harry, Hermine, Ron, Lavender und Ginny in ihrem geheimen Raum. Ginny hatte Draco eine kurze Notiz zugesteckt, die besagte, dass er sich um neun Uhr zum Teleportieren bereithalten sollte.

Sie saßen alle auf ihren entsprechenden Stühlen, abgesehen von dem einen, der für Draco frei war. Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, Draco in das Zimmer zu teleportieren. Es wurde für Harry immer leichter, diese Fähigkeit zu nutzen. Er war sogar in der Lage, die Umgebung um Draco herum zu überprüfen, bevor er ihn um genau 9 Uhr teleportierte.

„Hey, schön dass du vorbeikommst." sagte Neville.

„Schön dass ich hier sein kann. Ich dachte schon, ich würde Pansy nie mehr loswerden."

Ginny schnaubte und Draco zog sie in eine sanfte Umarmung und küsste sie.

„Harry, woher wusstest du, dass es sicher war, Draco hierher zu teleportieren?" fragte Ron.

„Ich habe nach Personen in seiner Umgebung ‚gefühlt'. Abgesehen von einen leblosen Gegenständen war aber nichts da."

„Was meinst du mit leblosen Gegenständen?" fragte Lavender. „Ich dachte, dass Gegenstände keine Gefühle haben, eben weil sie nicht am leben sind."

„Aber du redest doch manchmal auch mit solchen Sachen, oder nicht? Insbesondere in der Zaubererwelt haben auch Gegenstände unterschiedliche ‚Gefühle'."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist doch Harry. Du solltest dich inzwischen nicht mehr wundern wenn er dir etwas erzählt von dem du noch nie zuvor gehört hast." schnaubte Ron.

„Du hast Recht, entschuldige Harry. Mach weiter."

„In Ordnung. Wir müssen einen Plan machen, denn wir können uns nicht jedes Mal hier treffen um nach Fincayra zu gehen. Wir haben Aufgaben, Hausaufgaben…" Ron schnaubte verächtlich und Hermine schaute ihn wütend an. „Draco und ich müssen weiter vorgeben, uns zu hassen, wir haben Quidditch, unsere Spezialstunden und das Training. So haben wir keine Zeit, um nach den Liedern zu suchen. Also ist es besser, wenn wir das erledigen, während wir schlafen."

Lavender öffnete schon ihren Mund, um zu fragen wie das möglich sein sollte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Harrys Training letztes Jahr auch während der Nacht statt gefunden hatte.

„Wie machen wir das, und woher weißt du, dass wir alle schlafen, wenn du doch auch schläfst?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass mein Unterbewusstsein mich in den letzten Monaten nach Fincayra teleportiert hat. Ich denke, dass ich mein Unterbewusstsein so programmieren kann, dass es uns alle zur selben Zeit dort hinbringt. Der Trick an der Sache ist, dass ihr mir die Erlaubnis geben müsst, euer Unterbewusstsein zu beeinflussen."

„Kein Problem, aber wie machen wir das?" fragte Ginny.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Ihr müsst es nur denken. Denkt nur daran, mir die Erlaubnis zu geben."

„Ich glaube es ist zumindest einen Versuch wert." stimmte Draco sofort bei.

„Heute Nacht?" fragte Neville. Er hatte bisher jeder von Harrys Ideen beigestimmt und hatte volles Vertrauen zu Harry und seinen Fähigkeiten. Seitdem fürchtete er sich auch nicht mehr davor, etwas neues auszuprobieren.

Und so geschah es. Nach einem kurzen Training mit Merlin teleportierte Harry seine Freunde nach Fincayra. Harry machten seine neuen Fähigkeiten inzwischen großen Spaß und Merlin beobachtete ihn stolz.

Die sechs waren überrascht, dass sie in Fincayra ihre normale Kleidung und nicht ihre Schlafanzüge trugen. Harry allerdings hatte nur ein paar Hosen an – was seiner normalen Kleidung bei den Trainingsstunden entsprach.

Sie brauchten nur wenige Momente um sich nach der Reise zu orientieren, auch sie hatten sich mehr und mehr an diese Art des Reisens gewöhnt, sodass sie jetzt gar nicht mehr zu Floo oder Portschlüsseln zurückkehren wollten. Doch ihnen war allen klar, dass ihnen die Macht für diese Art des Reisens fehlte.

Nach ein paar Minuten rafften sie sich auf und begannen mit der Suche. Merlin blieb still, da er ihnen keine weiteren Hinweise mehr geben konnte. Nach 20 Minuten erfolglosem Suchens setzten sich alle auf die Stühle, die im Wohnzimmer von Arbassa verteilt waren.

Harry schloss seine Augen und dachte darüber nach, wo sie sonst noch suchen konnten. Wenige Minuten später erschienen Worte vor ihm. Er öffnete erschrocken seine Augen und bemerkte, dass Merlin ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Merlin wusste irgendwoher, dass er gerade eben etwas gesehen hatte und ermunterte ihn mit einem Lächeln, fort zu fahren.

So schloss er wieder seine Augen, und als er sich konzentrierte konnte er jeden im Zimmer sehen, und was sie in diesem Moment taten. Er öffnete seine Augen, um es mit den realen Aktionen zu vergleichen und stellte fest, dass er es tatsächlich mit geschlossenen Augen gesehen hatte. Jetzt suchte er jeden Quadratzentimeter von Arbassa mit geschlossenen Augen ab. Er wusste genau, dass er Worte gesehen hatte, aber er wusste nicht wo. Harry überprüfte die Wände nach versteckten Türen oder Zimmern, bis er schließlich an die Wand bei der Treppe kam. Dort entdeckte er die Schrift wieder.

„Hermine, schnapp dir schnell was zum schreiben."

„Was?" Hermine blickte ihn verwundert an. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren, aber auch, dass er sich stark konzentrierte.

„Hol dir einen Stift und Papier. Ich habe die Lieder gefunden."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Harry. Er wollte gerne sehen, was sie jetzt taten, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er die Lieder noch einmal verlieren würde, nachdem sie Tage mit der Suche verbracht hatten.

„Ich lese euch etwas von der Wand vor, und ihr schreibt es auf"

Jetzt dachten die Anderen wirklich, dass er dabei war, seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Sie konnten alle sehen, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren, und doch erzählte er ihnen, dass er etwas von einer Wand ablesen würde. Trotzdem hielten sie ihre Kommentare zurück, denn sie konnten seine Anstrengung an seinem Gesicht ablesen.

"The seven songs of wizardry  
One melody and many  
May guide ye to your destiny  
Though hope ye have not any.

Divine the truth within each song  
Before ye may proceed  
For truths like trees for ages grow  
Yet each begins a seed.

Pursue the seven songs in turn  
The parts beget the whole  
But never move until ye find  
Each song's essential soul

The lesson Changing be the first  
A treeling knows it well.

The power Binding be the next  
As Lake of Face can tell.

The skill Protecting be the third  
Like dwarves who turned deep.

The art of Naming be the fourth  
A secret Slantos keep  
The power Leaping be the fifth  
In Varigal beware.

Eliminating be the sixth  
A sleeping dragon's lair.

The gift of Seeing be the last  
Forgotten Island's spell.

And now ye may attempt to move on  
To fulfill your destiny

But lo! Do not attempt to fight  
Until the Songs are done.

For dangers stalk your every step  
Especially for the chosen one."

Die Sechs starrten Harry nur noch an. Er hatte die Lieder mit geschlossenen Augen gefunden! Merlin war überglücklich jemanden mit dem zweiten Gesicht in der Familie zu haben.

Ü/N: Södele, da haben wir es mal wieder geschafft. Das Gedicht/Die Lieder lasse ich mal englisch stehen, die einzelnen Absätze werden in den nächsten Kaps noch genauer durchgekaut. (Enigma lässt euch folgendes ausrichten: Jeder der wählen war bekommt einen Lolli). Und bevor ihr fragt: Wir wissen, dass wir irre sind. (Enigma: "Irre gut, irre fein, so soll es sein")

Rudi: Dunkle Gedanken von Merlin? Hmmm... keine Ahnng was du meinst, ist aber schon lange her...

Teddy172: Danke für deine Reviews, ich habe mich besonders über die Reviews zu der "alten" Geschichte gefreut, man bekommt so selten was dafür :-)

Mr. Unbekannt: Danke

Pupp: Dieses Mal hat es keine 5 Wochen gedauert, sondern "nur" 2... Ich hatte während dem Einführungsseminar in dem Bayrischen Kuhdorf leider keinerlei Zeit zum Übersetzen... Es haben schon alle komisch geschaut wenn ich mit dem Laptop auf den nächsten Berg gestiegen bin, nur um eine UMTS verbindung auf zu bauen... In dem Kaff gabs noch nicht einmal Handyempfang...ahhhhhhh

Schoki: Ich sag nur: Lesen!

Harry Black Potter: #räusper# ich hatte 10km höhe geschrieben, nicht 10m...Tja, die Fortschritte sind nötig...(Kann es sein, dass das dein erster Review war?)

Steffen: Nein, verheiratet sind die Beiden nicht. Und "heiß" ist bei mir anders definiert als bei dir... Wenns draußen warm ist habe ich dank meinen Pcs ca. 35° im Zimmer...

The Snitch: Für das "fehlerlose" musst du dich bei Enigma bedanken...

Tatze15: Ich hoffe, dass das "Bald genug" war.


	14. Gestörte Zweisamkeit

Kapitel vierzehn: Gestörte Zweisamkeit

Die Sieben verbrachten die nächsten zwei Wochen damit, herauszufinden was die erste Strophe bedeutete und auf wen sie sich bezog. Doch genau dies war der schwerste Teil. Es gab sieben Strophen, und nur jeweils eine Strophe bezog sich auf einen von ihnen.

"The lesson Changing be the first  
A treeling knows it well."

(Ü/N: Treeling-Bäumling)

Wie immer schlug Hermine vor, direkt in die Bücherei zu gehen und alles über Bäumlinge heraus zu finden. Und da niemand einen besseren Vorschlag hatte verschwanden sie in ihrer Freizeit und zwischen den Stunden in die Bücherei.

Wie erwartet fanden sie nicht viele Informationen über Bäumlinge in der Bücherei. Aber da niemand wusste, wer von ihnen die Bedeutung der Strophe herausfinden sollte, beschwerte sich auch niemand darüber.

Neville hatte den Pflanzenkundlichen Teil der Recherche übernommen und überprüfte alle Pflanzen der jetzigen Zeit, bis hin zu den Pflanzen in Merlins Zeitalter. Jedoch hatte er keinen Erfolg.

Lavender und Ron suchten nach Magischen Kreaturen im selben Zeitrahmen, doch auch sie fanden kein entsprechendes Lebewesen.

Ginny und Draco überprüften die Dunklen Künste und ob ein Bäumling eventuell eine Verbindung zu diesem Zweig der Magie hatte. Doch auch sie fanden nahezu nichts.

Harry und Hermine überprüften den Verbotenen Teil der Bücherei, ihr Status als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin ermöglichte es ihnen, diesen Teil der Bücherei uneingeschränkt zu nutzen. Hermine war hocherfreut gewesen, als sie davon erfahren hatte, doch die anderen rollten nur mit ihren Augen als sie ihnen davon erzählte. Aber auch die Suche in der verbotenen Abteilung war erfolglos.

„Harry, glaubst du, dass die Strophe eventuell nichts mit unserer Welt oder unserer Zeit zu tun hat?" fragte Hermine.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nunja, wir haben den Text in Fincayra gefunden, vielleicht ist alles, nachdem wir suchen ebenfalls mit diesem Ort verknüpft."

Harry und die anderen schauten sie einen Moment nachdenklich an.

„Das könnte sein." meinte Ron.

„Ja Harry," mischte sich Ginny ein. „Vielleicht suchen wir am falschen Ort. Wir sollten vielleicht dort suchen, wo wir die Strophe gefunden haben."

„Du bist derjenige von uns, der dort die meiste Zeit verbracht hat, und du hattest die Möglichkeit, die ganze Gegend zu erforschen. Macht die Strophe für dich vielleicht Sinn?"

„Ihr habt Recht, ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass Merlin einige Ort in Fincayra erwähnt hat, aber ich war bisher nur in Druma und Avalon. Wir müssen wohl zurück und dort weitersuchen."

„Aber wo sollen wir anfangen, das hört sich nach einem riesigen Gebiet an." fragte Neville.

„Merlin hat einmal einen Ort erwähnt an dem wir eventuell finden was wir suchen. Dieser Ort gehört einem guten Freund von Merlin, jemandem der zu seinem Stiefvater wurde. Er ist Mine sehr ähnlich, er liebt Bücher und das darin enthaltene Wissen. Er hat angeblich eine Bücherei die jede andere Bücherei wie einen Witz aussehen lässt, dort stehen nahezu alle jemals geschriebenen Bücher."

Die sechs verhielten sich absolut ruhig, als Harry sich so viele Abenteuer wie möglich von Merlin und seinem Stiefvater Cairpre ins Gedächtnis rief. Er erzählte ihnen, wie Caipre Merlin ausgebildet hatte, um ihn zu einem mächtigen Zauberer zu machen, auch wenn er selber bei weitem nicht so mächtig wie Merlin war.

So entschieden sie, nach ihrem alten Muster vorzugehen und während ihrem Schlaf nach Fincayra zu teleportieren.

Aber auch nach einer Woche ununterbrochener Suche in Fincayra waren sie der Lösung nicht einen Schritt näher gekommen. Sie hatten zwar ein paar Informationen über Bäumlinge gefunden, jedoch offenbar existierten sie vor langer Zeit. Der letzte Bäumling war derjenige, der Riha praktisch aufgezogen hatte, nachdem sie in den Wäldern verloren gegangen war.

Die Sieben waren frustriert. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich einer neuen Richtung zuwandten schienen sie gegen eine Wand zu laufen. Sie hatten zwar jetzt die Informationen die sie benötigten, aber wie sollte man jemanden fragen der nicht mehr existierte. Sogar Merlin konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Aus irgendeinem Grund gab es schriftliche Regeln, die ihm verboten, ihnen bei der Lösung ihrer Aufgabe zu helfen. Er durfte ihnen Tipps geben, aber diese Tipps waren genauso Rätsel, die gelöst werden mussten. Die einzige Aussage die sie erhielten war die, dass der Bäumling sowohl seiner Schwester, wie auch ihm bekannt sei. Außerdem hatte er Harry einen magischen Stab überreicht der mit Symbolen zeigen würden, welchen Teil der Lieder sie bereits gelöst hatten.

Sie waren nicht nur deprimiert über ihre Misserfolge mit der Strophe, sie wurden außerdem von der Schule und ihren Aufgaben in selbiger nahezu überwältigt. Die ganze Bestimmung ihrer Zukunft hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack im Mund. Sie stellten ihr Können jetzt noch mehr in Frage als zu Beginn ihrer Ausflüge nach Avalon.

Draco war gestresst. Zusätzlich zu den ‚normalen' Stress kam auch noch, dass er die ganze Zeit Pansy abwehren und seine Beziehung mit Ginny und Freundschaft mit den anderen Fünf geheim halten musste. Am Ende des Tages fühlte er sich wie erschlagen, die einzige Sache die ihn weiter Antrieb war die Tatsache, dass er vielleicht etwas Zeit mit Ginny verbringen konnte, auch wenn es nur Momente waren.

Manchmal fragte er sich auch, ob es das alles wert wäre. Vielleicht hätte er lieber seinem Vater und den Todessern beitreten sollen. Bei Merlin, das wäre ein einfacher Weg gewesen. Er hätte dann nur dieses verdammte Tattoo auf dem Arm und müsste andere foltern und töten. Aber er müsste auch die Frau die er liebte und seine neuen Freunde verraten. Bei dem Gedanken erschauderte er. Konnte er jemals wieder so verrückt und gefühllos werden wie sein Vater ihn haben wollte? Er hoffte nicht.

Harry hatte es wieder einmal am schlimmsten getroffen. Er fühlte das Gewicht der Welt jeden Tag an dem sie das Rätsel nicht lösten, mehr und mehr auf seiner Schulter. Die Lieder mussten gelöst werden, sodass er Erfolg haben konnte, und er fürchtete, dass sie nicht genug Zeit zur Lösung aller haben würden. Harry fühlte, dass das Ende näher und näher kam.

Hermine spürte, dass irgendetwas mit Harry nicht in Ordnung war, doch er sagte immer nur, dass er müde und frustriert sei und sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsste. So verbrachten sie immer weniger Zeit miteinander. Ihre Suche nach den Liedern und deren Lösung nahm ihnen praktisch ihr eigenes Leben. Hermine wusste, dass sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllen mussten, aber sie brauchten auch hin und wieder etwas Zeit für sich.

„Harry, können wir heute Nacht bitte eine Pause machen? Ich denke wir brauchen etwas Abstand, so fällt uns vielleicht ein, wie wir die Lösung finden können."

Harry schaute auf und sah die bittende Blicke der anderen. „In Ordnung. Wieso machen wir nicht jetzt sofort Schluss? Ihr habt vermutlich sowieso noch Hausaufgaben und Quidditchtraining das ihr erledigen müsst.

„Sei nicht sauer."

„Das bin ich nicht Ron. Ich bin nur frustriert, wie ihr auch. Tut mir leid wenn ich mich ärgerlich angehört habe."

„Das ist doch in Ordnung, Harry." warf Lavender ein. „Wir sind alle frustriert. Es ist fast einen Monat her, und wir haben immer noch nicht die Bedeutung der ersten Strophe herausgefunden. Wir brauchen eine Nacht Pause."

„Wieso gehen wir nicht alle schlafen? Draco, soll ich dich in dein Zimmer teleportieren?"

„Nein danke. Ginny und ich müssen heute sowieso die Kontrollgänge machen, niemand wird sich daran stören wenn wir um diese Zeit unterwegs sind. Wir müssen nur hier aus dieser Gegend verschwinden, wie wäre es mit dem Nordturm?" Harry und Ron wussten genau, dass der Nordturm ein beliebter Ort für Paare war. Sie hatten dort schon einige gefunden, zum Beispiel Padma und Dean.

„Bereit?" Die zwei nahmen sich an den Händen und Harry schloss seine Augen um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, Ginny und Draco zum Nordturm zu bringen.

Nachdem die Beiden verschwunden waren wünschte Neville allen eine gute Nacht und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bett. Ron und Lavender gingen in ihren geheimen Raum, auch wenn er inzwischen nicht mehr wirklich geheim war. Die Anderen hatten den Raum während ihrem sechsten Schuljahr gefunden, und Harry verriet ihnen sogar den versteckten Durchgang direkt in Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Jetzt befanden sich Harry und Hermine alleine in dem Raum den Harry letztes Jahr dafür genutzt hatte um sich von Hermine fern zu halten. Inzwischen wurde das Zimmer jedoch von den Sieben als Hauptquartier genutzt.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine nachdem Harry die Türe einige Minuten lang komisch angesehen hatte.

„Hmmm?"

„Was machst du?"

„Ich habe nur überprüft, wer noch wach ist. Sie haben nur noch 20 Minuten bis sie wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein müssen."

„Wie meinst du das? Hast du im Schloss herumgeschaut?"

„Ja. Aber nicht in den privaten Zimmern, sondern nur in den Gängen und den Klassenzimmern."

„Was hast du gesehen?"

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne." scherzte er. Hermine war froh, dass er immer noch einen Witz machen könnte, obwohl er so viel zu tun hatte.

„Komm schon, wen hast du gesehen?"

„Ich habe gesehen wie Mr. Filch seine Nase geputzt und am Ärmel abgewischt hat."

„Das ist ekelig, Harry."

„Du wolltest es doch wissen." lachte er. Harry hatte die Zeit mit Hermine sehr vermisst und wünschte sich, dass er mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte. Er ging sich zu ihr und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Ich habe dich vermisst." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich dich auch."

Sie standen sich jetzt genau gegenüber und ihre Lippen bewegten sich langsam aufeinander zu. Nach und nach wurde der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher, as ob die kurze Küsse der letzten Wochen nicht genug war. Sie verschlangen sich gegenseitig mit einer Leidenschaft, die von Küssen alleine nicht mehr befriedigt werden konnte. Ihre Hände wanderten und sie erschauderten unter ihren gegenseitigen Berührungen.

Harry strich mit seiner einen Hand über Hermines Rücken während sich die andere zu ihrer Brust bewegte.

Hermine spielte mit Harrys Haaren und machte sie noch unordentlicher als sie sowieso schon waren. Ihre andere Hand wanderte ebenfalls unter Harrys T-Shirt und ließ ihn erschaudern.

Trotz allem schaffte Harry es, eine weiche Matratze zu beschwören und Hermine vorsichtig darauf zu legen. Sie mussten jetzt aufhören, denn später würde es kein Zurück mehr geben.

Hermines Gedanken drehten sich. Sie hatte sich vorher noch nie so geliebt gefühlt, und bezweifelte, dass es jemals wieder so sein würde. Als Harrys Mund ihren verließ öffnete sie ihre Augen, doch jetzt küsste er ihren Hals Zentimeter für Zentimeter während er ihre Bluse aufknöpfte. Sie wusste genau wie er, dass sie jetzt aufhören sollten, aber das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wollte sie nicht praktisch denken.

Die Welt um die Beiden herum hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Es gab nur noch Harry, Hermine und ihre Liebe zueinander, zumindest solange bis Ginny die Türe öffnete.

„Uups! Entschuldigung." sie errötete so stark, dass ihr Gesicht die Farbe ihrer Haare annahm. Sie wollte das Zimmer schon wieder leise verlassen, doch Harry hatte sie bereits gespürt als sie die beiden halbbekleidet auf ihrer Matratze entdeckt hatte.

Ü/N Ich hab das Kapitel schon seit Woche hier, nur hab ich es immer vergessen...

Quizer: Die Orginalstory müsste unter meinen Favoriten sein, ansonsten nimm die Suche und such nach dem Titel dieser Geschichte, das ist auch der Name der englischen Version. (Hab gerade keine ZEit dir den Link raus zu suchen). Zu meinen Fehlern: Rechtschreibung ist nich meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, und Enigma übersieht eben hier und da auch mal was... aber ich hoffe es wird besser.

Black the Dog: Danke

Hendrix: In Sachen Lolli musst du Enigma fragen :-)

Hermine Potter: Ich hab mich doch nicht zum übersetzen auf den Berg gestellt...nur zum online sein musste ich dort hin (GPRS)

Harry Black Potter: Jubb, 10km sind besser.

Teddy 172: Klar machen wir weiter.

Pupp: Ja, der Satz "Bin weg, Berg" ist zu einer stehenden Redensart geworden, weil ich mich immer mit den Worten verabschidet habe... Die Irren und ihre Sucht... :-) Welches ist dein lieblings chap?

Sandy123: Hiermit geht es weiter.

Mr. Unbekannt: Danke. Wegen dem Lolli: Enigma fragen

Helena: Frag Enigma, vielleicht bekommst du trotzdemeinen Lolli.


	15. Familiengeschichte

Kapitel fünfzehn: Familiengeschichte

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sich Harry wieder von seinem Schrecken erholt und legte eine Decke über Hermine. Hermine war noch immer so abgelenkt, dass sie Ginny nicht wahrgenommen hatte und wunderte sich nur, wieso Harry aufgehört hatte.

„Hi Ginny" rief er, als ob dies die Frage in Hermines Augen beantworten sollte.

„Es tut mir so leid Harry, Hermine." entschuldigte sich Ginny. „Ich habe vorher meine Bücher vergessen und dachte nicht, dass noch jemand hier wäre."

„Kein Problem." antwortete Harry. „Unser Fehler, dass wir vergessen haben die Türe abzuschließen."

„Ich schnappe mir schnell meine Bücher und verschwinde wieder."

„Nein, es ist wirklich in Ordnung, Ginny." versuchte Hermine sie zu beruhigen. „Harry und ich sollten auch schlafen gehen." Sie war ebenfalls enttäuscht, doch da sie in letzter Zeit so viel mit dem Schicksal und Bestimmungen zu tun hatten musste dies bedeuten, dass es einfach nicht die richtige Zeit war. Sie wusste aber, dass wenn sie und Harry diesen Schritt machen würden es einer der besten Tage in ihrem Leben sein würde.

Ginny nahm ihre Bücher und vermied die ganze Zeit die Augen der Beiden. Sie war vorher schon oft verlegen gewesen, aber noch nie war es ihr so schlimm vorgekommen. Sie hätte anklopfen sollen, doch bezweifelte sie, dass die Beiden es gehört hätten. Wie sollte sie ihnen jemals wieder gegenübertreten ohne zu erröten.

Sie versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen, dass es den Beiden vermutlich peinlicher war als ihr. Harry und Hermine zählten sie beide zu ihrer Familie und sie wussten, dass sie das, was sie gesehen hatte nicht weitererzählen würde. Als Ginny das Zimmer mit ihren Sachen verließ war sie sich sicher, dass alle drei den Vorfall bald vergessen würden.

„Wir sollten uns wieder anziehen und ins Bett gehen."

„Ja, aber jeder in sein Bett. Es wäre schrecklich wenn jemand andere als Ginny hereingekommen wäre." erwiderte Hermine.

„Aber niemand außer uns Sieben weiß von dem Zimmer."

„Aber was, wenn es Ron oder Neville gewesen wären?"

„Du hast Recht."

Sie zogen sich wieder vollständig an und gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis auf Hedwig, die auf einem Tisch auf sie wartete, war der Raum leer.

„Hi Hedwig" rief Harry und suchte in seinen Taschen nach einem Eulenkeks. „Was hast du denn für mich, meine Schöne?"

Hermine amüsierte sich über die Art wie Harry mit seiner Eule sprach, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie vermutlich die einzige war, mit der er während den einsamen Sommern bei den Dursleys sprechen konnte. Für jemanden der in solch einer lieblosen Umgebung aufgewachsen war, hatte Harry beinahe keinen Schaden genommen.

Hedwig bedankte sich mit einem Kniff in seine Hand und Harry öffnete ihr das Fenster, sodass sie in die Eulerei fliegen konnte. Dann blickte er verwundert auf den geöffneten Brief

„Was ist, Harry?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Das hier ist eine Nachricht von Dumbledore. Ich soll ihn morgen nach dem Frühstück treffen, anstatt zum Unterricht zu gehen. Er hat geschrieben, dass ich für den ganzen Tag vom Unterricht befreit bin, genauso wie vom Training und den Pflichten als Schülersprecher."

„Hmm. Dann hat er offenbar etwas anderes m dir vor. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dumbledore weiß immer, was das Beste ist."

„Stimmt. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich muss mich jedes Mal mit Merlin treffen, wenn wir nicht nach den Lösungen für die Lieder suchen. Gute Nacht." sagte Harry und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

„Gute Nacht." flüsterte sie.

Harry sah dem Treffen mit Dumbledore zögerlich entgegen. Jedoch wusste er, dass der Schulleiter ihn nicht herbestellt und all seine Stunden abgesagt hätte, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Er bat die anderen, ihn nach ihren Schulstunden in ihrem geheimen Zimmer zu treffen.

Ginny hatte den kleinen Zwischenfall von letzter Nacht mit keinem Wort erwähnt, jedoch errötete sie jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm oder Hermine in die Augen schaute. Harry lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und als das Frühstück vorbei war, war Ginny wieder die Alte.

Harry stieg die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf, starrte zögernd auf die Türe und klopfte dann.

„Komm rein, Harry." erklang Dumbledores Stimme. Harry öffnete die Tür und wurde von seinem Schulleiter begrüßt, der jetzt älter aussah als noch beim Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen, Sir."

„Guten Morgen Harry, mach es dir bequem."

Alleine der Klang seiner Stimme machte Harry nervös. Dumbledore hörte sich an, als ob jemand gestorben wäre. Er wirkte so ernst dass Harry es nicht wagte, seine Gefühle zu prüfen.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja Harry. Ich muss dir etwas erklären und ich denk, ich habe es lange genug aufgeschoben."

„Sir, wenn es um Sie und Professor McGonagall geht…"

Der Direktor lächelte und wünschte sich, dass es so einfach wäre.

„Nein Harry. Es geht um Informationen über dich von denen ich denke, dass es Zeit ist, dass du davon erfährst. Ich habe es sowieso viel zu lange für mich behalten, und jetzt bist du alt genug, um einige der Entscheidungen, die lange vor deiner Geburt gemacht wurden zu verstehen."

„Wenn Sie mir sagen wollen, dass ich ein Nachfahre Merlins bin, das weiß ich schon."

„Das ist nur ein Teil davon. Ah, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so kompliziert ist. Du musst wissen, dass ich das alles wegen deiner Sicherheit für eine lange Zeit geheim gehalten habe."

Harry war verwirrt. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore die Entscheidung, ihn bei den Dursleys zu lassen, getroffen hatte, um die Zauber zu stärken. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, so hatte ihn Dumbledore damit geschützt, und er akzeptierte es mittlerweile. Was konnte er ihm sonst noch verschwiegen haben?

„Du wirst viele Fragen haben, wenn ich dir alles erzählt habe. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich im Laufe der Erzählung von selbst lösen. Fangen wir erst einmal mit Avalon an. Aufgrund des Namens solltest du bereits vermutet haben, dass es einem direkten Nachfahren von Merlin gehört, richtig?"

Harry nickte nur.

„Nun, Avalon und das Land drum herum gehören jetzt dir, Harry. Du bist ein Erbe Merlins, deshalb gehört es dir."

Harrys Mund öffnete sich verblüfft, dann blickte er den Schulleiter misstrauisch an.

„Sir, wenn mir das Haus gehört, wieso erzählen Sie es mir erst jetzt und nicht schon vor Monaten, als wir dort gelebt haben?"

„Die Besitzrechte sind erst vor ein paar Wochen auf deinen Namen umgeschrieben worden. Du musst wissen, dass das ganze Besitztum deinem Ur-urgroßvater gehörte, der es an seinen Sohn, deinen Großvater weitervererbt hat."

„Aber ich dachte dass Tante Petunia meine letzte lebende Blutsverwandte ist. Wenn ich es erst jetzt geerbt habe, heißt das, dass mein Großvater erst vor kurzem gestorben ist?"

Dumbledore seufzte. Er wusste nicht, wie Harry die Information über seinen Großvater und dessen Identität aufnehmen würde, aber er musste es ihm sagen, bevor es zu spät wäre. Der Krieg hatte begonnen, auch wenn man nicht viel von Voldemorts Hauptquartier oder seinen Anhängern höre.

„Nein Harry. Das ist ein Teil von dem, was ich dir erzählen muss. Dein Großvater war adoptiert worden. Deine Ur-urgroßmutter starb in dem Kampf gegen Grindewald. Vor dem Kampf aber schickte dein Ur-urgroßeltern deinen Großvater zu der Schwester deiner Ur-urgroßmutter, Camilla Potter und ihrem Mann Jamison Potter. sie schickten ihn aus Sicherheitsgründen dort hin, weil der dunkle Lord Grindewald immer stärker wurde und gerne die Kinder seiner Gegenspieler tötete. Die Potters sprachen einen Gedächtniszauber auf deinen Großvater und alle die ihn trafen. Sie lebten sehr einsam, somit war das kein allzu großes Problem. Deine Ur-urgroßmutter starb während dem Kampf. Dein Ur-urgroßvater war nach dem Krieg so verängstigt und besorgt darüber, seinen Sohn zu verlieren, sodass er ihn bei den Potters ließ und ihn erlaubte, ihm ihren Namen zu geben. Die beiden konnten selber keine Kinder bekommen, und die Bedrohung durch dunkle Zauberer, insbesondere für diejenigen die gegen Grindewald aktiv waren bestand noch immer. Wenn man nach Hause kam konnte es sein, dass man seine Familie dort verstümmelt vorfand, und dein Ur-urgroßvater wollte seinem Sohn solch ein Schicksal ersparen. So blieb er eine Weile auf Distanz, bis es schließlich wieder sicher und die Bedrohung vorbei war. Aber er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beschützt und sich mit ihm angefreundet." Dumbledore stoppte. Er musste sich erst einmal selber nach dieser Erzählung beruhigen. Harry war sehr still als Dumbledore mit der Geschichte fortfuhr.

„Und so wuchs er als Harrison Bryan Potter auf und besuchte Hogwarts, natürlich war er auch ein Gryffindor. Er erfuhr nichts über seine Herkunft bis Merlin an seinem 16. Geburtstag Kontakt mit ihm aufnahm. Er war verletzt und wütend darüber, dass sein Vater ihn weggegeben hatte, doch er verstand schnell, wieso sein Vater es getan hatte. Er wusste auch, dass seine Identität weiterhin ein Geheimnis bleiben musste, falls sich das Böse wieder einmal erheben würde. Je weniger man von seiner Abstammung wusste, desto besser. Dann traf er deine Großmutter, und kurz darauf heirateten sie. Deine Großmutter stammte von Beauxbaton, sie hatten sich während der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft kennen gelernt. Deine Großmutter starb bei der Geburt ihres Kindes und dein Großvater starb aus Kummer nur ein Jahr später. Trotz ihrer Trauer zogen deine Ur-urgroßeltern deinen Vater auf, wie sie es schon mit seinem Vater getan hatten."

Harry war mit all den Informationen fast überfordert. All seine Vorfahren hatten große Probleme gehabt, er schien jetzt in ihren Fußstapfen zu wandeln.

„Dein biologischer Ur-urgroßvater blieb mit den Potters und seinem Enkel in engem Kontakt. Dein Vater hat es ebenfalls erst erfahren als er von Merlin angesprochen wurde. Er fand ebenso heraus, dass die Potters nicht seine biologischen Großeltern, aber nahe mit ihnen verwandt waren."

Harrys Gedanken drehten sich wie wild. Wie konnten sie diese Informationen nur vor ihm geheim halten? Irgendjemand musste bescheid gewusst haben. Sirius, Remus. Sie waren die besten Freunde seines Vaters. Wieso hatten sie ihm nichts gesagt?

Dumbledore konnte beobachten, wie sich die Fragen in Harrys Gedanken formten.

„Niemand wusste von der Abstammung deines Vaters, abgesehen von ihm selber und später deiner Mutter – und natürlich mir. Sie hätten es dir selber erzählt, sobald du alt und reif genug dafür gewesen wärst. Aber das war ja leider nicht möglich." Dumbledore musste hart gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen kämpfen. Harry sah, dass es ihm sehr schwer viel, über Harrys Eltern zu reden, sie mussten ihm viel bedeutet haben.

„Dein Vater war mit einem Zauber an das Geheimnis gebunden, es diente seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Er hatte erst Probleme, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, und war auch lange Zeit wütend. Deine Mutter half ihm dabei zu verstehen, dass es alles nur seiner Sicherheit diente. Sein echter Großvater behielt ihn immer im Auge als er aufwuchs. Er war genauso stolz auf ihn wie sein adoptierter Großvater es war. Nach vielen Diskussionen akzeptierte dein Vater seinen wirklichen Großvater. Deine Mutter überzeugte ihn schließlich davon, dass dein Ur-urgroßvater deinen Vater nicht von sich stoßen wollte und sich nicht für ihn schämte."

Harry war den Tränen nah. Zu hören wie seine Familie gelitten hatte war sehr hart für ihn.

„Was ist dann mit den Potters passiert? Und wie lautet mein richtiger Nachname?"

„Die Potters wurden während Voldemorts erster Herrschaft getötet. Voldemort wollte die Linien aller mächtigen Familien auslöschen. Die Potters waren nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Sie waren wunderbare Menschen und liebten deinen Vater genauso sehr wie ich es tat."

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Harry während sein Magen einen Purzelbaum schlug.

„Harry, ich bin dein Ur-urgroßvater."

Ü/N So, Enigma zwingt mich, das hier endlich hoch zu laden... irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das FF lesen seit HP6 deutlich nachgelassen hat...

Sandy123: Abwarten, irgendwoher muss der Klapperstorch ja kommen...

Rude: Siehe Sandy123 :-) der Bäumling brauch noch ein kleines Weilchen.

Hermine Potter: danke

Katzura: Danke

Teddy172: nur kein stress, Dank Ausbildung habe ich etwas weniger zeit zum übersetzen...

Pupp: Das sind auch meine lieblingskapitel... Wenn all die sachen zum fenster rausfliegen muss ich immer lachen... Und da ich immer in der Ubahn übersetze haben meine lieben mitfahrer ganz schön komisch geschaut...

Obelix72: Na, um irgendwas muss es ja gehen, deshalb dauert das eben noch 20 kapitel. Wann gehts bei dir weiter?


	16. Großvater

Kapitel sechzehn: Großvater

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin dein biologischer Ur-urgroßvater."

„DU BIST MEIN UR-URGROßVATER? VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!"

„Harry, bitte beruhig dich." Es war zu spät, und Dumbledore wusste es. ER hatte Angst davor, zu sehen, wie wütend Harry werden könnte, aber selbst er hatte noch nie Wut, Betrug, Verrat und Hass dieser Intensität in Harrys Augen gesehen.

„ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN! DU HAST DIE DREISTIGKEIT MIR ZU SAGEN, DASS ICH MICH BERUHIGEN SOLL, NACH ALLEM WAS DU MIR GERADE ERZÄHLT HAST? HAST DU EINE AHNUNG WAS ICH ALLES ERTRAGEN MUSSTE ALS ICH AUFGEWACHSEN BIN UND DACHTE, DASS MEINE EINZIGEN VERWANDTEN DIE DURSLEYS SIND, DIE MICH AUCH NOCH HASSEN? WEIßT DU DAS?"

„Harry." sagte Dumbledore beruhigend. „Ich weiß. Ich habe gesehen wie sie dich behandelt haben."

„UND OBWOHL DU DAS WEIßT HAST DU MICH DORT GELASSEN." Seine Nasenflügel flatterten und er atmete schwer. Sein ganzer Körper wurde warm und es fühlte sich an, als ob irgendetwas in ihm bereit wäre zu platzen. Sein Kopf war schwer und sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er benahm sich wie ein Stier der ein rotes Tuch gesehen hatte.

Dumbledore beobachtete wie sein Urenkel von einem sanftmütigen jungen Man zu einer gefährlichen Bombe wurde, die jede Sekunde explodieren konnte. Bücher, Stühle, alles was nicht niet und nagelfest war flog herum. Jedes Mal wenn etwas in seine Richtung geschossen kam musste Dumbledore ein Schild aufbauen. Gegenstände flogen aus dem Fenster und die Personen in den Bildern ergriffen die Flucht. Trotzdem fiel dem alten Schulleiter auf, dass Harry sich der fliegenden Gegenstände offenbar bewusst war, da alles an ihm abprallte und ihn nicht verletzte. Es war als ob er um sich eine unsichtbare Glocke errichtet hätte.

„Harry, du musst das verstehen. Die Angst, dich wirklich zu verlieren war zu groß als das ich sie hätte ertragen können."

„OH, gut. also lässt du lieber mich unter den lieblosesten Kreaturen der Welt leiden, nur um deine Angst zu beruhigen. Ich muss hier weg." Wortlos verschwand Harry aus dem Büro und alle fliegenden Gegenstände stoppten und fielen auf den Boden.

Dumbledore ließ seinen Kopf hängen, legte sein Gesicht in die Hände und begann zu weinen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Harry wütend sein würde, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er ihn jetzt hassen würde. Er hatte den Hass deutlich in seinen Augen sehen können, viel intensiver als in den Augen seines eigenen Sohnes oder in denen von James gesehen hatte. Allerdings hatte er seinen Sohn oder Enkel auch nie in einer Familie wie den Dursleys gelassen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry seine Gründe erkennen und verstehen würde.

Die Tür zu seinem Büro schwang auf und Remus, Tonks und McGonagall standen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben im Durchgang.

„Was macht ihr hier?" fragte Dumbledore und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. McGonagall musste ihn nur ansehen um zu wissen was passiert war.

„Wir haben Bücher, Stühle und andere Sachen aus den Fenstern fliegen sehen." erklärte Remus.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich habe nur ein paar neue Zauber geübt." log er.

„Gut, wir gehen dann zu unserer Arbeit zurück."

Dumbledore lächelte, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Remus und Tonks gingen wieder, McGonagall jedoch blieb da.

„So schlimm, Albus?"

„Ich fürchte ja. Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Selbst James war damals nicht so wütend. Seine Kraft war unglaublich. Er hat nicht einen Finger bewegt, aber alles flog durch die Gegend."

„Oh Gott."

„Ich weiß nicht wo er hin ist. Diese verdammte Teleportation hat verhindert, dass er hier bleiben muss."

„Oh."

„Ich muss mit Merlin Kontakt aufnehmen und ihm sagen, dass ich seine Hilfe brauche. Ich habe nicht die Mittel um einen Teenager mit derartigen Kräften aufzuspüren. Pass bitte auf, dass in der Schule alles in Ordnung ist, ich muss mit Merlin auf die Suche nach Harry zu suchen und ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten."

Sie ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Keine Worte würden ihn beruhigen oder den Schmerz nehmen können. Zu oft projizierten Kinder ihren Schmerz auf anderen und bemerkten gar nicht, wie sehr dies Selbigen wehtat.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es so eine gute Idee war, es ihm zu erzählen solange sie sich um die Lieder kümmern müssen."

„Albus, du hast noch nie zuvor an deinen Entscheidungen gezweifelt, fang jetzt nicht damit an. Wenn du es ihm später gesagt hättest, hätte es kurz vor einem Kampf sein können. Es war besser, es ihm jetzt zu sagen und ihm die Zeit zu geben, damit fertig zu werden."

„Vielleicht hätte ich bis nach dem finalen Kampf mit Voldemort warten sollen."

„Du weißt doch, dass es dann zu spät hätte sein können. Von allen Leuten musst gerade du doch wissen wie es ist, jemanden in einem Krieg zu verlieren und zuvor nicht seinen Frieden mit demjenigen gemacht zu haben."

„Ja, ich weiß. Du kennst mich einfach zu gut. Ich liebe dich." Er küsste sie schnell auf die Lippen. „Du schaust nach den Kindern, ich sage bescheid wenn ich wieder da bin."

Minerva verließ sein Büro und Dumbledore konzentrierte sich darauf, Merlin zu rufen.

Hermine lief besorgt an ihrem Treffpunkt auf und ab. Sie hatte Harry den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen, und machte sich so langsam Sorgen. Selbstverständlich wusste sie von seinem Treffen mit Dumbledore, aber das sollte schon lange zu Ende sein. Es war jetzt schon nach der Abendessenszeit und sie hatte weder Harry noch Dumbledore in der Großen Halle gesehen.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Ron mit vollem Mund beim Abendessen. „Ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen."

„Er hatte heute Morgen ein Treffen mit Dumbledore, aber auch ich habe seit dem Frühstück nichts von ihm gehört."

Die Fünf blickten sich besorgt an. Sie machten sich alle Sorgen, aber ihre Halsketten hatten sich nicht verändert, somit konnte es kein lebensgefährlicher Grund sein, aus dem Harry abwesend war. Sogar Draco schaute fragend vom Slytherintisch hinüber.

„Wenn du nicht bald aufhörst im Kreis zu laufen, kriegt der Boden noch Löcher, Hermine." meinte Lavender.

„Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Probleme hat."

„Wieso ließt du nicht ein Buch? Das hilft dir sonst auch immer, dich zu entspannen."

„Tut mir leid, Ron. Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich jetzt konzentrieren kann."

Die anderen hatten noch nie gehört, dass Hermine eine Gelegenheit, ein Buch zu lesen ausschlug und waren dementsprechend verblüfft.

„Ach, hört auf. Ich mache mir eben Sorgen um Harry."

„Du weißt doch, dass er auf sich selber aufpassen kann, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen." versuchte Ginny sie zu beruhigen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich selber genauso benehmen würde, wenn Draco verschwunden wäre.

Harry fand sich plötzlich neben dem unendlichen Fluss in Fincaya wieder. Er setzte sich hin um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Hätte er das Büro nicht verlassen, dann hätte er seinem Schulleiter, seinem Großvater, geschadet. Noch nie hatte er so viel Wut in sich gespürt, abgesehen von der Zeit, als Voldemort in seinem Geist war. Aber das war nicht dasselbe. Dieses Mal kam alles von ihm, er hätte ernsthaft jemanden verletzten können.

Er stand auf, lief auf und ab und redete mit sich selbst.

„Hasst er mich so sehr, dass er nichts mit mir zu tun haben möchte? Dachte er, dass es mir bei den Dursleys besser geht, als bei meiner richtigen Familie? Verdammt noch mal!" Harry blieb wieder stehen und bemerkte, dass sich sein Schatten noch weiter bewegte. Der Schatten bewegte sich genau wie er vor einer Minute wütend auf und ab. Während er seinen Schatten beobachtete konnte er fühlen, wie ihn seine Wut Stück für Stück verließ.

Merlin hatte einmal erwähnt, dass man seinen Schatten solche Sachen lehren könne, doch Harry hatte nie erwartet, dass es ihm passieren würde. Und jetzt stand er da und beobachtete seinen Schatten.

„Hey, du kannst jetzt aufhören. Ich bin nicht mehr so wütend." Wie erwartet hörte sein Schatten nicht auf ihn. „Sieht so aus als ob mein Schatten genauso dickköpfig ist wie ich."

Der Schatten hielt an und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. Das war etwas das Hermine normalerweise tat, wenn sie verärgert war. Harry konnte sich den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Schattens nur vorstellen. Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, als Merlin über die Zähmung des Schattens gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht aufgepasst, da es ihm so unmöglich erschienen war, und jetzt stand er hier.

„Weißt du, es könnte sein, dass du gar nicht mein Schatten bist. Du benimmst dich viel eher wie meine Freundin Hermine."

Der Schatten gab vor, sich selbst zu erwürgen.

„Wenn du ein Teil von mir bist, dann solltest du besser aufpassen und zuhören, wenn ich dir sage, dass du etwas tun sollst."

Jetzt schüttelte der Schatten seinen Kopf.

„In Ordnung, was wäre, wenn ich freundlich frage und ‚bitte' sage, würdest du dann tun, was ich möchte?" Jetzt nickte sein Schatten mit dem Kopf. „Dann verstehen wir uns, nicht?" Der Schatten nickte wieder. Harry lächelte, es war gar nicht so schwer.

„Ich sehe, du hattest bereits Gesellschaft." ertönte Merlins Stimme hinter ihm. Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass er so unvorsichtig gewesen war und ihn nicht kommen gehört hatte.

„Ich habe dich nicht kommen hören." antwortete er etwas unfreundlich.

„Soso, immer noch ein bisschen wütend, nicht?"

„Du wusstest es, oder?" Merlin nickte. „Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Es war weder an mir, noch meine Entscheidung, es dir zu sagen, Harry."

Harry nickte verstehend. Er war nicht mehr wütend auf Merlin, in seinem Herz wusste er, dass er niemals sein Vertrauen verraten würde. Er war eigentlich auch nie richtig wütend auf ihn gewesen. All seine Wut richtete sich gegen seinen Ur-urgroßvater. Doch auch diese Wut war etwas abgeflaut und ließ Platz für Selbstmitleid.

Er hätte bei seiner wahren Familie aufwachsen können und alles über die Welt der Zauberer lernen können, anstatt ahnungslos in der Schule aufzutauchen. Dann hätte er vermutlich auch nicht in einem Schrank unter der Treppe aufwachsen müssen. Vielleicht wäre er ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden.

„Harry, bitte hass deinen Ur-urgroßvater nicht. Er hat getan, was er für alle Parteien das Beste hielt."

„Für ihn vielleicht, aber was ist mit mir? War es das Beste für mich, nichts zu wissen während ich aufwuchs? War es gut, dass ich nichts über meine Familie wusste? War es gut für mich, dass ich bei einer Familie aufgewachsen bin, die mich und das was ich bin hasst? War es das Beste, dass ich dachte ich wäre ein Freak, der nicht normal sein kann? War es das?"

„Ich denke diese Frage sollte ich beantworten." rief Dumbledore aus mehreren Schritten Entfernung. Harry drehte sich weg, um wegzurennen oder zu teleportieren, doch Merlin hielt ihn am Arm fest. Harry sah ihn an, als ob er ihn betrogen hätte.

„Gib ihm die Möglichkeit, seinen Standpunkt zu erklären, danach kannst du entscheiden."

„Du kannst mich nicht festhalten." Aber ein Teil von ihm wollte die ganze Wahrheit wissen. Er wollte ein für alle mal alles über sich herausfinden und die Geheimnisse, die immer über seinem Kopf schwebten beseitigen.

„Ich weiß, das kann ich nicht. Aber ich wünschte du würdest bleiben und zuhören." Dumbledore stand jetzt fast bei ihnen. „Ich lasse euch Beide zum reden alleine. Ich bleibe aber in Rufweite." Merlin nickte Dumbledore zu, Harry jedoch blickte weiterhin nach unten. Sein Schatten folgte inzwischen wieder jeder seiner Bewegungen, wie als ob er zeigen wollte, dass sie gemeinsam gegen Dumbledore stehen würden.

„Wieso setzten wir uns nicht, Harry."

„Ich stehe lieber, danke." antwortete er dickköpfig.

„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn ich mich hinsetze. Diese alten Knochen machen nicht mehr ganz das, was sie sollten." Harry schaute auf und bemerkte, dass Dumbledore jetzt bedeutend älter aussah als vorher.

„Harry, ich wünschte ich könnte alles rückgängig machen, was dir passiert ist, doch das ist nicht möglich."

Harry blickte Dumbledore stumm an und versuchte, eine Familienähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen zu finden. Ihre Augen hatten unterschiedliche Farben; er hatte seine von seiner Mutter geerbt. Die Knochenstruktur war mit Sicherheit ähnlich, doch aufgrund der ganzen Runzeln in Dumbledores Gesicht ließ sich das nicht so genau sagen. Ihre Nasen waren genauso unterschiedlich.

Dumledore beobachtete ihn amüsiert. Er wusste genau, was Harry im Moment machte und schmunzelte. Es gab eben Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen (wie z.B. ihre Neugier) die man nicht auf einen Blick sehen konnte.

„Wir sehen uns nicht allzu ähnlich. Du hast mehr von deiner Mutter geerbt. Jedoch hast du das unordentliche Haar geerbt, auch wenn meines einmal braun war. Ich habe die blauen Augen von Merlins Mutter geerbt und die Nase von Merlin selbst. Ich glaube, dass unser Kinn und die Lippen ähnlich sind, aber da kann ich mich auch irren."

Harry setzte sich. Der Wissensdurst, etwas über seine Vergangenheit und seine Familie zu erfahren war größer als Wut und Schmerz.

„Ich fange dann wohl am besten am Anfang an." Und so erzählte er Harry über seinen Kampf mit Grindewald, wie er seine Frau verloren hatte und die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dass sein Sohn bei den Potters sicherer aufgehoben wäre. Er erzählte ihm sogar, wie James auf die Neuigkeiten reagiert hatte, als er mit ihm vor vielen Jahren das gleiche Gespräch geführt hatte.

„Jedoch hat noch niemand die Sachen in meinem Zimmer so herumfliegen lassen wie du es getan hast." Harry erschrak. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, was um ihn herum vorgegangen war. Er hatte sich nur auf seine Gefühle konzentriert. „Du weißt, dass du Lilys Temperament geerbt hast. Aber deine Kräfte liegen weit über dem, was Merlin oder ich dir beibringen können. Wir können dich nur lehren, deine Kraft zu bündeln, der Rest liegt bei dir.

Harry war immer noch sehr still. „Harry, es tut mir alles sehr leid. Alles was dir zugestoßen ist, seit ich dich zu den Dursleys gebracht habe. Ich hatte so große Angst, dass ich dich auch verlieren würde. Ich habe schon so viel in meinem Leben verloren, ich wollte nicht, dass du dazu gehörst." Dumbledores Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Bitte Harry. Du kannst meine Gefühle überprüfen und feststellen, ob ich die Wahrheit sage. Dich nicht aufziehen und im Arm halten zu können war genauso schmerzhaft für mich. Aber ich liebe dich, Harry. Du bist mein Blut, mein einziger Erbe."

Harry nutzte seine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten, und das, was er fühlte brach ihm das Herz. Der Schmerz den er von seinem Ur-urgroßvater empfing war um vieles stärker als alles, was er je erlebt hatte. Zudem konnte er viel Liebe und Stolz fühlen.

Natürlich hatte er unter den Dursleys gelitten, aber er lebte noch. Er wurde immer aus der Ferne geliebt, und jetzt konnte er es fühlen. All die Schutzmaßnahmen bei den Dursleys waren nur aus reiner Liebe geschaffen worden.

„Wieso konntest du den Blutschutz nicht an dich anstatt an Tante Petunia binden?"

„Weil es das Blut deiner Mutter war, das dich gerettet hat. Es war ihr Blut, das für dein Leben vergossen wurde, also musste es auch ihr Blut sein, das den Schutz gewährleistete." Harry nickte, die Wut war fast verschwunden. Er konnte seinen Ur-urgroßvater nicht hassen nachdem er ihn jetzt gefunden hatte.

„Wieso hast du so lange damit gewartet, es mir zu sagen?"

„Ah, Harry. Angst hat viele Gesichter. So wie ich Angst davor hatte, dir von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen, so hatte ich noch mehr Angst davor, dir von mir zu erzählen. Ich wusste, dass du wütend werden würdest, genau wie dein Vater und dein Großvater, aber noch mehr habe ich gefürchtet, dass du mich nicht in deinem Leben akzeptieren würdest."

Harry blickte auf. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Er war so daran gewöhnt, dass Dumbledore ein Teil seines Lebens war, dass er sich ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht vorstellen konnte.

„So, wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte Harry. Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht ablehnen konnte. Er wünschte sich viel zu sehr eine Familie, als dass er es sich jetzt anders überlegen konnte.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du meine Entschuldigung akzeptieren würdest, und wir sozusagen neu anfangen könnten."

„Wir können nicht wirklich neu anfangen. Ich bin kein Kind mehr und viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dich als ein Teil meines Lebens zu haben. Du weißt das vielleicht nicht, aber ich wünsche mir, dich als Großvater zu haben, seit wir das erste Mal vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb miteinander gesprochen haben." Harry hatte daran schon lange nicht mehr gedacht. Es musste in Vergessenheit geraten sein, seit er die Weasleys und Hermine hatte.

Dumbledore strahlte. Harry musste ihre Verbindung schon damals gespürt haben, hatte aber offenbar nie genug Mut, um ihn darauf an zu sprechen. Hoffentlich war es jetzt nicht zu spät. „Nun, ich bin wirklich dein Großvater, was denkst du darüber?" Harry lächelte glücklich, und dieses Mal erreichte es auch seine Augen. Er hatte endlich das gefunden, wonach er sich seit langem gesehnt hatte und konnte nicht glücklicher sein.

„Ich denke, es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, aber ich werde es versuchen."

„Wieso umarmst du deinen alten Großvater dann nicht mal, hm?"

Harry war mehr als nur glücklich und schlang seine Arme um seinen neuen Großvater. Er war überrascht, um wie viel größer er war als Dumbledore. Es war ihm sonst immer umgekehrt vorgekommen. Plötzlich fühlte er noch ein weiteres Paar Arme. Es war Merlin der seine beiden Nachfahren jetzt ebenfalls in die Arme geschlossen hatte. Endlich fühlte Harry die Liebe einer wirklichen Familie, nicht nur die einer adoptierten.

Ü/N: Enigma droht mir mit Folter wenn ich das jetzt nicht endlich hochlade... und da ich heute keine lust zum sterben habe mach ich das mal.

Vor einiger Zeit als Enigma und ich im ICQ mal wieder nichts zu tun hatten, hat sie einen Code entwickelt. Wer den als erster Knackt bekommt das nächste Kapitel noch bevor es in korrektur geht.

Der Code lautet "Rmoh,s odz for Nrdzr"

Mr. Unbekannt: Hoffen wir es mal.

Arthus: Selbstverständlich machen wir weiter.

teddy172: Jubb, Band 6 war mist, da sind mir ffs auch lieber

pupp: Jubb (bin heute sooooo gesprächig)

Hermine Potter: Du wirst staunen, ich weiß deinen alten nick immer noch.

Tifferny Tonks: Keine Ahnung ob es in vielen ffs verwandschaft zw. Harry und Dumbledore gibt, das Orginal der Geschichte ist schon gut 2 Jahre alt, ich übersetze nur.

Harry Black Potter: Nur keine Panik, ich habe auch noch ein virtual life um das ich mich kümmern muss.. und diese woche saß ich keine minute in der ubahn (dort entstehen immer die übersetzungen #laptop huldige#)


	17. Plauderstunde

Kapitel siebzehn: Plauderstunde

Nach einem mehrstündigen Gespräch und persönlicherem Kennen lernen, spürte Harry auf einmal Hermines Sorgen um ihn.

„Ich möchte unser Gespräch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber ich denke wir sollten jetzt zurückgehen. Ich kann fühlen wie sich meine Freunde um mich sorgen." Dumbledore und Merlin sahen ihn wissend an.

„Deine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten können ein Segen sowie ein Fluch sein, mein Junge."

Harry lächelte Dumbledore an.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Albus. Ms. Granger macht sich sicherlich große Sorgen weil er den ganzen Tag verschwunden ist und die Bedrohung durch Voldemort noch besteht, du kannst ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen."

„Ich habe mich nur auf Kosten meines Enkels amüsiert, beruhig dich wieder."

Harry und Dumbledore hatten beschlossen, das „Ur-„ weg zu lassen, da sie die letzten lebenden Verwandten waren.

„Außerdem will er den anderen sicher die Neuigkeiten mitteilen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Merlin. Harry teleportierte sie beide zurück in das Büro des Schulleiters. Das Zimmer war wieder aufgeräumt und die Bilder waren in ihre Rahmen zurückgekehrt. Kaum dass sie Harry entdeckten gingen alle in Deckung. Als Harry Dumbledore fragte, ‚was in aller Welt mit den Portraits los sei' fiel Dumbledore wieder ein, dass er vergessen hatte, Harry über das Ergebnis seines Ausbruchs zu informieren.

„Oh" war alles was Harry dazu sagen konnte bevor er sich bei jedem Bild entschuldigte und sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden machte.

Er fand sie, auf und abmarschierend an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt. Er wusste nicht wie Draco es geschafft hatte, unbemerkt hier hin zu kommen, aber er war froh, dass sie alle da waren. Die Sorge auf ihren Gesichtern zeigte deutlich ihre Loyalität und Liebe ihm gegenüber. Er räusperte sich und alle stürzten, geführt von Hermine, auf ihn zu.

„Oh Harry. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht." rief sie und küsste ihn während die anderen das Paar gleich gemeinsam umarmten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt, doch wenn ich euch erzähle was passiert ist werdet ihr verstehen, wieso ich verschwunden bin."

„Wo warst du?"

„In Fincayra, Ron. Es war der einzige sichere Platz zu dem ich gehen konnte. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass so viel Zeit vergangen ist."

„Jetzt bist du ja wieder da."

Alle abgesehen von Hermine gingen zu ihren Stühlen. Sie hatten wortlos beschlossen, den Beiden etwas Zeit zu geben. Hermine stand jetzt direkt vor Harry und er konnte trotz seiner Abschirmung ihre Sorgen fühlen, die ihn zu übermannen drohten.

„Mach das nie wieder, Potter." zischte sie und schlug ihn halbherzig in den Bauch. Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie sanft.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Ich konnte es trotz allem durch meine Emphatischen Schilde spüren."

Hermine war überrascht. Sie wusste das Harry versprochen hatte, seine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten nicht einzusetzen, aber sie wusste nicht, dass ihre Sorge um ihn seine Schilde durchdringen konnte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist."

„Ich denke, das kann nur bei Personen passieren, die mir sehr nahe stehen. Es tut mir leid, aber es gefällt mir, dass du dich um mich sorgst." sagte er zwinkernd. „Es zeigt mir wie viel ich dir bedeute."

„Hast du es endlich verstanden?" fragte Hermine. Sie hatte ihm so oft gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte, und trotzdem zweifelte er manchmal daran.

„Ich weiß, ich liebe dich auch." Sie lächelte und stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen um ihn zu küssen. „Es gibt eben Momente in denen ich es einfach nicht glauben kann."

„Wieso denkst du, dass ich meine Gefühle wie mit einem Lichtschalter an und ausschalten kann?"

„Das liegt nicht an dir Mine. Ich habe nur manchmal Angst, dass es alles nur ein schöner Traum ist. Und wenn ich aufwache ist alles vorbei"

„Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Du musst es schon mit mir aushalten, Potter, ob du willst oder nicht."

„Ich mag das sehr, Ms. Granger." Sie seufzte, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie mit Harry zusammen war. Es war wie ein Traum, der für sie wahr geworden war.

„Jetzt hört endlich auf ihr Zwei." rief Ginny. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt eine Wiederholung vom letzten Mal miterleben, als sie in die beiden hineingelaufen war. „Lass Harry endlich erzählen wo er war. Ihr könnt das später privat fortsetzen." lächelte sie. Schön seit längerem war es Ginny nicht mehr peinlich wenn sie die Beiden zusammen sah.

„In Ordnung, ihr seid heute richtig ungeduldig. Wie kam Draco eigentlich hier hinein ohne bemerkt zu werden?"

„Du erinnerst dich an den äußeren Eingang zu unserem Zimmer? Wir haben ihn in seine Nähe gebracht, und als die Luft rein war ist er reingekommen." erklärte Ron stolz.

„In Ordnung. Ich muss euch ja nicht daran erinnern, dass das, was ich euch erzähle wichtig ist. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch später die Erinnerungen wieder löschen."

„Och, komm schon Harry. Das wissen wir doch alle." meinte Ron ungeduldig.

„Gut. Dieses mal ist es wirklich einfach. Kein Riddel, keine Prophezeiung. Dumbledore ist mein Urgroßvater."

Die Münder der anderen klafften gleichzeitig auf. Sie hatten an alles mögliche gedacht, weshalb Harry den ganzen Tag verschwunden war, aber damit hatte niemand gerechnet.

„Verdammte Scheiße." sagte Ron verblüfft. „Was hast du getan?" Er wusste wie sehr sich Harry immer eine Familie gewünscht hatte, und wie weh es ihm getan haben musste zu erfahren, dass er nicht bei den Dursleys hätte bleiben müssen, da er noch weitere Verwandte hatte.

„Nichts weiter als Chaos in seinem Büro anzurichten und dann wegzuteleportieren, bevor ich ihn körperlich verletzen konnte."

Ron seufzte erleichtert. Wenigstens hatte Harry die Neuigkeiten einigermaßen gut aufgenommen.

Harry erzählte ihnen alles, was in Dumbledores Büro geschehen war und wie die Portraits schon allein bei seinem Anblick davon gerannt waren. Er erklärte ihnen, wieso er nach Fincayra gegangen war und wie Dumbledore sein Handeln begründet hatte.

Er erzählte ihnen auch, wie die Potters in seine Familie gehörten und dass sein Vater und Großvater die Neuigkeiten genau wie er aufgenommen hatten. Als er fertig war schüttelten die anderen die Köpfe, wie als ob sie sagen wollten dass sie froh seien, nicht in seinen Schuhen zu stecken.

„Und ich dachte meine Familiengeschichte wäre schlimm." scherzte Draco. „Wenigstens verläuft unsere Blutlinie gerade und wir wurden nie bedroht. Aber vermutlich nur weil es immer unsere Familie war, die andere bedroht hat." Es hinterließ einen bitteren Beigeschmack in seinem Mund, aber seine Familie war vermutlich zu einem Teil dafür verantwortlich, dass Harrys Familie vor Jahren auseinander gerissen worden war. „Es tut mir leid was meine Vorfahren getan haben."

„Das war nicht dein Fehler. Du musst daran denken, dass du nicht an Fehlern deiner Vorfahren schuld bist. Es war ein langer Tag, ich schlage vor, dass wir uns jetzt alle zur Ruhe legen. Morgen Nacht machen wir mit der Suche nach der Lösung der ersten Strophe weiter."

Die anderen nickten beistimmend.

Neville, der diesen Abend sehr still gewesen war, verließ nach einem kurzen ‚Gute Nacht' das Zimmer. Draco wollte nach einem ausführlichen Kuss von Ginny in sein Zimmer zurückteleportiert werden. Lavender und Ron gingen in Richtung ihres privaten Zimmers und ließen somit Harry und Hermine alleine.

Nachdem alle gegangen waren ging Harry sicher, dass die Türe verschlossen war, bevor er zu Hermine ging. „Ich habe dich so vermisst."

Hermine erwiderte Harrys Kuss begierig. Als Harry verschwunden war hatte sie befürchtet, dass sie sich jetzt nicht mehr näher kommen konnten, etwas an das sie immer denken musste, seit sie von Ginny unterbrochen worden waren. In ihrem Herzen war sie schon lange bereit dafür, doch ihr Geist schien damit nicht einverstanden zu sein. Aber wenn Harry sie küsste, dann schien ihr Kopf komplett auszusetzen.

Harry konnte ihre Gedanken schon fast hören.

„Wieso hast du aufgehört?"

„Weil du dazu noch nicht bereit bist."

Hermine schaute ihn mit einem Blick an der fragte „Liest du meine Gefühle?"

„Ich habe deine Gefühle nicht gelesen, ich erkenne es an der Art und Weise wie du mich küsst. Ich denke ich habe deine Gedanken oder dein Unterbewusstsein gelesen."

„Harry! Du kannst Gedanken lesen!"

„Das glaube ich nicht, hast du so etwas gedacht?"

„Nein, nicht genau das. Aber ich denke schon seid einer Weile über uns nach. Mein Herz und mein Kopf können sich nur nicht einigen."

„Also hattest du es im Hinterkopf?"

„Ich denke das könnte stimmen, aber wenn du mich küsst, dann scheint mein Kopf nicht zu funktionieren."

„Mir geht es nicht anders, aber wenn wir weiter gehen würden, dann würde ich dich drängen. Und das kann ich nicht."

Hermine umarmte ihn. „Danke Harry. Du bist der Beste den ich kenne, nicht dass ich viele andere kennen würde."

„Ich denke es liegt an dir, dass ich so bin wie ich bin. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht die Person die ich jetzt bin."

„Oh Harry, du warst schon immer so nett und selbstlos, auch bevor ich dich getroffen habe."

„Nur weil ich nicht so sein wollte wie die Dursleys, aber ich habe mich verändert, seid ich dich kenne."

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Potter?" seufzte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Es würde für sie niemals jemand anderen geben.

„Nun, jetzt da du es erwähnst… es gibt da etwas das du für mich tun könntest."

„Und das wäre?"

Er zog den Galator, der immer noch an der Kette, die Hermine ihm zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte hervor. „Es würde mich sehr freuen wenn du mir versprechen würdet, mich eines Tages zu heiraten."

Hermine war so überrascht, dass sie aufquietschte. Dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass Harry sie eines Tages fragen würde, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte, aber sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass er sie jetzt schon fragen würde. Sie fand einfach keine Worte.

„Hermine?" fragte Harry besorgt. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie einen derartigen Schock bekommen würde.

„Oh Harry," schluchzte sie. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, dich eines Tages zu heiraten. Es gibt nichts das ich lieber täte." Harry atmete erleichtert aus – er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte – und legte den Galator um ihren Hals. Als der Galator um Hermines Hals hing, glühte er im klarsten Grün das die beiden je gesehen hatten.

Harry nahm sie wieder in den Arm und küsste sie. Er wusste, dass das alles noch weit von der Verlobung entfernt war, die er sich erträumte, aber das Timing war perfekt. Sie mussten jetzt nur noch einen Ring finden, der ihr gegenseitiges Versprechen symbolisieren würde.

Ü/N: Sodele, ich hab das kapitel schon etwas länger, nur irgendwie hatte ich keine Lust/keine Zeit es hoch zu laden. (Ich bin gerade mit dauertelefonieren beschäftigt).

Vor einiger Zeit als Enigma und ich im ICQ mal wieder nichts zu tun hatten, hat sie einen Code entwickelt. Wer den als erster Knackt bekommt das nächste Kapitel noch bevor es in korrektur geht.

Der Code lautet "Rmoh,s odz for Nrdzr"

Nundenn, auf zu den Reviews.

Andy: Mit deinem Review hast du mich gerade ans hochladen erinnert...Probier ruhig mal weiter den Code zu knacken, ist was ganz simples. Die englische Version findest du durch googeln auf ff-net (Suchen)

Mr. Unbekannt: Schankedön

Elektra van Helsing: Tja, bei dem Gefühl kann ich auch nur raten, ich vermute auch, dass es von Sirius kommt. Aber der dritte Teil der Geschichte ist noch nicht fertig geschrieben, und bisher weiß man es noch nicht (Der dritte Teil gefällt mir nicht) (Ich hab mich sehr über die ganzen Reviews gefreut, immer schön so weitermachen :-))

Silvertrust: Muss dich enttäuschen, es wird (bisher) kein NEville/Tonks geben. Und bei Harry/HErmine: Abwarten, irgendwo kommt der Klapperstorch ja her

Sandy123: Schnell? ich war schon mal schneller. Aber nach der Arbeit auf der HEimfahrt bin ich zur Zeit einfach zu müde zum übersetzen...

Harry Black Potter: Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommt er ja noch eine komplette Familie...Heiraten WÄRE ja auch noch eine möglichkeit. einfach mal abwarten.

teddy172: Ich hab die übersetzung immer offen in der Taskleiste liegen, nur arbeite ich nicht immer dran.

HErmine Potter: Danke danke danke

Rudi: Siehe "Harry Black Potter"


	18. Träume

Kapitel achtzehn: Träume

Da sie keinen Ring hatten, der ihre Verlobung verraten konnte, behielten sie es für sich. Sie gingen wieder zu ihrem normalen Tagesablauf über, Training, Unterricht, Pflichten, Quidditchtraining für die, die Quidditch spielten, gemeinsames Lernen, Küssen – für diejenigen die einen Partner hatten- und den nächtlichen Besuchen in Fincayra um die erste Strophe zu entschlüsseln. Das einzige das sich an Harrys Tagesablauf änderte war, dass er jetzt mindestens 30 Minuten am Tag mit seinem Großvater verbrachte.

Er und Dumbledore genossen ihre Zeit zusammen. Sie mussten ja schließlich fast siebzehn Jahre aufholen. Sie redeten auch über Harrys Großonkel Aberforth. Dumbledore hatte ihm mehr von seinem Zwillingsbruder erzählt. Harry hatte angeboten, ihn nach Hogwarts zu teleportieren, aber Dumbledore meinte, dass er erst Aberforth, um Erlaubins fragen müsse.

Aberforth hatte eine Abneigung allem gegenüber, was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte, da er durch die Dunklen Lords bereits so viel verloren hatte. Einer der Gründe, wieso er jetzt als Muggel lebte war, dass er seine Tochter zu Grindewalds Zeiten verloren hatte. Diesen Verlust hatte er sich nie vergeben können. Die Mutter seines Kindes hatte er bei der Geburt verloren – sie waren nie verheiratet gewesen. Seine Tochter starb im Kreuzfeuer, als sie von einem Todesfluch getroffen wurde, der eigentlich für ihn bestimmt war.

Ein Teil von ihm war an diesem Tag gestorben. Es waren Gerüchte über ihn und eine Ziege entstanden, aber ihn interessierte es nicht mehr. Nein, ohne seine Tochter gab es nichts mehr, um das er sich kümmern musste. Albus hatte versucht, ihm aus seiner Trauer zu helfen, doch irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben, er hatte selber genug Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern liegen.

Harry sagte Dumbledore, dass er ihm gerne Eulen würde um seine ganze Familie kennen zu lernen, für den Fall dass auch er Harry kennen lernen wollte. Dumbledore beschlich die Hoffnung, dass dies seinem Bruder eventuell nach so vielen Jahren endlich helfen würde.

Sie redeten auch viel über seine Eltern, und wie ähnlich er seinem Vater sähe. Dumbledore bereute es sehr, dass er kein großer Teil von James Leben gewesen war, genauso wie von Harrys.

Doch nach Harrys Meinung war es jetzt zu spät um es zu bereuen, und sie sollten lieber von vorne anfangen und die Vergangenheit vergessen.

Noch nie zuvor war Dumbledore so stolz auf Harry gewesen. Er hatte in seinem kurzen Leben bereits große Weisheit gesammelt. Harry erinnerte ihn in jeder Weise an seine verstorbene Frau. Auch sie war mit einem Vater aufgewachsen der sie hasste, aber trotzdem – oder vielleicht gerade deshalb – war sie besonders liebevoll, sorgend und selbstlos.

Zwei Wochen nach Harrys und Hermines Verlobung zog sich Draco immer mehr zurück. Ginny versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen ihr zu sagen was ihn beschäftigte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er sagte ihr immer, dass nichts wäre.

„Draco, du bist mein Sohn, du wirst mir in meinen Fußstapfen folgen, genau wie ich es auch bei einem Vater getan habe!" schrie Lucius seinen Sohn an, der an ein Bett gefesselt war.

„Nein, das werde ich nie tun, egal was für ein Mal du mir einbrennst NIE!"

„Ah, du denkst also, dass du besser bist als ich, richtig? Du denkst, dass der alte Mann dich vor meinem Lord beschützen kann?"

„Ich kann mich selber vor den Wünschen von dir und deinem dämlichen Meister schützen!"

„Ts, ts. Muss man dich vielleicht daran erinnern, wo du herkommst, Draco?"

„Ich weiß von wem ich abstamme, und das ist nichts auf das ich stolz sein kann."

Lucius schlug Draco mitten ins Gesicht.

„Für diese Frechheit wirst du bezahlen, Draco. Vielleicht wird dich ein Aufenthalt in den Kerkern daran erinnern, wer du wirklich bist?"

„Du kannst tun, was du willst, ich weiß wer ich bin. Ich bin nicht derjenige den du immer haben willst, noch derjenige von dem du denkst dass ich es bin, Vater."

„Du weißt nicht, wer du bist! Wenn du es wüsstest, dann wärst du nicht gefesselt, du würdest das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords tragen und nach Wegen suchen, die Welt von Potter und Dumbledore zu befreien."

Bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen zuckte Draco kurz zusammen, versteckte es aber sofort.

„Ich schließe mich lieber nicht dem Kampf an, an dem du blindlings teilnimmst. Ich weiß lieber für was ich kämpfe als auf das Versprechen einer machthungrigen Kreatur zu hören, die die letzten Zehn Jahre vor sich hinvegetiert hat. Wenn er so mächtig wäre, wieso beherrscht er dann die Welt noch nicht?"

„Wage es nicht über unseren Meister in diesem Ton zu reden. Er kann dich wie eine Ameise zerquetschen, aber da du mein Sohn bist würde er dich gerne an seiner Seite kämpfen sehen."

„Ich werde für nichts kämpfen, an das ich nicht glaube."

„Still!" brüllte Lucius und schlug ihn wieder. Etwas Blut spritze aus Dracos Mund, aber seine Augen blieben hart und zeigten keine Furcht.

„Wieso sollte ich dir folgen? Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich meinen Sohn eines Tages auch fessele und ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit schlage? NIE! Hörst du mich? NIE!"

Draco wachte schweißgebadet auf. Denselben Traum hatte er seid einigen Wochen und er wusste einfach nicht ob er sich fürchten oder stolz darauf sein sollte, dass er seinem Vater Widerstand entgegen setzte. Er wollte Ginny davon erzählen, aber wie konnte man jemandem sagen, dass sein Vater ihn schlug, nur damit er seinem ‚Meister' folgte?

Er stand auf und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Der Traum war so real gewesen. Jede Nacht wurde er gewalttätiger und es tat mehr und mehr weh. Er konnte den Schlag und die Fesseln immer noch spüren. Zwar wusste er, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, aber trotzdem war sein Vater dazu fähig zu foltern, egal um wen es sich dabei handelte.

Wie konnte er weiter nach der Lösung der Lieder suchen, wenn er nicht wusste wo im Ernstfall seine Loyalität lag? Er wusste wo er im Moment stand, aber davon wusste ja sonst kaum einer. Was würde passieren wenn sein Vater es herausfinden würde? Würde er stark genug sein, um ihm entgegen zu stehen? Würde er dafür kämpfen können, so wie er es in seinem Traum konnte? Würde er Ginny beschützen können?

In seinem Traum war er immer furchtlos gewesen. Er wusste nicht, ob das immer so sein würde. Draco hätte gerne mit jemandem darüber geredet, fürchtete sich aber davor, dass er innerlich doch genau so böse sein könnte wie sein Vater und dessen Meister. Er wünschte, dass ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen werden würde. Er wünschte sich, dass Harry einfach seine Gedanken lesen würde und ihm dann sagen würde, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er stark genug sei, um seinem Vater entgegen zu treten.

Nach diesem Traum konnte Draco nicht mehr einschlafen. Er lag im Bett und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang. Manchmal, wenn sie von Fincayra zurück kamen wünschte er sich, dass er aufwachen würde, dann müsste er nicht mehr Träumen. Jedoch genoss er die Zeit in Fincayra mit Ginny zusammen sehr, und für diese Ausflüge musste er nun einmal schlafen. Er liebte das vergessene Land von Merlins Vorfahren sehr. Es schien als ob er dort sein konnte wer er wollte und sich keine Sorgen um seinen Vater oder Voldemort machen müsste. Aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht dort bleiben konnte. Er war Teil einer Vorherbestimmung und laut dieser musste sein Vater und dessen Meister zerstört werden.

Als der Tag erwachte zog er sich schnell an und traf Ginny noch vor dem Frühstück an ihrem bevorzugten Treffpunkt. Darauf freute er sich jedes Mal, auch wenn er schlecht geträumt hatte. Ginny half ihm immer, den Tag zu überstehen.

Kaum hatte sie ihn entdeckt rannte sie in seine offenen Arme und küsste ihn. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn, wollte ihn aber nicht dazu zwingen zu erzählen, was ihn so beschäftigte.

„Ich liebe es, den Tag so zu beginnen." flüsterte er.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, du bist ein bisschen spät dran."

„Tut mir leid. Ich wurde ihm Gemeinschaftsraum von einem Erstklässlerstreit aufgehalten." Die Erstklässler hatten sich darüber gestritten, ob Voldemort oder Grindewald mächtiger war. Draco konnte nur seinen Kopf darüber schütteln.

„Als Vertrauensschüler hat man nie Ruhe, was?" Sie lächelte, hatte aber die dunkeln Ringe unter seinen Augen sehr wohl bemerkt. „Draco, du siehst aus als ob du nicht gut geschlafen hast."

„Nur weil ich dich so sehr vermisse." scherzte er, doch war es auch ernst gemeint.

„Lassen dich die anderen Slytherins in Ruhe?"

„Du weißt, dass sie mir nichts anhaben können. Sie fürchten mich zu sehr. Sogar Pansy hat sich von mir fern gehalten."

„Möchtest du mir dann nicht erzählen, was dich vom Schlafen abhält?"

„Abgesehen davon dass ich zu viel von dir träume? Nichts. Wirklich. Nichts womit ich nicht klarkomme, nur ein paar Alpträume."

Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte und legte die Arme um ihn. Alles was sie tun konnte war für ihn da zu sein, und ihn zu unterstützen. Sie küsste ihn und versuchte, ihm all ihre Frustration und Hilflosigkeit so zu zeigen.

„Ähm!" Räusperten sich Harry und Hermine.

„Entschuldigt die Unterbrechung, aber wir dachten, dass wir euch vor unerwünschter Gesellschaft warnen. Ein paar Gryffindors sind auf dem Weg hier her, und wenn ihr eure Beziehung nicht bekannt geben wollt solltet ihr euch jetzt trennen und später wieder treffen!" Harry und Hermine war die Gryffindorgruppe aufgefallen als sie ebenfalls nach einem ruhigen Platz zum Küssen gesucht hatten.

„Danke Harry." sagte Ginny. Harry kam es fast so vor als ob Draco es darauf angelegt hatte, mit Ginny gesehen zu werden. Als er ihm in die Augen blickte konnte er die Verwirrung seiner Seele darin erkennen und entschied später mit ihm alleine zu reden. Er war nicht der einzige, dem Dracos Verhalten aufgefallen war, aber niemand wollte Draco zwingen mit ihnen zu reden, wenn er noch nicht bereit dazu war.

„Jederzeit. Wir sehen euch dann beim Frühstück. Ich will meiner Verlobten nur noch einen richtigen Guten-Morgen-Kuss geben."

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Ginny.

„Ups! Entschuldige." flüsterte er Hermine zu.

„Das erzählen wir euch später." sagte Hermine.

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen. Aber auch wirklich alles." Hermine lächelte, wussten Harry und sie doch genau was Ginny andeuten wollte.

„Das werde ich. Und jetzt zischt ab."

Ein paar Sekunden später kamen die Gryffindors durch den Gang und fanden Harry und Hermine in einer Umarmung.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer!" scherzten sie.

„Bietest du uns gerade deins an?" erwiderte Harry.

„Oh Harry. Das ist schrecklich. Wir sollen als Schulsprecher ein gutes Beispiel abgeben." erinnerte Hermine ihn.

„Das tun wir doch. Wir haben ihnen gerade bei gebracht, dass man sich nicht in öffentlichen Fluren küssen sollte. Du weißt doch dass niemand diesen Flur benutzt, es sei denn man will jemanden meiden?"

„Soll das heißen, dass die drei Gryffindors jemandem aus dem Weg gegangen sind?"

„Ja, es scheint als ob sie Crabbe und Goyle nicht begegnen wollten. Wir müssen Draco sagen, dass er seine Hunde an eine kürzere Leine nehmen soll. Es scheint ganz so als ob die Beiden in Pansy eine neue Anführerin gefunden hätten."

Hermine blickte ihn fragend an.

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Wenn ich mich ausruhe wandere ich manchmal furch die Gänge."

„Meinst du dein inneres Auge?"

„Hmh"

„Harry, gehst du dann auch in den Mädchenturm oder die Toiletten?" fragte sie ihn ängstlich und gleichzeitig amüsiert darüber, dass sie manchmal eifersüchtig wurde.

„Nein, Liebling. Wenn ich jemanden bespitzeln wollte, dann würde ich in dein Zimmer gehen. Außerdem habe ich doch schon fast alles gesehen, erinnerst du dich?"

Hermine errötete bei dem Gedanken.

„Ich gehe in keine privaten Räume hinein."

„Richtig"

Harry zog sie näher zu sich und küsste sie. „Ich will nur dich, Hermine, als meine erste und letzte."

Die Art wie er das sagte ließ Hermines Blut kochen. Sie dachte genau wie er, konnte aber ihren Mund nicht dazu bringen, es ihm zu sagen. So entschied sie sich für das nächstbeste und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ü/N: Ich bin gerade viiiiiiiiiiiiiiel zu schläfrig für Reviewantworten, aber Enigma zwingt mich, es jetzt hoch zu laden..


	19. Gespräche und Verschnaufpause

Kapitel neunzehn: Gespräche und Verschnaufpause

Harry und Hermine schafften es fast drei Wochen lang, Ginnys Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ginny machte sich auch mehr Sorgen um Draco als um die Details von Harrys und Hermines Verlobung. Das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende nährte sich mit großen Schritten, aber einige der Siebtklässler hatten kein Interesse daran, das Dorf zu besuchen.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich würde die Zeit lieber in Fincayra verbringen anstatt nach Hogsmeade zu gehen." meinte Hermine und warf Harry einen Blick zu. Harry lächelte, er wusste wie sehr Hermine den Ort seiner Vorfahren mochte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich möchte wenigstens einmal eine Pause von der ständigen Sucherei." sagte Ron. Er hatte inzwischen genug von der Lösungssuche und bezweifelte nach und nach, ob er den Anderen wirklich helfen konnte. Bei dem physikalischen Training kam er gut mit, das Magische war jedoch sehr frustrierend. Er wollte Zeit mit Lavender verbringen, mit Quidditch, mit Hausaufgaben und der Suche, aber so langsam wuchs ihm alles über den Kopf.

Er hatte viel mit Lavender geredet wenn sie einmal Zeit für sich hatten, doch ihre Versicherungen schienen nicht ganz zu wirken. Sie sagte ihm immer wieder, dass er ein wunderbarer Mensch sei. Doch immer wieder antwortete Ron darauf mit „Was passiert, wenn jemand einen Fehler macht?"

Lavender wurde immer frustrierter. Wenn sie ihm das allerdings sagte, dann war er wieder der alte und kuschelte mit ihr, bis zum nächsten Mal. Es wurde inzwischen schon fast zur Gewohnheit, dass Ron Lavender zehn Minuten von seinen Selbstzweifeln erzählte und sie ihm versicherte, dass er das alles leicht schaffen würde.

Neville hatte seine eigenen Zweifel, aber nicht aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten oder seines Wissens, sondern eher wegen den ganzen Pärchen. Er sah Ron und Lavender, Harry und Hermine und Ginny und Draco zusammen, und er war neidisch auf die Sechs. Aber selbst wenn er jemanden kennen lernen würde wäre es schwierig, demjenigen alles zu erzählen, was er mit den anderen tat und tun musste. Und Neville wusste das. Er dürfte nichts von der Aufgabe oder ihrer Bestimmung erzählen. Tonks stand wegen dem Altersunterschied außer Frage, trotzdem hoffte er doch immer wieder, dass sie ihn eines Tages bemerken würde

Er strengte sich beim Training extra an und gab sich Mühe, immer bei ihr zu sein, doch sie verstand die eindeutigen Hinweise offenbar nicht. So bemerkte er gar nicht, wie die anderen Mädchen in Hogwarts, ihm Blicke zuwarfen, seit er aus seinem Babyspeck herausgewachsen war. Die anderen Sechs erzählten es ihm zwar ununterbrochen, aber er glaubte ihnen nicht.

Ginny und Draco kamen gut zurecht, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Draco immer noch nichts von seinen Träumen und Ängsten erzählt hatte. Er gab sein Bestes, um eine Maske aufzubauen, doch Ginny konnte durch sie durchsehen, als ob sie nicht vorhanden wäre. Ginny wusste, dass es etwas mit seinem Vater zu tun haben musste, jedoch war sie sich nicht absolut sicher und wollte Lucius nicht grundlos während ihren wenigen privaten Momenten erwähnen.

Harry schaute sie alle nacheinander an. Er wusste, dass sie hart an etwas arbeiteten, dass letztendlich sein Schicksal entscheiden würde. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er sie so belastete, aber er war froh, dass sie es für ihn taten. Nur ihre Loyalität ihm gegenüber brachte sie alle dazu, immer weiter machen.

„Wir wollten nicht nach Finayra um weiterzusuchen. Hermine und ich wollten nur an einen Ort an dem wir alleine sein konnten und wo wir nicht gestört wurden. Wir wollten nur Bescheid sagen. falls ihr das auch wollt."

„Wir sind dabei." sprach Draco. Fincayra war ein sicherer Ort für ihn und Ginny, so konnten sie zusammen sein, ohne die ständige Furcht, entdeckt zu werden. Ginny blicke zu ihm und lächelte.

„Dieser Ausflug wird anders als die vorherigen, weil wir körperlich dort sein werden, und nicht nur unser Geist. Wir können auch den ganzen Tag dort verbringen, anstatt nur ein paar Stunden."

„Ich bin dabei." ließ Neville vernehmen. Er wünschte sich mehr Zeit um all die unterschiedlichen Pflanzen zu untersuchen, die er bei ihren Ausflügen entdeckt hatte.

„Wir gehen außerdem in eine andere Zeit als sonst."

„Wie mit einem Zeitumkehrer?" fragte Hermine.

„Nicht genau. Weißt du, beim Teleportieren kann man sich den Ort und die Zeit aussuchen."

„Du machst Witze! Du willst uns sagen, dass du die Macht hast, durch die Zeit zu reisen, und du bist noch nicht zurück gegangen um Voldemort zu stoppen bevor er geboren wurde, oder vielleicht deine Mutter…" ereiferte sich Ron, doch Harry wusste ganz genau, wie der Satz weitergehen sollte.

„Nein Ron. Für jede Fähigkeit gibt es bestimmte Regeln, und wenn sie gebrochen werden verursacht dies Folgen die weit hinter unserer Vorstellungskraft liegen. Es ist nicht so als ob ich noch nie daran gedacht hätte, aber das würde nicht nur mich verändern, sondern auch alle anderen. Wenn man einen kleinen Stein in einen glatten See wirft werden die Wellen immer größer und größer, bis sie den Rand des Sees erreichen."

„Er hat Recht, Ron. Wenn er das machen würde kann es gut sein, dass wir uns niemals getroffen hätten. Du wärst vielleicht nicht mit Lavender zusammen. Wir wären vielleicht keine Freunde. Es würde sich sehr viel verändern, nur weil ein Detail in der Vergangenheit verändert wurde."

„Okay, gut. Aber wieso können wir dann in Fincayra in der Zeit zurückgehen?" fragte Ron altklug.

„Weil Fincayra weder zur Erde noch zum Himmel gehört. Es liegt zwischen den Welten und existiert doch nicht. Wir verändern nichts, weil sie auf verschiedenen Zeitschichten liegen."

„Oh. Ich denke, dann kannst du uns auch einplanen." Er sah fragend zu Lavender.

„In Ordnung. Wir kommen mit, Harry. Ich bin Hogsmeade sowieso leid." beantwortete Lavender Rons stille Frage.

„Gut. Wir treffen uns dann morgen nach dem Frühstück."

Sie waren alle einverstanden und beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. Zuvor musste Draco aber noch von Harry in sein Zimmer teleportiert werden, und Ginny erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an Harrys und Hermines Verlobung.

„Hey, erzählt ihr uns jetzt endlich von der Verlobung?"

Die vier blieben an der Tür stehen und drehten sich wieder zu Harry und Hermine um.

„OK. Wir wollten es eigentlich nicht geheim halten. Wir wollten nur damit warten, bis ich Hermine einen Ring schenken konnte."

Jetzt rannten Lavener und Ginny los um Hermine zu umarmen und begannen, aufgeregt zu quietschen. Ron, Draco und Neville gingen zu Harry um auch ihm zu gratulieren.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, Harry. Hast du nicht daran gedacht, dass Lavender jetzt von mir etwas Ähnliches erwarten wird."

„Nun, wieso die Aufregung Ron? Du hast doch sowieso schon geplant, sie zu fragen."

„Ja. Aber jetzt könnte sie denken, dass ich es nur mache, weil du das bereits hinter dir hast."

„Nun, dafür habe ich das Andere noch nicht getan, du dafür schon. Ich bezweifle also, dass sie das denken wird." Ron errötete als Draco ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Neville jedoch, kam inzwischen gar nicht mehr mit.

„Du wirst Lavender also auch fragen?" fragte Draco.

„Nicht so laut. Es soll eine Überraschung werden."

„Was soll eine Überraschung werden?" fragte Lavender, die den letzten Satz in dem Moment gehört hatte, als sie sich den vier Jungs anschloss.

„Meine und Hermines Verlobung. Ich habe ihnen gerade erzählt, dass es eine Überraschung sein sollte. Es war alles genau durchgeplant, aber dann habe ich sie eines Abends einfach gefragt, es war also eine Überraschung für uns beide."

„Das ist so süß, Harry." sagte Lavender. Hermine glaubte ihm kein Wort und Harry machte ihr wortlos klar, dass er es ihr erklären würde, wenn sie alleine wären.

„Ich vermute mal, dass ihr auch alle überrascht wart, oder?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Kumpel." Antwortete Ron.

„Nun ja, ich habe eigentlich mit einer Verlobung gerechnet." Fügte Neville hinzu, und alle Augen wendeten sich ihm zu. „Was? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je zwei Personen gesehen habe, die besser zusammenpassten und zusammengehörten als Harry und Hermine."

„Danke, Neville." Sagte Hermine und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Es ist lieb von dir, das zu sagen."

Neville errötete durch all die Aufmerksamkeit. „Nun, es stimmt doch. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute."

„Danke." Warf Harry ein.

„Ich denke, das war jetzt genug Aufregung für einen Abend. Ich verschwinde ins Bett. Ich sehe euch dann alle morgen."

„Nacht Neville."

Einer nach dem anderen verließ das Zimmer, bis schließlich Harry und Hermine alleine waren.

„Also, was war los?"

„Oh, du denkst also, dass ich einfach nur Schwachsinn erzählt habe?"

„Komm schon, Potter. Ich war da, erinnerst du dich?"

„Nun, in gewisser Art und Weise war es alles wahr. Ich habe geplant, dich zu fragen. Doch diese Nacht schien einfach richtig dafür zu sein, also habe ich es getan. Und wegen der Überraschung, als Ron so nervös geworden ist, er war etwas besorgt, weil er Lavender auch fragen möchte und ich ihm zuvor gekommen bin. Jetzt macht er sich Sorgen, dass sie denke, dass er sie nur fragt, um mit mir wieder gleichauf zu ziehen."

„Das ist doch blöd. Ron sollte es besser wissen. Aber Lavender fragt sich schon, wann und ob er sie überhaupt fragen wird."

„Wage es nicht, ihr davon zu erzählen was ich gerade verraten habe. Ich möchte nicht, dass Ron dann hinter mir ist wenn ich seine Überraschung ruiniere."

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde kein Wort sagen. Komm schon her." Sie packte Harrys Robe und zog ihn nahe an sich heran. Zuerst küsste sie ihn sanft, dann lächelte sie ihn an. „Ich liebe dich, wusstest du das?"

„Ich habe es vermutet. Ich liebe dich auch, sogar sehr." Er küsste sie, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Kuss tiefer und verlangender wurde.

„Wir sollten besser aufbrechen." Sagte er, als sie nach Luft schnappten. Sie nickte, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen. Nachdem sie überprüft hatten, ob die Luft rein war, verließen auch sie das Zimmer.

Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich nach dem Frühstück in ihrem Zimmer. Sie sahen dem Kommenden alle mit gemischten Gefühlen, Aufregung und auch etwas Sorge entgegen. Alle freuten sich auf den Ausflug, doch eigentlich wollten sie den Tag nicht ganz verschwenden sondern lieber nach weiteren Hinweisen suchen.

„So, seid ihr alle bereit?"

Sie nickten.

„Dann lasst es uns hinter uns bringen."

„Sie schlossen die Augen und warteten auf die bekannte Dunkelheit die sie jedes Mal umgab, bevor sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen. Harry braucht nicht viel Zeit, um sie nach Fincayra zu teleportieren. Jedes Mal wurde es für ihn ein bisschen leichter.

So schnell wie sie ihre Augen vor wenigen Momenten geschlossen hatten, öffneten sie sie wieder um die Landschaft vor sich auf zu nehmen.

„Irgendetwas ist anders." Meinte Hermine.

„Ja. Erinnert ihr euch, dass ich gesagt habe, dass wir eine Zeitreise machen? Nun, ich wollte Merlin mal treffen, wenn er in unserem Alter ist. Ich denke, wir werden Rhia auch treffen."

„Aber würde es nicht ihr Leben beeinflussen, wenn sie nicht nur Personen aus einer anderen Zeit, sondern auch aus einer anderen Welt treffen?"

„In gewisser Weise. Aber der ältere Merlin hat mir beigebracht, wie wir uns aus den Erinnerungen anderer löschen können, kurz bevor wir wegteleportieren."

„Verrückt." Rief Ron. „Aber Harry, wenn wir das tun können, können wir das dann nicht auch in unserer Welt?"

„Nein denk nach. Fincayra ist anders, Magie kann hier einfacher arbeiten als in unserer Welt. Ich vermute, dass die Leute hier vermutlich anfälliger sind. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, und Merlin hat auch nichts erwähnt, als er es mir beigebracht hat. Er hat mir nur das ‚Wie' erklärt."

„Wie auch immer. Lasst uns endlich auf Entdeckungsreise gehen." Meinte Neville ungeduldig. Er konnte einfach die ganzen Pflanzen nicht ignorieren.

„Geh schon mal los, Neville. Aber du wirst jemanden die ganze Zeit mitnehmen, nur für alle Fälle."

„Wen?"

Genau in diesem Moment sprang ein Eichhörnchen auf Harrys Schulter und Hermine sprang erschrocken in die Luft.

„Ixtma hier wird dir Gesellschaft leisten. Und versuche, ihren Warnungen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken."

„Aber Harry, wie soll ich verstehen, was sie mir sagen will? Ich spreche kein Eichhörnchenerisch."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie hat ihre eigene Art der Kommunikation." Harry flüsterte dem Eichhörnchen etwas in ihrer eigenen Sprache zu und setzte sie dann auf Nevilles Schulter. „Sie weiß, dass sie dich von den gefährlichen Pflanzen fernhalten soll. Dann zisch ab."

Die Sechs beobachteten, wie Neville von Dannen zottelte, um die Pflanzen in den Drumawäldern zu erforschen.

„Wo wollt ihr anderen hin?" fragte Harry.

Ron und Lavender winkten Harry nur zu, als sie sich auch auf den Weg zu den Drumawäldern machten, allerdings in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Ich denke, das beantwortet deine Frage, Harry." Sagte Ginny trocken.

„Wo geht ihr beide hin?" fragte Draco.

„Könnte ich mit Draco ein paar Worte wechseln, bevor ich euch gehen lasse?"

Ginny und Draco blickten sich überrascht an. Sie hatten angenommen, dass er so schnell wie möglich mit Hermine allein sein wollte.

„Natürlich, dann werde ich mich solange mit Hermine unterhalten. Wir könnten über ihr Hochzeitskleid reden." sagte Ginny und lächelte, als Harry und Draco mit den Augen rollten.

Sobald die Mädchen beschäftigt waren begann Draco: „Du weißt es, nicht?"

„Falls du das meinst, was dich beschäftigt, dann nein. Ich nutze meine emphatischen Fähigkeiten oder das Gedankenlesen nicht bei dir. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit müde aussahst. Um genau zu sein ist das jedem aufgefallen. Aber ich glaube sie wollten nichts sagen, bevor du nicht selber damit anfängst. Wir alle achten deine Privatsphäre und wir wissen, dass Ginny es versucht hat."

„Also redet ihr über mich, wenn ich das Zimmer verlasse?"

„Nein. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen sind alle zu mir gekommen und haben sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Sie schienen zu glauben, dass ich wüsste was mit der los ist. Und ich bin es müde, zu raten, wann du es mir erzählen wirst."

Draco schmunzelte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Tag kommen wird, an dem Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy über ihre Sorgen sprechen würden."

„Wenn mir jemand vor sechs Jahren, oder auch nur vor zwei Jahren gesagt hätte, dass wir Freunde werden, dann hätte ich demjenigen ins Gesicht gelacht. Aber das Schicksal hat uns eine Rolle zugewiesen, die wir weder ablehnen noch ignorieren können. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin froh, dass wir keine Feinde mehr sind. Ich hatte früher meinen Cousin als Feind, ich brauche das nicht noch in der Schule. Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause."

Sie standen sich gegenüber, versunken in den Gedanken über ihre Beziehung zueinander während den letzten Jahren.

„Ich denke, die einzige Person die es geschafft hat, mir das Leben noch schwerer zu machen als du, war Snape."

„Ja, da hast du recht. Ich habe jede Minute Zaubertränke geliebt. Was auch immer jetzt mit ihm los ist."

„Wir haben uns geeinigt."

„Du meinst, er hat Angst vor dir und deinen Fähigkeiten." lachte Draco darüber, wie bescheiden Harry mit seinen Fähigkeiten umgehen konnte, auch wenn diese gegenüber dem Rest der Welt nahezu unlimitiert zu sein schienen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das der Grund gewesen ist. Ich denke er hat nur festgestellt, dass ich nicht mein Vater bin, das ist alles.

Draco zuckte bei dem Wort ‚Vater' zusammen.

Harry war natürlich viel zu aufmerksam, um das zu übersehen. „Beschäftigt dich das seit einem Monat? Hat er versucht, dich zu einem Todesser zu machen?"

„Nein, ich habe von ihm weder etwas gehört noch gesehen. Er ist wahrscheinlich damit beschäftigt seinem Meister dabei zu helfen, einen neuen Weg zu finden dich zu vernichten, oder zumindest etwas in dieser Richtung. Es ist nur, dass..." Draco stoppte. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er seine Ängste beschreiben sollte.

Harry wartete geduldig darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Ich habe Alpträume darüber, dass mein Vater mich dazu zwingt, ein Todesser zu werden. In den Träumen stelle ich mich ihm entgegen und er hat mich gefoltert. Seinen eigenen Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut."

„Hast du Angst davor, dass du ihm in der Realität nichts entgegen zu setzen hast?"

„Nicht wirklich. In meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass ich kein Teil von Voldemorts Anhängern werden will. Ich habe Angst, dass mein Geist nicht in der Lage ist, das zu bekämpfen, was ich von ihm geerbt habe."

„Draco, du bist genau sowenig dein Vater, so wie ich meiner bin. Wir sind individuelle Persönlichkeiten und haben unsere eigenen Hoffnungen, Träume und Bestimmungen. Du kannst nicht erlauben, dass deine Blutsbande stärker werden als das, an was dein Herz glaubt. Dein Herz ist viel stärker, es ist das Zentrum deines Seins, und alles was von dort kommt ist immer stärker."

„Leicht für dich, das zu sagen. Deine Vorfahren standen immer auf der guten Seite."

„Nicht wirklich. Du hast vermutlich nicht von Merlins Vater, Stangmar gehört."

„Nein, das glaube ich weniger."

„Nun, der Grund, dass Merlins Mutter, Ellen, ihn von Fincayra wegbracht war, dass sein Vater gezwungen wurde, einer dunklen Gruppe beizutreten und es seine Aufgabe war, Merlin zu töten. Er mordete und hielt Fincayra mit seinen Methoden für eine Weile unter Kontrolle."

Draco war von dieser Geschichte etwas überrascht. Er hatte angenommen, dass Harry und Merlin von einer langen Reihe Personen abstammten, die immer für das Gute anstatt für das Böse kämpften.

„Du siehst, du musst nicht deinen Vorfahren folgen. Sogar mein Vater hat einige Dinge in seiner Jugend getan, auf die ich nicht besonders stolz bin, aber ich werde nicht losziehen, und dasselbe tun."

„Komm schon, James Potter und etwas unrechtes tun? Das ist schwer zu glauben. Ich habe immer gehört, wie toll dein Vater war."

„Sie reden nur über den Mann, zu dem er wurde. Es gab Momente in der Vergangenheit, die ich einmal sehen durfte, und ich mochte meinen Vater gar nicht, als ich das gesehen habe." Natürlich dachte Harry an die Erinnerungen zurück, die er in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie böse James und Sirius zu Snape gewesen waren. Er grollte Snape nicht dafür, dass er seinen Vater hasste, aber Snape versuchte, ihn für die Fehler seines Vaters büssen zu lassen.

„Du wirst mir nicht erzählen, was genau passiert ist, nicht?"

„Lass uns nur sagen, dass Snape jeden Grund hat, meinen Vater und Sirius zu hassen."

„In Ordnung, ich denke, das ist genug. Ich weiß, wie Snape sich dir gegenüber benommen hat. Das zeigt deutlich, wie sehr er deinen Vater hasst."

„Das ist genau der Punkt, Draco. Ich bin nicht er, und du bist nicht dein Vater."

„Ich werde versuchen, das im Kopf zu behalten."

„Brauchst du Hilfe mit den Alpträumen?"

„Nein, ich kann mir selber einen Traumlostrank machen, danke. Ich glaube nur, dass die Antwort zu meinen Fragen in meinen Träumen verborgen ist, deshalb wollte ich sie sehen."

„Nimm einen Rat von mir: Manchmal sind Träume nicht das, wofür wir sie halten." Sagte Harry. Er erinnerte sich an die Träume, die Voldemort ihm über die Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium während seinem fünften Jahr geschickt hatte. „Denke immer daran, in deinen Träumen kannst du sein, was du willst. In der Realität bist du aber genau so stark."

„Danke, Kumpel. Ich bin froh, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben. Ich denke, du hast mir geholfen, die Dinge in einem anderen Licht zu sehen."

„Ginny hätte es auch verstanden, das weißt du."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber wie soll man seiner Freundin sagen, dass man sich davor fürchtet genau so skrupellos und böse zu werden wie sein Vater, insbesondere wenn sie das mit dem Tagebuch am eigenen Leib erfahren hat?"

„Du musst deinem Herzen und deiner Liebe zu ihr vertrauen. Sie gibt nicht dir die Schuld an dem, was in der Kammer vor all den Jahren passiert ist. Soweit ich weiß sieht sie nicht deinen Vater in dir wenn sie dich anschaut."

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht."

„Erinnere dich an das, worüber wir gesprochen haben und hab mehr Vertrauen in dich und deine Freunde. Du bist nicht alleine, hör auf, alles auf deine eigenen Schultern zu laden."

„Ja, in Ordnung. Solange du dich nur selber an diesen Ratschlag hältst."

Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, schlug Draco aufmunternd auf den Rücken und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Hermine und Ginny.

Draco und Ginny machten sich jetzt auch auf und Harry und Hermine schlugen den Weg nach Arbassa ein

Kaum hatten sie Arbassa betreten wurden Harry und Hermine von einem Bild begrüßt, wie sie es nie erwartet hätten. Merlin, bartlos, mit langen, unordentlichen, schwarzen Haaren und im gleichen Alter wie sie, und dann noch ein Merlin, der so aussah wie sie es gewöhnt waren, mit einem langen, weißen Bart.

Ü/N: So, Acer hatte 5 Werktage Reparaturzeit versprochen, 23 sind es geworden. Schön, dass der Kunde König ist...Jetzt sollte es wieder halbwegs schneller gehen mit den Kapiteln, auch wenn ich zur Zeit in der U-bahn auch mit programmieren beschäftigt bin. Dieses Kapitel und 80 des nächstens sind auf Enigmas "Geri" entstanden.. Danksagungen und anbetungen direkt an sie :-)

Zu dem Eichhörnchen "Ixtma": Enigma hat das arme, kleine, süße, knudelige, fellige Wesen angepeilt, in "chappi" umbenannt und an Hundi verfüttert...

Harry HErmine: Laptop da, neues Kap auch. frohes Lesen.

Silvertrust: Ne, mit so einer Steinzeitgurke arbeite ich nicht. Falls er wieder den Geist aufgibt, kaufe ich einen neuen.

Rudi: Nach einem Brief mit Kopie an die Geschäftleiung hatte sie erbarmen und haben sich plötzlich beeilt... Komisch...

#Grummel# Enigma hüpft aufgeregt wie ein junges Huhn im Icq hin und her, damit ich das Kap endlich freigebe. Also belasse ich es mal bei den 3 Reviewantworten (Gnade).


	20. Treffen mit Merlin und Merlin

Kapitel zwanzig: Treffen mit Merlin und Merlin

Der ältere Merlin schaute auf, sah Harry und Hermine und lächelte. Der jüngere blickte sie verwirrt an. Er fragte sich, wer sie waren und wieso sie so merkwürdige Kleider trugen, fast so merkwürdig wie Merlins.

„Ah, Harry, Hermine. Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. Ich möchte euch gerne Emrys vorstellen, aber er nennt sich auch gerne selber Merlin."

„Hi." Sagte Harry und bot ihm seine Hand an. Dann bemerkte er die Narben, die sein ganzes Gesicht bedeckten, insbesondere seine Augen. Bisher hatte er nicht gewusst, wieso Merlin seinen Bart so mochte, in diesem Moment aber wurde es klar: um die Narben zu verdecken.

„Hallo." Emrys nahm seine Hand und fühlte etwas, das man am ehesten mit einem Blitzschlag vergleichen konnte. Er trat etwas zurück und griff seinen Zauberstab.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Harry besorgt. Er hatte den Schlag nicht gespürt, aber er konnte dieselbe Verbindung spüren, die er auch bei dem älteren Merlin immer spürte. Dieser hatte ihm gesagt, dass das Blut Familienmitglieder immer erkennen würde, außer wenn es mit einem Zauber verhindert wurde – eine Technik die Dumbledore während Harrys ersten Schuljahren anwenden musste.

„Du bist von meinem Blut?"

„Offensichtlich, ja.. Das ist Hermine, meine Verlobte." Merlin blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Harry hatte es ganz vergessen, ihm von ihrer Verlobung zu erzählen.

„Schön dich zu treffen." Sagte er zu Hermine, die ihm ebenfalls ihre Hand hinhielt.

Harry wendete sich dem alten Merlin zu, der immer noch auf eine Erklärung wartete. „Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst: Ich habe es weder Großvater noch Hermines Eltern bisher gesagt."

Jetzt lächelte Merlin wieder. „Nun, das schreit nach einer Feier. Emrys, ruf deine Mutter und deine Schwester. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mitfeiern wollen."

„Oh nein. Ihr müsst euch nicht so viel Arbeit machen. Wir sind nur für einen kurzen Besuch hergekommen." meinte Hermine.

„Unsinn. Rhia und Mutter würden sich über ein Fest freuen. Ich sollte Ixtma schicken, um sie zu benachrichtigen. Wo ist das dumme Eichhörnchen?"

„Tut mir leid, ich habe sie beauftragt, bei einem meiner Freunde zu bleiben. Um ihm von Ärger fern zu halten."

„Ah, auch gut. Dann werde ich stattdessen Cwen schicken." In diesem Augenblick kam eine stockartige Kreatur aus der Küche. Sie sah aus wie ein kleiner Baum mit Armen und Beinen.

„Siiiiiiiiieeeeee haaaaaaabbbbeeen geruuuuufen?" fragte Cwen.

„Ja, Cwen. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Rhia und Mutter nach Hause zu rufen? Es wird eine Feier geben."

Harry und Hermine starrten Cwenn an. So eine Kreatur hatten sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie hatten zwar schon ein paar Tiere und Bewohner von Fincayra getroffen, aber nichts wie Cwen. Emrys bemerkte ihre Blicke und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe vergessen, dass ihr nicht von hier seid. Merlin hat mir von euch erzählt, und auch gesagt, dass ich euch zu erwarten habe. Er hat mir zwar nicht gesagt, dass wir verwand sind, jedoch aber, dass wir viel gemeinsam haben, wie zum Beispiel unsere Haare." lachte der junge Merlin laut. „Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Das ist Cwen, sie ist ein Bäumling. Sie war es, die auf Rhia acht gegeben hatte, als diese noch ein Baby war und bei uns als verschollen galt."

Harry und Hermines Augen sprangen fast aus ihren Köpfen. Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, dass sie an dem Tag, an dem sie nicht nach der Bedeutung der Lieder suchen wollten praktisch über die Lösung der ersten Strophe stolperten.

„Komm schon, Harry." kicherte jetzt auch Merlin. „Sie ist nicht so verschieden, verglichen mit uns."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Entschuldige unsere Überraschung. Es liegt nicht an deinem aussehen oder so, sondern daran, dass wir seid über einem Monat nach einem Bäumling suchen."

„Wiiiirkliiiich?"

„Ja, du kannst uns glauben."

„Ihr könnt ja mit Cwen reden wenn sie mit Rhia und Mutter zurück ist."

„Wieso rufst du sie nicht einfach, Harry?" schlug Merlin vor.

Emrys blickte sein älteres ich fragend an. „Was meinst du damit? Wie soll er sie rufen?"

Hermine entschloss sich, jetzt gleich mit Cwen zu reden. Sie gingen in die Küche und Cwen begann, das Essen für die Feier vorzubereiten. Während Hermine ihr half begann sie, den Bäumling auszufragen.

„Ja Merlin, wie?" fragte Harry, der sich auch wunderte, was in aller Welt Merlin meinen konnte. Er bemerkte nebenbei, wie Hermine das Zimmer mit Cwen verließ und ihm zulächelte und auf diese Weise mitteilte, dass sie mit Cwen klarkommen würde.

„Harry, hast du noch nicht gelernt, dass der Geist sehr mächtig ist? Benutze ihn."

Jetzt wusste Harry, dass Merlin von ihm wollte, dass er ausgerechnet Leglimense jetzt üben sollte. ‚So viel zu einem freien Tag.' dachte er und Merlin lächelte.

Harry schloss seine Augen um sich besser zu konzentrieren. Er benutzte sein inneres Auge um sie aufzuspüren und schickte eine Nachricht an ihren Geist. Dasselbe tat er auch mit seinen fünf anderen Freunden, allerdings mit dem Unterschied, dass er vorher nicht erst in ihren Geist schaute, für den Fall, dass sie mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt wären.

„Ich vermute mal, dass du mit Merlin trainiert hast?"

„Ja. Und wie kommt ihr Beide hier klar?"

„Ich denke du wunderst dich, wie wir uns treffen können, obwohl ich aus der Zukunft bin?" fragte Merlin und erntete ein Nicken von Harry.

„Ganz leicht, er ist ein dickköpfiger alter Hund, der mir nie erzählt, was in meiner Zukunft passieren wird. Er ist sehr ungenau mit allen Informationen wo ich hingehen werde und was ich tun werde. Bei manchen Dingen warnt er mich, aber nur so, dass er nicht selber sein Schicksal besiegelt."

Merlin lächelte sein jüngeres ich an. Es gab so viele Dinge, die er ändern wollte, insbesondere in Bezug auf Hallia, aber trotzdem wusste er, dass eine genauere Warnung eine zu große Veränderung mit sich bringen würde.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen um etwas zu verändern?" fragte Harry.

„Habe ich nicht ‚ungenau' gesagt? Wenn ich ‚ungenau' sagte, dann meine ich damit, dass ich nicht einmal ansatzweise weiß, wovon er spricht."

„Ich habe mir nie selber etwas über die Zukunft verraten, Harry, oder darüber, wie man bestimmte Dinge vermeiden kann. Ich habe meiner jüngeren Version nur Hinweise gegeben und hoffe, dass er sie irgendwie verstehen wird wenn die Zeit kommt und er unser Schicksal entscheiden muss. Ich habe weder das Leben noch das Schicksal von jemandem verändert. Alles bleibt beim Alten. Sie kennen mich hier alle nur als „den Besucher". Sie wissen weder, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme, noch, dass ich, er deutete auf Emrys, sein Ich aus der Zukunft bin."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mutter bescheid weiß. Sie ist immerhin meine Mutter." sagte Emrys überzeugt.

„Ich habe sie noch nie getroffen, aber ich habe viel über sie gehört. Hast du meinen Dad auch kennen gelernt?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, ich würde mich daran erinnern. Merlin, liegt das daran, dass er von sich aus nicht in diese Zeit teleportieren konnte?"

„Hmm, ich wusste doch, dass ich in meiner Jugend sehr schlau war."

Harry rollte geistig mit den Augen und Emrys schmunzelte.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja. James hatte nicht die Macht für Teleportationen, und nur jemand der sie besitzt kann in der Zeit zurückgehen. Ich konnte ihn auch nicht mitnehmen, da ich in seiner und deiner Zeit eigentlich nicht existiere. Andererseits hast du das teleportieren gemeistert und du konntest deine Freunde mitnehmen, weil ihr alle aus derselben Zeit stammt. Macht das Sinn?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Sie hörten, wie sich die Tür von Arbassa öffnete und Rhia mit einem vollen Korb ihrer Lieblingsfrüchte hereinschlüpfte. Sie hatte gewellte, braune Harry und graublaue Augen die vor Energie nur so funkelten. Ellen folgte ihr auf dem Fuße und bemerkte die Besucher. Ellen hatte strohblonde Haare und tiefblaue Augen. Ihre Haltung war edel, als ob sie eine Königin wäre.

„Mutter, wie war dein Spaziergang?"

„Nun, Rhia beim Beerenpflücken zu zuschauen ist immer erfrischend. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir lang weg waren. Wir hatten beide plötzlich das Gefühl, dass wir zurück nach Hause sollten."

Harry lächelte Emrys zu und Merlin war stolz über den Erfolg seines Schützlings. Harry war seinem jüngeren Ich so ähnlich: Bei manchen Dingen unsicher, und doch so ein großes Gewicht auf der Schulter.

„Wir sind hier, um zu feiern. Merlins Freunde hier, Hermine und Harry, haben sich erst vor kurzem verlobt und hatten noch keine anständige Feier. Also wollen wir ihnen ein echtes Fincayra Fest ausrichten. Ihre Freunde sollten bald ankommen."

„Also wirklich, Emrys. Du hättest uns mehr Zeit für Vorbereitungen geben sollen."

Hermine und Rhia redeten bereits miteinander, als ob sie alte Freunde wären, die sich seit langem kannten.

„Merlin, ich wusste nicht, dass du Gäste hast." rief Rhia. Dann bemerkte sie Harry und ihr Kiefer klappte nach unten. Sie hatte noch nie jemand so gutaussehend in ihrem Alter in Fincayra getroffen. Sie war so damit beschäftigt, sich um den Drumawald zu kümmern, dass sie keine Zeit dazu hatte, Fincayra zu erforschen, abgesehen von den Abenteuern, zu denen Merlin sie mitgenommen hatte.

„Rhia, wo sind seine Manieren? Hör auf unsere Gäste anzustarren. Nebenbei ist er Hermines Verlobter, und die steht neben dir." foppte Merlin seine Schwester. Er hatte ja sonst nur selten Gelegenheit dazu.

„Tschuldigung. Ich habe nur noch nie jemand so Schönes gesehen."

Harry errötete. Er war zwar an kichernde Mädchen gewöhnt, aber er konnte sich noch nie mit Komplimenten dieser Art anfreunden.

„Und was bin ich? Ein Ungeheuer?"

„Du bist mein Bruder, du zählst nicht. In gewisser Weise ähnelt er dir sogar."

„Rhia, du hast mich noch gar nicht umarmt." Endlich hatte Rhia den älteren Merlin bemerkt, rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn.

„Merlin! Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen."

„Kein Wunder bei der Art, wie du meinen Freund hier angestarrt hast. Das ist außerdem Harry, mein Ur- ur- ur- Enkel, und Hermine hast du ja schon getroffen."

„Oh, ja. Sie ist sehr schlau und sieht auch gut aus. Seid ihr wirklich verlobt?" fragte sie Harry.

„Eh, ja. Schön dich zu treffen, Rhia."

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu treffen. Du bist ja dann leider auch mit mir verwandt." seufzte sie.

Harry, Merlin und Emrys blickten sich überrascht an. „Was? Glaubst du, ich wäre so dumm um zu glauben, dass du irgendwo aus Britannien kommst, wenn du Emrys so ähnlich siehst?"

Emrys räusperte sich. „Wie lange weißt du das schon?"

„Ich glaube, seit dem ersten Mal, dass ich ihn getroffen habe, oder, Mutter? Wir haben gedacht, dass du es uns erzählen würdest, wenn du dazu bereit bist. Mit der Zeit wurde es wirklich nervig, immer vorzutäuschen, dass wir es nichts wissen."

Ellen nickte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Endlich gab der ältere Merlin auf und umarmte seine Mutter. Das war etwas das er tun wollte, seit er sie vor vielen Jahren verloren hatte.

„Nun denn, willkommen in der Familie, Hermine." Sagte Rhia und umarmte sie. Dann ging sie zu Harry und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. „Ich gratuliere dir, Neffe. Wir können das Ur- ur- ja weglassen, wir sind schließlich gleich alt."

Harry war überwältigt. Seit seinem Besuch im Fuchsbau hatte er sich nicht mehr so willkommen gefühlt. Er war immer nervös gewesen, wenn er sich vorgestellt hatte, seine Familie einmal zu treffen, aber das hier war ein tolles Gefühl.

Bevor er sich über die Augen wischen konnte hielt ihn Ellen schon in den Armen. Sie hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen und lachte gleichzeitig.

„Egal was hier in Ficayra passieren wird, ich weiß jetzt, dass Merlin eine Zukunft haben wird." Dann umarmte sie Hermine. „Willkommen."

„Danke." presste Hermine heraus. Schließlich lösten sich doch die Tränen und Harry, Ellen und Rhia schlossen sich ihr an.

„Hey, das hier soll eine Feier werden, erinnert ihr euch?" rief Emrys schließlich, obwohl seine Augen ebenfalls feucht waren.

Sie wischten sich alle die Tränen aus den Augen und freuten sich über ihr Zusammensein, als sich Arbassas Türe öffnete und Draco, Ginny, Lavender, Ron und Neville herein lies. Die fünf Neuankömmlinge blicken die anderen an, als ob sie ein Irrenhaus betreten hätte.

Harry bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit und stellte sie den anderen vor. Als sie Cwen vorgestellt wurden stand ihnen die Bestürzung ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie schauten fragend zu Harry, der nur nickte. Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, wie lange sie gesucht hatten und es auch noch verpasst hätten, wenn sie Hermine und Harry nicht nach Fincayra begleitet hätten.

Harry wusste genau, was die Fünf jetzt tun wollten, wies sie aber an, bis nach der Feier, die Merlins Idee gewesen war, zu warten. Die Fünf blickten fragend zu Emrys und Harry erklärte ihnen, dass der Ältere mit Merlin und der jüngere mit Emrys angesprochen wurde.

Neville war von Rhia verzaubert. Im Gegenzug war sie genauso von ihm und seinem Wissen über Pflanzen fasziniert. Sie hatten sich von der feiernden Gruppe getrennt und Harry spürte merkwürdige Schwingungen aus ihrem Bereich kommen. Harry ging zu ihnen, um sie über die Folgen einer Verbindung aufzuklären.

„Neville, wenn du keine Fernbeziehungen magst, und in diesem Fall ist das eine sehr, sehr entfernte Beziehung, dann schlage ich vor, dass du und meine Großtante nur Freunde bleibt."

Rhia und Neville schauten ihn verstehend an. Die Party war inzwischen in vollem Gange. Ellen umarmte Merlin und Harry bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot. Harry liebte die Aufmerksamkeit, die er von ihr bekam, und Hermine freute sich darüber, dass Harry sich hier so unbesorgt bewegen konnte. Er konnte seine ganzen Sorgen hinter sich lassen und sich sorgenfrei amüsieren.

Je weiter die Party fortschritt, desto mehr Kreaturen aus Druma kamen, um mit zu feiern. Es kamen Raben, blaue Vögel, gesprenkelte Eidechsen, Pfaue, Einhörner, Phönixe, Füchse, Bienen, Bergadler und sogar Emrys Freund, ein Riese namens Shim kam kurz vorbei. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Shim und Hagrid verblüffte sie. Alle wurden vom selben Gedankten durchfahren: Shim war vielleicht Hagrids Vorfahre.

Irgendwann beruhigte sich alles wieder und die Party nährte sich ihrem Ende. Die Gäste wünschten Harry und Hermine alles Gute, und nach einiger Zeit waren nur noch die Sieben, Merlin, Emrys, Rhia, Ellen und Cwen da. Ron hielt es nicht länger aus, er wollte Cwen ausquetschen, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

„Würdest du uns bitte helfen?" fragte er sie ungeduldig.

„Waaaaaaaaaas mööööööööchteeeeeest duuuuuuuuuuuuu dennnnnn wiiiiiiissssssen?"

„Nunja, was weißt du über das ‚Verändern'?"

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Daaaaaaaattttttttt." Vor ihren Augen veränderte sie sich in einen wunderschönen Schmetterling und dann zurück.

„Das ist einfach, oder, Harry? Ich kann mich in meine Animagusform verwandeln und wider zurück." Sagte Ron, verwandelte sich und kehrte wieder in seine Menschengestalt zurück.

Dann verwandelte sich Cwen in einen Fisch und schnell wieder zurück.

„Ähm. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich in etwas anderes verwandeln kann. Aber was soll uns das sagen?"

„Vielleicht könnt ihre davon ja etwas lernen." schlug Rhia vor. „Wisst ihr, als sich Fincayra in einer dunklen Epoche befand, hat Cwen die Seiten gewechselt."

„Wie meins du das?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich habbbbbbbbbe meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeine Rhiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaa betrooooooooogen."

„Sie meint damit, dass sie Hilfe für ihr Leiden bekommen würde, wenn sie einer dunklen Macht helfen würde, die damals Fincayra heimsuchte. Damals standen Kobolde unter einem Zauber und wurden ausgeschickt, um Emrys zu töten. Sie hat sie zu uns geführt und fast ihr Leben verloren, als sie uns zu retten versuchte, nachdem sie bemerkte, dass man sie angelogen hatte. Emrys und ich haben ihr vergeben, und mit Merlins heilerischen Fähigkeiten könnten wir ihre Schmerzen etwas lindern."

„Ich denke ich weiß, was die erste Strophe bedeutet." meinte Draco und die gesamte Aufmerksam richtete sich auf ihn. „Ich glaube es heißt, dass wir uns alle verändern können. Ich habe Angst davor, so zu sein wie mein Vater, ich habe befürchtet, dass ich nicht für das einstehen würde, was richtig ist. Cwen hat auch die Seiten gewechselt, aber tief in ihrem Herzen lag ihre Loyalität immer noch bei Rhia und sie versuchte, sie zu retten."

Kaum dass Draco aufgehört hatte zu sprechen begannen sich seine Körperteile eines nach dem anderen zu verändern. Sie starrten ihn alle an, als sich seine Nase veränderte und wieder normal wurde. Seine Haare änderten die Farbe, seine Hände, der ganze Körper, die Augen… für ein paar Minuten schien es, als ob sein Körper einen eigenen Willen hätte.

Ü/N: Enigma zwingt mich, WÄHREND dem Unterricht das neue Kapitel hoch zu laden... schande über sie. Sie ist für meine schlechten Noten verantwortlich... also für die 1,9 anstatt 1,0.

Moanah: Sucht ist immer gut... da gibt es auch die Computersucht, die kann ich nur empfehlen.

Berserkgorilla: Action wird schonnoch kommen, spätestens wenn dann ...sterben wird. Mal schauen, ich trau dem Frieden mitm Laptop nicht so ganz.

DKub: JA, das war ansporn genug.

Silvertrust: Ich kann ja gleich auf einer Kurbel-Rechenmaschine übersetzen...

Hermine Potter (Chooo): Danke

Arthus: nur "ganz gut"?

Snape126: Dieses ganze Buch handelt nur vo der Suche nach den Antworten, der Endkampf läuft über 2-3 kaps.

teddy172: danke


	21. Metamorphagus

Kapitel einundzwanzig: Metamorphagus

Alle beobachteten Draco sprachlos, sie konnten nicht glauben was gerade passierte. Draco fragte ununterbrochen, was den eigentlich los sei, doch niemand brachte ein Wort heraus. Schließlich rang sich Harry zu einer Antwort durch, da er Dracos wachsende Angst spüren konnte.

„Draco, es sieht so aus, als ob du ein Metamorphagus bist."

„Was? Das kann nicht sein. Man muss dazu geboren sein, ich kann nicht plötzlich zu einem werden." antwortete er schon fast panisch.

„Harry hat Recht." meinte Hermine. „Das kann ein Teil der Black Gene sein, Tonks ist ja auch mit dir verwandt."

„Ja, aber wieso tritt das erst jetzt auf?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass manche Fähigkeiten so lange schlafen können, bis man dazu bereit ist, sein wahres ich zu akzeptieren. Als Draco die Bedeutung der ersten Strophe begriffen hatte, wurden seine schlafenden Fähigkeiten geweckt." sagte Hermine.

„Glaubst du, dass jeder von uns verborgene Talente hat, und wir erst davon erfahren, wenn wir das ganz Lied entschlüsselt haben?" fragte Ron aufgeregt über die Möglichkeit, dass auch er zusätzliche Fähigkeiten haben könnte.

„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich." meinte Harry.

„Unglaublich." rief Ron. Das erste Mal, seit sie mit dem Training begonnen hatten, freute er sich auf etwas. „Ich habe aber trotzdem eine Frage."

„Was für eine?" fragte Hermine etwas ungeduldig.

„Harry hat schon jetzt so viel Macht und Fähigkeiten, was kann er denn da noch zusätzlich bekommen?"

Alle drehten sich zu Harry.

„Wieso denkt ihr, dass ich das wüsste?" antwortete er auf ihre fragenden Blicke, während Merlin kicherte.

„Ich vermute, dass du viele Fähigkeiten hast, die selbst ich nicht besitze, oder?" fragte Emrys.

„Ich glaube schon." antwortete Harry. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Viele der Sachen, die ich beherrsche, beherrscht auch dein älteres ich."

„Das stimmt nicht, Harry." korrigierte Merlin ihn. „Es gibt einige Dinge, die vor dir noch niemand in unserer Familie tun konnte."

„Wenn du meinst." antwortete Harry ungläubig. „Wie auch immer, falls es da noch etwas gibt, dann werden wir solange warten müssen. Aber jetzt sollten wir erstmal Draco helfen, seine neuen Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu halten." Harry wollte eigentlich nur von sich selbst ablenken. Er hatte schon seine eigenen Gedanken, mit denen er fertig werden musste, da brauchte er nicht noch die ganzen Fragen von den anderen.

Alle begannen, Draco Vorschläge zu machen, wie er seine neuen Fähigkeiten kontrollieren könnte. Aber je länger alle durcheinander redeten, desto frustrierte wurde Draco. Er wusste nicht, welchem Ratschlag er folgen sollte. Merlin, Emrys und Harry beobachteten und hörten zu, während die Andere einen Vorschlag nach dem anderen machten. Die Drei wollten sich nicht daran beteiligen, das Geräuschniveau noch weiter zu erhöhen. Sogar Ellen und Rhia hatten sich den anderen fünf angeschlossen und erteilten Ratschläge. Die Stimmen vermischten sich und Draco wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wer redete. Schließlich hatte er genug und schrie so laut wie er nur konnte:

„SEID RUHIG! Ich kann meine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ihr mir sagen wollt. Meine Ohren tun mir schon weh. Können wir das bitte der Reihe nach machen?"

Die anderen Blickten ihn bei seinem kommandierenden Tonfall überrascht an. Diejenigen, die Lucuis kannten, wurden von einem merkwürdigen Déjà vu befallen.

„Schaut," versuchte er zu erklären. Die Angst in den Augen der Anderen hatte er immer dann gesehen, wenn sein Vater anfing zu brüllen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich geschrieen habe, aber mir tun mittlerweile schon die Ohren weh." Dann schaute er hilfesuchend zu Harry, Emrys und Merlin.

„Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, wütend zu sein. Jeder darf mal aufbrausen. Deshalb wirst du noch lange nicht wie dein Vater." beruhigte Harry ihn. Dann wendete er sich an die anderen: „Ihr habt ihm mit eurem Gerede Kopfschmerzen verursacht. Außerdem sind seine Ohren durch die Verwandlung empfindlicher als sonst."

„Woher weiß er das alles?" fragte Emrys Merlin.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er ein Emphat ist? Das ist eine der Fähigkeiten, die wir nie wirklich erlernt haben. Ich frage mich, ob Tuatha das auch konnte. Ich weiß nicht allzu viel über Tuathas Fähigkeiten."

„Und da behauptet er, dass er das Gleiche könnte, wie wir." schnaubte Emrys. „Kann er wirklich die Gefühle anderer spüren?"

„Ich fürchte schon. Er kann es sehr gut kontrollieren. Er spürt die Gedanken von Lebewesen, und laut dem was ich noch gehört habe, konnte er sogar etwas von Gegenständen spüren."

Emrys war erst einmal sprachlos. Er war wirklich stolz auf seinen Ur- ur- ur Enkel, aber gleichzeitig auch ein bisschen eifersüchtig.

Ellen und Rhia, die nicht an Harrys Fähigkeiten gewöhnt waren, waren einfach nur überwältigt. Sie hatten beide einen leichten Schlag bekommen, als sie Harry berührten, aber sie hatten nie gedacht, dass er so mächtig wäre. Ihnen war bekannt, dass Merlin Fähigkeiten besaß, die die von Tuatha in gewissen Bereichen überstiegen, aber dass Harry jetzt schon mächtiger als Merlin war…

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht ängstigen." entschuldigte sich Draco.

„Macht nichts." antworteten Neville und Ron.

„Draco, uns tut es leid, dass wir nicht auf dich gehört haben." entschuldigte sich Hermine.

Ginny ging zu Draco und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Tut mir auch leid."

Draco lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Fällt euch auf, dass er sein normales Aussehen wiederhat?" fragte Ginny.

„Der anfängliche Schock ist vorbei, und er ist jetzt viel ruhiger." beantwortete Harry ihre Frage.

„Danke Harry. Ich denke, dass ich es von hier aus alleine schaffe, du kannst aufhören, meine Gefühle zu überwachen."

Harry nickte.

„Mein lieber, was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn du deine Fähigkeit nutzt?" fragte Ellen überraschend.

Harry stand inzwischen wieder bei Hermine und hatte den Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Jetzt lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd an. Sie wusste, dass er nicht gerne über seine vielen Fähigkeiten sprach.

„Nun Ma'am, Ich fühle dann, was die Person oder das Objekt im Moment fühlt, wenn ich mit seiner Energie in Kontakt bin."

„Du bist unglaublich, Harry. Wie kannst du sagen, ob ein Gefühl von jemand anderem oder von dir kommt?"

„Das ist schwer zu erklären. Meine Gefühle kommen normalerweise von meinem Herzen, alles andere, was ich über die Emphatie wahrnehmen kann, natürlich nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären kann, ich kann es eben unterschieden."

„Könntest du dann sagen, ob Neville mich mag?" fragte Rhia.

„Rhia! Also wirklich! Wo sind deine Manieren?"

„Das ist doch eine ganz normale Frage, Mutter. Ich möchte es nur wissen."

Harry und Hermine kicherten. Ihnen gefiel Rhias Offenheit. Sie sagte immer das, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, egal was es war. Harry wurde durch sie ein bisschen an Hermine erinnert.

„Antworte ihr nicht, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein paar Regeln betreffend der Privatsphäre von Anderen aufgestellt hast."

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe ihnen versprochen, dass ich mich ohne Erlaubnis von ihren Gefühlen und Gedanken fern halte. Deshalb nutze ich es nur, um nach Gefahr zu ‚fühlen', oder wenn ich gefragt werde, so wie Draco es vorhin getan hat."

„Wie meinst du das? Ich habe nichts gehört." warf Rhia ein.

„Er musste nicht verbal fragen. Als er Harry ansah war das die Erlaubnis, so zu handeln wie er es für richtig hielt." antwortete Hermine.

Harry küsste sie auf die Stirn und ließ sie so wissen, dass sie Recht hatte.

Plötzlich fühlte Harry wieder die Einsamkeit und die Angst, die er schon in dem Traum gespürt hatte, den er sich bis heute nicht erklären konnte. Hermine spürte sein Zittern und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Es ist nichts." versicherte er ihr. „Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir wieder zurückkehren."

„Jetzt schon?" wimmerte Rhia. Emrys drehte sich extra um, um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch wirklich sie gewesen war, denn in seiner Zeit hatte er sie nicht ein einziges Mal wimmern hören.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kommen bald wieder. Jetzt wissen wir ja, wo wir vermutlich die anderen Lösungen auch noch finden werden. Wir werden dich aber mindestens einmal in der Woche besuchen."

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Harry." meinte Rhia und umarmte ihn.

„Komm wieder und besuche uns bald, Harry." sagte Ellen und umarmte die Sieben nacheinander.

Alle umarmten ihre neu gewonnenen Freunde. Sogar Neville umarmte Rhia und errötete, als sie ihn auf die Wange küsste.

Merlin sagte Harry, dass er den Gedächtnisveränderungsspruch nicht anwenden musste, so dass sie sich an die Sieben erinnern würden, wenn sie Fincayra wieder besuchen würden.

Gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen trafen sie wieder in Hogwarts ein und beschlossen, sich nach dem Abendessen an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt zu treffen. Alle anderen Schüler, die sie trafen, redeten über die tolle Zeit, die sie in Hogsmeade verbracht hatten. Doch die Sieben wussten es besser. Aber sie wussten auch, dass sie besonders vorsichtig sein müssten, wenn sie nach Hogsmeade gehen würden. Das war auch der eigentliche Grund gewesen, wieso Harry den Alternativvorschlag gemacht hatte. Er wollte die anderen Schüler nicht durch seine Gegenwart in Gefahr bringen.

Aber Harry hatte nie erwartete, dass sich durch den Freizeitbesuch in Fincayra ihr erstes Rätsel lösen würde. Doch noch immer wusste er nicht, wessen Gefühle ihn von Zeit zu Zeit verfolgten. Die Energie war ihm bekannt, aber leider nicht stark genug, um denjenigen zu erkennen.

Nach dem Abendessen ging er geradewegs, gefolgt von Hermine, in ihren Besprechungsraum. Die Anderen würden sich erst noch um andere Dinge kümmern, bevor sie zu Hermine und Harry stoßen würden.

„Was?" fragte Hermine.

„Nichts." Er lächelte, blickte ihr tief in die Augen und zog sie mit einem Arm um ihrer Hüfte zu sich. „Du bist wunderschön."

„Denkst du, du kannst mich mit dem Süßholzgeraspel ablenken? Spuck es aus, Potter."

„Es ist nichts… nur, das wir deinen Eltern und meinem Großvater noch nichts gesagt haben. He, das hört sich komisch an, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals über Dumbledore sagen würde. Egal. Wir haben auch den anderen Weasleys noch nichts gesagt."

„Du fühlst dich schuldig, richtig?"

„Ja. Ich weiß, dass wir es für uns behalten wollten, bis wir Ringe haben, aber wir sollten es unserer Familie sagen, oder?"

„Das denke ich auch. Ich musste mich sehr bemühen, dass ich meinen Eltern keine Eule schicke und ihnen alles erzähle. Da ich ihnen sonst immer alles schreibe, war das besonders schwer."

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Wir hätten es ihnen gleich sagen können."

„Nein, ist nicht schlimm. Ich wollte es ihnen sagen, wenn wir beide dazu bereit sind."

„Das ist einer der Gründe, wieso ich dich so liebe."

„Ahja? Und wie lauten die Anderen?" scherzte Hermine und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe.

„Hermine, wenn du mich wahnsinnig machen willst, dann machst du das recht gut. Willst du jetzt nicht lieber zu deinen Eltern teleportieren, und ihnen die Neuigkeit erzählen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einfach so dort auftauchen können. Wieso erzählen wir es nicht erst deinem Großvater und fragen ihn um Rat, wie wir es meinen Eltern beibringen können, ohne zu viel Verwirrung zu stiften."

„Siehst du, ein weiterer Grund. Du bist so schlau." Diesmal knabberte er an ihrer Lippe. Das knabbern wurde zu einem Kuss, und dieser wiederum zu einem feurigen Zungenkuss.

„Wir sollten besser zu Großvater gehen, bevor wir weitermachen." flüsterte Harry atemlos.

Hermine nickte.

Gerade bevor sie die Tür erreichten wendete sich Harry Hermine zu. Was hältst du von einer schnellen Hochzeit?"

„Potter, du hast eine besondere Gabe, die Dinge in einem Licht zu sehen, oder? Ich möchte eine richtige Hochzeit, so wie bei den Muggeln."

„Wir könnten beides haben."

„Wie meinst du ‚beides', Harry?"

„Wir könnten einmal durch Onkel Arthur verheiratet werden."

„Harry, manchmal hast du geniale Ideen."

„Was sagst du dazu?"

„Ich würde es lieben. Aber erst erzählen wir es meinen Eltern. Ich möchte, dass sie bei beiden Hochzeiten anwesend sind."

„Ich würde doch alles für dich tun."

Sie lächelte glücklich, bevor sie wieder begannen, sich zu küssen.

Ü/N: Sodele, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Bei dem Lärm in der Jugendherberge (grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) hatte ich einfach nicht genug Stille zum Tippen (Enigma mit ein paar Mordaufträgen losschick#)

Kati: Ich beende meine Arbeit immer! Siehe Mail :-)

EmMa211: Schni schna schnell genug? eher weniger, ich weiß...

Mr. Unbekannt: dange

Snape126: Es kommen noch so einige Überraschungen

HArry und Hermine: Na, der PC zeigt schon wieder ermüdungserscheinungen... mal schauen wie lange er mit macht.

Rudi: Ist doch ganz einfach: Jeder ist mit jedem verwandt, die großcousine ist der Onkel von der Tante 3. Grades hinter der 5. Ecke des Enkels. (War froh, als der Teil fertig übersetzt war)

Berserkgorilla: Uff, was für ein nick. Tja, irgendwer wird sterben, vielleicht die 5. Ecke der Großcousine? (ja, ich weiß dass ich irre bin) Neville? NEville bleibt singel (wenn ichs noch richti weiß)

Natsucat: Bei Enigma kannst du dich selber bedanken, sie ließt die Reviews und wartet genau so sehnsüchtig darauf wie ich

HErmine Potter: "ICh kann nur immer wieder sagen" danke...

Arthus: dange

teddy172: Eyyyy, grins nicht so böse, da bekomme ich Angst

Silvertrust: Ja, die Merlins waren hart.. insbesondere, da die Authorin selber durcheinandergekommen ist, wann sie MErlin und Emrys verwenden musste...


	22. Handfasting

Kapitel zweiundzwanzig: Handfasting

Hermine und Harry wanderten vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete, auf und ab. Sie durchliefen alle Stadien von aufgeregt über Nervosität bis hin zu Furcht. Sie wussten, dass es Einwände aufgrund ihres Alters geben könnte, aber ab dem Moment an dem sie beschlossen hatten, es Dumbledore zu sagen, waren sie darauf vorbereitet gewesen.

„Meinst du, dass er verärgert sein wird?" fragte Hermine

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Und wir werden es auch nicht wissen, bis wir es ihm gesagt haben. Oder willst du nicht mehr?"

„Natürlich nicht, Harry. Ich möchte es am liebsten allen sagen, nicht nur deinem Großvater und meinen Eltern. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie nicht sonderlich begeistert sein werden, weil wir noch in die Schule gehen."

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das heraus zu finden, oder? Schoko-Zitronen-Bonbons"

Der Wasserspeier öffnete den Durchgang zu Dumbledores Büro. Harry nahm Hermines Hand und ging mit ihr zusammen zur Bürotüre. Bevor sie jedoch klopfen konnten, öffnete sich die Türe.

„Ah, Harry, Hermine. Was für eine schöne Überraschung. Kommt rein, kommt rein."

„Guten Morgen. Wir haben dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen" stotterte Harry leicht.

„Wirklich? Um was geht es?" fragte Dumbledore mit blau glitzernden Augen. Er war sich nicht sicher, um was es ging, aber ihre Unsicherheit amüsierte ihn.

„Nunja, ichundherminesindverlobt." brach es aus Harry hervor.

„Entschuldige, das habe ich nicht verstanden. Meine Ohren werden langsam alt. Könntest du es etwas langsamer wiederholen?"

„Was Harry versucht hat zu sagen ist, dass wir verlobt sind." Sagte Hermine in einer sachlichen Art und Weise wie es eben nur Hermine konnte.

Dumbledore blickte zu Hermines Hand, konnte aber keinen Ring entdecken.

„Ich habe ihr den Galator als vorübergehenden Verlobungsring gegeben."

Harry war überrascht, wie schnell sich sein Großvater noch bewegen konnte, als dieser Aufsprang und sie beide umarmte.

„Das ist ja großartig! Das muss gefeiert werden. Ich lasse die Große Halle für die Ankündigung vorbereiten."

„Äh, nun, wenn es dich nicht stört, dann wollten wir es geheim halten." Sagte Harry und bedauerte, wie die Aufregung das Gesicht seines Großvaters wieder langsam verließ.

„Ihr habt natürlich recht. Also, wann ist das passiert und wer weiß sonst noch davon?"

„Du hast nichts dagegen?"

„Ich könnte mich nicht mehr für euch beide freuen." lächelte Dumbledore, während das Zwinkern in seine Augen zurückkehrte.

Harry und Hermine waren von seiner schnellen Akzeptanz doch etwas überrascht.

„Was? Dachtet ihr, dass ich euch sage, dass ihr zu jung seid und noch zur Schule geht? Und dass ihr keine übereilten Entscheidungen treffen sollt?"

Die beiden nickten und Dumbledore konnte nicht anders, als laut zu lachen.

Harry und Hermine lächelten. Sie hatten ihn noch nie zuvor so laut lachen gehört. Ein leises Kichern hier und da, mehr war es sonst eigentlich nicht gewesen.

„Oh, ihr erinnert mich so an James und Lily. Die Beiden dachten genau dasselbe. Ich kann doch nichts verbieten, das zusammen gehört."

„Meine Eltern haben sich in ihrem siebten Schuljahr verlobt?"

„Ja. Habe ich dir nicht davon erzählt? Der Gesichtsausdruck als ihr herein kamt war fast derselbe. Ich wünschte, deine Eltern könnten euch jetzt sehen."

„Ich auch."

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wollte den Moment nicht verderben."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich glaube, dass sie mich sehen können, und dass sie glücklich für mich sind. Es gibt da noch eine Sache, wenn du und Hermines Eltern einverstanden sind."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Harry und Hermine wollten. „Ich denke, dann müsst ihr es mir sagen."

„Wir wollen auch Handfasten (Eine andere Art der Hochzeit, Erklärung siehe unten)." Sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. Er war sich nicht über viele Dinge in seinem Leben sicher gewesen, aber bei diesem gab es keine Zweifel. Er hielt Hermines Hand und hoffte, dass sein Großvater nichts dagegen sagen würde.

„Ich halte das für eine wundervolle Idee, Harry. Habt ihr euch schon ein Datum überlegt?"

Harry spürte ein leichtes Zögern von Seiten Dumbledores, aber es lag nicht an ihrer Entscheidung. Er war wegen etwas anderem enttäuscht. Dann dämmerte es ihm.

„Wir haben an Weihnachten gedacht, aber wir müssen noch Hermines Eltern informieren, und hoffentlich haben sie nichts dagegen. Und, Großvater, wir haben darüber nachgedacht, Onkel Arthur die Zeremonie durchführen zu lassen, aber wir würden uns freuen, wenn du es an seiner Stelle machen würdest."

Sofort spürte Harry wie die Enttäuschung verschwand und das Zwinkern wieder in den blauen Augen zu sehen war.

„Nicht würde mir größere Freude bereiten, als eure Verbindung zu segnen." Sagte er und umarmte sie noch einmal. „Wann wollt ihr Mr. Und Mrs. Granger informieren?"

„Wir hatten gehofft, dass Sie uns dabei helfen würden. Wir können keine Eule schicken, da sie abgefangen werden könnte. Auch können wir nicht einfach hinteleportieren, weil wir sie erschrecken würden. Deshalb haben wir uns gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht eine Idee haben." plapperte Hermine.

„Oh, wenn das alles ist… Bei all den Sachen, die zur Zeit vor sich gehen habe ich den Grangers vorsorglich das Bild eines Schulleiters gegeben, falls ich sie schnell erreichen muss. Ich muss ihnen nur Everhard schicken, er kann dann feststellen, ob deine Eltern zu Hause sind. Everhard, wach auf. Schau bitte nach den Grangers und sag ihnen, dass ich mit Harry und Hermine vorbei komme."

„Sie haben mich nur dafür geweckt?" erwiderte Everhard.

„Bitte, Sir." bat Hermine.

„Na gut. Für eine wunderschöne junge Lady werde ich es tun. Bin gleich zurück."

Sie mussten ein paar Minuten auf Everhard warten. Harry und Hermine standen beieinander, hielten sich an den Händen und waren sehr nervös. Fünf Minuten später tauchte er wieder in seinem Bilderrahmen auf.

„Diese Mrs. Granger ist eine seltsame Frau. Sie hat mich ausgequetscht, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich auch wirklich von Dumbledore geschickt wurde. Sie erwarten euch."

„Vielen Dank." Sagte Hermine.

„Dann lasst uns gehen. Harry?" sagte Dumbledore. Inzwischen schien er aufgeregter zu sein, als das Pärchen.

„Ich teleportiere viel lieber mit euch in das Wohnzimmer als an einen Punkt zu apparieren, der mehr als eine Meile entfernt ist." Dumbledore liebte es, den liebevollen Großvater zu spielen, insbesondere wenn sie alleine waren. Da sonst kaum jemand Bescheid wusste, dachten alle, dass Harry aufgrund seiner Schulsprecherpflichten so oft zum Direktor musste.

„In Ordnung. Bist du bereit, Hermine?"

Hermine konnte nur nicken und griff Harrys Hand fester.

Sie teleportierten direkt in das Wohnzimmer wo Mr. Und Mrs. Granger auf der Couch saßen und bereits auf sie warteten. Als sie erschienen, sprang Mrs. Granger auf, umarmte Hermine und küsste sie. Die Erwachsenen begrüßten sich, während Harry genauso von Mrs. Granger umarmt wurde.

„So, was bringt euch her?" fragte Mrs. Granger. „Mr. Everhard war nicht sehr informativ."

„Nunja, Mum, Dad. Es gibt ein paar tolle Neuigkeiten, die ich eich mitteilen möchte."

Mr. Und Mrs. Granger blickten zu Dumbledore, um vielleicht von seinem Gesichtsausdruck abzulesen. Doch alles was sie erkennen konnten war Freude und Frieden.

„Ja?"

„Bevor ich Hermine erzählen lasse, sollte ich Ihnen sagen – obwohl es nicht öffentlich bekannt ist- dass Harry mein Ur-urenkel ist, und ich sehr stolz auf ihn und Ihre Tochter bin. Sie haben trotz ihres Alters schon viel durchgestanden. Ich verfolge ihr Aufwachsen seit sie vor fast sieben Jahren in Hogwarts angefangen hatten. Seitdem sind sie physisch und psychisch enorm gereift.

Die Grangers wurden immer unsicherer. Sie vermuteten inzwischen sogar, dass ihre praktische und lerneifrige, Tochter schwanger sei oder in einer Unterrichtskrise steckte.

Harry war still, beobachtete aber die Gefühle und Gedanken der Grangers genau. Es amüsierte ihn, dass sie auch nur denken konnten, dass Hermine Probleme mit dem Lernen haben könne. Er lachte leise und wurde daraufhin von allen fragend angesehen. Er flüsterte Hermine den Grund für seine Heiterkeit ins Ohr.

„Also wirklich Harry. Schalt es bitte ab. Mum, Dad, in der Schule läuft alles bestens, und egal was ihr denkt, ich bin nicht schwanger."

Die Grangers blickten geschockt zu Harry.

„Oh, vielleicht sollten wir erwähnen, dass Harry ein paar besondere Fähigkeiten entwickelt hat." lachte Dumbledore leise vor sich hin. „Es scheint ganz so, als ob er Gedanken lesen kann und noch dazu ein Emphat ist."

„Was bedeutet das?" wollte Mr. Granger wissen.

„Das heißt, dass ich fühlen kann, was Sie fühlen, wie auch Ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht in Ihre Privatsphäre eindringen, aber solange ich nicht besondere Maßnahmen ergreife passiert das einfach."

„Oh." seufzte Mrs. Granger. „Also, was sind das für Neuigkeiten?"

„Harry und ich sind verlobt." redete Hermine plötzlich los.

„Was?" riefen Mr. und Mrs. Granger gleichzeitig.

„Wir sind verlobt und wollen heiraten." wiederholte Harry.

Mr. Granger blickte zu Dumbledore. „Sie unterstützen das?" fragte er schon fast in einem herablassenden Tonfall.

„Ja, das tue ich." antwortete Dumbledore ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Wie ich bereits sagte, kann ich nichts verhindern was vorbestimmt ist."

Mrs. Granger setzte sich seufzend auf die Couch und Hermine musste sich anstrengen, um ihre Enttäuschung und die drohenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte gehofft, dass ihre Eltern sie unterstützen würden, und ihre Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen würden.

„Tut uns leid, obwohl wir die Talente unserer Tochter akzeptiert haben, und auch die Welt, in der sie jetzt lebt, so ist eine Verlobung mit diesem Alter doch in beiden Welten nicht üblich." versuchte Mr. Granger es so ruhig wie möglich zu erklären.

„Ich denke wir sollten mit Hermine alleine reden." meinte Mrs. Granger.

„Gut." antwortete Harry. Es gefiel ihm nicht, Hermine so traurig zu sehen. Er wusste, dass sie verabredet hatten, zuerst Hermines Eltern zu fragen, aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie ihren Segen bekommen würden. „Du musst nur den Galator berühren und mich rufen wenn du fertig bist." sagte er ihr leise und küsste sie sanft. Sie lächelte und nickte. Dann flüsterte er „Ich liebe dich, egal was passiert."

„Ich dich auch." antwortete sie.

Er und Dumbledore teleportierten zurück in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Mrs. Granger hielt die Hand ihrer Tochter, sah ihr in die tränengefüllten Augen und bedeutete ihr, sich hinzusetzen.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht Hermine." begann ihr Vater. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass dir deine Studien wichtiger wären. Als ich dir gesagt hatte, dass du auch etwas Spaß haben sollst habe ich sicher nicht gemeint, dass du dich mit dem ersten verloben sollst, der Interesse an dir zeigt."

„Liebling, wir wollen nur, dass du es später nicht bereust. Und wen man daran denkt, so jung zu heiraten… nun, das ist einfach absurd." warf Mrs. Granger ein.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin von euch beiden enttäuscht. Ich habe immer gedacht, ihr währt die aufgeschlossensten Leute die es gibt. Ich hätte nie geahnt, dass ich mich so getäuscht habe. Ich liebe ihn, er ist meine Bestimmung."

„Wir waren auch einmal in deinem Alter. Jungs haben nur eine Sache im Kopf und geben vor, alles für dich zu tun. Und später lassen sie dich wie eine alte Zeitung fallen."

„Tut mir leid wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, Dad. Wenn du über Sex sprichst, dann liegst du falsch. Harry ist nicht so. Er ist derjenige der möchte, dass wir warten. Ich sollte euch vielleicht etwas über ihn erzählen. Er ist mit einer Familie aufgewachsen die ihn wie Dreck behandelt hat. Während seinen ersten elf Lebensjahren hat er in einem Schrank gelebt. Alle seine Kleider waren abgetragene Sachen von seinem Cousin, weil seine Eltern von einem Zauberer getötet wurden, als er gerade mal ein Jahr alt war, und der seitdem versucht, auch ihn zu töten. Er ist in der Welt der Zauberer berühmt, aber er hasst es, weil seine Eltern deswegen sterben mussten. Er würde das alles aufgeben, nur um seine Eltern wieder zu bekommen." Hermine wurde immer wütender und konnte auch ihre Emotionen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter als sie ihren Verlobten gegen ihre Eltern verteidigte.

Ihre Eltern wussten nicht über Harrys Kindheit und saßen mit offenem Mund d. Sie stellten sich vor, wie jemand mit einem Jahr zum Weisen wurde, und bei offenbar herzlosen Personen aufwachsen musste.

„Und trotz allem ist er zu dem nettesten, selbstlosesten Menschen geworden, den es geben kann. Er würde sich lieber selber in Gefahr begeben als zu sehen, wie jemand der ihm etwas bedeutet in Gefahr zu bringen. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Die Zukunft der ganzen Welt, auch die der Muggel, die nebenbei noch nicht einmal etwas von ihm wissen, liegt auf seinen Schultern. Wenn er Erfolg hat und den vernichtet, der seine Eltern getötet hat, dann werden wir alle in Sicherheit leben können. Das ist seine Bestimmung. Aber er tut das nicht für sich, sonder dafür, dass wir alle eine Zukunft ohne Gefahr haben. Mit oder ohne eurer Erlaubnis werden wir an Weihnachten Gehandfastet (Eine andere Art der Hochzeit, Erklärung siehe unten)!"

„Hermine, er ist sicher eine netter junger Mann, und wenn er seine Bestimmung erfüllt hat, könnt ihr Beide sicherlich ein schönes Leben führen." versuchte Mr. Granger sie zu beruhigen.

„Ihr versteht es nicht, oder? Der Kampf könnte seinen Tot bedeuten. Ich könnte auch keine Zukunft mit ihm haben."

„Wieso willst du dir das dann antun?" fragte ihre Mutter.

„Ich bin lieber jetzt bei Harry und leide dann, wenn ich ihn verliere, als dass ich nicht bei ihm bin."

„Hermine, hör zu."

„Nein." antwortete sie ruhig. „Ich hatte gehofft, das ihr nichts dagegen haben würdet, aber ich habe mir auch vorgenommen, dass egal was ihr sagt, wir so schnell wie möglich Heiraten. Und zwar zweimal, einmal so wie die Zauberer es tun, und einmal wie die Muggel." Sie fasste den Galator mit der Hand und rief nach Harry. Zur großen Überraschung der Grangers erschien er sofort.

Kaum dass Harry sie gesehen hatte wusste er, dass sie nicht damit einverstanden waren. Er legte seien Arm um sie, um sie zu beruhigen. Dann drehte er sich zu den Grangers, die still auf der Couch saßen. Mrs. Granger weinte ebenfalls leise und wusste nicht genau, was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte, dass ihre Tochter glücklich war, aber sie war doch noch zu jung, um zu wissen was Liebe war.

„Ich könnte meine Fähigkeiten nutzen, um Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu lesen. Aber das muss ich nicht einmal tun. Ich muss nur Hermine anschauen um zu sehen, dass Sie uns nicht unterstützen. Ich verstehe es. Sie kennen mich kaum, und alles was Sie wissen, wissen sie durch Hermine. Ich habe nicht viele Leute um mich, denen ich vertraue, und ich wusste nicht, was Liebe ist, zumindest nicht bis ich meine Freunde kennen gelernt habe und sie zu meiner Familie wurden. Ich liebe Ihre Tochter mit meinem ganzen Herzen. Sie ist eine der Konstanten in meiner Welt. Sie ist auch die einzige, die mich wirklich versteht. Wenn Sie sich fragen ob ich Hermine unterstützen und schützen kann, dann müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr irgendetwas passiert. Ich liebe sie und werde Hermine immer unterstützen, egal welche Entscheidung sie für unsere Zukunft trifft. Danke für Ihre Zeit, ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen und miteinander reden."

Die Grangers waren während Harrys Rede still geblieben. Seine Worte und die Liebe, die von den Beiden ausging ließ sie sprachlos dasitzen. Sie kannten ihn nicht wirklich, doch in diesem Moment schien es, als ob sie ihn schon ihr ganzes Leben kannten. Ihre verbliebenen Zweifel wurden durch Harrys Ehrlichkeit vertrieben.

„Bitte wartet." rief Mrs. Granger. Harry und Hermine drehten sich wieder zu ihnen um.

„Es tut uns leid, dass wir so reagiert haben, Hermine. Ich kann zwar nur für mich sprechen, aber ich war etwas selbstsüchtig. Ich wollte mein kleines Mädchen nicht verlieren. Das hat mich so überrascht, aber jetzt verstehe ich, dass ich dich nicht verliere, sondern stattdessen einen wundervollen Sohn dazubekomme."

Hermine fiel ihr in die offenen Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid, Liebling. Ich habe es einfach nicht verstanden, bitte vergib mir."

Hermine nickte und Mr. Granger gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Mir tut es auch leid. vielleicht wollten wir dich einfach ein bisschen zu sehr schützen, du bist trotz allem unser kleines Mädchen." Er blickte zu Harry der immer noch dort stand, wo er angekommen war und die Szene beobachtete. „Komm her, Harry."

Harry ging zu ihnen und wurde von Mr. Granger in die Familienumarmung gezogen. „Willkommen in der Familie." sagte er.

„Danke."

„Was in aller Welt ist jetzt dieses Handfasting?" fragte Mr. Granger und alle brachen in Lachen aus.

„Nun, das ist die Art der Zauberer um zu heiraten." antwortet Hermine.

„Was!"

„Oh, jetzt fängt es von vorne an." sagte Hermine. „Ihr werdet das, was ihr gerade gesagt habt jetzt aber nicht zurücknehmen, nur weil wir die Sache etwas beschleunigen? Wir werden auch auf die Muggelweise heiraten, damit es in beiden Welten offiziell wird. Mach dir keine Sorgen Dad, ihr bringt mich trotzdem zum Altar."

„Aber ihr habt euch doch gerade erst verlobt." protestierte Mr. Granger. „Ich dachte, dieses Handfasting wäre nur eine formelle Art der Verlobung."

„Nein, das ist ganz offiziell. Professor Dumbledore wird die Zeremonie durchführen." erzählte Hermine. „Aber ich möchte, dass ihr bei beiden Zeremonien dabei seid. Ich möchte, dass ihr meinen glücklichsten Moment miterlebt." Die Grangers sahen Hermine in die Augen uns sahen dort, dass sie Harry wirklich liebte. In Harrys Augen konnten sie genau dasselbe sehen, und sie waren die einzigen, die diesem Glück im Wege standen.

„Das würden wir doch nie verpassen." sagte Mrs. Ganger

Ü/N: Sooo, nachdem Enigma mich mehrmals wegen zu langsamen Arbeitens umgebracht hat, ist das Kapitel jetzt endlich fertig…. Und Enigma war da noch die freundlichere Variante #sich einige schmerzhafte Stellen reib# Zitat von IceGirl: „FERTIG?"sonst ich tret dir kräftig in den Arsch#"

Nunja… hat zum Einen so lange gedauert, weil das Kapitel sooooo lange war, und zum Anderen, weil ich auch viel Zeit in der Ubahn mit schlafen, dösen, Hausaufgaben und Programmieren verbracht habe.

ACHTUNG: Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Enigma besteht darauf, dass sie kein bisschen harmlos ist, sondern alle anderen Mordversuche an meiner Person jederzeit in den Schatten stellen kann. (Dummerweise hat sie damit auch Recht)

Was fehlt noch? Ah ja, die Erklärung zum Handfasting: Das ist eine Uralte, Keltische Tradition, die vorwiegend in Irland und Schottland bei Hochzeiten oder Verlobungen verwendet wird. Handfasting (eng. Händeverknoten) kommt daher, dass der Braut und dem Bräutigam die Hände zusammengebunden wurden.

Und jetz noch die x-te Anmerkung: FF hat es ja offenbar ENDLICH nach 4 Tagen wieder geschafft, das Uploaden von neuen Kaps zu reparieren.

PowL: war nicht meine Schuld... seit Freitag konnte ich nichts hochladen... und ja, hier wird es immer weitergehen, solange bis es fertig ist

kati: See ICQ

Aischol: Hier ist das nächste Kap

Snape126: Hilft es wenn ich sage, dass ich das selber nicht weiß?

Tanja: Jetzt vermutlich wieder etwas zügiger... 1/2 vom nächsten ist fertig

Mr. Unbekannt: danke

Rudi: Auch Ron kann mehr als Strategie... frag mich aber bloß nicht, was das ist... Ich hab die FF zum letzt mal vor 1 Jahr gelesen und bin genauso gespannt wie ihr

natscut: danke

aha: danke

teddy172: Die lange Wartezeit war nicht nur meine Schuld... zwar größtenteils, aber nicht ganz

Silvertrust: Jupp

Hermine Potter: Das Gespräch war so öööööööde zu übersetzen.. bin fast eingeschlafen.

Berserkgorilla: Bitteschön, dein Kap

Carika: Hiermit geht es weiter.

Soo, wer seine Fanfictions gerne offline ließt sollte mal auf meiner Homepage vorbeischauen(Url im Profil), dort gibt es jetzt ein Programm, das die gesamte FF auf einmal runterläd. Da es noch nicht 100prozentig getestet ist würde ich mich über eventuelle Fehlerberichte freuen.


	23. Hermine

Kapitel dreiundzwanzig: Hermine

Am Tag der auf den Besuch bei den Grangers folgte, gingen sie zum Fuchsbau. Die Nachricht über ihre Verlobung und das Hanfasting wurde viel erfreuter aufgenommen und gefeiert. Es war schon fast so, als o sie es erwartet hatten, ausgenommen vom Handfasting, das hatte alle etwas überrascht. Selbstverständlich waren sie alle bereit, ihre Weihnachtspläne zugunsten der Zeremonie, die vor Weihnachten stattfinden sollte umzuschmeißen.

Daraufhin informierten sie Dumbledore und die restlichen Lehrer über ihre Absichten. Jedoch luden sie nur noch wenige ein, damit es kein Ereignis wurde, auf das sich die Presse stürzen konnte. Die Planung an sich jedoch lief nur zwischen Harry und Hermine ab. Das Einzige, was ihnen jetzt noch Sorgen machte war, dass sie nicht wussten wie viele Schüler während den Ferien dableiben würden. Zum Glück für sie, wollten die Eltern ihre Kinder vor dem nahenden Krieg nach Hause holen und mit ihnen feiern. So blieben nur die sieben Teenager.

Draco sagte seinen Eltern nur, dass er keine Lust hatte, nach Hause zu kommen. Damit war es erledigt. Sie versuchten nicht, ihn zu überreden oder nach seinen Gründen zu fragen. Lucius war mit seinem Meister zu beschäftigt um sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern, Narcissa wiederum verstand seine Gründe und wünschte sich, dass sie Weihnachten bei ihm verbringen konnte.

Lavender informierte ihre Eltern, dass sie für ein spezielles Projekt gebraucht wurde – was ja auch halbwegs stimmte – und so konnten sie nichts dagegen sagen. Sie sagte ihnen, wie wichtig dieses Projekt wäre und was es für sie bedeutete. Ihre Eltern hatten sie noch nie so begeistert gesehen, wenn es um die Schule ging und waren somit glücklich, dass sie sich so um ihre Ausbildung kümmerte.

Neville hatte kein großes Problem. Seine Großmutter wusste von dem speziellen Training, wusste aber nicht, was es genau für Neville bedeutete. Sie wusste nur, dass Dumbledore es unterstützte, und das reichte ihr.

Nachdem alle Pläne gemacht waren, gingen sie wieder zu ihrem normalen Tagesablauf über, abgesehen von Harry und Hermine, die sich um die Vorbereitungen für ihre Handfastingzeremonie kümmern mussten.

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen schnell und die Suche nach der zweiten Strophe, die magisch an die Wand gepinnt wurde, war nicht einfacher als die der ersten.

„The power Binding be the next

As Lake of Face can tell"

(Ü/N: Frei übersetzt: Die Macht/Kraft der (dauerhaften) Verbindung ist die nächste, wie es auch der ‚See der Gesichter' bestätigen kann)

„Meinst du, dass uns dieser ‚See der Gesichter' – was auch immer das sein mag – helfen kann?" fragte Ron.

„Wir haben von Cwen ja auch etwas bekommen, wieso soll also nicht das Gleiche mit diesem ‚See der Gesichter' passieren?" antwortete Hermine.

„Ja, schon. Aber Cwen ist ein Lebewesen." gab Ron zu bedenken.

„Brüderchen, denk daran, dass Fincayra voller Magie ist. Wieso denkst du, dass ein See in Fincayra nicht reden kann?"

„Sie hat Recht." gab Draco seinen Senf dazu.

„Ich hätte noch eine Idee." brachte sich Neville jetzt auch in die Unterhaltung ein. „Was ist, wenn dieser ‚See der Gesichter' noch nicht einmal ein See ist, sonder der Name für etwas oder jemand anderes?"

„Gott Neville, du musst es nur noch komplizierter machen." meinte Ron sarkastisch.

„Er hat aber recht." warf Hermine ein. „Es könnten viele Dinge gemeint sein. Ich sehe auch keinen Hinweis in den Büchern von Cairpre's Sammlung."

Sie redeten über den alten Dichter, der ein alter Freund Merlins war, als ob er ein lang vermisster Mentor wäre. Um genau zu sein redeten sie jetzt über alles, was sie in Fincarya gesehen hatten, als ob es in ihrer ‚normalen' Welt wäre, anstatt in einer weit entfernten Welt. Sie wussten von Merlins Unterricht, dass Fincayra für ihre Welt verloren war, jedoch konnten sie Fincayra in der Vergangenheit besuchen, zu einer Zeit, in der das ganze Land noch blühte. Merlin hatte ihnen nie gesagt, was genau passiert war, aber sie hatten das Gefühl, als ob sie über den aktuellen Zustand auch gar nichts wissen wollten.

„Wir können Zurück in die Zeit gehen, in der wirklich alles noch existiert." warf Harry ein, als er dem Zuhören müde wurde. „Wir durchsuche jeden Winkel der Insel, falls nötig. Emrys und Rhia könnten uns führen, falls wir Hilfe benötigen. Bis dahin sollten wir uns aber auf unsere Stunden konzentrieren."

Sie alle hatten Harry noch nie zuvor so entspannt gesehen. Er war sonst immer derjenige, der sich um den kommenden Kampf Sorgen machte.

Am folgenden Hogsmeade Wochenende beschlossen sie, Fincayra weiter zu erforschen und nach dem ‚See der Gesichter' zu suchen. Als sie in Fincayra ankamen fanden sie Rhia und Emrys beim Mittagsschlaf unter dem Shomorrabaum. Dieser Shomorrabaum war der Letzte seiner Art in Fincayra. Legenden besagten, dass dieser Baum aus vielen anderen Bäumen besteht und mehr als einhundert verschiedene Früchte auf einmal trägt. Sie sahen Äpfel, Birnen, Orangen, Kirschen und vieles mehr an diesem, einen Baum.

Er wurde selbstverständlich zu Nevilles Lieblingsbaum. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn nicht entdeckt, weil sie zu Arbassa gerufen wurden, bevor sie mehr von Druma entdecken konnten. Beim Anblick von Rhia erhellte sich Nevilles Gesicht, doch als er den Baum sah, begann er zu strahlen.

Sie standen um den Baum herum und konnten nur noch „Ahhh" und „Ohhh" sagen. es gab wirklich keine Frucht, die sie nicht entdecken konnten.

Nachdem sie sich an den Früchten satt gegessen hatten, fragte Harry Emrys und Rhia, ob sie sie zu dem ‚See der Gesichter' führen konnten. Emrys und Rhia warnten sie vor den Ottern, den Betrügern, die bei dem See wohnten und der Legende des Sees. Wenn man in den See blickte, dann würde man etwas Wichtiges, Wahres über sein Leben erfahren, selbst wenn man es lieber nicht erfahren wollte.

„Ich habe eine Idee was wir alle sehen werden – Voldemort der versucht, uns zu töten." meinte Ron. Niemand lachte, denn sie alle wussten, dass es unvermeidbar war und ihre einzige Chance bestand darin, stark genug zu werden, um ihn zu besiegen. Oder genauer: Dass Harry stark genug war.

„Können wir Teleportieren?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Klar, ich kann uns hinbringen, denn nur ich weiß von uns beiden, wo der See ist. Aber ich werde einen Schubs von dir brauchen, da ich meine Teleportationsfähigkeiten noch nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle haben." antwortete Emrys. „Fertig?"

Alle nickten und sie schlossen konzentriert ihre Augen. Emrys und Harry nahmen sich an den Händen und fokussierten sich darauf, alle neun zu dem ‚See der Gesichter' zu bringen. Ein paar Sekunden später standen sie alle vor einer großen Wasseroberfläche. Da sie jedoch nicht wussten, auf wen die zweite Strophe zutraf, würden sie alle mit Ausnahme von Draco in den See schauen müssen. Harry ging als Erster auf den See zu. Dann kniete er sich hin und blickte auf das Wasser.

Zuerst entdeckte er nur eine klare Reflektion von sich selbst. Während er sich noch betrachtete, änderte sich das Bild. Jetzt sah er den dunklen Lord der mit seinem gezückten Zauberstab auf Harry deutete. Bevor er jedoch einen Fluch sprechen konnte, waren sie Beide von Flammen umgeben. Harry konnte kaum noch atmen und er fühlte, wie seine Augen vor Hitze anfingen zu tränen. Er hörte, wie seine Freunde seinen Namen riefen, dann änderte sich die Seeoberfläche wieder in das übliche Schwarz. Harry keuchte als ob er den Rauch eingeatmet hätte. Außerdem schwitze er auch, wie wenn er dem Feuer sehr nahe gewesen wäre. Hermine, Ron und die Anderen halfen ihm auf.

„Hier, trink ein bisschen Wasser." bot Rhia ihm eine Wasserflasche aus Blättern an, die Hermine Harry sofort an die Lippen hielt. Harry trank gierig und fühlte, wie sich seine Lungen sofort abkühlten.

„Danke."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das auch tun möchte." meinte Hermine. „Was hast du gesehen?"

„Voldemort und mich, umgeben von Flammen." keuchte er.

Trotzdem blickten die anderen alle noch in den See. Verglichen mit dem was bei Harry passiert war, ging es bei den Anderen ereignislos ab. Nachdem Hermine in den See geschaut hatte wurde sie still und traurig, wollte aber nicht darüber reden. Sie sagte, dass sie dazu noch nicht bereit sei.

Neville sah bedrückt aus, Ron verwirrt. Lavender war eindeutig glücklich und Ginny hatte sich gar nicht verändert. Draco, der nicht in den See sehen musste ließ es auch gerne bleiben. Er machte sich Sorgen um Ginny, auch wenn sie nach außen hin keine Veränderung zeigte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich habe keine Erleuchtung wegen der zweiten Strophe." sagte Harry. „Was ich gesehen habe, hab' ich sowieso erwartet."

Niemand schien über das reden zu wollen, was er gesehen hatte und niemand wusste, wie es bei dieser Strophe helfen konnte. Sie hatten erwartet, dass sich die Lösung einem von ihnen auftun würde, wenn sie an den Ort gehen würden, der in der Strophe beschrieben war.

Schweren Herzens verließen sie Fincayra müde. Nach dem Abendessen gingen alle sofort in ihre Betten. Niemand außer Harry wollte über das reden, was sie in dem See gesehen hatten, und er wollte seine Emphatie nicht benutzen. Es wäre leicht für ihn gewesen, auf diese Weiße herauszufinden, was die anderen gesehen hatten, aber er wollte ihr Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen.

Am Tag nach dem Ausflug zum See, beschloss Harry, mit den Anderen zu reden um ihre Sorgen etwas zu vermindern. Lavender, die ja über das was sie gesehen hatte glücklich gewesen war hatte ihm bereits gesagt dass sie gesehen hatte, wie Ron sie um ihre Hand gebeten hatte. Ron wollte sie aber nichts davon erzählen.

„Hört zu. Ich weiß nicht was ihr gesehen habt, es sei denn ihr erzählt es mir. Ich werde meine Fähigkeiten nicht dazu nutzen. Ihr müsst aber wissen dass diese Visionen, auch wenn sie wahr sind, sich immer noch verändern können. Ich für meinen Teil will nicht mit Voldemort verbrennen, ich habe zu viel für das es sich zu leben lohnt." er schaute zu Hermine.

„Wenn ihr euch Sorgen macht dann passt auf, dass ihr nie in die Situation kommt, in der das passieren könnte. Wenn es etwas mit unserer Aufgabe zu tun hat, dann sagt es mir und(oder?) steigt aus. Wenn es etwas anderes ist, dann geht sicher, dass es nicht stattfindet. Nichts davon ist in Stein geschrieben, unsere Zukunft kann sich jederzeit ändern. Konzentriert euch darauf, das Ereignis zu verändern anstatt nur an die Vision selber zu denken."

Die folgenden Wochen waren etwas weniger stressig als der Tag, den sie an dem See verbracht hatten. Auch wenn sie der Lösung noch nicht näher gekommen waren, so waren ihre Sorgen doch nicht mehr so groß.

Die Wochen vergingen schneller als alle erwartet hatten. Es war der Weihnachtsabend und das Schloss brummte vor Vorbereitungen für Harrys und Hermines Handfastingzeremonie. Der Schnee beim See wurde weggeschmolzen um das Podest, auf der die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte zu errichten. Girlanden mit weißen Rosen wurden rund herum aufgehängt und auch die Oberfläche des Sees wurde gewärmt.

Die Grangers und der Rest der Weasleys kamen schon jetzt an, um bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Jeder hatte eine Aufgabe bekommen, die sie erledigen mussten. Mrs. Granger half Hermine mit der Kleidung. Sie hatte ihr ein einfaches weißes Kleid mit fließenden Ärmeln gebracht. Molly erstellte ihr eine Krone aus weißen Rosen.

Hermine war ein nervliches Wrack. Sie wollte nicht über die Vision nachdenken und darüber, wie sie sich eines Tages ohne Harry fühlen würde, aber sie wollte lieber so viele Tage wie möglich mit dem Mann den sie liebte verbringen und dann trauern, als überhaupt keinen Tag bei ihm zu sein. Ihr Kopf hatte logisch beschlossen, dass die glücklichen Tage, die sie mit Harry verbringen konnte die Traurigkeit übertreffen würden, die sie ohne ihn fühlte.

Da der Tag wegen dem Winter kürzer war hatten sie beschlossen, die Zeremonie am Nachmittag durchzuführen. Als alle fertig waren gingen sie zum See. Harry und Hermine hielten sich bei den Händen.

Dumbledore segnete das ganze Gebiet mit Salz, Wasser und reinigendem Weihrauch. Zwei weiße Kerzen, eine Schale Salz, eine Altarglocke, ein Zauberstab (Dumbledore's), ein Becher Wasser, eine Tasse Rosenöl, ein Quarzkristall, die Ringe und Stoffband war auf dem Altar hingerichtet. Dann bewegte Dumbledore das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor kreisförmig im Uhrzeigersinn, segnete alle Gäste mit Weihrauch und läutete dann drei Mal mit der Glocke.

Harry und Hermine betraten Händchen haltend den Kreis. Dann stiegen sie auf das Podest und wendeten sich dem Altar zu der in nördlicher Richtung stand. Dumbledore segnete sie ebenfalls. Alle anderen Besucher formten einen Kreis um das Podest, auf dem Dumbledore, Harry und Hermine standen.

„In diesem heiligen Kreis des Lichts haben wir uns in unendlicher Liebe und Vertrauen versammelt. Oh Göttin, der göttlichen Liebe, Ich bitte euch, dieses Paar, ihre Liebe und ihr Handfasting zu segnen, so lange sie in Liebe zusammenleben. Möge jeder von ihnen ein gesundes Leben voller Freude, Liebe, Stabilität und Fruchtbarkeit haben." verkündete Dumbledore. Dann hielt er die Salzschale vor Harry und Hermine und beide legten ihre Hand darüber.

„Gesegnet seid ihr von dem alten und mystischen Element der Erde."

Dann wendeten sich Harry und Hermine gen Osten. Dumbledore läutete wieder drei Mal mit der Glocke und hüllte die Beiden in Weihrauch.

„Gesegnet seid ihr von dem alten und mystischen Element der Luft."

Jetzt drehten sie sich nach Süden. Dumbledore gab beiden eine Kerze in die rechte Hand. Er entzündete die Kerzen „Incendio" und hielt seinen Zauberstab über sie.

„Gesegnet seid ihr von dem alten und mystischen Element des Feuers."

Beide wendeten sich nach Westen und Dumbledore sprenkelte Wasser aus dem Becher über sie.

„Gesegnet seid ihr von dem alten und mystischen Element des Wassers."

Jetzt mussten sich beide wieder nach Norden drehen. Dumbledore befeuchtete ihre Stirn mit Rosenöl und hielt den Kristall über sie.

„Möge die Göttin der Liebe in ihrer Großzügigkeit mit Einheitlichkeit, Ehrlichkeit und geistigem Wachstum segnen so lange ihr beide Lebt. Handfasting ist die heilige Verbindung zwischen Mann und Frau, bezeugt von den Göttern." Dann segnete er die Ringe mit Salzwasser.

„Lasst die negativen Verunreinigungen und Hindernisse verschwinden, und lasst die positive Liebe und Güte erscheinen. Gesegnet seien diese Ringe in göttlichem Namen. So sei es."

Harry und Hermine schoben sich gegenseitig die Ringe auf die Finger. Sie hatten beschlossen, James und Lilys Ringe zu verwenden und sich später eigene zu kaufen.

„Hermine, du bist wunderschön, sowohl innerlich wie auch äußerlich. Du stehst an meiner Seite seit wir uns getroffen haben und hast mich in allem unterstützt was ich getan habe, sogar wenn du es für falsch hieltest. Du bringst das Beste in mir zum Vorschein und hast mich zu einer besseren Person gemacht. Ohne dich wäre mein Leben bedeutungslos. Trotz all meiner Fehler liebst du mich. Ich verspreche dich zu achten, dich zu schätzen und ehrlich mit dir zu sein, solange wir auch leben werden."

Hermine sah Harry in Augen. In ihren Augen standen Tränen, genauso wie in den Augen der meisten Personen um sie herum. Sogar McGonagall hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Harry, du bist mein bester Freund und vermutlich der Einzige, der mich vollständig versteht. Du bist die tapferste Person die ich je getroffen habe und selbstlos in deiner Liebe, trotz allem was du ertragen musstest. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es mehr im Leben gibt als meine Bücher oder Schule. Du hast mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin, und nicht so, wie du mich gerne hättest. Ich verspreche ehrlich zu sein, dich zu schätzen und dich zu lieben, solange wir leben werden."

Dumbledore segnete die Bänder, eines gold und eines grün. Dann band er ihre Handgelenke, die sie ihm hingestreckt hatten zusammen. „Mit den Knoten dieser Bänder sei eure Liebe zusammengeführt. Bei den Kräften der Götter erkläre ich euch für Handfastet solange ihr beide in Liebe zusammenlebt. Harry, du darfst Hermine jetzt küssen."

Als sich die beiden Küssten fing die Menge an zu klatschen.

Hermine sah Harry an, als es ihr plötzlich dämmerte. Sie hatte die Bedeutung der zweiten Strophe gefunden. „Harry, ich denke ich weiß was die zweite Strophe bedeutet."

„Was?"

„Mit dir Handfastet zu sein. Das ist nur ein Symbol, Harry. Ich brauche die Bänder nicht um mir zu zeigen, dass wir aneinandergebunden sind. Dieses Stoffband kann jederzeit getrennt werden, aber das eigentliche Band zwischen uns kommt von unseren Herzen. Es ist das stärkste überhaupt." In diesem Moment begann der Boden zu zittern. Hermine griff nach Harry um sich Halt zu verschaffen.

Ü/N: Soo, was für Fähigkeiten sind das?

Da ich gerade keine Lust habe Reviewantworten zu tippen und Enigma mich drängt, das jetzt online zu stellen, gibbts heute mal keine. Aber wir haben uns über jeden einzelnen Review sehr sehr gefreut.


	24. Ron und Lavender

Kapitel vierundzwanzig: Ron und Lavender

Wie immer war Ron der Erste, der in Panik verfiel. Obwohl er aus vielen seiner unreifen Eigenschaften herausgewachsen war gab es immer noch einige Sachen, die ihn in den alten, panischen Ron verfallen ließen. Und der bebende Boden unter seinen Füßen schrie schon fast danach.

„Ron, wirst du dich jetzt endlich beruhigen? rügte Molly ihn, die an seiner linken Seite stand. Lavender, auf der anderen Seite hielt seine Hand.

„Beruhigen? Die Erde wird uns vermutlich alle verschlucken und ihr wollte, dass ich mich beruhige!" schrie Ron schon fast.

Harry fühlte Rons Angst und sah lächelnd zu Hermine. „Liebling, du musst dich zusammenreißen. Du ängstigst unsere Gäste."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Wovon redest du?" Dann bemerkte sie, dass die Erde immer noch vibriert. „Bin ich das?"

„Scheint so. Ich vermute, dass du die zweite Strophe gelöst hast, richtig?"

„Was? Dass das Stärkste Band vom Herzen kommt?" Dafür, dass sie sich selber für die klügste Hexe in Hogwarts hielt, fühlte sie sich im Moment etwas dumm. „Meinst du, dass meine versteckten Fähigkeiten etwas mit Kontrolle über das Erdelement zu tun haben?"

„Sieht so aus. Würdest du dich jetzt bitte beruhigen? Du ängstigst Ron noch so weit, dass er anfängt zu weinen."

Sie entspannte sich und die Erde beruhigte sich wieder.

„Nun, es scheint ganz so, als ob sie jetzt eine neue Fähigkeit hätten Miss Granger – oder sollte ich Mrs. Potter sagen." Dumbledore lächelte seine Ur-schwiegertochter an und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Willkommen in der Familie, Hermine. Harry, hast du vergessen, deine Braut zu küssen?" Harry schmunzelte und gab ihr jetzt einen richtigen Kuss.

Schließlich hatten sich alle von dem Erdbeben erholt und pfiffen so laut, dass man es vermutlich noch in Hogsmeade hören konnte. Mit der Erforschung von Hermines neuen Kräften würden sie bis nach der Feier warten.

Die Feier war lustig, obwohl nicht viele Leute da waren, aber diese waren die einzigen, die für Harry und Hermine wichtig waren. Jede Party, bei der die Zwillinge das Feuerwerk übernahmen musste ein Erfolg werden. Insbesondere wenn sie es mitten in der Großen Halle starteten.

Nach dem Essen tanzten sie und aßen den Kuchen von Dobby und Winky. Die beiden kleinen Elfen waren so überwältigt, als Harry sie fragte, ob sie nicht mitfeiern wollten. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten fragte Harry, ob sie nicht eine Essensschlacht veranstalten konnten. Harry lächelte und meinte, dass dies einer der Momente war, in denen eine Essensschlacht äußerst unangebracht wäre. Die Elfen blieben ein bisschen auf der Party bevor sie zu den anderen Elfen in die Küche zurückgingen, die sich geweigert hatten an der Party teilzunehmen.

Alle Gäste würden über Nacht bleiben, sogar die Grangers, die noch nie eine Nacht in der Zaubererwelt verbracht hatten. Sie gratulierten den beiden und verabschiedeten sich, da sie am nächsten Tag früh aufbrechen mussten um zu einer Weihnachtsfeier zu gehen, für die sie sich schon länger eingetragen hatten.

Hermine umarmte ihre Eltern. Sie war so froh, dass sie ihre Meinung über Harry und die ganze Veranstaltung geändert hatten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wenn ihre Eltern ihre Entscheidung nicht akzeptiert hätten, jetzt aber war sie glücklich.

Die Grangers umarmten auch Harry und ließen ihn versprechen, dass er gut auf ihre Kleine aufpassen würde. „Das verspreche ich." antwortete er, bevor sich das frisch verheiratete Paar in seine Räume zurückzog.

Da sie ja beide schon den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher teilten, waren ihre anderen Räume einfach umzugestalten. Harrys Zimmer und sein Bett wurde erweitert und Hermines Zimmer wurde zum Studier- und Lernzimmer umgebaut.

Ihnen war vorher schon gesagt worden, dass sie ihre Beziehung so privat wie möglich halten sollten. Nur wenige Personen wussten von dem Handfasting, aber wie jedes Geheimnis in Hogwarts würde es bald in verschiedenen Versionen durch das Schloss reisen. Dumbledore erinnerte sie auch daran, ihre Beziehung in ihren Räumen zu lassen und sich als Schulsprecher entsprechend zu verhalten. Dann lächelte er und sagte ihnen, wie sehr er sich für sie freute.

Sie betraten ihre neuen Räume mit großen Erwartungen. Harry entschied, über jeden Eingang Schutz- und Stillezauber zu legen. Er wollte von niemandem, auch nicht von den Hauselfen bei dem Kommenden gestört werden.

Harry legte seinen Arm um Hermines Hüfte und sie legte ihre um seinen Hals. Sofort begannen sie, an den Lippen ihres Gegenübers zu knabbern. Bald darauf wurde das Knabbern zu leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

Sie redeten nicht viel, sie ließen ihre Hände und Münder das Reden übernehmen. Ihre magische Vereinigung schien ein weißes Glühen zu verursachen. Ihre Herzen, Seelen, Geist, und ihre Magie verbanden sich miteinander.

„Das ist das beste Weihnachten von allen für mich." flüsterte Harry und küsste Hermine wieder. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand Kreise auf seiner nackten Brust.

„Für mich auch." seufzte sie."

„Weißt du, dass wir nie zum Frühstück kommen werden, wenn du damit nicht aufhörst? Und unsere Freunde würden uns das ewig vorhalten."

„'Tschuldige."

Sie entschieden sich dazu, das Weihnachtsfrühstück gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden und Familien zu genießen. Harry war von dem Gedanken überwältigt, dass seine Familie von Jahr zu Jahr größer wurde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nächstes Jahr zu dieser Jahreszeit noch etwas hinzufügen konnte: Seine und Hermines Familie. Er hatte sich noch nie so vollständig und glücklich in seinem Leben gefühlt.

Während dem Weihnachtsmorgen bereitete Ron ein wunderschönes Essen mit Kerzenschein für sich und Lavender in ihrem privaten Raum vor. Natürlich halfen Harry und Hermine mit dem Arrangement und Dobby und Winky mit dem Essen, aber alles andere war Rons Idee.

Er bereitete die Musik des „Wizzard Wireless Network" vor, während die langen Rosen per Eule geliefert wurden. Ginny hielt Lavender beschäftigt, während dies alles vorbereitet wurde.

Nach dem Weihnachtsfrühstück verließen alle anderen Hogwarts. Nur die Sieben blieben. Sie hatten entschieden, die Geschenke gemeinsam in ihrem Raum zu öffnen.

Allen gefielen die Geschenke. Harry hatte jedem einen Anhänger in der Form eines Phönixes geschenkt, der an der Halskette befestigt werden konnte, die sie schon vor längerem erhalten hatten. Nur Neville und Draco, die sie nicht besaßen, bekamen das komplette Paket. Er erklärte die anderen Zauber, die die anderen warnten, wenn sich jemand in Gefahr befand. Aber der Phönix war auf gewisse Art anders. Wenn der verzauberte Anhänger aktiviert wurde, indem man „FAWKES" sagte, würde sich eine Schutzkuppel um den Besitzer des Anhängers legen. Außerdem hatte er ein Notfallsystem eingebaut, für den Fall, dass der Träger nicht sprechen konnte.

„Du hast wohl an alles gedacht?" fragte Draco.

„Unglücklicherweise habe ich noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie ich uns alle vor den Unverzeihlichen schützen kann." antwortete Harry.

„Besser als nichts." meinte Ron, der sich nochgut an den Schutz des alten Zaubers erinnerte. „Danke Harry."

Nach und nach verließen die Paare den Raum, mit Ausnahme von Neville, der immer noch für Tonks schwärmte.

Als Ron Lavender in ihren Raum führte, erstarrte sie. Sie konnte kaum glauben was Ron mit dem Raum gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass er Hilfe gehabt hatte, aber das zählte nicht. Schon allein dass er das für sie geplant hatte, verursachte ein paar Tränen. Er rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht und schenkte in die beiden Champagnergläser Kürbissaft ein.

„Ich möchte einen Toast aussprechen." sagte Ron und fixierte sie mit seinen Augen. „Auf uns. Mögen wir ein langes und gesundes Leben haben." Sie stießen mit ihren Gläsern an und tranken. Kaum dass Lavender ihr Glas geleert hatte, fühlte sie etwas in ihrem Mund.

Sie öffnete selbigen und nahm einen Ring heraus. Harry hatte Ron mit dem Zauber geholfen, der den Ring erscheinen ließ, sobald der Saft getrunken war. Als sie den halbkarätigen Diamantring sah musste sie scharf einatmen. Sie sah zu Ron und versuchte, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.

Er lächelte und nahm ihr den Ring aus der Hand. „Du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen. Ich wollte sagen ‚mögen wir ein langes und gesundes Leben zusammen als Mann und Frau haben', wenn du mich willst?"

„Oh Ron." sie sprang auf, umarmte ihn und antwortete ihm mit Küssen. „JA!" sagte sie nach jedem Kuss. Sie unterbrach nur so lange, dass Ron den Ring auf ihren Finger schieben konnte. „Er ist wunderschön, Ron. Dieser Raum ist wunderschön."

„Du bist wunderschön."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mich heute fragen würdest."

„Ah, aber du warst dir sicher, dass ich es tun würde?"

„Das habe ich in dem See gesehen, dass du mich fragst ob ich dich heiraten möchte, aber das alles hier habe ich nicht gesehen." sagte sie und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf das ganze Arrangement des Raumes.

„Denk an das, was Harry gesagt hat. Nichts in dem See ist wie es scheint, und wir haben die Macht, es zu verändern. Ich habe auch gesehen, wie ich dich gefragt habe, aber so unromantisch, dass du geweint und mich abgelehnt hast."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dass getan hätte wenn du mich bei einer Anderen Gelegenheit gefragt hättest. Ich liebe dich so sehr und will mein Leben mit dir verbringen."

„Ich dich auch." sie küssten sich wieder leidenschaftlich. Für viele Stunden verließen sie den Raum nicht, doch da alle wussten was Ron vorhatte machte sich niemand Sorgen um sie. Als sie nicht zum Abendessen auftauchten nahmen sie an, dass der Antrag erfolgreich war.

In der folgenden Woche richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Mission, die dritte Strophe.

„The skill protecting bet the third

Like dwarves who turned deep."

(Beschützen ist die Zwergenkunst,

im tiefen Fels erprobt)

Draco hatte seine Metamorphagusfähigkeiten bestens unter Kontrolle. Er spielte den Anderen während ihres Treffen Streiche, indem er vorgab, einer von ihnen zu sein. Da sie ihn jetzt besser kannten nahm ihm das niemand übel. Jeder von ihnen konnte über sich selber lachen.

Hermine lernte langsam, wie sie ihre Elementarkräfte beherrschen konnte. Wie mit allem anderen auch, so verbrachte sie Zeit mit der Suche, was genau sie tun konnte, oder was sie tun könnte, wenn sie ihr volles Potential erreicht hätte.

Sie übte, indem sie kleine Erdhügel auf flacher Erde entstehen ließ, während sie zum See ging. Remus hatte wieder speziell Zeit für ihre Übungen eingeplant, wie er es schon bei Draco getan hatte. Ihn konnte er jedoch damals Tonks zuweisen, die ihm alles beibrachte. Aber bei Hermine gab es niemanden, der ihr mit dem Training helfen konnte, vielleicht abgesehen von Merlin. Also begann sie, Harry bei seinem nächtlichen Training zu begleiten um mehr über ihre Erdmagie zu lernen.

Sie hatte gelernt, ihre Sinne der Natur anzupassen und lernte langsam, wie sie mit den Pflanzen und Tieren in Fincayra kommunizieren konnte. Insbesondere gefielen ihr die Unterhaltungen mit Arbassa über Sachen, die lange vor ihrer Zeit geschehen waren. Ihre Fähigkeiten faszinierten sie, und es war nur eine neue Herausforderung, sie zu meistern.

Harry war sehr stolz auf sie, sie wurde täglich sicherer mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Manchmal starrten sie sich gegenseitig nur an ohne etwas zu sagen, weil ihre Sinne irgendwie miteinander verbunden waren. Obwohl er es weder ihr noch sonst jemandem gesagt hatte, so hatte er doch schon Kontrolle über alle vier Elemente. Er hatte es zwar schon vor den Anderen genutzt, aber nie darauf hingewiesen, was es wirklich war.

Die nächtlichen Besuche banden sie nur noch mehr aneinander. Dann kehrten sie in ihre Körper zurück und verbrachten am Morgen Zeit miteinander bevor sie sich dem Tag widmeten.

Während ihren Treffen diskutierten sie die Strophen, ihre Training und Ideen für diejenigen, die ihre Fähigkeiten bereits entdeckt hatten.

„Ich denke ein Ausflug zu Fincayra wäre der nächste Schritt. Ich nehme an, dass wir in den Zwergengegenden suchen müssen" meinte Harry.

„Glaubst du, dass es so aussehen wird wie in dem Muggelfilm ‚Herr der Ringe'?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Es gibt ein Muggelvideo über Zwerge?" fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Natürlich. Sie lieben Filme mit Magie und ähnlichem, aber sie nennen es Fiction weil sie es nur für Erfindung halten."

„Wirklich? fragte Ginny. „Haben sie auch Filme über Hexen und Zauberer?"

„Nun – Ja. Aber jedes Mal wenn ich sie anschaue muss ich lachen weil es alles so unecht aussieht, wenn man wirklich Magie wirken kann."

„Wow. Wir müssen mal solche Muggelfilme anschauen. Das hört sich nach viel Spaß an." warf Neville ein.

„Das sind sie auch meistens. Deshalb werden sie ja auch ‚Entertainment' genannt." sagte Harry.

„Meinst du, wenn sie über dich bescheid wüssten und auch, dass du berühmt bist, dass sie dann einen Film über dein Leben machen würden?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Oh bitte. Es ist schon hier schlimm genug. Meinst du, dass ich auch in der Muggelwelt erkannt werden möchte?" Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Privatleben verfilmt werden könnte.

„Außerdem" warf Hermine ein. „würde es keinen Schauspieler geben, der so verrückt wäre um Ron zu spielen."

„Heeeey. Aber jemand würde gerne eine Alleswisserin spielen." Die Anderen rollten mit ihren Augen. Obwohl sie alle erwachsener geworden waren, so fand ihr Geplänkel hier und da immer noch statt. Ihnen machte es noch genauso viel Spaß wie früher, die Anderen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Wer auch immer mich spielt sollte besser schneidig und gut aussehend sein." scherzte Draco.

„So, wer hat hier jetzt den aufgeblähten Kopf?" fragte Lavender.

Sie begannen alle darüber zu diskutieren, wer sie in einem Muggelvideo spielen sollte bis Harry genug hatte und ihre Stimmen entfernte. Er musste lachen als sie noch eine Weile mit Gesten weiterdiskutierten bis sie schließlich feststellten, dass das einzige Geräusch im Raum Harrys Lachen war.

Sie drehten sich alle zu ihm um und sahen ihn böse an.

„Schon gut, ich gebe euch eure Stimmen zurück solange ihr mit dem Muggelfilm aufhört. Also wirklich! Als ob ich jemanden einen Film über mein erbärmliches Leben machen lassen würde." schnaubte er und gab ihnen ihre Stimmen zurück. Sie versuchten alle ihn zu verhexen, aber er hatte das erwartet und sich durch einen Schild geschützt.

Als sie m ihren Flüchen fertig waren lächelte er. „Seid ihr jetzt fertig und können wir weitermachen? Keine Filme mehr?"

Alle nickten.

Harry beschloss, alle nach Fincayra zu teleportieren um noch ein paar Stunden nach den Zwergen zu suchen.

Ü/N: Hmmm ich hab doch schon beim letzten Mal die Reviewantworten unterschlagen oder? Dieses Mal bin ich Krank und hab nicht wirklich Lust zum Denken. Also wollte ich eigentlich warten bis ich wieder gesund bin. Doch Enigma meint, dass ihr mir ein erneutes nichtbeantworten nicht übel nehmt... hoffentlich stimmt das


	25. Zwerge

Kapitel fünfundzwanzig: Zwerge

Die Sieben trafen sich mit Rhia und Emrys in Arbassa. Emrys war über die Frage nach den Zwergen nicht sehr erfreut. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er den Zwergen und ihrer furchtlosen Anführerin, Urnalda, begegnet war. Merlin erzählte ihnen, dass sie eine begabte Zauberin war – und eine hinterlistige noch dazu. Er selber war mehrmals von ihnen gefangen und an einem Stock in ihr Lager getragen worden, ganz so als ob sie ihn rösten wollten. Trotzdem war er damit einverstanden sie zu Eingängen der Höhlen zu bringen.

Sie teleportierten zum Fluss Unceasing und teilten sich in Zweiergruppen – im Falle von Neville, Emrys und Rhia Dreiergruppen – um nach dem Eingang zu suchen. Rhia war immer noch von Neville fasziniert, genau wie Neville von Rhia. Er fühlte sich zwischen Rhia und Tonks hin und her gezogen, obwohl er bei beiden gute Gründe hatte, jeden näheren Kontakt zu vermeiden. Nummer eins: Rhia ist zu weit weg du würde dem Begriff ‚Fernbeziehung' eine neue Bedeutung geben. Nummer zwei: Tonks ist älter und sieht Neville nur als ihren Schüler. –Verdammt-.

Alle suchten mit ihren eigenen Methoden nach dem Eingang. Hermine trainierte ihre neuen Fähigkeiten und sprach mit dem Grass unter ihren Füßen, damit es sie zum Eingang leitete. Harry lächelte beeindruckt davon, dass sie daran gedacht hatte. Er selber benutzte seine spezielle Fähigkeit zu Sehen.

Schneller als ein Niesen erschienen Speere vor ihren Augen. Harry hatte ihre Gegenwart gespürt und Hermine war somit vorbereitet, aber sonst tat er nicht. Wie konnte man auch besser den Eingang finden als wenn man dorthin gebracht wurde. Er konnte die Anderen nicht schützen, aktivierte aber nur zur Sicherheit ihre Schutzblasen.

Hermine schmunzelte und Harry musste nur ihre Gedanken lesen um zu wissen was sie dachte. Sie fand, dass die Zwerge ganz genau wie Zwerge aus den Filmen aussahen.

Die Neun wurden mit Speere um sie herum in die Tunnel und einen großen Raum geführt, in dem ein steinerner Thron stand. Auf diesem Thron saß eine kleine Dame mit Spitzhut und einer Robe auf der geometrische Formen abgebildet waren. Sie besaß eine kleine, runde Nase, ein rundes Gesicht und lange, rote, geflochtene Haare.

„Ah, Merlin. Du besuchst die große Urnalda?" Merlin lächelte wissend – irgendwie konnte sie Gedanken lesen.

„Natürlich. Ich möchte meinen Freunden eine der größten Zauberinnen von Fincayra vorstellen." anortete Emrys ernst und mit geordneten Gedanken. Er wusste von seinen früheren Begegnungen mit ihr, dass sie sich für eine große Zauberin hielt – und eine weise noch dazu. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie gestört wurde, es sei denn die Person zeigte wahrlich überwältigende Fähigkeiten die sie nicht lernen konnte.

„Du lügst, aber egal. Aber deine Freunde interessieren mich." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Blick an den anderen auf und ab und überlegte, wie sie sie am besten ausnutzen konnte. Als sie zu Harry kam stoppte sie. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und versuchte erfolglos seine Gedanken zu lesen. Die anderen waren einfach gewesen. Sie hatten ein bisschen Angst aber Urnalda konnte große Macht in ihnen spüren. Sie war es nicht gewohnt von so vielen Magiern umgeben zu sein, bisher kannte sie nur Merlin.

Wieder versuchte sie nachdrücklich Harrys Gedanken zu lesen, doch wieder war es erfolglos. Er blockte sie vollständig aus und konnte auch ihr Unbehagen darüber spüren. Als sie ihn genauer ansah lächelte er. „Du bist anders. Du kommst nicht von hier, nicht? Ein großer Zauberer der du bist. Ich weis das. Ihr habt mich gesucht?"

„Ja, das haben wir. Wir sind hier um zu lernen wie man etwas beschützt." Sie sah Merlin an und lächelte als sie sich an die Aufgabe erinnerte die sie ihm gegeben hatte.

„Soso. Merlin hat es euch nicht selber gesagt?"

„Das kann er nicht. Wir sind hier um unsere eigene Lektion zu lernen oder es würde nicht zählen. Wirst du uns helfen?"

„Natürlich, aber nur wenn ihr Urnalda etwas als Gegenleistung gebt, einverstanden?"

„Kommt darauf an." antwortete Harry misstrauisch. „Zuerst einmal: Was willst du?"

„Harry, nicht…" versuchte Emrys ihn zu stoppen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Emrys. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Urnalda hier eine gerechte Frau ihrer Welt ist und nicht nach etwas fragen wird, das wir ihr nicht geben können." Er sah zu Urnalda und sie schmunzelte. „Was willst du?"

„Die komischen Dinger die deine Augen bedecken. Sie sehen in der Tat faszinierend aus. Ich möchte es."

„Harry, nicht. Du kannst ohne sie nicht sehen." protestierte Ginny.

„Das ist in Ordnung Ginny. Einverstanden. Wenn wir alle die Lektion über das Beschützen gelernt haben, dann bekommst du meine Brille. Aber wenn nur einer von uns das Wissen erlangt, dann kannst du sie nicht haben."

Urnalda war entzückt. Sie würde die größte Zauberin mit dieser Brille werden. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie mit ihnen klarer sehen würde. Außerdem musste sie mit dieser Brille Gedankenleser stoppen können, genau so wie Harry es mit ihr getan hatte. Es musste an den Gläsern liegen. Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch überlegen wie sie ihnen allen das Beschützen beibringen konnte, um an ihre Gläser zu kommen.

„In Ordnung. Bringt mir die Lichtflieger!" bellte sie ihren Befehl. Emrys schmunzelte, sie benutzte dieselben Tiere wie für ihn damals. Nachdem die Lichtflieger eingetroffen waren gab sie jedem, ausgenommen von Emrys und Rhia eines. „So. Das sind Lichtflieger. Sie sind die seltensten Lebewesen in Fincaryra, aber zufälligerweise habe ich gerade für jeden von euch einen. Jetzt musst ihr durch einen Hindernislauf, der von meinen Männern aufgebaut wurde. Meine Läute müsst ihr mit Speeren bekämpfen, nicht mit Magie. Ihr müsst die Hindernisse überwinden und die Lichtflieger vor Schaden bewahren.

„Das ist barbarisch." meinte Lavender.

„Aber wir können es schaffen. Erinnert euch nur an das, was wir bei unserem Training gelernt haben." ermunterte Harry sie.

„Aber Harry. Wenn wir es alle schaffen und die Lektion lernen, dann wirst du deine Brille verlieren." erinnerte Hermine ihn.

„Mir wird nichts passieren, Hermine." Jetzt dämmerte es den Anderen, dass Harry nicht nur auf seine Augen angewiesen war um etwas zu sehen. Er konnte sich ja Ersatz besorgen wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden.

„Denkt daran, dass ihr keine Magie benützt." erinnerte Urnalda sie. Sie glaubte fest daran, dass die Sieben nicht kämpfen konnten. Das waren nur Kinder, die sich viel zu viel auf ihre Magie verließen. „Fangt an!" Kam die Anweisung. Die Höhle wurde plötzlich dunkel und man sah nur noch das Licht der Lichtflieger. Jedes der Lebewesen befand sich in einem kleinen Glaskäfig. Als die Fackeln wieder angezündet wurden, war Urnalda, Merlin und Rhia verschwunden.

Es gab drei verschiedene Eingänge – oder in ihrem Falle Ausgänge. Sie mussten jetzt den Ausgang durch die Höhlen suchen, die voller Fallen und Soldaten waren.

„Egal was wir tun, wir müssen zusammen bleiben." schlug Ron vor.

„Ron hat Recht." stimmte Harry bei. „Wir haben eine größere Chance wenn wir zusammen bleiben. Urnalda sagte, dass wir keine Magie verwenden dürfen, aber sie hat nie gesagt, dass wir nicht unsere angeborenen Fähigkeiten nutzen können. Hermine und ich werden versuchen den Ausgang zu fühlen." Die anderen nickten und Harry und Hermine versuchten jeder einer der äußeren Gänge.

Unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis versuchten sie zusammen den Mittleren. Dieser jedoch war mit Sicherheit eine Sackgasse. Dann vertauschten sie ihre Anfangspositionen – Harry prüfte Hermines Tunnel und Hermine prüfte Harrys. Sie entschieden sich für den rechten Tunnel.

Mit den Speeren, die sie von den Soldaten bekommen hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die Tunnel. Harry übernahm die Vorderseite und Draco die Rückseite, da sie die größte Übung mit Speeren hatten und wussten, wie sie zu benutzen waren.

Das erste Hindernis schien eine Pflanze zu sein, deren Blüten beißen konnten wenn sie gestört wurden. Zuerst schien die Pflanze schön zu sein, bis man den Fehler beging und ihr zu nahe kam – dann versuchte sie, einem den Kopf abzubeißen. Neville fand es auf dem harten Weg heraus.

„Schaut mal, sind sie nicht wunderschön? Ich habe noch nie so schöne Blüten gesehen." Sie sahen wie gigantische Sonnenblumen mit gelben Tupfen aus. Kaum dass Neville seine Hand

nah genug hingestreckt hatte, entblößte die Pflanze ihre Zähne und schnappte nach Nevilles Hand. Zum Glück waren seine Reflexe inzwischen auch trainierter, ansonsten hätte er seine rechte Hand verloren.

Plötzlich jedoch begannen sich die Blumen zu bewegen. Die Blätter wurden zu Armen und die Wurzeln zu Füßen. Sie wurden aggressiver und schnappten nach den Sieben. Diese backten die Lichtflieger in ihre Robentaschen und griffen die Pflanzen mit ihren Speeren an.

Ron fiel auf, dass die Pflanzen wirklich bluteten. Das Blut war jedoch durchsichtig und flüssig, ungefähr wie Harz an den Bäumen. Er warnte die Anderen vor der Flüssigkeit, denn diese schien ätzend zu sein und brannte sich durch alle Materialien wie geschmolzene Lava.

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Ginny als sie von einer der Pflanzen in die Ecke gedrängt wurde. Harry, der die Gefahr erkannte warf seinen Speer genau in die Mitte der Blume. Die Pflanze welkte, starb und verwandelte sich zu Asche.

„Hey, trefft sie genau in die Mitte der Blüte!" rief er. Die anderen taten wie ihnen geheißen war und alle Pflanzen starben innerhalb von Sekunden.

„Was hat sich dieser Zwerg gedacht?" fragte Ron ärgerlich. „Versucht sie uns zu töten oder was?"

„Das könnte gut sein, denke ich." antwortete Hermine. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie vorhat uns gehen zu lassen. Sie möchte Harrys Brille und wird vor nichts zurückschrecken um diese zu bekommen. Die Wette hat sie nur vor Rhia und Merlin abgeschlossen um nobel zu erscheinen, aber sie will uns sicher nicht lebend gehen lassen."

„Dann werden wir es ihr zeigen." meinte Harry.

„Danke Harry." murmelte Ginny.

„Harry, wieso hast du ihre Absichten nicht spüren können?" wollte Lavender wissen.

„Das habe ich, aber ich wollte sie mit ihren eigenen Methoden schlagen – indem ich die Bedingungen gesetzt habe. Ich weiß ja, dass nur einer von uns die Lektion lernen kann. Also wird sie auf jeden Fall verlieren."

„Wir können eh nichts machen außer die Aufgabe zu beenden." sagte Draco. „Außerdem haben sie nichts über eigene Fähigkeiten gesagt, richtig?" Er verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in einen Zwerg. „Ich gehe zehn Schritte voraus, vielleicht kann ich die nächste Aufgabe entdecken."

„Meinst du, dass es Zwerge mit blonden Haaren gibt? Das solltest du vielleicht noch ändern." schlug Ginny vor und Draco änderte seine Haarfarbe in Rot. „Viel besser. Weißt du, dass du süß aussiehst?" Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Das tut er nicht! Oder doch?" überlegte Lavender.

„Mädchen!" murmelte Draco und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Ron, du gehst vor und ich nehme das Ende." entschied Harry. Sie schauten immer zu ihm wenn es um Anweisungen ging, aber er freute sich immer über ihre Vorschläge. Er hatte gelernt, dass er auf Vorschläge hören musste um gute Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten hörten sie Dracos entfernten Schrei nach Hilfe. Ron rannte sofort los und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um Dracos Speerspitze zu greifen und ihn aus dem Treibsand zu ziehen.

„Verdammt. Dieser Zwerg bekommt eine Abreibung wenn ich hier rauskomme!" schrie Draco als die anderen ihn erreichten. Er war bis zum Nacken voller Sand.

„Jetzt wünschst du dir, dass du größer wärst, nicht?" scherzte Ron. „Verschwinde Weasley." Ron schmunzelte. Inzwischen konnten sie sich necken ohne hinter jedem Wort eine böse Absicht zu vermuten. „Außerdem, danke dass du rechtzeitig aufgetaucht bist."

„Was? Kamst du etwa nicht mehr aus dem Treibsand heraus?" machte Ron weiter.

„Nicht wenn du in Panik bist. Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren."

„Du solltest dich wieder zurückverwandeln." schlug Ginny vor. „Aber behalte die roten Harry, die sehen gut aus." Ron schmunzelte und Draco verwandelte sich wieder zurück, auch seine Haare. Er wusste wie merkwürdig er mit roten Haaren aussah. Das hatte er bereits vor einem Spiegel getestet.

„Irgendeine Idee wie wir da rüberkommen ohne zu versinken?" fragte Neville. „Es sieht so aus als ob hier von Wand zu Wand nur Treibsand ist."

„Hast du eine Idee, Harry?" fragte Hermine. Sie wusste, dass sie oft auf ihn zurückgriff, aber irgendwie war das zur Gewohnheit geworden. Und außerdem war er inzwischen ihr Ehemann. Irgendwie war es immer noch ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber das Handfasting war der offizielle Weg um in der Welt der Zauberer zu heiraten. Die geplante Hochzeit in der Kirche war nur für ihre Familie in der Muggelwelt.

„Nicht wirklich." antwortete er und betrachtete das poröse Gestein und den Treibsand. Er hatte an der Decke nach Sachen oder Vorsprüngen gesucht, an denen sie sich entlang hangeln konnten.

„Oh, macht schon ihr Beide." rief Ron ungeduldig. „Ihr könnt doch mit der Natur reden, richtig? Nun, dann sagt dem Treibsand doch einfach, dass er für ein paar Minuten fest werden soll bis wir drüben sind."

„Das ist genial!" sagte Harry und schlug Ron auf den Rücken. „Danke."

Er und Hermine hielten ihre Hand über den Treibsand und redeten eine Weile mit ihm. Die Anderen beobachteten erstaunt, wie der Sand fest wurde. Harry wagte gefolgt von Hermine den ersten Schritt. Die Anderen folgten dich hinter ihnen. Kaum dass sie das Treibsandgebiet verlassen hatten wurde die Oberfläche wieder weich und zu Nevilles Erstaunen formte sich eine Hand und winkte ihnen zu. Harry und Hermine lächelten die Hand an und winkten zurück.

„Danke." sagten sie.

Sie überprüften, ob es ihren Lichtfliegern noch gut ging und beobachteten kurz, wie sie in ihrem Glaskäfig hin und herflogen.

„Ok, dieses mal passe ich auf wo ich hintrete. Aber ich denke es ist immer noch eine gute Idee wenn ich als Zwerg voraus gehe." meinte Draco. Harry nickte bestätigend und Draco verwandelte sich wieder in den rothaarigen Zwerg. Ginny lächelte als er davon stampfte.

Ron ging wieder an der Spitze und Harry und Neville am Schluss.

Nach etwa dreißig Minuten hörten sie wieder Dracos Stimme. Doch dieses Mal hörten sie auch andere Stimmen. Vorsichtig schlichen sie näher.

„Sei bereit, du da drüben." rief ein schwarzbärtiger Zwerg Draco zu. „Urnalda sagte, dass wir das letzte Hindernis sind und sicherstellen sollen, dass sie hier auf keinen Fall mehr heraus kommen." Draco nickte bestätigend und reihte sich bei den zwanzig Zwergen ein.

Außerdem signalisierte er Harry, seine Gedanken zu lesen, sodass er wichtige Informationen weitergeben konnte. Er wiederholte die ganze Zeit gedanklich ‚Hier warten über zwanzig Zwerge um uns an zu greifen. Sie haben nicht vor, uns gehen zu lassen. Macht euch für einen Kampf bereit. Sobald ihr um die Ecke kommt werde ich mich zurückverwandeln."

Harry erklärte den Anderen die Situation. Doch anstatt seinen Mund zu nutzen gab er die Informationen durch seine Gedanken weiter. Kurz darauf sah er die Anderen verstehend nicken. Er sagte ihnen noch, dass er vorgehen würde und sie folgen sollten. In Wirklichkeit wollte er ihnen aber lieber sagen, dass sie ganz zurückbleiben sollten.

Hermine schüttelte jedoch vehement ihren Kopf. Er wusste, wenn sie sprechen würde, dann würde er etwas zu hören bekommen. Stattdessen ließ sie ihn ihre Gedanken lesen während ihre Nase vor Wut bebte. Sie stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte und starte Harry an. „Hör auf und zu beschützen! Du kannst nicht alle zwanzig Zwerge alleine fertigmachen. Wir trainieren seit Monaten für den Kampf. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du uns auch an die Arbeit lässt."

Harry antwortete wieder in ihren Gedanken: „Ich bin dein Ehemann und meine Aufgabe ist es, dich zu beschützen! Ich habe euch hier hineingezogen, ich bin für euren Schutz verantwortlich!"

„NEIN! ES IST WEDER DEINE AUFGABE NOCH BIST DU FÜR UNS VERANTWORTLICH. WIE OFT MUSS ICH DIR NOCH SAGEN DASS WIR DIR ALLE AUFGRUND UNSERES FREIEN WILLENS FOLGEN? ES WAR UNSERE WAHL, UNSERER BESTIMMUNG ZU BEGEGNEN. WIR STEHEN HIER ALLE ZUSAMMEN. VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, WIR ARBEITEN HIER ALS TEAM. NICHT DU GEGEN ALLE ANDEREN UM UNS ZU BESCHÜTZEN!"

Als Hermines letzte Worte in Harrys Kopf verklangen verstand er, was mit dieser Lektion gemeint war. „Um etwas oder jemanden zu beschützen muss man es freilassen damit es seine eigenen Probleme lösen und seine eigenen Schlachten schlagen kann. Um die Lichtflieger zu beschützen müssen wir sie gehen lassen."

Harry verschwand vor ihren Augen.

Ü/N: Soooo, diese Wartezeit auf das neue Kapitel war ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Enigma und mir. Ich habe zuerst mehrere Wochen damit verbracht, ein Programm zu erstellen, das den unzuverlässigen Emailalert von ff ersetzt. (Downzuloaden auf meiner Website, Adresse Steht im Profil). Und Enigma hatte einen rießeigen Spaß mit ihren Prüfungen und war davon so begeistert, dass sie dann Wochenlang keine Zeit zum korrigieren hatte.

Ruid: Leider hab ich nach so langer ZEit keine Ahnung mehr, was die Antwort auf deine Frage ist.

Mechwoller: Dange

Harry Black Potter: Siehe Ü/N

Sandy123: Tja.. den Gefallenkonnte ich dir nicht tun, es hat lange gedauert

Berserkgorilla: Ostern? War etwa schon Ostern? und wann ist Weihnachten?

0oHermineo0: Wieder aufgetaucht? D.h ich sollte dich kennen? Da musst du meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen

DKub: Dange

aha: Ja, seit dem Kap schau ich auch immer in einen See um Antworten zu bekommen

PowL: Obelix hat die sätze auch durchgearbeitet.

Slay Coral: GutGut

Andy: Mehr musst du auch nicht sagen

netsucat: Danke

Arthus: Jetzt Zeit genug?

Hermine Potter: Danke

teddy172: Hatr lange gedauert, oder?

Kathleen Potter: Ostern? Wo?


	26. Unsichtbar?

Kapitel sechsundzwanzig: Unsichtbar?

Hermine verfiel in Panik. Hermine, die nüchternste Person der ganzen Gruppe verfiel in Panik. Trotzdem dachte sie noch daran, dass sie nicht schreien durfte. Also tat sie das Zweitbeste, sie ließ die Erde bbeben.

Die ganze Erde der Gegend bebte. Die Zwerge rannten in Panik hin und her.

„Stop!" schrie der Anführer der Zwerge. „Bleibt auf euren Positionen. Sie müssen jeden Moment hier sein, wenn sie dasselbe Beben gespürt haben." sagte er selbstsicher.

„VERDAMMT!" schrie Hermine in ihren Gedanken. „HARRY, WO BIST DU?"

„Hermine, wieso schreist du? Ich stehe direkt vor dir." sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Du Depp! Ich sehe dich nicht!" Dann spürte sie seine Arme um sich. Sie beruhigte sich und der Boden hörte auf zu Beben. Die Anderen konnten ihren Augen nicht glauben. Zuerst verschwand Harry, und dann auch noch Hermine. Sie wussten nicht mehr was sie tun sollten, waren aber schlau genug, um sich nicht in Gefahr zu begeben.

Harry und Hermine erschienen kurz darauf wieder. „Was?" fragte Harry.

„Verdammt, Harry." sagte Ron in seinen Gedanken. „Du warst verschwunden. Und Hermine ebenso."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Konnte er sich unsichtbar machen? Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Hand und diese verschwand vor seinen Augen. Nur ein Zauberer von dem er gelesen hatte, hatte ähnliche Kräfte besessen. Wie auch immer, dieser Zauberer befand sich für mehr als ein Jahr im Koma und war später sogar gestorben. Man nannte ihn damals das „Phantom". Durch seine Arbeit mit den Unaussprechlichen war er nicht sonderlich bekannt geworden, aber diese besaßen viele Dokumente in ihrer Ministeriumsabteilung. Und einige davon hatten ihren Weg in die verbotene Abteilung in Hogwarts gefunden.

Er wusste. dass sich das Phantom unsichtbar machen und durch Wände gehen konnte. Es gab drei Stufen der Unsichtbarkeit. Nummer eins: Man konnte sich selber durch den einfachen Wunsch unsichtbar machen. Bei Stufe zwei konnte man noch durch Wände gehen. Die dritte Stufe, eine die das Phantom nie erreichte, beinhaltete, dann man Personen die einen berührten ebenfalls unsichtbar machen konnte.

Innerhalb von Minuten war Harry in der Lage seine neuen Fähigkeiten problemlos zu kontrollieren. Zwar fragte er sich, wie viele Personen er mit sich unsichtbar machen konnte, aber im Moment konnten sie das ganze, umgeben von Kriegszwergen, nicht testen. Durch den kleinen Unfall mit Hermine wussten sie aber, dass es zumindest eine Person war.

Nachdem sie die Lichtflieger freigelassen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Draco, der noch in der Gestalt des Zwerges steckte, konnte seinen Lichtflieger nicht freilassen, da man ihn sonst entdeckt hätte. Die anderen Lichtflieger verursachten jedoch etwas, mit dem die Freunde nicht gerechnet hatten. Sie zogen die Aufmerksamkeit der Zwerge lange genug auf sich um den sechs die Gelegenheit zu geben, sie zu überraschen.

Sie teilten ich auf, um jeden Zwerg auf einen Schlag zu erwischen. Draco ließ sofort seinen Lichtflieger frei und wandte sich gegen diejenigen, die das Pech hatten in seiner Nähe zu stehen. Die anderen Zwerge waren vollkommen überrascht als Draco gegen und nicht mit ihnen kämpfte. Aus Angst von den anderen angegriffen zu werden verwandelte sich Draco aber lieber wieder in seine alte Form.

Das Verhältnis stand drei zu eins gegen die Freunde, aber ihr hartes Training zahlte sich aus. Sie duckten, traten, schlugen und rollten viel schneller als die Zwerge mit ihren Waffen reagieren konnten. Im Gegensatz zu den Speeren der Zwerge kämpften die Sieben nur mit ihren Händen.

„Pass auf!" schrie Harry als er sah, wie ein Speer auf sie zuflog. Am liebsten hätte er seine Fähigkeiten eingesetzt, aber das hätte den Deal ungültig gemacht. Hermine hatte Harrys Warnung allerdings rechtzeitig gehört, sprang zurück und schlug den Zwerg mit dem Fuß an den Kopf. Dieser war sofort ohnmächtig und Hermine konnte sich ihrem nächsten Gegner zuwenden.

Ginny hielt sich ebenfalls gut. Sie hatte gerade zwei Gegner besiegt, indem sie in die Luft sprang und sie gleichzeitig mitten ins Gesicht trat. Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte schlug ihr der Zwerg, den sie vorher entwaffnet hatte, mit aller Kraft in den Bauch. Sie erholte sich gerade rechtzeitig um nicht von dem Zwerg über den Haufen gerannt zu werden, rollte sich ab und schwang ihre Beine unter dem Zwerg durch und brachte ihn so zu Fall.

Neville wurde von drei Zwergen gleichzeitig bedroht, und alle zeigten mit ihren Speeren auf ihn. Mit blitzschnellen Reflexen war es ihm aber möglich, einem der Zwerge seinen Speer zu entreißen, sich ab zu rollen und dabei die Zwerge zu fall zu bringen. Er wollte sie nicht wirklich töten, und so nutzte er nur das hölzerne Ende des Speers, um die Zwerge zu treffen. Einen am Kopf, einen auf die Brust und den anderen in den Magen. Doch hatte er keine Zeit um seinen Erfolg zu feiern, da bereits zwei weitere Zwerge auf ihn zustürmten.

Ron schlug die Zwerge so schnell nieder, wie sie zu ihm kamen. Von einem der Zwerge wurde er jedoch überrascht und an der Schulter verwundet. Dies machte ihn nur wütender und er schlug und trat noch stärker auf seine Gegner ein. Jedoch behielt er immer auch Lavender im Auge um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alleine gut zurecht kam.

Lavender nutzte im Gegensatz zu den Anderen ihre Gymnastikkentnisse und die damit verbundenen Angriffsmöglichkeiten die sie von Tonks gelernt hatte. Seit sie ihre Zeit mit den Anderen verbrachte hatte sie sich sehr verändert. Es interessierte sie kaum noch, ob ihr ein Nagel abbrach oder ob ihre Haare, so wie jetzt, durcheinander waren.

Mehr und mehr Zwerge verloren das Bewusstsein und die anderen bekamen Angst vor den ‚Kindern'. Schließlich rannten die letzten weg.

„Alle in Ordnung?" fragte Harry.

„Gut. Die kleinen Dinger waren kein richtiger Gegner für mich." protzte Ron und die Anderen rollten mit ihren Augen. Er hatte zwei Kratzer am Arm, einen kleinen auf dem Rücken und einige Prellungen. Harry war stark an ihr zweites Jahr erinnert, indem sie in der peitschenden Weide gelandet waren. Jedoch musste er anerkennen, dass Ron seine eigene Art hatte, mit Furcht und Panik umzugehen.

„Kommt schon, wir verschwinden hier besser." schlug Hermine vor.

Sie gingen auf den Ausgang zu und fanden Urnalda mit Emrys und Rhia dort wartend. Emrys lächelte als Harry ohne einen sichtbaren Kratzer aus den Tunneln herauskam. Dann jedoch erinnerte er sich daran, dass dieser die Fähigkeit hatte, sich selbst zu heilen.

„Ah, ihr seid also noch am Leben. Ihr habt dafür gesorgt, dass meine Männer wie verängstigte Kinder heraus gerannt kamen. Ihr müsst Magie benutzt haben." Sie wollte die Brille unbedingt haben und versuchte alles um sie zu bekommen. „Also habt ihr betrogen und dieses Ding gehört mir." sagte sie und deutete auf die Brille.

„Da liegst du falsch. Du hattest nie beabsichtigt, dass wir deine Armee überleben. Aber dafür mussten wir keine Magie benutzen, du kannst deine Leute fragen. Wenn wir Magie genutzt hätten, meinst du dass es dann auch nur einer deiner Leute aus der Höhle geschafft hätte? Außerdem besagt unsere Vereinbarung, dass wir alle die Lektion meistern müssen damit du die Gläser bekommst. Aber ich bin der Einzige der das geschafft hat und so muss ich dir nichts geben."

„Fasst sie!" schrie Urnalda, aber keiner ihrer Leute bewegte sich, nachdem ihnen der Flammenball in Harrys rechter Hand aufgefallen war. Auch Urnalda bekam Angst vor ihm. „Du, du bist nicht von dieser Welt!"

„Lass meine Freunde gehen!" verlangte Harry. Die Zwerge senkten sofort ihre Speere und ließen Rhia du Emrys zu ihnen. „Alles Ok?"

„Uns geht es gut, aber wir sollten hier verschwinden, bevor sie sich was anderes ausdenkt. Außerdem sollten wir etwas mit ihren Erinnerungen machen." schlug Emrys vor."

Sie nahmen sich alle an den Händen und bevor sie teleportierten, murmelte Harrys noch einen kleinen Spruch um die Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden zu verändern. Kurz darauf waren sie wieder in Arbassa. Harry und Emrys heilten jeden Kratzer ihrer Freunde, und nach einer Stunde ging es allen wieder so gut wie zuvor. Jedoch waren jetzt Harry und Emrys erschöpft und mussten sich ausruhen.

Dieser Ausflug nach Fincayra war aufregend und erfolgreich gewesen. Sie hatten die dritte Strophe gelöst und Harrys Fähigkeiten verstärkt. Die Woche verbrachte er damit heraus zu finden, was er alles unsichtbar machen konnte. Er fand heraus, dass er andere unsichtbar machen konnte, während er jedoch sichtbar bliebt, solange er auf irgendeine Weise mit den Anderen verbunden war. Sie fanden heraus, dass die Anhänger, die er seinen Freunden zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte perfekt dafür waren. So musste keine physische Verbindung bestehen.

Außerdem hatten sie die dritte Strophe wieder von der Wand entfernt und durch die vierte ersetzt:

Benennen ist der vierte Schritt,

ein Geheimnis das Slantos bewahrt.

Jeden Tag ging das Training weiter da sie wussten, dass sie der finalen Konfrontation zwischen Voldemort und Harry immer näher kamen. Sie wollten stark, schnell und fähig genug sein um Harry bei seiner Aufgabe zu unterstützen.

Jeder Tag brachte neue Unsicherheit über die Zukunft. Sie glaubten immer noch daran, dass sie alle eine schöne Zukunft haben würden, aber alle wussten dass in einer Schlacht, insbesondere einer Schlacht gegen das reine Böse nur sicher war, dass sie alle das tun würden, was die Zukunft der Welt sichern würde. Ihnen war klar, dass das durchaus den Tod ihrer Freunde bedeuteten konnte, aber sie wussten auch, dass irgendjemand die Welt von Voldemort befreien musste und es so auch Opfer gab.

Zusätzlich zum Training mussten sie sich noch auf ihre UTZ's vorbereiten. Auch eine Prophezeiung rettete einen nicht vor der Prüfung. Ein Versagen in den UTZ's würde auch ein Versagen bei ihrer Bestimmung nach sich ziehen.

Sie wussten, dass sie nicht auf ein weiteres Hogsmeadewochende warten konnten um nach der Lösung für die nächste Strophe zu suchen. Ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge, auch wenn sie nur kurz waren, mussten zu einem Wochenendausflug werden. Doch sie waren sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie dafür eine spezielle Erlaubnis brauchten – Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass man sie ihnen verwehren würde. Der Orden, das Ministerium und alle Anderen würden im letzten Kampf nur unterstützen. Es würde an den Sieben liegen, die Schlacht zu entscheiden.

Manchmal hatte die Verwandtschaft mit dem Schulleiter aber auch ihre Vorteile. Sie redeten mit ihm über weitere Ausflüge nach Fincayra und Dumbledore riet ihnen, sie nur am Sonntag zu machen, da dann ihre Abwesenheit nicht so stark bemerkt werden würde. Sie verabredeten, dass es eine neue Lerngruppe geben würde, in die nur sie aufgenommen würden. Geplant war ein spezieller Duellierunterricht. Akzeptiert wurde nur, wer einen Test von Professor Lupin und Professor Snape meisterte. Dies allein hielt schon die Hälfte aller Interessenten ab.

Die Handvoll Schüler, die den Test machen wollten, waren vorwiegend Sechst- und Siebtklässler. Da aber einige von diesen sicherlich den Test bestehen würden, sollten die erfolgreichen Schüler in Gruppen aufgeteilt werden. Außerdem sollte es am Ende des Schuljahres ein Duell zwischen den Gruppen geben. Die anderen Schüler waren Susan, Ernie, Pansy und einige Andere. Dean, Seamus und ein paar aus Ginnys Jahrgang schafften es ebenfalls.

Diese Gruppe wurde in jeweils sieben Schüler aufgeteilt. Harry und die Anderen waren selbstverständlich in einer Gruppe und die anderen 14 Schüler wurden zwischen Remus und Snape aufgeteilt. Offiziell wurde Harry&Co. von Professor McGonagall unterrichtet. Als die 14 dies hörten, fingen sie an zu schmunzeln. Die Sieben wussten jedoch, dass sie den Anderen beim geplanten Duell das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen würden.

Harry und Hermine diskutierten am Ende des Tages ihre Pläne in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Zimmers. Professur McGonagall musste während den angeblichen Trainingszeiten am Sonntag natürlich von der Bildfläche verschwinden, was ihr und Albus aber die Möglichkeit für etwas Zeit alleine gab. So mussten sich wenigstens die Beiden keine Ausreden mehr einfallen lassen.

„Denkst du, wir bekommen das hin?" fragte Harry Hermine.

„Was? Den Unterrichtsplan oder unsere Hochzeit?" scherzte sie.

„Du bist heute gut drauf, nicht?"

„Kein Kommentar."

Harry lächelte und nahm sie in den Arm.

In Momenten wie diesen wusste er, dass es das Risiko wert gewesen war, ihr von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Er liebte es, wenn sie neben ihm saß oder er morgens neben ihr aufwachte und er ich von seinen Sorgen erzählen konnte. Natürlich redeten sie auch über normale Tagesereignisse, liebten sich und schliefen dann eng umschlungen fast wie ein normales Paar ein.

Allerdings schien es Harry, als ob er in letzter Zeit nicht so viel Schlaf bekam. trotzdem fühlte er sich keineswegs müde. Einige Stunden nachdem er eingeschlafen war würde er wieder aufwachen. Dann ging er als Astralprojektion nach Fincayra um mit Merlin zu trainieren. Inzwischen war er so gut, dass er körperlich immer noch bei Hermine blieb. Nach dem Training trainierte er sein inneres Auge, indem er geistig durch die Hallen von Hogwarts ging und nach versteckten Gefahren suchte. Als letztes versetzte er sich in Hermines Träume und ließ ihre Fantasien wahr werden.

Hermine wachte dann am nächsten Morgen immer mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf und er würde sie fragen, ob sie einen schönen Traum gehabt hätte.

„Du weißt genau, dass es so war." antwortete sie und küsste ihn. „Danke. Wir können das aber auch jederzeit wirklich tun."

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Nun, jetzt bin ich ja wach… wie wäre es mit einem weiteren Versuch?"

„Ich dachte schon du würdest nie fragen."

Dann würden sie den Traum wiederholen und später voller Energie in den Tag starten. Hermine vermutete, dass Harry nur wenig schlief, aber man sah ihm nichts an. Er sah jeden Morgen erholt aus und hatte auch keine körperlichen Merkmale die auf Übermüdung hindeuteten. Dann dämmerte es ihr, dass seine Heilfähigkeiten inzwischen so stark waren, dass sie Harrys Körper nahezu sofort heilen konnten. Als sie ihn darauf ansprach lächelte er n.

„Heißt das, dass du unsterblich bist?" fragte sie.

„Nein, aber ich werde ein langes und gesundes Leben als dein Ehemann führen." Eigentlich wollte er noch ‚zumindest hoffe ich das' hinzufügen, aber er wollte die Stimmung nicht verderben.

„Oh, und wenn ich alt und grau bin, dann bist du immer noch so jung wie jetzt und tauscht mich gegen jemand anderes ein?"

„Niemals. Sieh der Realität ins Auge, du musst es für immer mit mir Aushalten."

„Genau so mag ich es." Sie seufzte und lehnte sich an ihn. Auch wenn sie Harrys Fähigkeiten in Bezug auf Voldemort vertraute, so gab es immer noch andere Faktoren um sie herum, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnten. Und genau davor hatte sie Angst.

Ü/N: Guckt mal was Enigma mit mir mach:

**Enigma (11:18 PM) :**  
mit einer scud-rakete auf laser ziel  
**Enigma (09:54 AM) :**  
laser ein ganz klitzekleines bisschen tötet  
**Enigma (12:38 PM) :**  
laser in kleine scheiben schneidet  
**Enigma (02:49 PM) :**  
Ich will spätestens heute abend ne mail in meinem Postfach das von einem neuen Kapitel berichtet...ist dies nicht der Fall wirst du eines Grausamen Todes sterben...schönen Tag noch

Jetzt aber mal zu den Reviews:

Stefan: Na, gelesen?

Sandy123: Na, hier ist es ja

Polarkatze: Das ist eine Übersetzung, deshalb brauchen wir hier nur Ideen fürs Formulieren

Natsucat: Das ist ne Übersetzung, deshalb habe ich auf die Kapiteleinteilung keinen Einfluss.

Kathleen Potter: Moinmoin

tedy123: Kannst dir ja mal die Haare auch rot machen

Andy: Na, zufrieden mit der Fähigkeit?

Bersekgorilla: Hab leider in letzter Zeit viel Programmiert…. Das Ergebnis kannst du auf meiner Homepage sehen…

Hermine Potter: Danke

Rudi: Abwarten… ich weiß es selber nicht

Mechwoller: Bitteschön


	27. Namen

Kapitel 27: Namen

Am folgenden Wochenende fanden sie sich in der Stadt Slantos wieder. Glücklicherweise mussten sie aber nicht den Berg, der zum Adlersgraben führte, hinaufwandern. Harrys und Emrys Teleportierfähigkeiten waren ein Segen für alle, insbesondere für Hermine die Angst vor großen Höhen hatte.

Die Anderen Gruppen des angeblichen Duellierclubs trainierten für das Duell um Punkte für ihr Haus zu verdienen. Diese zeigten ihre Aufregung und Freude auf ihrem Gesicht, egal wo sie hingingen. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, dass der Ruhm den sie suchten nur in der Hand einer der Sieben lag – hauptsächlich Harrys. Sogar die anderen sechs wussten, dass sie für Harry kein Gegner waren.

Als sie an den Toren ankamen erkannten die Wachen Emrys erst nicht und waren bereit dazu, das Tor gegen die Eindringlinge zu verteidigen. Emrys versuchte zu erklären, dass er und der Meisterbäcker, Pluton, bei seinem letzten Besuch gute Freunde geworden waren, die Wachen glaubten ihm jedoch nicht. Sie nahmen ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst und beachteten ihre einzige Regel: Die Stadt und ihre Geheimnisse um jeden Preis zu schützen. Dann jedoch tauchte ein kleiner Junge, Galwy, auf, der von Merlin vor einem Kobold gerettet worden war und befahl den Wachen, die Gruppe durchzulassen.

Sofort nach Betreten der Stadt entdeckten die Sieben einen Brunnen in der Mitte, der aber Teig statt Wasser von sich gab. Pluton erkannte Emrys sofort wieder, wurde jedoch vorsichtig als er bemerkte, dass er und Rhia nicht alleine waren.

„Ich grüße dich, alter Freund." rief Emrys. „Darf ich dir meine Freunde vorstellen, Harry, Hermine, Ron, Lavender, Draco, Ginny und Neville. Sie kommen von sehr weit her, um von dir zu lernen, wie man Brot herstellt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Freund. Sie werden nichts von dir oder aus der Stadt nehmen, das ihr ihnen nicht freiwillig gebt."

Pluton schüttelte ihnen die Hände, war aber immer noch misstrauisch. „Nun gut. Ich bin zwar sehr beschäftigt, aber ihr könnt zuschauen und Fragen stellen solange ich arbeite."

Er brachte sie in ein Gebäude, wo er sie dann zu einem Tisch führte und Aufgaben verteilte. Er ließ sie Samen klein schneiden, eine Zutat von Slatos Herzbrot: Beim Essen füllte es das Herz mit Mut. Außerdem stellten sie Ambrosia Brot her und auch andere, deren Rezepte vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim gehalten wurden.

Er ließ sie beim Mahlen, Sieben und anderen kleinen Aufgaben helfen, solange es keine Kenntnisse des Rezeptes verlangte.

„Ich fühle mich wie in Snapes Zaubertrankklasse, mit all den Vorbereitungen." meinte Neville.

„Ich würde aber sagen, dass er ein bisschen freundlicher ist, meint ihr nicht auch?" antwortete Hermine.

„Ja, da hast du vermutlich recht. Was glaubt ihr hat das Brotbacken mit Namen zu tun?" fragte Ginny von Hermines linker Seite.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." antwortete sie. Lavender, Ron und Neville blickten kurz nachdenklich durch die Gegend und zuckten dann auch mit den Schultern.

Emrys und Rhia unterhielten sich währenddessen mit Pluto. Neville studierte angestrengt die Samen, die er zerschneiden musste. Hermine und die Anderen waren voll darauf konzentriert, die Samen perfekt zu schneiden.

„Du weißt doch, dass wir Emrys bei seinem Geburtsnamen rufen, er aber vielen nur als Merlin bekannt ist." meinte Harry.

„Was versuchst du uns damit zu sagen, Harry?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Wir sind hier um etwas über Namen zu lernen, aber bis jetzt wurde uns nur gezeigt, wie wir Brot herstellen. Die nächste Aufgabe ist vielleicht nicht die, wie man das Brot herstellt, sondern was alles hineinkommt."

Pluton wurde, nachdem er das gehört hatte, besorgt. „Seid ihr dann hier um das Rezept für unsere Brote zu stehlen?"

„Nein. Wir versuchen nur unsere Aufgabe mit dem Brot backen zusammen zu bringen." versicherte Harry ihm. Er wusste, dass sie jederzeit nehmen konnten was sie wollten, aber das würde sie dann nicht anders als Voldemort machen. Außerdem war dann nicht sicher, ob sie diese Lektion lernen würden. „Wir müssen etwas über Namensgebung lernen, oder zumindest einer von uns. Ich kann dir versichern, wenn wir etwas gewaltsam haben wollten, dann hätten wir es schon lange getan."

Pluton starrte Harry an. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen als wolle er feststellen, ob Harry die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Was er allerdings in Harry entdeckte erschrak ihn fast zu Tode. Noch nie war er in der Nähe solch einer Macht gewesen, noch nicht einmal als er Tuatha persönlich gegenüber stand. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Merlin mächtiger war als Tuatha, so war dieser Junge eine Macht mit der man rechnen musste. „Nun, ich glaube dann solltet ihr mit eurer Aufgabe fortfahren." Lächelte er und dankte den Göttern, dass seine Stimme nicht quietschte. Dann verließ er sie.

„Das war merkwürdig." blubberte Ron hervor.

„Zurück zu dem was Harry gesagt hat."

„Ich sagte, dass Merlin, der auch Emrys genannt wird, mir einmal gesagt hat, dass das nicht seine wahren Namen sind. Er fühlt, also ob sie nicht wirklich zu ihm passen. Sein wahrer Name lautete anders, aber er wollte ihn mir nicht sagen. Es sei nichts, was man laut aussprechen sollte, er müsse es nur in seinem Herzen wissen."

„Das erzählst du uns erst jetzt?" fragte Hermine mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe es nicht für wichtig gehalten."

„Harry, in der Strophe geht es um Namensgebung." wies ihn Ginny freundlich zurecht.

„Ach, macht schon, lasst ihn in Ruhe. Ihr wisst doch, dass er mehr als genug andere Sachen im Kopf hat." warf Ron ein.

Alle sechs drehten sich ungläubig zu ihm um. Harry war auch überrascht, dass Ron, der meistens an sich selber dachte, ihn verteidigen würde. Er hatte seine Loyalität nie angezweifelt, wenn es zu Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen kam, aber dass er ihn auch vor den Anderen ihrer Gruppe verteidigen würde war neu.

Harry warf Ron ein leichtes Lächeln zu, das von Ron von ganzem Herzen erwidert wurde.

„Wie auch immer, zurück zum Thema. Wir zerschneiden Samen, mahlen Gerste und Roggen und alles Andere, was er uns aufgetragen hat. Aber wofür?" warf Draco ungeduldig ein.

„Ich denke, das müssen wir herausfinden." erwiderte Lavender. „Könnt ihr also bitte alle mit dem babbeln aufhören, sodass wir weiterarbeiten können? Ich finde, diese Art der Brotherstellung ist sehr entspannend. Viel besser als Snapes Unterricht."

Die Sechs wendeten sich ihr überrascht zu. Sie hatten noch nie gehört, dass Lavender irgendeine Art der Hausarbeit spaß machte. „Was?" fragte sie. Ron küsste sie auf die Stirn um ihr zu sagen, dass ihm diese Seite an ihr gefiel.

Die Stunden vergingen schnell während sie über ihr Problem nachdachten und mit der Brotherstellung beschäftigt waren. Dann, vollkommen aus dem Blauen heraus sah Neville plötzlich auf. Er hatte die verschiedenen Samen studiert, die er schneiden musste. Außerdem kannte er sowieso viele hundert Pflanzen auswendig. Ununterbrochen überlegte er, wo er die Samen schon einmal gesehen hatte und wie sie hießen. Dann plötzlich erinnerte er sich.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

Die Anderen, inklusive Pluton, der sie alle mit Sorge beobachtet hatte, gesellten sich zu ihm.

„Ich denke ich weiß, was wir hier lernen sollen. Wir mussten doch die Samen klein schneiden, richtig?"

„Eh, Ja." antwortete Hermine.

„Nunja, seht ihr das den nicht? Die Samen in den botanischen Büchern haben immer irgendwelche Lateinischen Namen und sind einfach zu sprechen. Jeder Samen hat einen eigenen, wahren Namen. Hier in Slantos lernen sie die Namen jeder Zutat, bevor sie sie verwenden können. Dadurch, dass sie den einzig wahren Namen jeder Zutat kennen, können sie die Macht der Samen nutzen, da der wahre Name wahre Macht enthält.

Kaum hatte er seinen Mund wieder geschlossen, fing der Boden an zu beben. Aber soweit sie es wussten, hatte Hermine doch schon diese Fähigkeit. Und in den Strophen wiederholte sich doch nichts. Niemand sonst sollte die Fähigkeiten eines anderen haben, doch das Rumpeln bewies etwas anderes.

Sie eilten nach draußen um nach zu sehen. Neville beobachtete alles erwartungsvoll, wusste er doch, dass er der Grund für all das war. Harry blickte ihn fragend an, doch Neville hatte keinen Schimmer, was da unter der Erde vor sich ging.

Plötzlich, wie bei einem kochenden Wassertopf öffnete sich ein schmaler Spalt im Boden und Wasser schoss in einergroßen Fontaine nach oben. Die Kinder rannten und tobten durch den Matsch und beschmutzten sich selbst und alle die in der Nähe standen. Die Eltern versuchten zwar erfolglos, ihre Kinder einzufangen, doch diese hatten viel zu viel Spaß.

Pluton sah die Sieben angstvoll an. Er bereute jetzt, dass er ihnen beibringen wollte, wie man Brot herstellte. Er sah Emrys Hilfesuchend an, doch dieser war damit beschäftigt, das klare Wasser zu genießen.

„Neville, beruhig dich bevor du alles unter Wasser setzt." rief Harry.

„'Tsculdigung" stotterte Neville. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Nervosität und langsam kehrte das Wasser in den Boden zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten blieb nur noch der Riss im Boden und viele sehr schmutzige Leute zurück.

Harry entschuldigte sich bei Pluton für das ganze Chaos und versprach, dass sie alles wieder richten würden. Zuerst hatten die Leute alle etwas Angst, für die Reinigung in die Nähe der Sieben zu kommen, doch Emrys und Rhia ließen sich als allererstes Säubern.

„Scourgify!" sagte Harry und streckte seine Hand aus. Keine Spur des Schlamms war mehr zu sehen. Pluton schaute diese Demonstration von Macht verblüfft an. Diesen Tag würde er sein ganzes Leben lang nicht vergessen.

Ü/N: Lang, lang ist's her…. Ich war die letzten Wochen einfach zu sehr mit programmieren und lesen beschäftigt. Da haben selbst Enigmas (äußerst schmerzhafte und fatale) Wutausbrüche, Prügel und Sprengfallen nichts genützt. Wie auch immer, wer die neue Version des Fanfictiondownloaders mal testen will, muss nur auf meiner Website vorbeischauen. (Link ist in meinem profil hier auf der Seite).

noni3: Klar geht's weiter, wie schon in der Mail geschrieben.

Black Lithning: Danke

Sandy123: Welcome back

Schniefelus: Hoffentlich bist du wegen der Wartezeit nicht zu sauer.

Harry Granger Potter: Ne, durch Wände kann man nur als Geist gehen…. d.h entweder muss man sterben, oder die Seele vom Körper trennen

DKub: Danke

Stefan: Kannst du sie schon auswendig?

Dschingis: #räusper#

Kathleen Potter: Sry wegen der Wartezeit….(Ich kenn deinen alten Namen immer noch)

Berserkgorilla: hmm hat nicht so ganz geklappt mit dem mehr schreiben und weniger proggen…

Polarkatze: Huhu

Andy Ich versuche, mich beim nächsten zu beeilen.

Teddy172: Wink

Arthus: Gefällt dir das besser? sind nurnoch 9 kap

DatWueeky: Klar ICQ


	28. Ginny

Kapitel achtundzwanzig: Ginny

Die Wochen nach dem Besuch der Jugendlichen bei Santos waren so anstrengend wie sonst auch. Harry machte etwas Zeit in seinem Stundenplan frei um Nevilles neue Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. Für Harry bedeutete das, dass er weniger Zeit mit Hermine verbringen konnte, doch sie hatte Verständnis. Außerdem verbrachten sie noch etwas Zeit damit, für die UTZ's und Fächer, bei denen sie nicht auf dem aktuellen Stand waren, zu lernen.

Auch die fünfte Strophe bekam ihren Platz an der Wand:

Teleportieren über Stock und Stein sei die Fünfte,

jedoch lasst in Varigal Vorsicht walten.

Die nächtlichen Besuche in Fincayra hatten sie minimiert, da sie am Wochenende mindestens einen und einen halben Tag dort verbrachten. Abgesehen von Harry natürlich, der sich jede Nacht einmal mit Merlin traf, und abends noch dreißig Minuten mit seinem Großvater. Er schien immer weniger Zeit mit schlafen zu verbringen, jedoch konnte man ihm dies immer noch nicht ansehen.

Harry und Hermine schliefen oft miteinander, wenn auch nicht jede Nacht. Hermine brauchte bedeutend mehr Schlaf.

An diesem Wochenende fanden sich die Sieben in Varigal wieder. Da die Riesen mit Ausnahme von Shim, einem Freund vom Emrys, nicht freundlich waren, versuchten sie ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie standen auf der Spitze eines Berges und konnten über die älteste Stadt Fincayras blicken. Die üppig grünen Felder waren von Steinhäusern umgeben. All das sah ein bisschen wie Stonehenge aus. Die Riesen saßen an einer Art riesigem Lagerfeuer und nach dem Geruch zu urteilen, brieten sie irgendein Tier.

Die Riesen ließen sich so gut beobachten. Manche sahen wir Grawp, Hagrids Halbbruder aus, einer wie eine größere Version von Urnalda. Einer sah sogar fast so aus wie Hagrid. Diese Riesen waren faszinierend und beängstigend zur selben Zeit. Harry und Hermine waren die einzigen, die Grawp im Verbotenen Wald getroffen hatten. Mittlerweile war er sehr freundlich zu ihnen, nachdem sie den ersten Schreck verdaut hatten.

Emrys war sicher, dass er Shim irgendwo schlafend finden würde, doch von seinem Freund war keine Spur zu sehen. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, seinen Freund wieder einmal zu treffen, da er in letzter Zeit kaum Zeit dazu hatte. Aber da es Essenszeit war, sollte Shim eigentlich nicht schlafen. Seine liebsten Beschäftigungen waren nämlich schlafen und essen.

„Nun, was denkt ihr müssen wir tun, um diese Strophe zu verstehen?" fragte Ginny leise.

„Um die Wahrhit zu sagen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ihr wirklich von den Riesen lernen sollt." sagte Emrys. „Ich habe es damals von der Seele eines Sterns namens Gwri. Aber da die Riesen ihre Stadt wieder aufgebaut haben glaube ich nicht, dass sie auftauchen wird. Sie war damals nur hier, weil sie den Riesen beim Wiederaufbau half."

Die Sieben, insbesondere Harry war enttäuscht das zu hören. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe verstärkte sich ständig, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass das Unausweichliche immer näher rückte. Und sie hatten die Strophen immer noch nicht gelöst.

Er wusste, dass er es den Anderen sagen musste, jedoch schwankte er immer, ob er es ihnen sagen sollte, sodass sie in Panik verfallen konnten, oder es nicht zu sagen, und sie wurden später überrascht. Beide Optionen hatten ihre guten und schlechten Seiten, und er hatte viel Zeit während den Nächten mit nachdenken verbracht. Er wusste zumindest, dass er es Hermine bald sagen musste.

„Ich denke ich kann euch erzählen, was Gwri mir damals gesagt hat." bot Emrys an.

„Wenn das die Regeln nicht verletzt…wieso nicht." fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Da bin ich mit nicht ganz sicher. Vielleicht sollten wir Merlin vorher fragen?"

„Gute Idee. Ich denke wir können ihn hier her teleportieren." warf Harry ein. Er und Emrys schlossen ihre Augen und konzentrierten sich auf Merlin. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung tauchte Merlin direkt vor ihnen auf und hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt. Die Mädchen kicherten und drehten sich um.

„'Tschuldigung. Wir haben doch tatsächlich vergessen zu überprüfen, ob wir dich einfach holen können." sagte Harry und musste schwer an sich halten um nicht auch zu lachen.

„Entschuldigungen werden meist nur akzeptiert, wenn man sie mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck äußern kann." sagte Merlin gespielt ärgerlich. Zum Glück hatte er sich noch ein Handtuch greifen können, als er die Teleportation gespürt hatte. Gut, dass Kleiderbeschwörung nicht lange dauerte – so war er Sekunden später in seiner gewohnten Kleidung.

„So, jetzt. Was bringt mich denn an diesem schönen Tag zu diesem wunderschönen Ort?" fragte Merlin.

„Wir haben uns gefragt ob wir eine Regel brechen wenn Emrys uns erzählt, was er damals von Gwri erfahren hat." fragte Hermine.

„Ich denke das hängt davon ab, was Emrys euch erzählen will, oder?"

„Ich wollte ihnen nur helfen, den Inhalt der Strophe zu begreifen, so wie Gwri es auch getan hat. Ohne den Inhalt zu verraten. Du weißt schon, eine Art Frage- und Antwortspiel."

„Dann macht so weiter wenns denn sein muss. Und wenn es euch nicht stört gehe ich jetzt zurück und Bade zu Ende." Damit teleportierte Merlin wieder dorthin zurück wo er hergekommen war.

„Also?" fragte Lavender. „Was für Fragen hat dieser Stern gestellt?"

„Sie hat mich Sachen über meine bisherigen Taten gefragt, und deren Verbindung zu meiner gegenwärtigen Lage. Aber da ihr nicht wisst, auf wen diese Strophe zutrifft, ist das ein bisschen schwerer."

„Wir könnten damit anfangen, dass wir einfach laut Fragen stellen." schlug Harry vor.

„Klar." stimmte Emrys bei. „Das wäre ein guter Anfang."

„Ich hätte eine Frage." ließ Ron verlauten. „Zum Beispiel: Wieso verdammt noch mal sitzen wir in einem Gebiet voller Riesen, wenn die Person die wir suchen eventuell gar nicht hier ist?"

Den Blicken der anderen konnte man entnehmen, dass sie die Frage für berechtigt hielten. Plötzlich hörten sie eine sanfte, melodische Stimme: „Nun Ron, vielleicht seid ihr ja hier um mich zu treffen."

Sie drehten sich um und sahen eine große, blasse Frau mit fliegenden goldenen Haaren die fast ihre Füße erreichte. Sie trug eine einfache, hellblaue Robe, ihre Haltung lies sie jedoch wie ein elegantes Gewand erscheinen. Ihre Augen waren unnatürlich hell, wie als wenn innen eine intensive Flamme brannte.

Außer Rhia und Emrys starrten alle sie an. „Gwri!" schrei Rhia schon fast. Sie wollte sie eigentlich umarmen, war sich aber nicht sicher ob sie durch die Hitze nicht verbrennen oder einfach durch sie hindurchgehen würde.

„Du darfst mich gerne umarmen Rhia. Ich werde daran nicht kaputtgehen oder dich verletzen." Jetzt rannte Rhia glücklich auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Danach stellte sie ihr den Rest der Gruppe vor.

„Du bist also gekommen." sagte Emrys, nachdem er sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte.

„Natürlich Emrys Merlin. Ich bin immer zugegen, wenn ich gebraucht werde."

„Dann weißt du, wieso wir hier sind?" fragte Harry.

„Einer von euch ist hier, um die Kunst des Teleportieren zu lernen, stimmt das?" Die Sieben nickten. Dann blickte sie zu Harry. „Du bist es nicht, da du diese Kunst bereits gemeistert hast. Aber ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen: Friss nichts zu lange in dich hinein, ansonsten wird es dich von innen auffressen und ein zu großer Ballast werden." Die Sechs sahen ihn fragend an. „Ich freue mich, dass du die Regeln respektierst und nicht einfach deinen Freunden die Bedeutung der Strophe gesagt hast. Ich freue mich demütigst, mich in deiner Gesellschaft zu befinden. In den Sternen stehen viele Dinge geschrieben die die Zukunft für dich hält.

„Könnte ich dich dann über die Zukunft ausfragen?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Tut mir leid. Aber die Zukunft, auch wenn sie in den Sternen geschrieben steht, kann immer noch geändert werden."

„Trotzdem fühlst du dich geehrt ihn zu treffen. Das bedeutet, dass er in der Zukunft noch wichtiges tun wird, auch wenn einige Ereignisse nicht feststehen?" fragte Ginny.

„Du hast absolut Recht meine Liebe. Was denkst du, bedeutet das?"

„Willst du damit sagen dass es Dinge gibt, die die Zukunft, wie sie jetzt geplant ist, ändern würde?" fragte Ron.

„Ja Ronald. Die Zukunft zu kennen ist keine Garantie dafür, dass es auch so für dich oder irgendeinen von euch eintrifft."

„Aber wenn wir von einer Zeit in eine andere Teleportieren, so wie wir es gemacht haben um heute hier zu sein, ändert das unsere Gegenwart wenn wir reisen oder hier Sachen in der Vergangenheit tun?" wollte Lavender wissen.

„Ah, denk daran, dass Fincayra eine andere Welt ist, die nicht mit eurer verbunden ist. Harry und Merlin waren außerdem klug genug, um verschiedene Gedächtnisse zu verändern, sodass eure Besuche hier fast unbekannt sind. Wie auch immer, wenn ihr euch an den Zeitumkehrer erinnert, den Hermine einmal benutzt hat…so etwas könnte gefährlich sein, wenn er in die falschen Hände fällt. Genauso, wenn das Wissen um die Teleportation an eine Person mit schlechten Absichten weitergegeben wird."

„Du willst damit sagen, dass unsere Gegenwart geändert werden kann, wenn jemand in der Zeit zurückgeht und etwas ändert. Genauso wie jegliche Entscheidung oder Aktion in unserer Gegenwart die Zukunft bestimmt. Alles was an einem Ort passiert, kann die Zukunft eines anderen verändern." Ginny geriet in Fahrt und redete gleich weiter. „Genau wie die Felsen, die von den Riesen aufgetürmt wurden. Wenn einer der oberen Felsen herunter fallen würde, könnte das die gesamte Struktur beeinflussen. Wie bei Dominos."

„Genau." antwortete Gwri. „Siehst du jetzt, wo die Macht des Teleportierens liegt?"

„Ich denke schon." antwortet Ginny. Die Anderen sahen sie nur erwartungsvoll an. Die fünfte Strophe war anscheinend kurz vor seiner Lösung, und sie warteten ungeduldig. „Irgendwie ist alles mit allem anderen verbunden."

Gwri lächelte und verschwand. Wind strich um sie herum. Windböen schossen zwischen ihnen hindurch, als ob ein Sturm in der Entstehung war. Ginny sah, wie die Anderen in Deckung gingen. Sie konnte aber nicht hören, was die anderen sich gegenseitig zuriefen. Der Wind pfiff laut in ihren Ohren. Für die Anderen sah es mit ihren wehenden Haaren so aus, als ob sie zur selben Zeit fliegen und tanzen würde.

Ü/N: L&E proudly present: the next chapter. Aber diesmal ohne Reviewantworten, weil ich absolut keine Zeit habe und ihransonsten noch bis mittwoch warten müsstet.


	29. Nachwuchs

Kapitel sechzig: Nachwuchs

Wie immer arbeitet Harry mit demjenigen, der neue Fähigkeiten erlangt hatte. Mit Ginny musste er jetzt daran arbeiten, dass sie ihre Kräfte über den Wind beherrschen konnte. Er war inzwischen Lehrer, genau wie Bruder, Ehemann und Freund geworden. Diese neue Rolle passte perfekt zu ihm. Er war geduldig und hatte im magischen Bereich viel Erfahrung und Wissen angesammelt.

All dieses Wissen wäre jedoch nichtig, wenn er den letzten Kampf nicht überleben würde. In den Tiefen seiner Gedanken wusste er jedoch, dass er Kraft und die Stärke hatte, um den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Er konnte spüren, wie das unausweichliche von Tag zu Tag näher rückte, und hatte seinen Freunden doch noch nichts davon gesagt. Zumindest bis die Schmerzen seiner Narbe ihn eines Nachts unerwartet trafen.

„Aaaahh!" schrie Harry auf dem Weg ins Bett. Der Schmerz traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er brauchte zwar weniger als eine Sekunde um den Schmerz auszublenden, aber es war schon zu spät. Hermine hatte seinen Aufschrei miterlebt, und er wusste, dass er sie nicht anlügen konnte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte sie. Betroffenheit und Sorge konnte man deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. Genau das hatte Harry vermeiden wollen.

„Ehhh… jetzt ja. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Das war Voldemort, richtig?" Harry wusste, dass lügen keinen Sinn hatte und nickte.

„Was ist es und wie lange passiert das schon?"

„Er komm näher."

Sie ging zu ihm, legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und küsste ihn sanft. Harry hatte Wut und Geschrei erwartet.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?"

„Ich bin mir da nicht wirklich sicher, aber der Schmerz wird von mal zu mal stärker. Das passiert jetzt seit etwa drei Wochen."

„Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

„Verdammt noch mal, Harry!" sie stieß ihn von sich weg und er fiel überrascht aufs Bett. Hermine stand vor ihm, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und ließ ihre Wut heraus. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Wir stecken da alle mit drin! Hattest du überhaupt vor, es mir jemals zu sagen?"

„Ja. Ich habe nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet."

„So? Und wann wäre das gewesen, Harry? Wenn Voldemort vor dir steht!" Sie seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Du hast Recht. Ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen. Tut mir leid. Ich mag es nur nicht, dich so besorgt zu sehen. Du hast doch schon genug Sorgen, mit dem ganzen UTZ Zeugs und so. Unser Schicksal, Schulsprecherin, und dann auch noch in deinem Zustand. Da kannst du wirklich keinen Stress brauchen."

Hermine war überrascht. Sie hatte zwar vermutet, dass sie Harrys Kind in sich trug, doch hatte sie noch nicht den Mut gefasst, um einen Schwangerschaftstest zu machen. „Ist das wahr?"

„Ja. Wir werden Eltern, du und ich. Ich weiß, wir haben nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell passiert, aber ich würde nichts daran ändern wollen." sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

Harry lächelte. Er hatte noch nicht erwähnt, dass es mehr als ein Baby war. Aber dafür würde später noch Zeit sein.

Ü/N: Schnipp Schnapp, damit ich das Rating so niedrig lassen kann.

„Wann willst du den Anderen die Neuigkeit beibringen?" fragte er, während er sanft über ihren Bauch strich.

„Wieso warten wir nicht noch ein bisschen?"

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich nicht von jedem wie ein rohes Ei behandelt werden möchte. Insbesondere nicht von dir." warnte sie ihn.

„Niemals." versicherte Harry schnell.

„Ja ja"

„Willst du wissen, wie viele Babys es sind?"

„Was? Willst du damit sagen, dass wir Zwillinge bekommen?" fragte sie strahlend.

„Eher Drillinge."

„Was? Du willst mich doch hoffentlich nicht reinlegen, oder?"

„Leider nein. Ich kann drei Wesen in deinem Bauch spüren."

Hermine befand sich inzwischen irgendwo zwischen Glück und Schock. „Wow!" war alles, was sie noch sagen konnte.

„Denkst du, dass wir Freiwillige fürs Babysitten bekommen?"

„Meine Güte, Potter. Als du gesagt hast, dass du eine große Familie haben möchtest, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du das auf einen Schlag erledigen willst."

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Ich bin DER Harry Potter." sagte er und versuchte, wie Percy mit seinen Kesselbödendicken zu klingen.

„Ach du." lachte sie und schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Wir sollten vielleicht besser ein bisschen schlafen. Insbesondere du, Mutti." Er küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Nasenspitze.

„Harry?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Was ist los?"

„Meinst du, dass es den Kindern gut gehen wird? Trotz den ganzen Sachen die ich derzeit zu erledigen habe? Kannst du nicht irgendein Schild um sie legen?"

„Muss ich nicht machen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich will damit sagen, dass sie bereits ihre eigenen Schutzschilde besitzen und um sich und um dich gelegt haben."

„Wirklich? Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich sehe einen leuchtenden Schein um dich herum. Aber niemand mit normalen Sehfähigkeiten kann das erkennen."

„Oh" war alles was sie sagen konnte. Zu wissen, dass ihr Mann solche Fähigkeiten hatte war auch für sie überwältigend. Glücklich schlief sie mit einem friedlichen Lächeln ein.

Harry betrachtete seine Frau und wusste, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab: VOLDEMORT ZU BESIEGEN. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und schlief ebenfalls langsam ein, während er über Möglichkeiten nachdachte um seinen Gegner zu besiegen und endlich ein friedliches Leben mit seiner neuen Familie zuhaben.

Als die fünfte Strophe an der Wand durch die sechste ersetzt wurde, schienen die Sieben die Last der Welt noch mehr auf ihren Schultern zu spüren, insbesondere aber Harry.

„Und zu erledigen lernt man,

ein Drache liegt im Schlummer."

Ron und Lavender fühlen aber einen noch größeren Druck, da sie die letzten waren, die noch keine Strophe gedeutet hatten. Zwar sprachen sie manchmal darüber, wenn sie alleine waren, jedoch ließen sie sich dadurch nicht ihre Zeit zu zweit verderben. Wenn überhaupt, so versuchten sie, diese Zeit in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Sie begannen sogar, über ihre Hochzeitspläne zu sprechen. Alles in allem taten sie alles, um positiv in die Zukunft zu sehen. Sie wollten mit aller Kraft daran glauben, dass sie immer noch eine Zukunft hatten, ansonsten wären all ihre Mühen um sonst gewesen.

„Ron, wie viele Kinder möchtest du einmal haben?" fragte Lavender als sie wieder einmal in ihrem Zimmer lagen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Nachdem ich in einer großen Familie aufgewachsen bin, hätte ich auch gerne eine große Familie. Ich weiß, dass es auch Nachteile gibt, wie zum Beispiel das Geld, aber all die Erinnerungen an meine Familie würde ich nie für Geld eintauschen. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich neun Kinder möchte, aber zumindest vier. Was denkst du?"

„Vier hört sich gut an. Und mehr ist auch in Ordnung. Ich wünsche mir auch eine große Familie. Eine Schwester war zwar besser als ein Einzelkind zu sein, aber wenn ich dich und deine Familie sehe, dann fühle ich mich, als ob ich etwas verpasst hätte." Er küsste sie.

„Ich liebe dich, Lav."

„Ich dich auch." Sie drehte sich zu ihm, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Je näher aber die Konfrontation mit Voldemort kam, desto unwichtiger schien Regel wie zum Beispiel die Ausgangssperre zu werden. Harry hatte ihnen etwas früher am Abend von seinen Narbenschmerzen berichtet.

Kaum dass sie ihren kleinen Beratungsraum betreten hatten wussten sie, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Harry schaute zwar jeden von ihnen an und lächelte, aber sein Lächeln erreichte nicht die Augen, wie es sonst der Fall war. Es waren nur noch ein paar Tage bis zum Wochenende und ihrem Ausflug nach Fincayra, aber er und Hermine hatten beschlossen, dass die Anderen bescheid wissen sollten.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ginny als Erste. „Ich kenne diesen Blick. Es gibt irgendein Problem, nicht wahr?"

„Hoffentlich nichts schlimmes." fügte Neville nervös hinzu.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie ihr es seht." begann Harry. „Ich wollte niemanden erschrecken, aber meine Narbe schmerzt seit drei Wochen immer wieder. Es wird jedes Mal schlimmer."

„Voldemort?" fragte Draco.

„Ja. Was auch immer er plant, ich fühle mich, als ob es bald passiert."

„Aber wir haben die letzten Strophen noch nicht." beschwerte sich Ron.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er darüber Bescheid weiß, Ron." meine Hermine. „Er wird sicherlich nicht warten, bis wir die Aufgabe erfüllt haben, wenn er wüsste, dass es seinen Niedergang bedeuten könnte."

Ron schluckte und Lavender klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Hand.

„Uns ist nicht aufgefallen, dass deine Narbe weh tut." warf Ginny ein.

„Ich kann es ausblenden, erinnerst du dich?" antwortete Harry. „Ich habe es euch nur erzählt, damit ihr vorbereitet seid. Ich weiß, dass wir jeden Tag durch unser Training gehen, aber wir wussten nicht, wann wir diese Fähigkeiten brauchen würden. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, dass es früher als erwartet sein wird." Sie alle blickten ihn mit weit offenen Augen an, ausgenommen Hermine, die kaum erschrocken wirkte.

„Meinst du, dass wir genug Zeit für die letzten zwei Strophen haben werden?" wollte Lavender wissen.

„Was das betrifft, habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung. Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, das war nicht die Art von Nachricht auf die ihr vorbereitet ward, nachdem ich euch geweckt habe. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob das alles so eine tolle Idee war."

„Ich bin froh, dass du es uns gesagt hast." sagte schließlich Neville. „Klar, das gibt uns eine Sache mehr, um die wir uns Sorgen machen müssen, aber wenigstens sind wir dann nicht überrascht, wenn es morgen losgeht."

„Sei ruhig Neville." rügte ihn Ginny plötzlich, als sie von einer Angstwelle überrollt wurde. Die Luft im Raum begann sich zu bewegen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Liebling?" flüsterte Draco ihr fragend zu. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und hoffte, dass sie das beruhigen würde.

„Mir geht es gut. Tut mir leid. Ich glaube ich habe übertrieben reagiert."

„Habt ihr es dem Direktor schon gesagt?" fragte Lavender.

„Ich wollte es ihm nach unserem Treffen sagen. Ihr solltet es aber zuerst wissen. Lasst uns heute früher Schluss machen. Dann treffen wir uns morgen wieder und reden über unsere Wochenendpläne." Er wollte ihnen Zeit geben, um die Neuigkeiten zu verdauen, außerdem wollte er Dumbledore noch vor der Schlafenszeit besuchen. Außerdem, er und Hermine hatten beschlossen, dass sie zumindest Merlin und Dumbledore von ihrem Nachwuchs erzählen würden.

Harry und Hermine verließen die Runde in Richtung Schulleiter nachdem Harry spürte, dass all ihre Fragen zu ihrer Zufriedenheit beantwortet waren. Er wusste, dass er seine emphatischen Fähigkeiten eigentlich nicht nutzen sollte, aber er wollte sichergehen, dass alles klar war.

Ü/N: Uiuiui, im Moment exakt 333 Reviews. Bis zum Nächsten möchte ich dann 444 haben :-) Dieses Kapitel hat viele viele Schmerzen bei mir verursacht. Hier der Beweis:

Heute Mittag:

Enigma (02:07 PM) : _wolltest du nicht das chap on stellen?_

**Enigma (02:08 PM) : **_#böse guck# #mit dem baseballschläger wedel#_

_Enigma (02:12 PM) : __pah...das war nur gaaanz leicht...ist doch kaum blut am schläger_

Jetzt:

Enigma (06:25 PM) : #_das eine und andere tötungsinstrument anschleppt und aufbaut und dabei summt# Kapitel hochladen! Sofort!_

_Enigma (06:56 PM) : #__das eine oder andere tötungsinstrumend an laser ausprobier und dabei summt#_

Sandy123: Wie schon unendlich oft erwähnt habe ich auf die Kapitellänge keinen Einfluss, da es eine Übersetzung ist. Genausowenig wie sich der Inhalt durch die übersetzung nur wenig verändert.

noni3: ich glaube, das war nicht ganz so lange

Andy Gryffindor Potter: Siehe Sandy. Das ist eine Übersetzung, auf Länge und Inhalt habe ich kaum Einfluss.

teddy172: Danke

natsucat: Danke

Tifferny Tonks: Danke

Kathleen Potter: Danke, bye

Berserkgorilla: Wird noch ein bisschen dauern bis sie alles zusammen haben.

Hermine Potter: Danke

Polarkatze: Auf die Kapitellänge habe ich keinen Einfluss (Übersetzung)


	30. Spinnen, Drachen und Ron

Kapitel dreißig: Spinnen, Drachen und Ron

Die Gruppe (Draco und Ginny schlichen unter dem Tarnumhang mit) mussten am Freitag dank Pansy Parkinson nachsitzen. Weil Snape seinen Hass auf Harry offiziell aufrechterhalten musste hatte er keine Wahl, als alle zum Nachsitzen zu schicken, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie keinen Fehler gemacht hatten. Und so fanden sich die beiden Schülersprecher, Ron, Lavender und Neville am Freitagabend im Verbotenen Wald ein.

Ron war immer noch wütend darüber, dass sie den Freitag damit verbringen mussten, Hagrid beim Kontrollieren des Waldes zu helfen. Zwar verstand er, wieso Snape sich so verhalten musste, aber trotzdem war er nicht damit einverstanden. Die Zeit um die nächsten Strophen zu entschlüsseln wurde immer knapper.

Zu erledigen lernt man,

wo ein Drache liegt im Schlummer.

Der Teil über den Drachen jagte ein Schaudern durch Rons Körper. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an Norbert und die Drachen vom Trimagischen Turnier. Das war damals der Zeitpunkt gewesen, zudem er erkannt hatte, wie ausgesprochen dämlich es von ihm gewesen, zu denken, dass Harry seinen Namen selbst in den Feuerkelch geworfen hatte. Rückblickend sah er, wie idiotisch seine Eifersucht gewesen war, insbesondere da Harry wie jeder andere auch behandelt werden wollte.

‚Ach ja, die guten alten Zeiten.' dachte er. Die Zeiten, als alles noch einfacher war und ihre einzige Sorge die Schule gewesen war. Jetzt hatten sie eine Bestimmung mithilfe ihrer loyalen Freunde zu erfüllen, und er hatte eine Verlobte die seine wildesten Träume übertraf. Er lächelte vor sich hin und küsste ihre Hand.

Während Ron und Lavender mit sich selber beschäftigt waren, redeten Harry und Hermine mit Hagrid über das, was sie im Wald tun sollten.

„Hagrid, wird das so sein wie damals, als wir nach den Einhörnern gesucht haben?"

„Nein, ‚arry. Das ist etwas, das ich jeden Ab'nd mache. Ich sorge dafür, dass der Wald so friedlich ist, wie er sein soll. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, wieso Snape euch Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hat.

„"Du weißt doch, dass wir seine Tarnung aufrechterhalten müssen." erklärte Hermine.

„Ich weiss, dass er es nicht wollte, aber die Slytherins haben in alle angeschaut, als ob sie etwas ‚nettes' erwarten würden.

„Spielt ja auch keine Rolle. Es sollte heute Nacht für euch nicht gefährlich werden. Das ganze Jahr über war es friedlich."

‚Wenn der nur wüsste,' dachte sich Harry, der die ganze Zeit die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe unterdrücken musste. Das einzige, was ihn von größeren Sorgen abhielt war, dass er den Schmerz immer noch im Hintergrund halten konnte. Wenn Voldemort näher wäre, dann wäre der Schmerz nicht mehr auszuhalten. Er musste dringend mehr Widerstand gegen die Schmerzen aufbauen. Die Stärke der Schmerzen schien sich noch vergrößert zu haben, seit er seine emphatischen Fähigkeiten gemeistert hatte.

Neville folgte der Gruppe, versunken in seine eigenen Gedanken, genau wie Ginny und Draco, die sich zu erkennen gegeben hatten, nachdem sie tief genug im Wald und damit weit vom Schloss entfernt waren. Die drei trotteten hinter den Anderen her.

Hagrid hatte noch nicht einmal gefragt, wieso Ginny und Draco unter einem Tarnumhang waren, oder wieso sie überhaupt da waren. Er hatte inzwischen akzeptiert, dass die Sieben zusammen gehörten, auch wenn er den Grund nicht kannte. Er kannte weder die Details der Prophezeiung, noch die Sache mit den Liedern, auch wenn Harry sich schon oft überlegt hatte, ihm alles zu erzählen. Stattdessen hoffte Harry, dass Hagrid selber darauf kommen würde, auch wenn er es bezweifelte. Hagrid war ihm und den Anderen sehr wichtig und wusste auch sehr viel, wenn es um Tiere ging, aber bedeutend weniger, wenn es um logisches Denken und Lösen von Rätseln ging. Vielleicht war es ja so am besten.

Der Wald war still und dunkel. Das einzige Licht kam vom Vollmond über ihnen, und das war nicht allzu viel. Nachdem sie etwa eine Stunde durch den matschigen Wald gestapft waren, nährten sie sich Aragogs Nest.

„Ah, Hagrid. Schön, dass du mich besuchst." wisperte Aragog.

„Hallo Aragog. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, danke. Was hast du mir da mitgebracht?" fragte er, als er endlich die Gegenwart der Jugendlichen bei Hagrid wahrnahm.

Harry spürte etwas merkwürdiges, das definitiv nicht von ihm selber stammte. Es war Aufregung, gemischt mit großem Hunger. Jetzt wusste er, dass Aragog sie als ein Teil seines Abendessens ansah. Hätten Spinnen eine Zunge, dann hätte man sicher hören können, wie er sich die Lippen leckte.

Ron versuchte, trotz seiner Spinnenphobie, für Lavender tapfer zu sein, die sich hinter ihm versteckt hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich seinen Ängsten stellen musste, um Harry und den Anderen irgendeine Art von Hilfe zu sein. Aragog gegenüber zu stehen war nichts im Vergleich zu Voldemort.

„Wir haben nur im Wald nach dem Rechten gesehen." sagte Hagrid, der bemerkt hatte wie Aragog seine Freunde ansah. Aragogs Kinder tauchten nach und nach hinter ihm auf, als ob sie das frische Fleisch gespürt hatten.

„Hast du mir dann ein Geschenk mitgebracht?"

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, heute hier vorbei zu kommen. Vielleicht nächstes Mal?"

„Aber was ist mit dem frischen Fleisch, das neben dir steht." Endlich dämmerte Hagrid, was Aragog meinte.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss, Aragog. Wenn du meinst, was ich denke, dann ist die Antwort ‚Nein' Diese Kinder sind meine Freunde und waren nur heute Nacht mit mir unterwegs. Ich habe sie nicht als Geschenk mitgebracht."

„Schade. Aber meine Kinder und ich sind hungrig, und da sie schon mal da sind…"

„Aragog, sie sind meine Freunde. Du wirst ihnen nichts tun, oder ich muss dich bitten, den Wald zu verlassen."

„Ich würde dir nie etwas tun, Hagrid. Ich schulde dir mein Leben. Aber die Kinder, die du da mitgebracht hast…denen Schulde ich keine Loyalität."

„Wenn du sie verletzt, dann verletzt du auch deine Loyalität mir gegenüber und unsere Freundschaft." Trotzdem nährten sich Aragogs Kinder weiterhin der Gruppe.

Auch wenn Harry den Ärger kommen sah, so überließ er Aragog erst einmal Hagrid, bevor er mit seinen Fähigkeiten eingreifen wollte.

„Ah, Hagrid. Manchmal gibt es wichtigeres im Leben als Freundschaft. Ich muss an meine Kinder denken. Wir hatten seit Ewigkeiten kein frisches Fleisch mehr."

„Ich bringe dir Fleisch, sobald ich kann. Das muss ausreichen. Diese Kinder sind meine Familie. Ich habe sonst niemanden, aber sie gehören zu mir seit ich sie getroffen habe, Wenn deine Kinder dir so viel bedeuten, wie du gesagt hast, dann solltest du auch verstehen, dass das bei mir nicht anders aussieht."

Hagrid sah Aragog fast herausfordern an. Harry hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Hagrid so bereit für einen Kampf aussah, wie er es jetzt gerade tat.

Aragog blickte Hagrid und dann die Gruppe hinter ihm an. Jetzt verstand er. So lange hatte er den Zauberer, ausgenommen Hagrid, die Ereignisse von früher vorgeworfen. Er hatte sie für gefühllos und selbstsüchtig gehalten. Aber sicherlich nicht Hagrid, und ebenfalls nicht der junge Mann mit den grünen Augen." Er betrachtete ihn genauer mit seinen anderen Augen, behielt die Anderen aber im Blickfeld. Er bemerkte, dass auch wenn der Mensch entspannt aussah, er doch bereit war nicht nur Hagrid sondern auch die Anderen zu verteidigen.

Dieser Mensch war anders als der, der Hagrid vor fünfzig Jahren Probleme gemacht hatte. Dieser, so erinnerte er sich, war kalt und gefühllos gewesen und hatte nur Interesse an Macht. Doch in den grünen Augen sah er ebenfalls Macht, jedoch auch Ehre, die Tom Riddle gefehlt hatte.

Oh ja, er erinnerte sich noch gut. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, dass eben jener durch den Wald gestreift war, um Einhornblut zu trinken. Selbst jetzt noch hörte er Gerüchte über ihn. Falls er nie wieder einen Fuß in ihren Wald setzen würde, so wäre dies sicherlich kein Verlust. Doch eines Tages würde er wiederkommen. So sicher aber, wie Freundschaft war, so sicher würde der junge Mann vor ihm Tom Riddle vernichten.

Harry wurde unruhig, als Aragog ihn so genau überprüfte und so nutzte er seine emphatischen Fähigkeiten um heraus zu finden, um was es genau ging. Außerdem las er die Gedanken der Spinne, und es fühlte sich ganz so an, als ob Aragog das bemerkt hätte, aber nichts dagegen unternahm. Aragogs hohe Meinung von ihm schmeichelte ihm, er hoffte nur, dass er sie später auch erfüllen könne.

„Du bist ein guter Freund, Hagrid. Eines Tages wirst du ein guter Vater werden, wenn du so viel für Kinder empfindest, die nicht dein eigen sind. Ich möchte deine Freundschaft nicht verlieren, meine Kinder und ich werden uns zurückziehen und euch eure Aufgabe vollenden lassen."

Aragog und seine Kinder bewegten sich langsam wieder zurück. Genauso langsam begann Ron, der den Atem vor Angst angehalten hatte, wieder Luft zu holen.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben um Riddle zu besiegen." schrie Harry Aragog hinterher, und das in einer Sprache die nur er verstehen würde. Aragog drehte sich um und sah Harry mit offensichtlichem Erstaunen an.

„Ich werde mich mit Sicherheit daran erinnern und dir zu Hilfe eilen, solltest du mich brauchen. Ich möchte mich für vorhin bei dir und deinen Freunden entschuldigen. Und da du in der Lage bist, meine Gedanken zu lesen und die Sprache der Alten zu sprechen, so bist du bei weitem mächtiger als jeder andere Zauberer den ich getroffen oder von dem ich gehört habe. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Du musst dich auch nicht mehr um dein oder das Leben deiner Freunde sorgen, wenn du mein Gebiet betrittst."

„Ich danke dir." antwortete Harry und verbeugte sich, als ob Aragog ein König wäre.

„Nein, ich muss dir danken." damit drehte sich Aragog wieder um und ging seines Weges.

Nachdem die Spinnen alle verschwunden waren, entspannte sich die Gruppe – Hagrid eingeschlossen – merklich.

„Unglaublich 'Arry. Was war das für eine Sprache?" fragte Hagrid, der immer noch von Harrys Fähigkeiten erschüttert war.

„Ich habe seine eigene Sprache benutzt."

„Das war beängstigend." stieß Ron zitternd hervor.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ron?" fragte Harry, der von der Spinnenphobie seines Freundes wusste.

„Ja, und du, Harry? Geht es dir auch gut, Hermine?"

Obwohl alle wussten, dass Harry mit fast allen Lebewesen reden konnte, so waren sie doch überrascht, das mit zu erleben.

„Wir gehen wohl besser zurück." meinte Hagrid, immer noch total von den Socken. Er wusste, dass es Dinge gab, von denen er nichts wusste – und manchmal tat es ihm weh, dass sie ihm nicht vollständig vertrauten – aber eigentlich verstand Hagrid das Dilemma, vor dem Harry stand.

Am nächsten Tag fanden sie sich dank Emrys und Rhia bei der Höhle des Drachen wieder. Der Drache schlief noch immer, als sie jedoch seine Größe erkannten, bewegten sie sich trotz allem sehr vorsichtig.

Harry war an das Trimagische Turnier erinnert, als er sich einem Norwegischen Stachelbuckel stellen musste. Aber kein Drache, den sie je gesehen hatten war so groß, wie dieser hier. Vorsichtig suchten sie in der dunklen Höhle nach einem Hinweis, was „eliminieren" heißen könnte.

Sobald der Drache sich im Schlaf rührte, standen die Sieben still. Die ganze Zeit waren sie darauf bedacht, den Schmuck, die Edelsteine und den Goldstaub nicht zu berühren. Außerdem lagen zerbrochene Eier und ein heiles Ei bei dem Drachen.

Emrys erklärte, dass der Drache aufgrund eines Zaubers schlief, den sein Großvater auf ihn gelegt hatte. Aber er könne jederzeit erwachen. Die Zeit des Erwachens würde immer näher kommen, sie mussten also vorsichtig sein. Emrys und Rhia selber warteten außerhalb der Höhle, um nicht zu stören.

Ron und Lavender bewegten sich zusammen durch die Höhle. Als Lavender die zerbrochenen Eier entdeckte, schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Was ist los?"

„Oh Ron. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so böse sein kann und die Eier hier in der Höhle zerstört, nur weil der Drache selber schläft. Sie sind trotz allem Lebewesen und verdienen eine Chance!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir etwas dagegen hätten tun können..." In diesem Moment entdeckte er eine weiße Spinne in einem Netz hängen, Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und Schweiß stand auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was ist los, Ron?" Alles was er noch tun konnte war, auf die Spinne zu deuten, die mittlerweile auf ihre hundertfache Größe angewachsen war. und das war fast so Groß, wie Aragog selber.

„Ich habe Huuuuuuuunger." sagte sie.

Ron kreischte auf und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich. Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Draco und Neville rannten alle zu ihm. Kaum hatte die Spinne Harry entdeckt, begann sie zu lächeln.

„Ah, ein Errrrbe Merlins, wie schön dich zu treffen. Ich habe viiiiiele, wunderbare Dinge über diiiiich gehört.

Harry erinnerte sich an die Geschichten, die ihm Merlin erzählt hatte. „Ich habe auch von dir gehört, Grand Elusa."

Es schien fast so, als ob die Spinne bei der Erwähnung des Namens noch heller leuchtete. „Du bist wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirklich helle."

Die Bedrohung war jetzt die hungrige Spinne, der schlafende Drache war ‚nur' noch sekundär. Harry hatte vieles über Grand Elusa gehört, insbesondere über ihren unstillbaren Appetit. „Was machst du hier? Ich denke, du hast deine eigene Höhle."

„Das haaaaabe ich, aber mmmanchmal besssssuche ich meine allllten Freunde."

„Du lügst." Harry hob seine Hand, bereit jeden Moment zu zuschlagen.

„Nein, nicht Harry!" Ron hatte seine Stimme endlich wieder gefunden. „Tu ihr nichts. Wenn das, was du erzählt hast wahr ist, dann wird sie in Fincaya gebraucht."

Harry starrte Ron ungläubig an. „Ron?"

„Hör zu Harry. Ich wäre der erste, der sie vernichten wollte, insbesondere da es eine Spinne ist, und ich furchtbare Angst vor ihnen habe. Aber ich erinnere mich an Aragog und seine Kinder. Und Lavender hat gerade erst etwas über die Dracheneier gesagt. Harry, siehst du es nicht? Auch wenn man manchmal etwas oder jemanden zerstören muss, so bezahlt man doch einen Preis dafür. Wir wissen nie genau, was dieser Preis ist, aber er existiert, da alles und jeder für irgendjemanden einen Wert hat.

Wie bei einem Gewitter schossen Feuerblitze aus Rons erhobenen Händen. Sein Adrenalin, entstanden durch die Angst vor der Spinne und davor, was passieren würde, wenn der Drache aufwachen würde, hielten die Feuerblitze in Gang.

Ü/N Grützi miteinand. Das hat ja mal wieder richtig lange gedauert. #nach entschuldigungen such# Ah, ichhab eine: Ich fahre in letzter Zeit öffters mit dem Auto anstatt mit der Ubahn, und da die Übersetzungen immer in der Ubahn getippt werden... Ich lade das jetzt (auf Enigmas gesonderden Wunsch) mal ohne Rewiewantworten hoch, da ich im moment zu müde zum weitertippen bin.

By the way:  
Enigma (10:12 PM) :  
die weiße spinne klingt wie du  
Enigma (10:12 PM) :  
„Ich habe Huuuuuuuunger." sagte sie.


	31. Duelle

Kapitel einunddreißig: Duelle

Sie schafften es kaum, ohne Verbrennungen zu entkommen, da Rons Hände immer noch unkontrolliert Feuer in alle Richtungen schossen. Zum Glück fühlte sich der Drache in seinem Schlaf aber nicht gestört. Der Spruch unter dem er stand war stärker, als alles was sie in der Höhle anrichten konnten. Harry hingegen musste erst einmal mit Ron reden und ihn beruhigen.

„Ah, Harry. Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" fragte Ron, wie üblich panisch, während sich die Anderen nur in Sicherheit brachten um nicht verletzt zu werden. Die große Elusa machte sich ebenfalls aus dem Staub, indem sie sich wieder in eine kleine Spinne verwandelte und die Zauberer ihrem Schicksal überließ. Während sie die Höhle verließ, kicherte sie in sich hinein.

„Ron, beruhig dich!" schrie Harry. „Du musst dich beruhigen und dich konzentrieren."

„In Ordnung." rief er verstört. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, verringerten sich die Flammen soweit, bis sie nur noch ein kleiner, brennender Ball auf seiner Hand waren. Ron lächelte, während die anderen Fünf vorsichtigen hinter ihrer Deckung hervorschauten.

Ron lief den Rest des Tages herum wie ein stolzer Pfau mit einem großen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Das Grinsen verschwand aber, kaum dass sie in Hogwarts zurück waren und einer ernst aussehenden Professor McGonagall gegenüberstanden. sie wartete bereits seit einer Stunde auf die Rückkehr der Gruppe, und so langsam war ihre Geduld erschöpft. Sie trieb die Gruppe in ein ungenutztes Klassenzimmer.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr euren Heimweg kennt." sagte sie sarkastisch. „Ich hoffe, dass ihr eure Duellierfähigkeiten bei eurem kleinen Geländeausflug trainiert habt."

Die Sieben schauten sie verdutzt an. Eigentlich waren sie der Meinung, dass sie darüber informiert war, dass die Übungsstunden nur ihre Ausflüge nach Fincayra decken sollten. Aber offenbar hatten sie irgendetwas übersehen.

„Entschuldigung?" fragte Ron geistreich.

„Ich meine damit, auch wenn ihr irgendetwas anderes gemacht habt, auch wenn es wichtiger als dieses Training ist, so müsst ihr trotzdem auch duellieren trainieren. Ihr seid euch darüber im Klaren, dass es ein Duell zwischen den drei Gruppen geben wird?"

Die Gruppe starrte sie geschockt an. Sie waren der Meinung gewesen, dass sie von dem Turnier entschuldigt waren.

„Oh bitte!" rief McGonagall. „Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn ihr bei dem Duell in drei Tagen schlecht abschneidet? Wir wären eine Enttäuschung für Gryffindor, nichts gegen dich, Draco."

„Kein Problem." antwortete Draco amüsiert. Er hatte McGonagall noch nie so erlebt, außer vielleicht bei einem Quidditchspiel.

„Wie auch immer, da ich euer Trainer in diesem Duellclub bin, erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr in drei Tagen gut abschneiden werdet, das schließt auch Draco mit ein."

Sie wussten natürlich von dem Konkurrenzkampf zwischen Snape und McGonagall. Sie murmelten nur ‚Ja Professor' und waren froh, als McGonagall zufrieden nickte und den Raum verließ.

Am Abend des Duellierwettbewerbs, nach nur wenigen Stunden Training, machten sich die Sieben auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, um die anderen Teams zu treffen. Geplant war ein Ausscheidungsverfahren, bei dem immer eine Person gegen jemanden aus einem anderen Team kämpfen musste. Der Verlierer würde dann gegen jemanden aus dem verbleibenden Team als zweite Chance kämpfen, danach hatten die beiden Gewinner der zwei Kämpfe gegeneinander an zu treten. Da es eine Teamaufgabe war, würde der letzte Punkt erst nach Abschluss des Matches vergeben werden. Niemals jedoch würde jemand gegen sein eigenes Team antreten müsse. Trotz aller Regeln erinnerten Snape, Remus, McGonagall und Dumbledore die Sieben daran, vorsichtig zu sein. Man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein, insbesondere da Voldemort schon zuvor die Kontrolle über fremde Körper übernommen hatte, Harry eingeschlossen.

Pansy, Justin, Susan und Dean bewiesen, dass sie würdige Gegner waren. Pansy schaffte es sogar, Lavender zu besiegen. Das konnte aber auch an Lavenders Aufregung darüber liegen, dass Ron die sechste Strophe gelöst hatte. Jetzt lastete der gesamte Druck auf ihr, und sie hatte Angst, nicht nur ihre Freunde sonder sämtliche Zauberer zu enttäuschen.

Susan hatte es sogar geschafft, Neville zu besiegen, und das allein war ein kleines Kunststück für sich. Es war ein langer Kampf gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte Susan ihn überraschen und entwaffnen können. Neville war wütend auf sich, wurde jedoch sofort von Harry und Hermine aufgemuntert.

Neville konnte den Anderen nicht glauben, obwohl sie ihm sagten, dass er sich sehr gut geschlagen hatte. Vor Susan hatte er 3 Gegner besiegt, und das war bei weitem mehr als er vor dem Training mit der Gruppe geschafft hätte. Wenigstens schaffte er ein leichtes Lächeln, auch wenn er sich noch nicht ‚normal' fühlte. Er wusste, dass er es besser konnte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht kannte, war er für einen Moment von irgendetwas abgelenkt worden.

Harry war etwas überrascht darüber, wie gut sich die anderen Gruppen schlugen. Er, Draco, Hermine und Ginny waren die einzigen übrigen aus ihrem Team. Ron hatte praktisch aufgegeben, nachdem Lavender besiegt worden war, aber Harry wusste, dass er Justin leicht hätte besiegen können.

Jetzt musste Draco gegen Dean, Susan gegen Ginny, Pansy gegen Hermine und Harry gegen Justin kämpfen.

Draco und Dean waren die ersten. Da Draco den Schein der Slytherin-Gryffindor Rivalität aufrechterhalten musste, tat er sein Bestes, um seine Teammitglieder zu beleidigen. Die anderen Gryffindors feuerten natürlich Dean an, Ginny hoffte aber natürlich, dass Draco gewinnen würde.

Da sie eigentlich auf Zauberstäbe beschränkt waren, versuchte Draco sein Bestes, um auf seine akrobatischen- und gymnastischen Fähigkeiten zu verzichten. Seine Reflexe jedoch waren sein Vorteil. Dean schlenkerte seinen Zauberstab, Draco schaffte e aber leicht, den Spruch zu blocken. Bevor Draco seinen eigenen Fluch in Deans Richtung schicken konnte, war Dean schon dabei, einen weiteren zu sprechen. Draco duckte und rollte sich über die Schulter ab. Wie ein Blitz stand er auf uns sprach den Entwaffnungszauber. Er wusste, dass alle Zuschauer von ihm einen unfairen Kampf erwarteten, aber inzwischen hatte er sie eines besseren belehrt. Er hatte Dean entwaffnet, ohne auf unfaire Sprüche oder Taktiken zurück zu greifen. Somit hatte er fair und gerade heraus gewonnen, und das schockte alle, die ihn nicht kannten.

Pansy war über Dracos Regeltreue verblüfft, und das ging soweit, dass sie sich für ihn schämte, da er doch trotz allem immer noch Slytherin repräsentieren sollte – Gryffindor Team hin oder her.

Wenn sie an der Reihe wäre, dann würde sie gewinnen – egal wie. Ihre vorherigen Gegner waren schon nicht leicht gewesen, aber irgendwie vermutete sie, dass Hermine eine Macht war, mit der man rechnen musste, auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut war. Pansy wusste, dass Hermines Intelligenz für einen Großteil ihrer Fähigkeiten verantwortlich war. Sie würde auf Zeit spielen müssen. Aber sie fühlte sich schon jetzt unbesiegbar, fast als ob noch jemand in ihrem Geist wäre…

Susan und Ginny waren als nächstes an der Reihe. Pansy war es egal, wer diese Runde gewinnen würde, allerdings war ihr aufgefallen, wie Ginny Draco vorher beobachtet hatte. Und das hatte ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen. Draco war ihr von Lucius Malfoy und ihrem Vater versprochen worden. Dabei schadete es nicht, dass Draco nicht an ihr interessiert war, sie wusste, dass er trotz seines Protestes eines Tages ihr gehören würde. Also beobachtete sie Ginny genauer und hoffte, dass ihr etwas Tragisches zustoßen würde.

Susan feuerte den ersten Zauber, der von Ginny erst kurz bevor er sie traf abgelenkt wurde. Schon allein dafür bekam sie einen Punkt. Ginny antwortete dann mit einem eigenen Zauber, dem Susan einfach auswich. Dann nutzte Susan einen Zauber, der Ginny am linken Arm traf. Ihr Arm wurde fast sofort taub und nutzlos, aber ihr anderer Arm war immer noch einsatzbereit.

Doch Susans Spruch war stark gewesen, und die Taubheit breitete sich weiter zu ihrem Bein und Kopf aus. Nach und nach war die ganze linke Seite ihres Körpers betroffen. Ginny sah, wie Susan ihr ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zuwarf, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, Susan zu entwaffnen. Somit hatte sie das Duell aufgrund von Susans Unvorsichtigkeit gewonnen.

Auch wenn sie enttäuscht war, so akzeptierte Susan die Niederlage mit einem Lächeln. Sie und Ginny waren Freunde, auch wenn ihre Teamkollegen sie deswegen skeptisch ansahen. Doch hatte sie ihr Bestes gegeben und wusste, dass sie am Schluss nur durch ihre Überschätzung verloren hatte.

Als Pansy und Hermine aufstanden um ihre Positionen ein zu nehmen, blitzten Pansys Augen vor Hass. Sie war stolz auf ihr Team und wollte nicht verlieren, insbesondere nicht gegen ein Schlammblut. Sie grinste und reizte Hermine so viel wie möglich.

Hermine ignorierte all das jedoch nur und bereitete sich vor. Ihr war klar, dass ihre ungeborenen Kinder sie vor ernsten Gefahren beschützen würden, aber sie wollte diese Fähigkeiten nicht als Vorteil benutzen.

Die Duellanten drehten sich den Rücken zu, legten 10 Schritte zurück und drehten sich um, um zu kämpfen. Jedoch hatte sich Pansy bereits nach neuneinhalb Schritten umgedreht und einen Zauber abgefeuert, der das Ziel ernsthaft verletzten konnte. Es war nicht nur ein Zauber, der eine Person für einige Zeit außer Gefecht setzte, sondern einer, der fast so schlimm wie die Unverzeihlichen war, jedoch nicht verboten.

Es kostete Harry all seine Selbstbeherrschung um Hermine nicht zu helfen. Er war zuversichtlich, dass Hermine ihre Gegnerin mit geschlossenen Augen besiegen konnte, falls diese fair kämpfen würde. Doch genau das war das Problem. Sie kämpfte nicht fair und alle anwesenden atmeten erleichtert auf, als der Zauber einfach von Hermine abprallte.

Snape, McGonagall und Lupin verwarnten Pansy für den Fluch, war jedoch nur total verblüfft, dass der Zauber fehlgeschlagen war.

Hermine schoss nun ihrerseits einen Zauber nach Pansy, dem diese jedoch leicht auswich und sich darüber lustig machte. Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken, sie hatte genug Zeit.

Auch Pansy schoss erneut Flüche, die jedoch von einer vorbereiteten Hermine leicht geblockt werden konnten. So ging es zu Pansys wachsendem Zorn fast fünf Minuten weiter, und langsam gingen ihr die mächtigen Flüche aus. Sie wollte dem Schlammblut jedoch unbedingt zeigen, dass sie, ein Reinblut, überlegen war. Jedoch konnte sie absolut nichts ausrichten. Ihre Konzentration verließ sie, und ihre Logik wurde von Hass überwältigt.

Hermine dagegen wartete geduldig auf eine Gelegenheit, ihre Gegnerin zu entwaffnen. Als Pansy sich bereit machte, einen Tarantatelle zu sprechen, bot sich für Hermine eine Gelegenheit und Pansy wurde unerwartet getroffen.

Sie begann sofort sich zu beschweren, behauptetet, dass Hermine betrogen hätte und man den Kampf wiederholen müsse. Allerdings hörte niemand auf sie oder unterstütze sie. Verärgert verließ sie die Große Halle, jetzt war es ihr auch egal, b ihr Team gewinnen würde oder nicht. Sie fühlte sich erniedrigt, weil sie von einem Schlammblut besiegt worden war. Während sie die Halle verließ, warf sie Hermine warnende Blicke zu, die von jedem in der Halle eindeutig verstanden wurden.

Niemand rannte ihr nach.

Als Justin und Harry ihre Positionen einnahmen, wurde es still in der Halle. Die Zuschauer beobachteten den Kampf genau und waren der Meinung, dass die Gegner in etwa gleich stark waren. Natürlich abgesehen von Harrys Freunden. Diese wussten, dass Harry Justin mit geschlossenen Augen besiegen konnten, falls er das wollte. Allerdings wussten sie auch, dass er viele seiner Fähigkeiten, abgesehen von denen die in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurden, nicht nutzten durften.

Kaum hatte sich Justin nach den 10 Schritten umgedreht, so verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in ein böses Grinsen. Harry hatte seine Narbe bereits während den ganzen Duellen gespürt, jetzt aber schien es ihn zehnmal s stark zu treffen. Er schwankte kurz vor Schmerzen, erholte sich aber wieder schnell.

„Was ist los, Potter? Kommst du mit einer kleinen Herausforderung nicht klar?" stichelte Justin, abgesehen davon, dass die Stimme die aus seinem Mund kam nicht seine eigene war. Harry ließ seinen Blick auf Hermine und Snape ruhen und nickte unmerklich.

Harrys Freunde, Lupin und McGonagall zogen alle ihren Zauberstab unter der Kleidung. Ihre Aufgabe war es, die anderen Schüler zu beschützen. Harry war mehr als fähig, um sich um den Rest zu kümmern.

„Oh, ich komme mit einer Herausforderung durchaus klar, solange es eine gute ist." antwortete Harry ruhig, während er die Schmerzen zur Seite schob.

„Nun denn. Sollen wir beginnen? Ich nehme an, du bist bereit um gegen mich zu kämpfen."

„Jederzeit." antwortete Harry. Er wusste, dass er nicht länger mit Justin redete, sondern mit Voldemort. Hier und da sah er Voldemorts rote Augen aufblitzen.

Während die Beiden mit redenbeschäftigt waren, hatten die Lehrer die anderen Schüler aus der Halle gescheucht, und Harrys Freunde bildeten einen Kreis um Harry und Voldemort. Diesem schien es egal zu sein, dass die anderen Schüler die Halle verließen und dass sich Harrys Freunde um sie herum aufstellten. Voldemort war es nur wichtig, dass Harry nicht entkam. Außerdem hatte er alle bei ihren Duellen beobachtet, und niemand, abgesehen vielleicht von dem Schlammblut, hatte interessante Fähigkeiten gezeigt. Bei ihr schien es so, als ob sie Pansys Fluch ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen geblockt hatte. Das verwirrte ihn zwar, doch um sie und die Anderen würde er sich kümmern, nachdem er Harry Potter getötet hatte.

Ü/N: Arrrrgsss... den ganzen ÜN weggelöscht, also nochml: Dieses mal ging es ja wieder etwas schneller, wenn auch mit unfairen Mitteln:

Enigma (10:46 AM) : laser schüttel  
RÜCK DAS KAPITEL RAUS

Und das um 10:46, wenn die Tiefschlafphase gerade beginnt... Aber Enigma hat mit einem durchaus recht: magere 6 Reviews...

Kathleen Potter: Unwetter? Also im Internet war davon nix zu spüren. oder meinst du das Phänomen der sogenannten "Realität"?

Natsucat: Danke

Teddy172: SIE lebt noch? Also ich will ja hoffen, dass nicht ich damit gemeint bin...

Berserkgorilla: Ja, ich hoffe auch, dass es jetzt wieder schneller geht. Aber ich möchte nicht aufgegessen werden, ich hoffe doch, dass meine Meinung da auch zählt.

Hermine Potter: Ja, soweit ich weiss gibt das noch ein "Friede freude Eierkuchen"

Arthus: Danke


	32. Action

Kapitel zweiunddreißig: Action

Die Halle wurde kälter, dunkler und sogar die Luft schien dicker zu werden. Justin und Harry waren von den anderen Sechs umgeben. Harry konnte sehen, wie Snape und McGonagall die anderen Lehrer anwiesen, die Umgebung zu sichern und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Vertrauensschüler sich darum kümmerten, dass alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen blieben. Einige Lehrer sorgten mit einem komplizierten Verschlusszauber dafür, dass die Gemeinschaftsräume nur in einem akuten Notfall verlassen werden konnten.

Harry spürte, wie Lavender immer angespannter wurde und schickte ihr und den anderen beruhigende Gedanken. In Gedanken wies er sie an, an nichts anderes zu denken und sich zu beruhigen. Lavender war besonders nervös, denn sie hatte ihre Strophe als einzige noch nicht gelöst und wollte ihre Freunde nicht hängen lassen, falls dies der letzte von so vielen Kämpfen gegen Voldemort sein sollte.

Harry sagte ihnen außerdem, dass sie keine ihrer Fähigkeiten enthüllen durften. Solange die Chance bestand, dass Voldemort entkommen konnte, wollte er ihm keinerlei Informationen geben. Dagegen, dass Dracos Seitenwechsel bekannt wurde, konnten sie allerdings nichts tun.

„Was ist los, Potter? Ist dein guter alter Schulleiter nicht hier um dich zu schützen?" stichelte Voldemort.

„Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig, ob er hier ist, richtig? Du bist doch derjenige, der vor ihm Angst hat. Ich vermute, jetzt da er nicht hier ist und deine Todesser nicht hier sind, fühlst du dich viel mutiger, nicht wahr? Insbesondere da du nicht wirklich hier bist."

„Ah, Potter. Wenn du nur deinen mitleiderregenden Freund in diesem Körper spüren könntest. Sei versichert, ich bin wirklich hier."

Genau das war das Problem, Harry konnte Justin fühlen und schon fast hören, wie er in seinem eigenen Kopf um Hilfe schrie. Doch das konnte er Voldemort nicht wissen lassen.

„Und was willst du jetzt, Voldemort? Wirst du es nicht müde, unschuldige Leute für deine schmutzige Arbeit zu nutzen? Bist du nicht stark genug, um mir selber gegenüber zu treten? Oder hast du vielleicht Angst vor mir?"

„Sicherlich glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, dass du mich besiegen kannst, oder doch? Hat dir dein Schlammblut noch gar nichts beigebracht?" Hermine zuckte zusammen, und der Boden unter ihnen vibrierte kurz. Harry war froh, dass Hermine nicht vor Voldemort stand, sonst hätte er gewusst, wie sehr sie getroffen war. Die Wut war klar und deutlich von Hermines blitzenden Augen ab zu lesen.

„Crucio!" schrie Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Kaum waren die Worte gesprochen, bereitete sich Harry auf den Effekt des Fluches auf seinen Körper vor. Er lächelte als Voldemorts Augen vor Unglauben größer wurden.

„Scheint ganz so, als ob es ohne deinen eigenen Zauberstab nicht ganz so gut funktioniert." stichelte Harry. Er konnte spüren, wie Voldemorts Konzentration für einen Moment schwächer wurde und nutzte diese Zeit, um Justin in Gedanken zu sagen, dass er Voldemort bekämpfen müsse.

Voldemort konnte spüren, wie eine weitere Person Justins Gedanken betrat, allerdings konnte er nicht herausfinden, welcher der sieben Teenagerum ihn herum dafür verantwortlich war.

„Soso, hat einer von euch Leglimentik studiert? Das ist interessant." Er blickte in Dracos Augen. „Ah, der junge Malfoy. Dein Vater wird von dieser Entwicklung enttäuscht sein.

Draco bewegte sich nicht und behielt seine Gedanken für sich. Harry hatte alle angewiesen, ihre Gedanken in Justins Kopf zu projizieren. Voldemort wendete sich daraufhin jedem einzelnen von ihnen zu und konnte so von jedem die Gedanken spüren. Er war verwirrt. Es schien so, als ob alle die Kunst des Geistes beherrschten.

Kurz nachdem der Angriff auf seinen Geist begonnen hatte, begann Voldemort einen Fluch zu jedem der Jugendlichen zu schicken, verfehlte sein Ziel aber jedes Mal um Längen. Justin schien wieder stärker zu werden, da alle ihn mit ihren Gedanken aufmunterten und zum Kämpfen aufforderten.

Auch weiterhin flogen Flüche von Voldemort, aber seine Konzentration war nicht mehr so stark. Justins Gedanken lagen nicht mehr offen für Voldemort.

Als Voldemort Justins Körper verließ, fiel dieser ohnmächtig auf den Boden. Harry folgte Voldemort, als er zuerst versuchte, Ginnys und danach Lavenders Geist zu besetzen. Dank der ganzen Übungen waren diese aber in der Lage, ihn zu blocken. Sie waren stärker als Justin und vorbereitet. Somit versuchte er es noch ein letztes Mal bei Draco. Dieser machte sich im Moment mehr Sorgen um Ginny und konzentrierte sich somit nicht richtig.

Als Voldemort seine Gedanken betrat, schrie Draco so laut, dass es vermutlich im ganzen Schloss zu hören war. „Nein!" schrie er als er Voldemorts Gedanken hören konnte. Ginny rannte zu ihm.

„Draco!" schrie sie. „Kämpf dagegen an.". Eigentlich wollte sie noch etwas anderes sagen, aber sie wusste es besser als eine Schwäche oder Emotion in Voldemorts Gegenwart zu zeigen. Voldemort hob Dracos Hände um sie weg zu stoßen, doch bevor er das tun konnte hatte Draco ihn aus seinem Geist ausgesperrt.

Als er ihn verließ, schaffte er es noch zu sagen „Diese Runde hast du gewonnen, Potter. Aber nur diese Runde."

Harry folgte Voldemort wieder, nachdem er den Körper verlassen hatte. Das kontrollieren mehrerer Körper hatte Voldemort geschwächt, und so konnte er nur wieder zurück in seinen eigenen Körper.

Nachdem er weg war, lächelte Harry. Er hatte genau gesehen, wo sich Voldemort versteckte und wusste ungefähr, wie viele Todesser, inklusive Bellatrix, sich bei ihm befanden. Aber zuerst mussten sie sich um Justin kümmern und konnten nur hoffen, dass Voldemort und ihre Bemühungen selbigen aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen keinen Schaden hinterlassen hatte.

Ron, Lavender und Neville kümmerten sich um Dumbledore und dem Rest der Lehrer. Harry kümmerte sich um Justins Kopf, während Hermine die Hände auf seine Schultern legte um seine Fähigkeiten zu unterstützen. Als Hermine sich während dem Aufenthalt bei dem Drachen einige Kratzer zugezogen hatte, hatten sie herausgefunden, dass zumindest eines ihrer Kinder über Heilfähigkeiten verfügte. Ihre Kratzer waren fast so schnell wieder geheilt, wie sie entstanden waren. Doch in dem Chaos war es niemandem aufgefallen, dass nur Hermine und Harry an diesem Tag keine Kratzer davon trugen.

Dumbledore betrat den Raum im selben Moment, in dem Justin wieder zu sich kam. Da Harrys Heilfähigkeiten kein Geheimnis mehr waren, war Justin nicht überrascht Harry zu sehen, nachdem er seien Augen geöffnet hatte. Er lächelte und flüsterte: „Danke."

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Dumbledore. Er war außer sich, als er die Türen der Großen Halle nicht öffnen konnte. Er wusste sofort, dass Harry dafür verantwortlich war und bat die Portraits, die Gegenstücke in der Halle hatten, nach den Vorgängen zu schauen.

Für eine Weile antwortete niemand, bis Justin mit Unterstützung von Harry und Hermine schließlich aufstehen konnte. „Er muss sich ausruhen." antwortet Harry seinem Großvater, ohne ihm jedoch in die Augen zu schauen. Er konnte seine Wut spüren, und wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Wir bringen ihn zu Madame Pomfrey." boten Ginny und Draco an.

„Mir geht es gut." sagt Justin und versuchte einen Schritt zu tun, fiel jedoch fast hin.

„Wir nehmen dich mit." sagte Draco knapp. Er spürte immer noch die Kopfschmerzen, die Voldemort in seinem Kopf hinterlassen hatte.

„Ich glaube eher, dass ihr ihn Levitieren müsst." schlug Dumbledore vor. Ginny nickte und flüsterte den Zauber während sie ihren Zauberstab auf Justin richtete.

Dumbledore wendete sich dann Harry und Hermine zu. Seine Wut verschwand, als Harry zu ihm ging und ihn in den Arm schloss. Eine einsame Träne fiel aus Dumbledores Augen, obwohl er lächelte. „Danke, das habe ich gebraucht."

„Ich weiß wo er sich versteckt." sagte Harry plötzlich.

„Du weißt was?" fragte eine überraschte Hermine.

„Ich weiß, wo er und seine Todesser sich verstecken. Ich bin ihm gefolgt, als er zurückgegangen ist."

Dumbledore war wieder einmal von der Macht und den Fähigkeiten seines Enkels beeindruckt und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob er sich sorgen machen musste. Aber er wusste auch, dass Harry sich, egal was passieren würde, nur um seine wachsende Familie sorgen würde. Wie Harry, so hatte sich auch Dumbledore oft gefragt, ob er jemals wieder eine richtige Familie haben würde. Jetzt wusste er, dass er hier und jetzt die Chance bekommen hatte. Er wusste von den Drillingen und war entzückt von der Idee, dass Harry und Hermine Drillinge bekommen würden. Nachdem Voldemort besiegt war, würde er seine Verwandtschaft mit Harry nicht mehr länger geheim halten. Dann hätte er drei Enkel mehr, die er verwöhnen konnte, etwas, das er bei Harry nie tun konnte.

„Was meinst du damit?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Das bedeutet, dass wir ihn dieses Mal überraschen können, und nicht anders herum- Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht alleine hingehen. Diese Lektion habe ich bereits gelernt." Er wusste, dass sie ihm nie vergeben würde, wenn er alleine zu Voldemort gehen würde. Dumbledore kicherte.

„Das ist gut."

„Wieso veranstalten wir heute nicht ein Treffen des Ordens, dann kannst du uns eine Karte zeichnen?" schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Nein, keine gute Idee." antwortete Harry und konnte endlich einmal beobachten, wie sich der Mund seines Großvaters erstaunt öffnete. „Ich möchte nicht, dass es jemand alleine probiert. Ich zeige euch den Ort, wenn wir dazu bereit sind. Lavender muss immer noch die siebte Strophe lösen. Außerdem dürfte es sicher sein, dass wir noch mehr Leute rekrutieren müssen."

Ich glaube ich habe deine logischen Fähigkeiten unterschätzt." lachte Hermine und küsste ihren Mann.

„Wieso geht ihr nicht zu den anderen oder macht was immer ihr wollt, während ich diese Unordnung aufräume."

„Genau, wieso tun wir nicht, was Großvater sagt." scherzte Harry. „Dieser alte Mann mit seinen schmutzigen Gedanken." Hermine schlug Harry spielerisch auf den Arm und Dumbledore begann so laut zu lachen, dass sich die Portraits die Ohren zuhielten.

„Also wirklich Harry, das war nichts, was man seinem Großvater sagt."

„Du wusstest ja auch nicht, was er gedacht hat, oder? Ansonsten hättest du dasselbe gesagt." lächelte Harry. Sie wusste, dass er das nicht ernst meinte, da er versprochen hatte, nicht in den Gedanken anderer spazieren zu gehen.

„Komm schon. Ich möchte alleine mit dir sein und irgendetwas Entspannendes machen."

„Spürst du deine Narbe noch?"

„Ein bisschen."

Sie wusste, dass er nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, und die Narbe mehr als ein bisschen wehtat. Da die Beiden über verschiedene Wege miteinander verbunden waren, wusste er auch, dass sie darüber Bescheid wusste.

Harry war erstaunt darüber, wie gut sie ihn verstand. Sie war vermutlich die einzige Person, die das konnte. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.

Nachdem sie schließlich alleine auf der Couch in ihrem Raum saßen, nahmen sie sich fest in den Arm. Sie mussten kein einziges Wort sprechen. Mehrere Minuten saßen sie so da, bis sie langsam in Schlaf drifteten.

Ü/N: So, mal schauen wieviele Reviews ich beantworten kann, ich sitze in einem Dorf mit lahmer Inetverbindung fest.

Noni: Ein Review schadet nie, ganz im Gegenteil

Sandy123: da schieb ich mal alle Schuld für Wartezeiten an Enigma weiter... Jetzt sollte ich in Deckung gehen und mich vor Sprengfallen in Acht nehmen

Amylin: Ich kann auf die Details nicht weiter eingehen, da das eine Übersetzung ist. Was der Autor nicht schreibt, kannst du hier nicht lesen :-)

DKub: Huhuhu, du lebst ja noch

Kathleen: Das mit Voldi u. Justin st ganz spontan und schnell passiert. Unwetter? Heute gabs einen Schneesturm hier in der Baybrischen Provinz

hmmm.. jetzt hör ich mal auf mit Reviews, das dauert auf dieser "Hochleistungsinet Kiste" zu lange. Bis zum nähsten kap


	33. Abschied

Kapitel dreiunddreißig: Abschied

Abgesehen davon, dass alle von der Tatsache geschockt waren, dass Voldemort so einfach nach Hogwarts konnte, verlief das Treffen des Ordens recht gut. Dumbledore versicherte, dass Vorkehrungen getroffen worden waren, um eine Wiederholung zu verhindern. Harry hatte für den Schutz vor geistigen oder ferngesteuerten Angriffen gesorgt.

Insbesondere diejenigen, die Harry nicht genau über seine Fähigkeiten informiert waren, sahen Dumbledore mit offenem Mund an. Dumbledore entschied sich dagegen, sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Harry ihre Gefühle und Gedanken spüren konnte und noch dazu wusste, wo sich Voldemort versteckte. Den Aufruhr den das verursachen würde, war es nicht wert.

Harry saß still an seinem Platz und musste ein Lachen bei manchen der Gedanken um ihn herum unterdrücken. Eigentlich hätte er ihnen gerne gezeigt, zu was er fähig war, aber jetzt war noch nicht die Zeit dazu.

Die anderen Sechs blickten immer wieder zu Harry, vermutlich um sicherzustellen, dass er nichts überstürzte. Nach dem dritten Mal sagte er ihnen einfach in Gedanken, dass alles in Ordnung war und sie vermutlich über viele der Gedanken hier im Raum lachen würden. Alle lächelten verständnisvoll auf diese Nachricht, abgesehen von Hermine, die ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

Nach dem Treffen waren nur noch Dumbledore, die Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin und die sieben Freunde da.

„Das war wirklich produktiv." sagte Ron sarkastisch. Dumbledore lachte vor sich hin.

„Was hast du denn erwartet"? fragte Molly.

„Ich dachte, dass die Anderen mehr zu Voldemorts Vernichtung beitragen würden. Aber es scheint, dass sie alle darauf vertrauen, dass wir unsere so genannte Bestimmung erfüllen. Was ich meine ist, dass sie noch nicht mal an Sachen wie einen Ersatzplan denken." sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Armselig, dass sie wirklich denken, wir würden ihre Hilfe nicht brauchen."

„Komm Ron", war Neville ein. „Professor Dumbledore hat sicher bereits an so etwas gedacht."

„Danke für dein Vertrauen, Neville. Ich habe etwas im Kopf für den Fall, dass ihr alle umkommt." Bei dem Gedanken schauderte er. „Aber ich habe Vertrauen in eure Fähigkeiten, Loyalität und Freundschaft. Das sind bessere Motive, als die der Todesser."

„Danke Professor."

„So, wieso gehen wir nicht alle nach Hause und ruhen uns ein bisschen aus? Ihr habt sicher noch besseres zu tun, als das ganze Ordenszeug."

Harry hatte jetzt endlich die Gelegenheit, den anderen Anwesenden sein Teleportieren zu zeigen. Die Sieben fassten sich an den Händen und Harry teleportierte sie in ihren Raum beim Gryffindorturm. Da sie ursprünglich mit Flohpulver hingereist waren, überraschte es die 4 Erwachsenen sehr.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie ihnen das Apparieren beigebracht haben." sagte Molly erschrocken.

„Sie können nicht apparieren, zumindest nicht alle." antwortet Dumbledore.

„Wie?"

„Es nennt sich teleportieren. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr in Legenden und Gerüchten schon einmal von dieser Art zu reisen gehört habt. Es wäre aber besser für uns alle, wenn ihr das schnell wieder vergesst, sodass dieses Wissen nicht in die falschen Hände geraten kann."

Alle nickten. Sie wussten, dass der Professor ihnen die Wahrheit sagen würde, wenn die Zeit dafür reif wäre. Je weniger sie über die Pläne der Kinder wussten, desto sichrer waren sie. Im gewissen Sinn fühlten sie sich hilflos, aber ihre Bestimmung in diesem Krieg war lediglich der Ersatz zu sein.

In ihrem Raum lief Ron auf und ab, während sich die anderen auf große Kissen gesetzt hatten, die Harry beschworen hatte. Er wusste, dass Lavender die letzte Person mit einer ungelösten Strophe war, und sie eine Lösung finden mussten. Es schien um so vieles schwerer, wenn man wusste wer es lösen musste. Schließlich blieb er stehen und starrte auf die letzte Strophe an der Wand.

Wenn du dann noch zu sehen weit

der vergessenen Insel Macht.

„Was zur Hölle soll das bedeuten? Wir können doch alle sehen. Und wo in der Welt soll die vergessene Insel sein?"

„Ron, beruhig dich." wies Ginny ihn an. „Du machst Lavender und uns anderen noch verrückt mit deiner Hin- und her Rennerei. Außerdem musst du die Strophe ja nicht lösen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich nicht helfen kann."

„Du hast recht, Ron." sagte Hermine beruhigend. Seit sie schwanger war, war sie viel ruhiger. Sie wusste nicht, woher diese Ruhe kam, aber sie war dankbar dafür. „Je mehr man über ein Problem nachdenkt, desto schwerer findet man die Antwort. Wir müssen uns heute alle entspannen und uns sammeln. Es hilf keinem, wenn wir uns jetzt niedermachen."

„Für dich ist es leicht das zu sagen." schnaubte Ron.

„Ron!" rief Harry ruhig aber befehlend. „Fang erst gar nicht an."

„Gut. Ich wusste dass du auf ihrer Seite stehst."

„Liebling." sagte Lavender. „Harry und Hermine haben Recht. Wir müssen uns entspannen und morgen neu anfangen. Auch ich muss auf andere Gedanken kommen und mich ablenken. Hilfst du mir?" Es war mehr ein Vorschlag als eine Frage, und Ron verstand die Bedeutung sofort.

„Fürs Protokoll: Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." kündigte Neville an.

„Gute Idee." stimmte Harry bei.

Neville ging zurück in den Gryffindorschlafsaal, Harry und Hermine teleportierten in ihre eigenen Räume, Lavender und Ron verschwanden ebenfalls und nur Ginny und Draco blieben zurück, verschlossen die Türe und küssten sich.

Am nächsten Tag befanden sich alle auf der vergessenen Insel in Fincayra. Emrys und Rhia hatten ihnen nur den Weg gezeigt, waren aber nicht, wie sonst, mitgekommen. Es war noch nicht die rechte Zeit für die Beiden, um die Insel zu betrachten. Es würde ihr Schicksal und das Schicksal von Fincayra gefährden.

Die Gruppe blickte sich um, fand aber nichts außer Trümmer und unfruchtbarem Land. Es gab keinerlei Pflanzen, noch nicht einmal Kakteen. Das einzige Grün auf der ganzen Insel waren die grünlich-braunen Algen, die sich an ein paar Felsen festgesetzt hatten. Der ganze Ort war wirklich eine vergessene Insel.

Sie stiegen auf einen nahen Hügel, aber alles was zu sehen war, waren die Trümmer eines Gebäudes das einmal so schön wie die Bauten der Pharaonen gewesen sein musste. Es lagen ein paar umgefallene Statuen mit Flügel herum. Die Trümmer sahen so aus, als ob das Gebäude von einer gewaltigen Keule zerstört worden war. Was immer sich mit dem Gebäude auf dem Hügel befanden hatte, es war unter Garantie vollständig vernichtet worden.

„Was ist hier nur passiert?" fragte Harry niemand bestimmten.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber nichts gutes." meinte Draco.

„Ich frage mich, ob Leute hier waren." wunderte sich Lavender.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn ja, dann sind sie schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr hier. Schau mal dort." Ron deutete auf ein Knochenstück, das aus dem Schutt hervorragte.

„Oh Merlin." seufzte Ginny. „Wer oder was kann so etwas nur tun?"

„Das werden wir vermutlich nie herausfinden, es sei denn wir Reisen in die Zeit, als alles noch in Ordnung war." sagte Harry.

„Können wir das nicht machen?" fragte Neville.

„Nein. Sie heißt mit Sicherheit aus einem bestimmten Grund die ‚vergessene Insel'. Zurück zu gehen würde uns nicht helfen."

„Harry, kannst du und Hermine mal den Boden prüfen, vielleicht hilft uns das ja in irgendeiner Weise." wollte Lavender wissen.

Harry und Hermine beugten sich nach unten und legten ihre Hände auf den Boden. Zu ihrem Erstaunen konnten sie überhaupt nichts spüren.

„Es scheint ganz so, als ob das was hier passiert ist, das Leben auf dieser Insel und auch die Insel selbst vernichtet hat." sagte Harry als er wieder aufstand und Hermine auf die Füße half. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte, so schmerzte ihr Rücken inzwischen leicht, wenn sie sich nach vorne beugen musste. Kaum dass Harry wieder auf seinen Beinen stand, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass das in Fincayra passieren könnte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte die Vergessene Insel den Schutz von Fincayra unwirksam gemacht.

„AHH!" schrie er und schreckte damit alle auf.

„Harry!" rief Hermine und griff nach seiner Hand. „Voldemort?"

„Ja. Warte einen Moment, ich schaue nach was los ist." Während er mit einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse auf dem Gesicht dastand und sich konzentrierte, warteten die Anderen ungeduldig. Sie wussten alle, dass der letzte Kampf bevorstand, falls er nicht schon begonnne hatte. Und Lavender musste immer noch ihre Strophe lösen, bevor sie Voldemort erfolgreich gegenübertreten konnten.

Nach ein paar Minuten blickte Harry auf. „Wir müssen zurück. Sie wollen heute Nacht angreifen. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass sie bleiben wo sie jetzt sind und hingehen."

„Hätten er dann nicht einen Vorteil?" fragte Draco.

„Nicht wenn sie uns nicht erwarten. Somit können wir sie überraschen. Voldemort ist zu selbstverliebt um zu erkennen, dass wir wissen wo er sich versteckt und jederzeit angreifen können."

Die anderen Sechs nickten und Harry teleportierte sie direkt in Dumbledores Büro. Er prüfte noch nicht einmal, ob Dumbledore beschäftigt war. Dies war wichtiger als alles, womit sich Dumbledore im Moment beschäftigen konnte.

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Gruppe sagte Dumbledore sofort, das etwas im Argen lag. Außerdem währen se sonst nie unangekündigt und so plötzlich in sein Büro teleportiert.

„Beginnt es?"

„Ja." antwortete Harry. „Es passiert heute Nacht. Wir müssen sie erwischen, bevor sie losziehen."

In diesem Moment rausche Snape außer Atem herein. „Direktor!" rief er, bevor er die Sieben entdeckte.

„Ist es also wahr, Severus?"

„Was?"

„Dass Voldemort heute Nacht angreifen wird?"

„Woher wissen Sie das? Ich habe es gerade erst selber erfahren."

Dumbledore zeigte mit seinen Augen auf Harry.

„Ich verstehe."

Snape fühlte sich unnütz. Er hatte sein Leben als Doppelagent riskiert, nur um Informationen zu erhalten, die schon bekannt waren, bevor er den Mund aufgemacht hatte.

„Danke für die Bestätigung, Severus." Snape nickte. „Wir müssen den Orden zusammenrufen, viel Zeit zu verlieren haben wir nicht. Wir treffen uns so schnell wie möglich bei der Peitschenden Weide."

„Professor?" sagte Harry. „Wir werden an einem Treffpunkt bei Voldemorts Versteck zu Ihnen stoßen."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wir müssen jetzt da hin. Sofort."

„Aber Harry!" protestierte Ron. „Lavener…"

Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn verstummen ließ.

„Wir wissen aber nicht wo er sich aufhält."

„Wir treffen und in Glastonbury bei dem Felsen. Ihr müsst Portschlüssel verwenden."

Harry winkte mit seiner Hand und eine Anzahl Münzen fiel auf den Tisch des Direktors. „Nutzt diese in 7-Personen Gruppen. Die Münzen aktivieren sich automatisch nur dann, wenn sieben Personen sie berühren."

„Und was passiert, wenn es nicht aufgeht?" fragte Snape und musste angestrengt versuchen, sein Erstaunen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er, obwohl er mindestens doppelt so alt war, konnte bei weitem keine Portschlüssel durch ein Handwinken erzeugen. ‚Verdammt ' dachte er sich. Er konnte gerade einmal kleine Sachen beschwören, aber nur wenn er sich voll darauf konzentrierte.

„Die Münzen werden es ‚wissen', wenn weniger als sieben Personen übrig bleiben. Außerdem werden sie sich automatisch duplizieren, falls Sie mehr davon brauchen."

„Danke Harry." sagte Dumbledore obwohl ihm die Angst um seinen Ur-ur…Enkel die Kehle zuschnürte.

Harry sah ihn , vielleicht für das letzte Mal, an, und umarmte ihn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich liebe dich, Großvater." flüsterte er.

„Ich dich auch. Pass auf dich auf. Bitte."

„Ich tue mein Bestes. Wir tun was wir können bis ihr auftaucht. Jetzt schauen wir wenigstens noch bei den Familien meiner Freunde vorbei. Das ist das mindeste."

„Sehr gut. Kommt her, alle, und umarmt diesen alten Mann."

Sie umarmten ihn alle einmal, bevor Harry sie zu ihrem nächsten Ziel brachte. Obwohl die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe jede Sekunde zunahmen, konzentrierte er sich auf die dinge, die noch erledigt werden mussten.

Als erstes erscheinen sie vor dem Wohnsitz der Browns, bei denen Lavender vorgab, ihnen die Nachricht von ihrer und Rons Verlobung überbringen zu wollen. (Auch wenn sie ihnen bereits eine Eule geschickt hatte). Ihre Eltern sagten sonst nichts, auch wenn sie vermuteten, dass der Kampf nicht mehr weit entfernt lag und ihre Tochter ihren vorbestimmten Platz einnehmen musste. Nachdem die Gruppe junger Zauberer bei den Browns wieder verschwunden waren griffen diese beiden nach ihren Zauberstäben und machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Gruppe. Sie waren keine Mitglieder des Ordens, aber sie wussten, dass Dumbledore die Kämpfer um sich versammeln würde.

Der nächste Halt war das Haus von Nevilles Großmutter. Auch wenn sie zuerst durch das plötzliche Auftauchen der Sieben erstaunt war, so fasste sie sich doch schnell wieder und nahm Neville fest in ihre Arme. Sie wusste, dass dies seine Bestimmung war und sagte ihm, dass seine Eltern stolz auf ihn wären. Auch wenn sie es ihm niemals wirklich gesagt hatte, so liebte sie ihren Enkel von ganzen Herzen und war stolz auf seine Erfolge.

Als sie am Fuchsbau stoppten, wusste Molly bereits das Meiste, als Mitglied des Ordens hatte sie bereits eine Nachricht von Dumbledore erhalten. Sie rannte sofort los und umarmte Ginny, dann Ron, Harry, Hermine, Lavender, Nevielle und sogar Draco. Obwohl sie schluchzte, brachte sie ein leichtes Lächeln zustande.

„Wir sehen uns dann am Treffpunkt." sagte Arthur und betrachtete die Kinder, die heute nach die Zukunft aller entscheiden würden. Er war unglaublich stolz auf sie. Falls er diese Nacht nicht überleben würde, so hätten sie doch als Familie gekämpft.

Dann begaben sie sich nach Glastonbury. Es handelte sich um eine reine Muggelstadt, die aber eine magische Geschichte hatte. Zur Sicherheit hatte Harry ihnen allen Muggelkleidung gezaubert, um sie ein bisschen an ihre Umgebung an zu passen. Die Weasleys hatten ihn verblüfft angesehen, als er aus der Luft Kleidung beschworen hatte, aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Heute würden sowieso seine wahren Fähigkeiten enthüllt werden.

„So, kennt irgendjemand die Geschichte von diesem Ort?" fragte Hermine, mit vor Aufregung funkelnden Augen. „Wisst ihr, wie diese Insel genannt wird?"

Die anderen sahen sie an, als ob sie verrückt wäre.

„Kommt schon. Lest ihr den kein einziges, verdammtes Buch?"

„Tut mir leid Hermine, aber solch eine Trivialität ist uns im Moment nicht sonderlich wichtig." antwortete Ron mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Idiot. Das ist die Insel von Avalon. Und in Glastonbury soll angeblich die Grabstätte von Arthur und Guinevere sein. Legenden besagen außerdem, dass hier die weibliche Gottheit von den Druiden verehrt worden war. Harry, heißt dein Landsitz nicht auch ‚Avalon', Harry? Da muss es eine Verbindung geben."

Die Anderen sahen Hermine nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Schnell, fühl ‚mal den Boden." wies Harry Hermine an und sie sah ihn angesäuert an. „Bitte"

Sie lächelte und legte dann, wie Harry auch, eine Hand auf den Boden und öffnete sich für die Merkmale der Erde.

„Ohh" rief Hermine, während Harry nur lächelte.

„Was ist los?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Wir sind praktisch am selben Ort, an dem wir auch vor ein paar Stunden standen."

„Huh?"

„Wir sind auf der vergessenen Insel?" fragt Lavender erleichtert. Jetzt hatte sie doch noch die Chance, ihr Rätsel vor dem Ende des Tages und somit vor der Konfrontation zu lösen.

„Kommt schon, schauen wir uns um. Die Leute schauen uns schon komisch an." schlug Draco vor. Seit sie die Familien besucht hatten, war er sehr still gewesen. Er hätte gerne seine Mutter gesehen, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht nach Malfoy Manor gehen konnten.

Harry konnte Dracos Traurigkeit spüren und fragte ihn, ob er seine Mutter sehen wollte.

„Wenn es ungefährlich ist, könntest du mich dann hinteleportieren? Aber nur wenn sie alleine ist."

Harry nickte und schloss seine Augen, um sich innerhalb von Malfoy Manor um zu sehen.

Er fand Narcissa weinend auf ihrem Bett. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Sohn und etwas, dass er im Moment nicht deuten konnte. Sie spürte, dass heute Nacht etwas Wichtiges passieren würde, wusste aber nicht, um was es sich handelte. Lucius hatte sich in letzter Zeit seltsam verhalten, seltsamer als man es von ihm gewohnt war. Und jetzt hatte er sie bis zu seiner Rückkehr in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen.

Dann fragte er Draco, ob er bereit wäre, und dass er seine Kette berühren sollte, wenn er wieder zurückkehren wollte.

„Mutter?" flüsterte Draco.

„Träume ich? Oh Merline, Draco? Bist du das wirklich? Aber wie…?"

„Ich bin es wirklich, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich habe nicht genug Zeit. Vertrau mir bitte." Narcissa nickte.

„Komm her und lass mich dich umarmen."

Er ging zu ihr und sie fing an seiner Schulter an zu schluchzen. „Du wirst kämpfen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Nein Draco, kämpfe nicht mit deinem Vater, bitte. Ich habe lange genug geschwiegen. Ich weiss, dass es Dinge gibt, die du nicht verstehst und nur schwer glauben kannst. Aber bitte glaube mir, dass dein Vater nicht immer so war. Vor langer Zeit hat sich etwas verändert und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass er der dunklen Seite verfiel. Es wurde schlimmer als Voldemort kam. Nachdem du geboren warst dachte ich, dass er sich ändern würde. Aber er war nur noch mehr damit beschäftigt, seinem neuen Meister zu dienen."

„Wieso hast du ihn nicht verlassen?"

„Ich liebte ihn, das tue ich heute immer noch."

„Ich liebe dich, Mutter. Ich möchte nicht dass du verletzt wirst. Bitte komm mit mir."

„Das kann ich nicht. Dein Vater wird wütend wenn er zurück kommt und ich nicht mehr da bin."

„Meine Freunde und ich können auf dich aufpassen. Bitte, für mich und deine zukünftigen Enkel. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Kinder in solch einer Umgebung aufwachsen wie ich."

„Oh Draco, wenn ich nur stark genug wäre."

„Du bist stark genug, irgendwoher muss ich das ja her haben. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es von Lucius kommt." Die Art wie er den Namen seines Vaters aussprach ließ Narcissa zusammenzucken. „Bitte, ich möchte dich in Sicherheit wissen."

„In Ordnung, ich werde dir folgen. Wohin müssen wir apparieren?"

„Halt dich an meiner Hand fest, wir reisen auf einem anderen Weg." Kaum hatte Draco seine Kette berührt, waren sie bereits an dem Ort, an dem Harry und die Anderen auf ihn warteten.

Als sie sahen, dass er nicht alleine war, zögerten sie, abgesehen von Harry, der ihren Gast begrüßte.

Als Narcissa die Kinder sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie kannte natürlich Harry Potter und hatte Draco nicht weiter befragt als er ihr sagte, dass sie bei seinen Freunden sicher wäre. Aber jetzt, da sie inmitten all der Personen stand, die ihr Mann mit Leidenschaft hasste, war sie stolz auf ihren Sohn. Sie hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass er mit einem der besten Zauberer dieser Zeit befreundet war. Oh, jetzt stand Lucius auf der Verliererseite. Sie kannte eine andere Prophezeiung, die sie von ihrer Familie, den Blacks hatte. Davon hatte sie ihrem Mann nie erzählt. Sie besagte, dass Sirius auf irgend irgendeine Weise für einen Zauberer verantwortlich wäre, der einer langen Linie Zauberer abstammt und einer der besten, sogar besser als Merlin selbst sein würde.

Allerdings hatte sie angenommen, dass dieser Zauberer reinblütig sein müsste. Deshalb hatte sie sich nichts dabei gedacht als Sirius der Patenonkel von James und Lily Potters Kind wurde. Sogar ihre Cousinen, inklusive Bellatrix hatten keine Ahnung, dass dieser Zauberer ein Halbblut sein konnte. Als sie jetzt Harry Potter gegenüber stand wusste sie, dass die Prophezeiung wahr geworden war.

Dann fiel ihr eines der Mädchen ins Auge. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum glauben als sie sie sah. Nachdem sie so lange gewartet hatte, stand sie endlich ihrer Tochter gegenüber.

Ü/N: Sodele, nah Ewigkeiten mal wieder. Aus Zeitmangel werde ich dießmal keine Reviews beantworten. mfg laser


	34. Wieder in Avalon

Kapitel vierunddreißig: Wieder in Avalon

Narcissa wusste nicht ob die sich freuen oder weinen sollte, also entschloss sie sich, keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Das hatte sie gelernt, seit sie mit Lucius verheiratet war. Trotzdem wollte sie ihre Tochter in ihre Arme nehmen und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es eines Tages verstehen würde, was und warum sie es getan hatte.

Ihr vor sich hinbrütend wurde Narcissa von Dracos Stimme unterbrochen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur ein bisschen von deinen Freunden überrascht."

„Wir tolerieren uns." scherzte Draco.

„Es ist nicht nett, so was zu sagen, Draco."

„Wir haben und an seinen merkwürdigen Humor gewöhnt Mrs. Malfoy." antwortete Harry schmunzelnd.

„Oh bitte, nenn mich Narcissa."

„In Ordnung. Wir können uns inzwischen den sichersten Ort für Narcissa ausdenken."

„Wir sind doch nicht weit vom Anwesen entfernt, richtig?" fragte Hermine, worauf Harry sie küsste.

„Du bist immer so klug."

Narcissa war von der Zuneigung, die sie so offen zeigten etwas überrascht.

„Mutter, sie sind verheiratet."

„Oh" war alles was sie dazu sagte. Dann sah sie zu Ginny und lächelte. „Du musst dann Dracos Freundin sein, Ginny Weasley, richtig?"

Ginny und Drao starrten sie erstaunt an, bevor sie sich gegenseitig fragend ansahen.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Draco.

„Oh bitte! Ich mag vielleicht deine Mutter sein, aber trotzdem erkenne ich es noch, wenn Leute verliebt sind. Genau wie Harry und seine Frau dort drüben." sagte sie und deutete auf die Beiden. „Und der andere Weasley und seine Freundin. Junger Mann," sagte sie zu Neville mit einem Lächeln. „Es sieht so aus, als ob du vorerst mein Partner sein wirst."

Sie wusste nicht ob sie glücklich sein sollte. Ihre Kinder waren verliebt. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie sich ihrer Tochter jetzt oder erst später zu erkennen geben sollte. Nunja, zuerst würde sie einmal die Gruppe beobachten und sich dann entscheiden.

Lavender starrte Narcissa an, als ob sie etwas Bekanntes an ihr entdecken würde. Sie kannte sie zwar vom Namen her und wusste, dass sie Dracos Mutter war, aber da war noch irgendetwas. Aber sie entschied sich, es erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen, jetzt mussten sie sich um andere Dinge kümmern. Zum Beispiel um die letzte Strophe. Trotzdem, irgendetwas tief in ihrem Herzen zog sie zu Narcissa hin.

Auch Hermine studierte Narcissa genau. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas kam ihr an der Frau bekannt vor. Zwar könnte sie Harry fragen, doch ihre Gedanken zu lesen wäre unfair. Trotzdem lag es nicht daran, dass sie Narcissa bereits bei der Weltmeisterschaft im vierten Jahr gesehen hatte. Damals hatte sie sich mehr Sorgen um Harry gemacht, als einen zweiten Gedanken an Narcissa zu verschwenden, zumindest bis heute. Ihr Unterbewusstsein wollte ihr irgendetwas sagen…

Harry betrachtete seine Frau lächelnd. Auch ohne ihre Gedanken zu sehen wusste er, was sie dachte. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand das gleiche Erstaunen wie bei einem Kind. Hoffentlich würde sie sich nie ändern.

„In Ordnung, nehmt euch alle an den Händen. Es ist zwar nur eine kurze Entfernung, aber da wir heute keine Zeit übrig haben, gehen wir besser sofort hin."

„Wo genau gehen wir hin, Harry?" fragte Lavender.

„Du wirst es wissen, wenn wir ankommen. Sollen wir?" Als alle nickten und unter Narcissas erstaunten Blicken über ihre Art zu reisen, teleportierte Harry sie nach Avalon.

Schon nach dem ersten Blick in das Wohnzimmer war Narcissa überwältigt. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass irgendein Haus mit dem der Malfoys konkurrieren konnte, aber damit lag sie offenbar falsch. Nicht nur das Haus an sich war wunderschön, nein, es besaß auch eine Aura voller Hoffnung, etwas, das es bei Lucius nie gegeben hatte.

„Oh." Rief sie. „Das hier ist unglaublich schön."

Die Anderen sahen sie erstaunt an. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass sie einen anderen Ort als das Herrenhaus der Malfoys als schön bezeichnen würde. Sogar Draco war erstaunt, als er die Äußerungen seiner Mutter über Avalon hörte. Jetzt fragte er sich, ob seine Mutter nur wegen der Gegenwart seines Vaters auf andere heruntergesehen hatte. Er selber war ohne seinen Vater auf jeden Fall eine ganz andere Person.

Obwohl sie inzwischen einige Zeit in dem Haus verbracht hatten, fanden sie es immer noch unglaublich. Als sie die Treppe hinauf gingen sahen sie, dass für Narcissa ein Zimmer eingerichtet worden war. Seit Harry mit dem Haus 'gesprochen' hatte wusste er, dass es ein eigenes Bewusstsein hatte. Natürlich konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen, ob auf der heutigen Insel Avalon, Arbassa immer noch stand. Das Haus antwortete jedoch, dass es bei weitem noch nicht so alt sei und die Antwort nur kennen würde, wenn der Baum gepflanzt worden wäre, nachdem das Haus fertig gestellt war. Harry hatte sich nur bei dem Haus bedankt und über eine andere Möglichkeit nachgedacht, wie Lavender die letzte Strophe lösen konnte.

„Mache es dir gemütlich, Narcissa. Wir müssen erst einmal nach draußen gehen und nach dem Rechten schauen." Daraufhin sah er die anderen sechs auffordernd an. Sie wussten, dass er Narcissa nicht weiter einweihen wollte, als sie es jetzt schon war. Trotz allem war sie in diesem Krieg nur eine unbeteiligte Person, die sich aber bald für eine Seite entscheiden musste.

„Was sollte der Blödsinn mit dem 'nach dem Rechten sehen'? Wollte Ron wissen.

„Malfoys Mutter muss nichts über die Bedeutung der letzten Strophe wissen, Ron. Und je weniger sie über unsere Aufgabe weiß, desto sicherer ist sie. Draco, du solltest nachschauen, ob sie sich in ihrem Zimmer wohl fühlt. Sorg auch dafür das sie sich ausruht. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie in letzter Zeit nicht viel geschlafen hätte."

„Ich erledige das." Boten Hermine und Lavender zur selben Zeit an. Harry blickte sie nachdenklich an. Er konnte an ihren Augen sehen, dass sie ihre Gründe hatten, wollte diese aber nicht mit seinen Fähigkeiten herausfinden. Außerdem konnte er seine Frau sowieso nicht aufhalten, zumindest meistens. Zum Glück wurde sie von den Kindern geschützt, sonst würde sie sich am Ende noch vor einen Fluch der für ihn gedacht war werfen. Dieses Thema war auch der Grund für viele Diskussionen zwischen den beiden.

„Natürlich nur, wenn es dich nicht stört, Draco." sagte Hermine.

„Äh, natürlich,"

„Gut, bis später dann." rief Lavender, die sich schon auf halber Strecke zum Haus befand.

„Was haben die beiden wohl vor?" murmelte Ron.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ein Auge auf sie haben?" fragte Ginny, allerdings klang es weniger wie eine Frage sondern eher wie eine Aussage. Und bevor irgend jemand protestieren konnte, hatte sie sich auch auf den Weg gemacht.

„Frauen..." sagte Ron verwirrt.

Harry lächelte nur. Er hatte die Vermutung, dass Lavender die Lösung der letzten Strophe bald auch ohne seine Hilfe finden würde. Aber das wollte er für alle Fälle den anderen noch nicht sagen.

„Jetzt sind wir alleine." sagte Ron. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Lavender. Sie zeigt es nicht, aber sie hat Angst, dass sie das Rätsel nicht lösen kann bevor wir auf Voldemort treffen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie wird es schaffen." beruhigte Harry ihn.

„Ich weiß, dass wir gut vorbereitet sind, aber hast du einen Ersatzplan, falls Lav es nicht schafft?" fragte Neville leise. Er kannte Rons Temperament und wollte nichts Negatives über seine Verlobte sagen.

„Genau, hast du dir schon etwas überlegt?" wollte auch Ron wissen und überraschte Neville mit seiner Frage. Ron klopfte im auf den Rücken. „Keine Sorge, so sehr ich Lavender auch liebe und ihr vertraue, so weiß ich doch, dass man immer auf alles vorbereitet sein sollte. Nur so kann ich euch beim Schachspielen immer besiegen."

Ron bemerkte, dass Draco Harry intensiv musterte. Auch ihm viel jetzt der Schmerz und das Bedauern in Harrys Augen auf. Es schien fast so, als ob er für eine Minute abwesend sei.

„Harry?" fragte Draco.

Harry verschloss sofort seinen Geist vor den Emotionen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" wollte jetzt auch Ron wissen.

„Ja, wieso fragt ihr?"

„Du sahst für einen Moment verloren und traurig aus." antwortete Draco. Jetzt war wieder der altbekannte warme und sorgenvolle Blick in Harrys Augen. Doch vor einigen Momenten war es anders gewesen, und auch Ron hatte es bemerkt.

„Ich kann es euch auch genauso gut erzählen. Es gibt Momente, da spüre ich mit meinen emphatischen Fähigkeiten etwas, das ich nicht zuordnen kann. Die Person ist einsam und verloren. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob derjenige ein Mann oder eine Frau ist, allerdings bin ich mir jetzt fast sicher, dass es ein Mann ist. Er ist auch kein Kind oder Teenager, er sehnt sich nach Hause, kann aber offenbar den Weg nicht finden. Er vermisst seine Familie, ein Kind, aber ich weiß nicht wie alt es ist. Ich weiß nur, dass er es sehr liebt. Außerdem vermisst er seine Freunde, auch wenn er weiß, dass er einige davon nie wieder sehen wird. Er fühlt sich gefangen, hilflos und hoffnungslos. Ich fürchte dass er verschwinden wird, wenn ihn nicht bald jemand findet. Das war jetzt das dritte Mal, dass ich seine Emotionen gespürt habe.

„Verdammt, Harry. Glaubst du, dass das irgend etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat?" wollte Ron aufgeregt wissen.

„Nicht so weit ich weiß. Er ist ein guter Mensch. Viel Wut, aber diese Wut ist auf ihn selber und die Umstände, die ihn dort hin gebracht haben gerichtet. Ich kann keine bösen Absichten spüren."

„Hast du es Hermine gesagt?" schmunzelte Draco.

„Noch nicht, sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen"

„Sie wird dich umbringen, wenn sie herausfindet dass du es ihr nicht gesagt hast." warnte Neville. Allen war Hermines Temperament und ihre Fähigkeiten mit Flüchen und anderen Zaubern bekannt.

„Ich glaube es wäre gut, wenn ihr das für euch behaltet. Sonst erledige ich das." scherzte Harry. Er hatte ihr zwar einmal ein bisschen erzählt, aber bei weitem nicht so viel, wie er jetzt den Anderen erzählt hatte.

„Ich sage nichts, aber wenn sie herausfindet dass ich sie belüge, dann muss ich es ihr sagen." sagte Ron.

„Lasst uns mal über einen alternativen Plan nachdenken."

Also steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und dachten über einen Plan B und, laut Ron zur Sicherheit, auch noch über einen Plan C nach.

Ü/N: Sodele, Da Enigma mir verbietet, ihr die Schuld zu zu weisen, habe ich nichts zu meiner Rechtfertigung zu sagen.

Reviews kann ich leider nicht beantworten, da ich mit einer GPRS Verbindung im Ausland festsitze und diese auch noch mit 4 Leuten teile. Allein das veröffentlichen hat jetzt über eine Stunde gedauert.


	35. Wieder in Avalon Teil 2

Kapitel vierunddreißig: Wieder in Avalon Teil 2

Kaum dass sie wieder im Haus waren, machten sich die Mädchen auf die Suche nach Narcissa. Sie suchten im dritten Stock, in der Bücherei, dem Wohnzimmer und überall sonst. Schließlich fanden sie Narcissa in der Küche, wo sie das Essen für alle zubereitete.

Normalerweise hatte sie keinerlei Kontrolle über ihre eigene Küche, deshalb fand sie es so toll, endlich wieder zu kochen. Kaum dass sie Malfoy geheiratet hatte, verlangte er, dass sie nur schön aussah. Für ihn war sie nur eine Trophäe gewesen, die er herumzeigen konnte. Früher war sie eine wunderschöne junge Frau gewesen, die von den Männern nur so umschwärmt worden war, bis sie Malfoys Charme erlegen war. Von seiner dunklen Seite wusste sie nichts, er hatte sie versteckt gehalten, bis es zu spät gewesen war. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt und mit Unterstützung ihrer Familie geheiratet. Es war sehr schwer, die Blacks zu beeindrucken, aber Lucius hatte es geschafft.

„Narcissa, Entschuldige?" fragte Hermine.

„Oh, hi Mädels. Ich dachte ihr seid sicher hungrig, also wollte ich etwas zu essen machen. Wollt ihr mithelfen?"

„Eh, eigentlich wollten wir sicherstellen, dass du oben bist und dich ausruhst." Sagte Ginny.

„Nunja, ich bin zwar sehr müde, aber noch hungriger, also wollte ich mir was zu essen machen. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, dann kann ich für euch auch etwas machen." Sie konnte nicht anders als ihre Augen auf ihrer Tochter ruhen zu lassen. Früher sah sie genau so aus. Es tat ihr weh, dass sie sie so früh verloren hatte, aber nachdem Lucius sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hatte, konnte sie ihre Tochter nicht bei sich behalten. Er hatte sie ununterbrochen daran erinnert, dass er nur einen Sohn haben wolle, um seinen Namen und seine Träume fort zu führen. Was hätte sie sonst tun sollen?

Die Mädchen beobachteten sie, als sie sich an die Vergangenheit erinnerte.

„Ich vermute, dass wir jetzt erst einmal essen sollten." rief Harry von der Tür aus.

Narcissa erholte sich als erste und lächelte. Wie würde sich ihr Sohn fühlen, wenn er von seiner Zwillingsschwester erfahren würde? Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich gegenseitig akzeptieren würden und ihr verzeihen könnten.

Harry konnte den Kampf in Narcissas Innerem spüren, wollte aber nicht näher darauf eingehen, da er sonst das Vertrauen das sie in ihn gesetzt hatte, als sie seine Einladung akzeptierte, missbrauchen würde.

Nachdem das Essen und der Tee, den Narcissa irgendwo gefunden hatte, auf dem Tisch standen, fingen sie alle an die Sandwichs aufzuessen. Sogar Draco war von den Fähigkeiten seiner Mutter überrascht.

Plötzlich stieß eine Tasse gegen einen Unterteller und zerbrach. Alle Augen wanderten zu Harry, der sich auf die Unterlippe biss und die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Alle außer Narcissa kannten die Zeichen bereits, somit war sie die einzige die aufstand und zu ihm gehen wollte.

„NEIN! Das ist normal." Hielt Draco sie auf. Er wusste, dass Harry mit dem Schmerz klar kam, und normalerweise niemandem in seiner Nähe schaden konnte, jedoch wollte er kein Risiko eingehen.

„Draco, er hat Schmerzen!"

„Das ist wirklich in Ordnung, Narcissa." Sagte Hermine ruhig. „Gib ihm ein paar Minuten."

Nachdem Harry sich beruhigt hatte fragte Hermine: „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Es ist Zeit." Antwortete er. „Narcissa, bleib bitte im Haus, hier bist du sicher. Du kannst in den Garten gehen, aber verlass die Grenzen nicht."

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Für uns ist es jetzt Zeit, Voldemort und seine Todesser zu treffen.." antwortete Draco.

„NEIN! Ihr könnt das nicht. Lasst die Erwachsenen sich darum kümmern." Rief sie panisch. Sie konnte ihre Kinder jetzt nicht verlieren. Nicht, wenn sie ihre Tochter endlich wiedergefunden hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist unsere Bestimmung. So war es prophezeit."

„Was? Ihr könnt doch nicht glauben, dass so eine Prophezeiung wirklich stimmt?"

„Diese eine ist wahr. Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen gehen. Pass auf dich auf."

„Nein Draco. Harry, bitte, Du kannst dieser Prophezeiung doch nicht einfach glauben!"

„Dafür wurde ich mein Leben lang vorbereitet, das ist mein Schicksal."

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ginny, Hermine, Lavender, ihr die wollt doch nicht etwa auch mitgehen?"

„Wir müssen, wenn Harry Erfolg haben soll." Antwortete Hermine.

Draco umarmte seine Mutter und ging zu den Anderen, die sich bereits an den Händen genommen hatten. Bevor Narcissa reagieren konnte, waren sie bereits unterwegs zum Treffpunkt.

„Ab jetzt benutzen wir die Anhänger zum kommunizieren nur, wenn wir unbedingt müssen, alternativ könnt ihr mir auch eure Gedanken schicken. Klar?" fragte Harry.

Sie trafen sich mit Dumbledore und Harry berichtete ihm von den Positionen der Todesser. Zum Glück konnte er sich gut an alles erinnern, somit würde niemand dem Orden entkommen können. Außerdem kannte er noch die Plätze, an denen sich die Dementoren und die Riesen aufhielten.

In einiger Entfernung stand Grawp mit Hagrid auf der linken und Madame Maxime auf der rechten Schulter.

Nicht weit von den Drei entfernt warteten Firenze und der Rest der Zentauren. Harry wusste, dass es sie viel Mut und Opferbereitschaft gekostet hatte, um heute hier zu sein. Doch sie waren nur hier, weil sie an seinen Erfolg glaubten. Für sie stand alles in den Sternen, auch wenn sie das Resultat nicht erkennen konnten. Trotzdem hatten sie Harrys Seite gewählt.

Dumbledore fühlte sich schuldig, dass sein Enkel an vorderster Front stehen musste, doch selbst er konnte das Schicksal nicht verändern. „Ich hoffe ich sehe dich wieder" flüsterte er in Gedanken vor sich hin, doch Harry hatte ihn trotzdem gehört und lächelte.

Dieses Mal gingen die Sieben zu Fuß los um ihre Positionen ein zu nehmen. Der Orden würde als erstes gehen, um ihnen einen Weg frei zu räumen.

Ein Ordensmitglied namens Scott würde das erste Team anführen, da er eine unerwartete Wahl war und somit vermutlich nicht von einem Feindglas überwachte wurde, falls Voldemort eines besaß. Wenn er eines besaß, so wüssten sie nicht, dass Scott und sein kleines Team zum Orden gehörten, da sie alle neu hinzu gekommen waren. Würden Dumbledore oder Lupin an Scotts Stelle sein, so wäre der Überraschungsangriff keine Überraschung mehr.

Langsam, aber ohne Probleme nährten sie sich den Gebäuden, in denen sich Voldemort vermutlich versteckte. Langsam verteilten sich die Sieben, sodass sie einen Kreis um das Haus bilden würden.

Plötzlich jedoch spürte Harry die Gegenwart von anderen Personen und wusste sofort, dass Scott und sein Team entdeckt worden waren.

Die Sieben bewegten sich schnell auf die Stelle zu und halfen dabei, die Todesser auszuschalten bevor sie einen Alarm auslösen konnten.

Lavender war unglaublich nervös. Egal wie sie es drehte und wendete, sie konnte die letzte Strophe einfach nicht lösen. Auf irgendeine Art wurde sie von einem Gedanken und einem Gefühl immer wieder aufgehalten. Jetzt aber konnte sie das nicht länger ignorieren und gab sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag ihren Gefühlen hin. Als sie das tat traf sie plötzlich die Erkenntnis. Schnell berührte sie ihre Kette um die anderen zu informieren.

„Unglaublich: Das Herz kann Dinge sehen, die für das Auge unsichtbar sind."

Inzwischen waren etwa zwanzig Todesser auf sie aufmerksam geworden und griffen an. Als Lavender ihre Hände hob, um sich vor einem Fluch zu schützen, wurden alle zwanzig nach hinten geschleudert und landeten auf dem Boden. Auch wenn Harry nicht sonderlich überrascht war, so waren es doch die anderen und drehten sich erstaunt zu Lavender um, die immer noch Alles dem Erdboden gleich machte, was ihr im Weg stand.

Ü/N: Enigma zwingt mich, hier hochoffiziell zu gestehen, dass ich (keinerlei) Schuld daran habe, dass das fertige Kapitel eine Woche auf meiner Festplatte geschlafen hat... Auuuu, nicht hauen, Enigma


	36. Kampf! Teil 1

Kapitel fünfunddreißig: Kampf! Teil 1

Die Gruppe beobachtet, wie eine große Anzahl Blüten plötzlich durch die Luft flog, als Lavenders Kräfte um sich schlugen. Die Bäume, Büsche und alle anderen Objekte sahen so aus, als ob sie einen Weg frei machen würden, als Lavender vorbeilief und nur leicht mit ihren Händen wedelte. Fast wie kleine Soldaten richteten sie sich nach jeder kleinen Handbewegung. Auch die größten Bäume bogen sich und bewegten sogar ihre Wurzeln aus dem Weg.

Weil Harry fürchtete, dass die anderen Todesser jetzt früher als erwartet auftauchen würden, sprang er auf Lavender zu und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er hielt ihre Hände fest, während er mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme auf sie einredete. Kurz darauf schlossen sich ihm die Anderen an und ließen Scott und sein Team die gefallenen Todesser fesseln.

Ron ging direkt auf Lavender zu und nahm sie in den Arm, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte und Harry sie losgelassen hatte,

„Ich werde uns für ein paar Minuten unsichtbar machen, sodass wir in Ruhe reden können." Harry nutzte inzwischen schon einen Großteil seiner Kraft, um den Schmerz von seiner Narbe zu unterdrücken. Sich unsichtbar zu machen würde in schwächen, aber alle sieben zu tarnen, würde ihm fast alle Kraft entziehen.

„Was kann ich?" fragte Lavender.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob du Telekinese beherrschst." meinte Harry sachlich.

„Ich habe doch aber nur meine Arme bewegt, um mich zu schützen."

„Ja, aber denk genauer darüber nach. An was hast du gedacht, als du deine Arme gehoben hast?"

„Ich hoffte, dass sie alle verschwinden würden."

„Nah genug. Was ist mit den Büschen und Bäumen?"

„Sie waren mir im Weg."

„Verdammt, versprich mir dass du das nie gegen mich nutzte falls du einmal, wieder erwarten, sauer auf mich sein solltest." rief Ron.

„Ihr kennt alle die Regeln." erinnerte Harry sie. „Ihr könnt sie nicht einsetzen, um unschuldige oder sonst jemanden zu verletzen, solange ihr nicht euch oder andere schützen müsst."

Sie kannten die Regel nur allzu genau. Diese Fähigkeiten kamen mit einer großen Verantwortung und würden wieder verschwinden, falls sie sie für ihre eigenen Zwecke einsetzen würden.

Während sie Lavenders Fähigkeiten diskutierten, wurde der Wald um Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort von Minute zu Minute dunkler. Voldemort war sich offenbar ihrer Gegenwart bewusst und hatte Maßnahmen ergriffen. Harry machte sie alle wieder sichtbar um seine magischen Reserven zu schonen und beobachtete ihre nahe Umgebung währenddessen mit seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten.

Er konnte auf diese Weise ganz deutlich die Hitze der Schlacht sehen, wie sich der Orden bemühte, eine Presche in die Linien der Todesser zu schlagen und sich die Todesser im Gegensatz dazu anstrengten, um den Orden von ihrem Lager fernzuhalten. Er sah, wie die Leute fielen und spürte jedes Mal ihre Schmerzen wenn diese von dem Crucio oder gar den Todesfluch getroffen wurden.

Der Preis eines Krieges würden immer die Toten sein, die für das kämpften, an das sie glaubten. Harry wünschte sich, dass er sie alle retten könnte, aber er wusste, dass alles was er tun konnte die Vernichtung von Voldemort war. Erst dann würde er Frieden finden, mit der Gewissheit, dass ihr Tod nicht umsonst war. Er war froh, dass es im Moment so aussah, als ob mehr Todesser als Ordensmitglieder am Boden lägen.

Dumbledore und sein Team waren gut damit beschäftigt, die Todesser zu betäuben, die vor ihnen auftauchten. Zwar wäre es leichter, die Todesser mit ihren eigenen Methoden – dem Todesfluch – zu bekämpfen, doch dann würden sie auf das Niveau ihrer Gegner sinken. Außerdem kämpften sie für eine Welt, in der die Unverzeihlichen genau das bleiben sollten, was sie waren: unverzeihlich.

„Hinter dir!" schrie McGonagall als ein Todesser gerade einen Todesfluch sprechen wollte. Dumbledore bewies in diesem Moment, dass er auch in seinem hohen Alter noch über hervorragende Reflexe verfügte. Der Todesser hatte nicht die leiseste Chance, seinen Fluch zu sprechen bevor Dumbledore ihn erledigt hatte.

Als er sich jedoch mit dem einen Todesser beschäftigte, wurde er von der Seite mit einem Crucio unerwartet getroffen. Er fiel auf die Knie als er den Schmerz von tausenden Nadeln spürte. Vor Schmerzen schrie er auf, doch die Anderen waren zu beschäftigt um ihm zu helfen.

McGonagall hatte zwar alles aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, musste jedoch selber aufpassen um nicht getötet zu werden. So schnell wie möglich verwandelte sie den Todesser vor sich in eine Kröte und eilte an Albus Seite.

Harry konnte genau sehen, was mit seinem Großvater passierte und war hin und hergerissen, ob er ihm helfen oder beim ursprünglichen Plan bleiben sollte.

„Was ist los, Harry?" flüsterte Hermine. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er zusammenzuckte und selbst wenn die es nicht gesehen hätte, hätte sie es gespürt. Seit beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft war das Band das sie verband noch viel enger geworden, vielleicht verstärkt durch ihre ungeborenen Kinder. Doch was immer es war, sie hoffte, dass diese Verbundenheit niemals verschwinden würde.

„Großvater hat Schmerzen!" stieß er aus. Er versuchte, seine Schmerzen zu absorbieren, sodass er wieder klar genug denken konnte, um sich zu verteidigen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er gar nicht gewusst, dass er dazu in der Lage war. Vermutlich war es eine Kombination seiner Heil- und Emphatischen Fähigkeiten. Doch in diesem Moment interessierte ihn das „wie" am allerwenigsten. Er wusste nur, dass sein Großvater jetzt in der Lage war, den Todesser zu betäuben.

Dumbledore stand wieder auf und wusste, dass er sich später bei Harry bedanken müsste. Er hatte gespürt, wie ihn der Schmerz verließ und stattdessen Harry plötzlich in seinen Gedanken sprach. Eigentlich wollte er ihm sagen, dass er sich nicht um ihn kümmern, sondern an seine eigene Aufgabe denken sollte. Doch sogar für eine kurze Nachricht hatte ihm die Kraft gefehlt. Jetzt, nachdem Harry ihm geholfen hatte fühlte er sich wieder wie neu. Irgendwie hatte Harry ihm die Kraft gegeben und den Schmerz genommen.

Als Minerva ihn endlich erreichte, war der Todesser längst gefesselt.

Harry sackte in sich zusammen. Seinen Großvater zu heilen hatte ihn soweit geschwächt, dass er jetzt den intensiven Schmerz seiner Narbe spürte. Harry wusste, dass Voldemort mehr als nur wütend war. Voldemorts Pläne waren erfolgreich vereitelt, und trotz seiner Schmerzen lächelte er.

Lupin und sein Team befanden sich ebenso mitten im Getümmel. Zwar wussten inzwischen alle Todesser, was vor sich ging, jedoch musste jeder aufgrund der Anti-Apparationszauber zu Fuß hin und herlaufen.

Viele machten sich Sorgen, dass der Wolfsbanntrank von Snape die tierischen Instinkte nicht vollständig unterdrücken würde. Harry hatte jedoch etwas Spezielles in den Zaubertrank getan, um sogar die Verwandlung zu unterdrücken.

Harry hatte Remus geduldig erklärt, dass es der Wirkung helfen würde, wenn er sich körperlich anstrengen würde. Deshalb versuchte er, mehr mit den Händen als mit dem Zauberstab zu arbeiten.

Aragog, der sich bei Lupins Team befand, hatte die beste Zeit seines Lebens. Er hatte seine Kinder einfach frei herumlaufen lassen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie nur die Feinde von Harry und Hagrid essen würden. Die Spinnen hatten somit ein unglaublich großes Futterangebot. Todesser, die entweder den Spinnen oder Remus gegenüber standen flohen meistens. Sie stellten sich lieber Voldemorts Todesfluch als lebendig gefressen zu werden.

Hagrid, Madame Maxime und Grawp kümmerten sich um die Riesen. Grawp hatte dank Hagrid gelernt, wie er sich verteidigen konnte. Außerdem war sein Selbstvertrauen gewachsen. Inzwischen hatte er trotz seiner geringeren Größe keine Angst mehr vor den anderen Riesen.

Mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld wurde Hagrid wie eine Fliege beiseite geschleudert. Er flog über 10 Meter durch die Luft, bevor er einen Baum traf und sofort ohnmächtig wurde.

Grawp hatte alles gesehen und eilte seinem Bruder zu Hilfe, gerade als der andere Riese auf Hagrid treten wollte. Grawp warf sich mit aller Kraft in den Bauch des Riesen.

Die Erde bebte als die beiden Giganten auf dem Boden aufschlugen und mehrere Bäume umrissen. Doch Grawp war noch nicht fertig. Er würgte den Riesen, gab ihm einen Kinnhaken und brach ihm mit einem weiteren Schlag die Nase. Letztendlich hatte sein Gegner genug und wurde ohnmächtig. Grawps Hand war taub, er bemerkte es aufgrund des Adrenalin und seiner Sorge um Hagrid jedoch gar nicht.

Bevor Grawp zu Hagrid eilen konnte, wurde er von hinten von einem viel größeren Riesen gepackt. Sie war offenbar die Partnerin des anderen, und noch dazu stinksauer. Sie schmiss Grawp gegen mehrere Bäume und wollte ihn gerade niedertreten, als Madam Maxime eine Reihe starker Betäubungszauber auf sie los ließ.

Während die Riesin noch schwankend auf ihren Füßen stand erholte sich Grawp und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie. Sie würde für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr aufstehen.

Maxim und Grawp eilten zu Hagrid, wurden allerdings wieder von einem Riesen aufgehalten, den sie gemeinsam ausschalteten. Inzwischen hatte Hagrid schon wieder den Kopf gehoben und schüttelte ihn kräftig, um wieder ganz zu sich zu kommen.

Madam Maxim gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss, bevor sich die Drei wieder dem Geschehen um sich herum zuwandten. Die restlichen Personen ihres Teams bemühten sich, den Riesen auszuweichen und sie gleichzeitig zu betäuben. Plötzlich bemerkten sie, dass einige der ausgewachsenen Riesen gegen die anderen kämpften. Es waren die verstoßenen Riesen, die offenbar den anderen gefolgt waren, um dem Kampf beizuwohnen.

Tonks und Moody befanden sich auf der Westseite des Lagers und kämpften dort gegen die Todesser. Immer mal wieder erkannten sie alte Aurorenkollegen, die während den letzten Jahren verschwunden waren. Jetzt kannten sie den Grund.

Manchmal standen sie auch aktiven Auroren gegenüber, die für das Ministerium arbeiteten, oder dies zumindest vorgaben. Moody schien noch nicht einmal überrascht zu sein. Es kam einem so vor, als ob er sie schon immer für Verräter gehalten hätte. Tonks allerdings war verblüfft. Sie hatte mit diesen Leuten gearbeitet und darauf vertraut, dass sie ihr den Rücken decken würden.

Flüche, Zauber, Arme und Beine flogen überall herum. Jeder, der aus Versehen in dieses Kreuzfeuer geriet würde mit Sicherheit entweder sterben oder schwer verletzt werden. Tonks und Moody standen Rücken an Rücken. Die Reste ihres Teams standen auf die gleiche Weise in der Nähe. Plötzlich zeigte ein Todesser mit seinem Zauberstab auf Moody und im gleichen Moment ein anderer auf Tonks. „Avada Kedavra"

„Duck dich!" schrien Tonks und Moody gleichzeitig. Bruchteile von Sekunden später schossen die Todesflüche über sie hinweg und trafen jeweils den entgegengesetzten, überraschten Todesser. Schnell standen sie wieder auf und setzten ihre Tätigkeit fort.

Harry registrierte all dies, während er sich noch erholte. Er wusste, dass alle hier für ihr eigenes und das Leben ihrer Familien kämpften. Er durfte sie nicht enttäuschen. Er blickte Hermine in die Augen, legte ihr seine Hand auf die Wange und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich." Eigentlich wollte er noch hinzufügen „Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, sag unseren Kindern dass ich sie auch liebe". Aber er wusste, dass Hermine dann entweder wütend oder besorgt sein würde.

Ü/N: Sooo, jetzt habe ich wieder etwas Zeit, mir die Wunden von Enigmas Baseballschläger zu reiben. By the way, den Satz „"Duck!" they both yelled out at the same time." Möchte Enigma mit "Ente! Schrien beide zu gleichen Zeit" übersetzen…

Ironc: Es mag zwar etwas dauern, aber ich arbeite noch daran

Tung: jajajjaja

Ilunagirl: ich lasse nichts unvollendet (ein paar tausend Programmzeilen versteck)

Enigma: Enigma 4 ist immer gut zu mir

Osiris Black: donke

Sandy123: war das schnell genug?

Teddy 172:happy holliday

Kathleen Potter: braucht noch ein bissl, der ist laaaang

Hermine Potter: endlich mal jemand, der die Wartezeit positiv sieht

Ufff, jetzt habe ich keine Lust mehr…. Aber ich hab alle gelesen.

B/N: Aber nur weil ich es saukomisch fand, so mies sind meine Englischkenntnisse dann doch nicht, obwohl ich mich regelmäßig in Staub auflöse wenn ich mit dieser Sprache konfrontiert werde puff

Ü/N2: Du solltest doch aber wissen, dass Sternchen bei ffnet automatisch von einem Script 'rausgelöscht werden. Außerdem dürfte sowieso kaum jemand den Sinn von deinem „Puff" verstehen


End file.
